Promesa de niños
by SarahMichelleAckerman
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un joven estudiante de 16 años talentoso y responsable. Un día, conoce a Mikasa Ackerman, una niña de 6 años con quien, con el paso del tiempo, fue forjando una linda amistad. Pero el destino tiene otros planes para ellos, separándolos varios años hasta que vuelven a reencontrarse, pero no de la manera en que ellos esperan.
1. Capítulo 1: Conejo

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas, enano!

El conductor del auto ni se inmutó al ver que un joven atravesaba la calle, distraído. Al contrario, aceleró haciendo sonar escandalosamente la bocina, obligando al joven azabache a retroceder rápidamente, tropezándose y cayendo al sólido concreto.

— Tsk...

Definitivamente no era el mejor día para Levi Ackerman, la presión que lo inundaba en esos momentos a causa de la preparatoria lo tenía sumido en sus pensamientos, lo que era equivalente a andar como zombie, sin prestar atención a su alrededor. El primer año de preparatoria había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba el joven, tanto así que, con tan sólo 16 años de edad, el instituto reconoció su talento y sentido de la responsabilidad, dejándolo a cargo de un importante proyecto escolar, por lo que el azabache desde entonces rara vez dormía y podía tener un momento de tranquilidad. Levantándose y sacudiendo su ropa y mochila, el joven continuó su camino hacia su hogar, pasando a un lado de una niña pequeña que lloraba desconsoladamente en una esquina, pero el azabache la ignoró. Había dado tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, cuando sintió un pequeño tirón de su manga.

— Umm... Disculpa...

El azabache reaccionó confundido a la dulce voz que provenía de la pequeña; gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro, su vestimenta no era la adecuada para el frío que estaba haciendo (un vestido blanco sin mangas y unas zapatillas). Ésa visión conmovió al joven, olvidándose por un momento de su estrés. Se arrodilló ante la niña y, con voz ronca, habló.

— ... ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, mocosa?

La niña hizo un puchero y bajó la mirada, claramente intimidada por el joven.

— ¿Has visto a un conejo pasar por aquí? Es blanco, y tiene manchas negras...

— Ehm... No, lo siento, niña.

La pequeña sollozó aún más fuerte irritando un poco al joven, quien levantó las manos tratando de hacerla calmar.

— Oye... cálmate, ¿por qué no le pides a tu madre que te ayude?

Éso no funcionó, más bien al contrario; hizo que la niña se abrazara a sí misma y se pusiera a temblar.

— Mi mamá está en el cielo...

— ... Oh.

Aquello se había vuelto incómodo, y para tratar de arreglar su error, Levi hizo una nueva pregunta a la niña.

— ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

— Está trabajando y llega muy noche, cuando ya estoy dormida...

El joven se quedó contemplándola mientras asimilaba todo aquello; éso explicaba la situación deplorable en la que se encontraba la niña, pero aún así había algo que al azabache no le cuadraba.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

— 6 años...

— ¡¿Y no hay nadie que te cuide?!

El tono de voz de sorpresa que utilizó asustó a la niña, haciéndola retroceder unos pasos, pero es que no podía comprender... ¿Cómo alguien podía dejar sola a una niña de 6 años? ¿Qué demonios pasaba por la cabeza de su padre?

— Escucha, mocosa, no deberías andar sola por la calle...

— ¡No lo estoy! La señorita Ral venía conmigo cuando mi conejo se escapó.../

— Espera... ¿Quién?

Le sonaba aquel apellido de alguna parte, pero en ese momento no podía recordar de dónde.

— Mi niñera, estaba de paseo con ella...

— Tsk, vale, entonces te separaste de ella para buscar al condenado conejo.

— S-Sí...

Lágrimas volvieron al rostro de la niña, y Levi no tuvo más opción que ayudarle.

— Tranquila, mocosa... Me convenciste, te ayudaré.

La pequeña frotó sus ojos y miró radiante de alegría al joven, quien rodó los ojos como respuesta.

— ¿Tu conejo tiene nombre?

— No...

— Tsk, ésto será difícil.

El azabache sacó de su mochila una bolsa de papel, la cual contenía algo de verduras que no llegó a comerse durante su estancia en el instituto.

— Veamos si podemos atraerlo con ésto.

La pequeña asintió y tomó la bolsa, sacando primero zanahorias y colocándolas en el piso.

— ¡Cuando lo huela vendrá, seguro!

— Tsk, lo que digas, mocosa...

El joven se sentó cerca del muro, observando atentamente cada movimiento de la pequeña niña. Por su mente comenzaron a volver los acontecimientos en su escuela de ese día: la discusión con su equipo de trabajo y el profesor supervisor, haciendo que lo mandaran a casa a ''descansar''. Tal era su concentración en esos recuerdos, que no notó cuando la niña se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Tienes frío?

La pregunta que hizo la pequeña lo sacó de su trance, volteando a verla con el ceño fruncido.

— Éso debería preguntar yo, mocosa.

La pequeña se frotaba los brazos con sus delicadas manos y el joven se quitó su bufanda roja, enroscándola en el cuello de la infante.

— Gra-Gracias...

— ¿Por qué demonios no te pones un suéter?

— Iba a hacerlo, mi niñera iba a ponérmela cuando mi conejo saltó de mis manos y se fue, así que corrí a perseguirlo.

— Ya veo...

El azabache no dijo más, sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos. Entretanto, la pequeña acariciaba la suave y cálida bufanda, inhalando el aroma que de ésta provenía. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, durante los cuales la pequeña sintió en sus ojos una pesadez terrible, por lo que se recargó en el brazo de Levi y cerró los ojos, quedándose profundamente dormida al instante. El joven no estaba acostumbrado a aquello, poniéndose tieso y casi sin respirar, procurando no moverse para no despertarla. Le resultaba bastante incómodo estar en esa posición, pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando un pequeño conejo apareció desde la esquina, dirigiéndose a la comida. El joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sacudió con suavidad a la niña.

— Oye, mocosa...

La pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos, frotándolos con pereza. Cuando por fin reaccionó y vio a su conejo, llevó sus manos hacia sus labios, cubriéndose para evitar que un grito de asombro asustara al pequeño animal.

— ¡Es él!

El azabache se levantó con cuidado dando unos pasos cautelosos hacia el conejo y rápidamente lo cargó, ignorando que el pobre animal comenzó a retorcerse en sus manos, aterrado. Levi lo llevó entonces a su rostro, amenazante.

— Por tu culpa llegaré tarde a casa, ¿estás consciente de éso?

La pequeña ya se había levantado y alzaba las manos hacia el joven, esperando a que le devolviera su mascota.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

— Cuídalo más la próxima vez, mocosa.

— ¡Éso haré!

— Y ponle un maldito nombre.../p

El azabache tomó sus cosas y comenzó a caminar, cuando sintió de nuevo cómo tiraban de su manga.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ... Levi.

— ¡Levi! Me gusta, así le pondré entonces.

La niña sonreía plenamente mientras abrazaba a su conejo —que por cierto, tenía una expresión de terror incomparable— y esa escena hizo que Levi sonriera divertido.

— ¿Tú como te llamas, mocosa?

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Al fin te encuentro!

El joven se vio interrumpido por una joven más o menos de su misma edad que corría hacia ellos, angustiada.

— ¡Oh! Veo que lo encontraste, y...

— Señorita Ral, Levi me ayudó a encontrarlo.

— ¿Levi...?

El aludido miró a la joven, volviendo a su seriedad, y la chica lo reconoció al instante, sonrojándose inmediatamente.

— Hola, Petra.

— Ho-Hola, Levi...

La joven llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y la mirada al suelo, totalmente apenada; tenía a su compañero de curso más popular justo frente a ella.

— Eh... gracias por ayudar a Mikasa, ¿la bufanda se la diste tú?

— Así es...

Mikasa miraba a los jóvenes, confundida por la reacción de su niñera ante Levi. Se acercó a Petra y tomó su mano, haciéndola reaccionar.

— Bueno... Gracias de nuevo, Levi... te veré en la escuela.

— Tsk, seguro...

La joven sonrió tímidamente y se alejó, con Mikasa de la mano. La pequeña giró su rostro hacia Levi una vez más sonriendo radiante, y el joven se despidió alzando una mano.

 _A partir de ese día, esa pequeña se volvió parte importante de su vida..._


	2. Capítulo 2: 'Gracias'

Resultó ser que la pequeña Mikasa vivía a sólo pocas cuadras de Levi, dato del que el azabache se enteró gracias a Petra.

— Esa niña no deja de hablar de ti, creo que en verdad le agradaste, Levi.

— ¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?

— Oh, vamos... es una pequeña adorable... dijo que quiere hacerte un regalo en agradecimiento...

El joven no le prestaba atención, estaba demasiado ocupado realizando una agenda para su proyecto y no tenía tiempo que perder charlando. Petra, entendiendo que el azabache quería estar solo, se levantó de su asiento cabizbaja y salió de la biblioteca donde se encontraban. Cansado de hacer tantos apuntes después de varios minutos, Levi cerró su libreta y se dirigió a la oficina del profesor Smith para entregarle sus avances. Una vez concluidas las clases, el azabache se encaminó a casa, no sin antes pasar a visitar a cierta mocosa. Ésta le abrió la puerta de su hogar con alegría recibiéndolo con un cálido abrazo. La niña tenía puesta la bufanda que el joven le regaló.

— ¡Levi! ¿Viniste a verme?

— Tsk... No, mocosa, vine a ver a tu conejo.

El sarcasmo en la voz del joven era evidente, pero la pequeña no lo comprendió, separándose de él para luego tomar su mano y adentrarlo a la casa.

 _Aquella solitaria residencia..._

— Levi está en el jardín, ha sido un buen conejo y no se ha escapado.

— Qué bien, mocosa...

— ¿Quieres jugar con él?

— Ehm... ¿Tu padre está en el trabajo?

— Sí.

— ¿Vino a verte Petra en la mañana?

— Sí.

— ¿Desayunaste algo?

— Sí, Levi, qué preguntón.

La niña bufó cruzándose de brazos, acción que le causó gracia al joven. Se acercó a Mikasa y le revolvió el cabello cariñosamente, haciendo que la pequeña azabache resongara.

— ¡Oye! ¡Me acabo de peinar!

— Qué tragedia...

La chiquilla, tal cual para su edad, le sacó la lengua con una mirada que fingía indignación, a lo que Levi rodó los ojos y se sentó en el sofá cercano, como si de su hogar se tratara.

— Oye, Levi...

El joven se mantenía serio, sin mirarla siquiera, y Mikasa, al sentirse ignorada, se alejó del joven y se dirigió a una habitación, justo subiendo las escaleras.

— Tsk, mocosa... cree que puede dejarme aquí solo... así no se trata a las visitas...

No pasó mucho cuando la azabache ya había bajado de nuevo los escalones, con una pequeña caja en sus manos. Cuando llegó a su lado, le extendió el paquete mirando hacia el suelo, sonrojada por la pena que sentía.

— ¿Qué es éso?

Levi miraba con curiosidad la caja para después dirigir su mirada a la niña, preguntándose porqué se comportaba así.

— Gracias por ayudarme el otro día... es un regalo para ti.

Ah... cierto. Petra había mencionado algo de un regalo.

— No tenías que molestarte, mocosa...

La pequeña hizo un puchero, acercando la caja al rostro de Levi, casi aplastándolo con ella.

— ¡Por favor! Le pedí a mi papá que lo comprara con mis ahorros...

Aquello no tenía discusión, si la mocosa había sacrificado sus ahorros para hacerle un regalo, sería de mala educación rechazarlo.

— ¿Puedo abrirlo?

El rostro de la niña se iluminó por la emoción y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza. Levi abrió entonces la caja quitando con cuidado el listón y se quedó mirando el contenido del regalo, sin expresión alguna en su rostro, por lo que Mikasa se entristeció al instante.

— ¿No te gustó?

El joven sacó entonces unos elegantes guantes negros de la caja; se sentían tan finos que el azabache pensó que debieron costar una fortuna.

— ¿Ésto...?

— Es que... cuando me pusiste la bufanda sentí tus manos muy frías, y como vi que no tenías guantes, pensé...

La pequeña jugaba con sus índices evitando la mirada del joven.

— Mi papá siempre me ha dicho que cuando tenga frío, debo usar guantes, gorra, suéter y más cosas... y tú no traías guantes, te puedes enfermar...

Levi ya no escuchaba a la niña, se puso los guantes con cuidado y sintió una calidez inmediata, por lo que se levantó y alzó a la chiquilla en sus brazos, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

— Gracias, mocosa.

En el rostro de la pequeña se formó una reluciente sonrisa y, a pesar de que Levi seguía sin mostrar alguna emoción, sabía que el regalo había sido de su agrado.

 _Era un regalo que atesoraría por años._

— ¿Quieres un dulce, Levi? Papá no me deja comerlos... pero Petra siempre me deja comer uno.

— Tsk, está bien, ¿por qué no?

.

.

.

Pasadas unas horas, Levi se dispuso a regresar a su hogar ya que Petra por fin había llegado y podía hacerse cargo de la mocosa por sí sola. A pesar de la insistencia de ambas chicas, el azabache se negó a quedarse, pero prometió a Mikasa que la visitaría más seguido, causando un gritito de emoción en la niña.

Y tal como lo prometió, el azabache la visitó cada tarde aunque fueran sólo unos minutos —debido a la cantidad de tarea por realizar—. Petra aprovechaba la ocasión para estar más cerca de Levi, pero el joven le prestaba muy poca atención, ya que a quien realmente quería ver era a la pequeña Mikasa. Y así pasó un año, un largo año en donde el joven terminó su proyecto recibiendo honores en la escuela y buenos comentarios, así como el orgullo de su madre Kuchel, quien fue a visitarlo el día de su graduación a pesar de vivir lejos de él.

Todo era perfecto, pero pronto algo en su vida iba a cambiar...

El día de su graduación y con su madre de visita, Levi la llevó a aquella residencia donde la pequeña Mikasa habitaba.

— ¡Qué adorable pequeña!

La niña le sonreía tímidamente y , nerviosa, se ocultó detrás de Levi sujetando con su pequeño puño la tela de su pantalón.

— ¿La estuviste cuidando todo este tiempo?

— Sólo la vengo a ver de vez en cuando, no soy un niñero, mamá...

— Quiero una fotografía de ustedes dos, ¡ahora!

El azabache puso cara de fastidio, pero no se negó; alzó a la niña en sus brazos y esperó a que su madre tomara la fotografía con su celular.

— Tsk, ridículo...

— ¡Pues a mí me parece adorable! Oh, Levi... Estoy orgullosa de ti, hijo... ¡Ya por fin todo un universitario!

— Sobre éso...

El joven suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo un sobre, estaba arrugado y alguien lo había abierto anteriormente. Extendió el objeto hacia su madre e hizo un ademán para que lo abriera, con su típica neutralidad en el rostro. Kuchel obedeció y sacó un papel igual de arrugado que el sobre, leyéndolo con atención. Después de unos minutos de tenso silencio, Kuchel levantó la mirada de aquel papel con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Te aceptaron...

Mikasa no entendía lo que ocurría, o porqué Kuchel lloraba, lo único que pudo entender es que la mujer se acercó a abrazar a su hijo con fuerza, mientras él le devolvía el abrazo.

Mikasa no sabía que pronto su querido amigo tendría que irse de su lado...


	3. Capítulo 3: Despedida

El tan esperado día había llegado: Levi ingresaría a la universidad. Mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera en orden con sus maletas, revisó su teléfono móvil recibiendo un mensaje de su madre.

 _Aquí tienes la foto con la adorable Mikasa. Que sea un lindo recuerdo que lleves contigo._

 _Con amor, tu madre._

El joven se quedó mirando la fotografía varios segundos, notando cómo la pequeña mocosa no miraba hacia la cámara, sino a él, con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Se fijó en sus delicadas facciones, su cabello largo y negro, y la bufanda roja cubriendo su cuello. Definitivamente sería un lindo recuerdo que llevaría consigo.

Suspiró y salió apresuradamente de su hogar con su equipaje para dirigirse con cierta tristeza hacia la residencia de la pequeña, quien ya lo esperaba, como era costumbre, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Levi! Adivina el truco que le enseñé a Levi hoy.

\- ¿Ah...?

Su mente se llenó de confusión unos segundos hasta que recordó que el conejo de la niña tenía su nombre. Asintió.

\- Mikasa, éso puede esperar, debo hablar contigo...

\- ¡Es increíble! Tienes que verlo, por favor, ¿siiii? ... Ah, Levi, ¿y esas maletas? ¿Vas a quedarte aquí?

La mocosa no lo escuchaba y éso lo estaba irritando. Antes de que Mikasa abriera la puerta del patio donde se encontraba el conejo, Levi la tomó de la muñeca jalándola hacia él con cierta brusquedad.

\- Ow... Me duele, Levi...

\- Escúchame, Mikasa. Es importante.

La seriedad con la que pronunció aquellas palabras preocuparon a la niña; Levi era alguien serio pero Mikasa aprendió con el tiempo a diferenciar entre su seriedad común y su seriedad "anormal".

\- ¿Qué pasa, Levi? ¿Hice algo malo?

\- No...

El joven no sabía cómo empezar, ni qué palabras decir; no sabía cómo decirle a una niña de 7 años que tal vez ya no se volverían a ver.

\- ¿Quieres ir por un helado? Te explicaré todo en el parque...

Tiempo.

Necesitaba ganar tiempo para pensarlo, y el parque parecía un buen lugar para hablar con tranquilidad. A la pequeña se le iluminaron los ojos, sin tener la más remota idea de que, unas horas después, brillarían por las lágrimas.

\- Está bien Levi. ¡Vamos por helado!

El azabache acomodó sus maletas en el sofá ya que no sería necesario llevarlas consigo, y hecho ésto se encaminó con la niña hacia su destino.

.

.

.

Los alrededores del parque estaban casi vacíos en su totalidad, a excepción de unas cuantas personas, incluidos Levi y Mikasa.

El joven pidió el helado para la pequeña y una taza de té para él, y una vez con la orden en sus manos, se sentaron sobre una banca cercana.

La niña devoraba su helado llenando de chocolate toda su boca y parte de sus mejillas y nariz, por lo que Levi, como buen adicto a la limpieza, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpió a la mocosa con fastidio.

\- Tsk... come con más cuidado, mocosa.

\- Qué aburrido eres...

La niña murmuró para sí y continuó comiendo su helado, y el joven azabache pretendió no haberla escuchado.

Repasó en su mente una y otra vez las palabras que le diría para despedirse, pero ahora que era el momento de decirlas, no encontraba la forma de articular palabra.

\- Mocosa...

La niña, ignorando que el azabache la había llamado, siguió concentrada en comer su helado sin ensuciarse, como el joven se lo había pedido.

\- Sabes que pronto entraré a la universidad, ¿verdad?

\- Si, porque eres grande y muy listo.

Mikasa le dedicó una tierna y rasiante sonrisa, lo que hizo que la despedida para Levi fuera aún más difícil y dolorosa.

\- Y también sabes que serán muchos años, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Y qué importa? Mientras vengas a visitarme como siempre, prometo esperarte todos los días en la puerta.

Definitivamente era complicado, pero la única opción que encontró Levi para explicarse fue ser directo. Después de todo, no era su fuerte el ser delicado con las palabras.

\- Escucha, mocosa, la universidad a la que iré queda muy lejos de aquí, a muchos kilómetros de distancia, y será imposible ir y venir en un solo día.

La sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de Mikasa fue desapareciendo poco a poco, así como la alegría en sus ojos.

\- No prometo que vendré de visita, pero te escribiré cada que pueda y espero que me escribas de vuelta, mocosa...

\- Pero, apenas y sé escribir...

Gruesas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de la niña amenazantes con salir en descontrol. El azabache, al no saber qué hacer en esa situación, le dio unas torpes palmaditas en la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarla.

\- Puedes pedirle a Petra que las escriba por ti...

\- ¡No! Ella también se irá a la universidad, va a dejarme sola...

\- Demonios...

El azabache estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras la niña lloraba desconsoladamente. Levi cubrió su rostro con sus manos frotándoae cuando, inesperadamente, Mikasa se abalanzó sobre él, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

\- Te voy a extrañar mucho, Levi...

La azabache hablaba entre sollozos y apenas se podía entender lo que decía. Levi, pasmado, le devolvió el abrazo con ternura, sabiendo que probablemente sería el último que se darían.

\- Tranquila, mocosa...

\- Te quiero.

Levi se separó del abrazo al escuchar aquellas palabras, con su corazón acelerándose a punto de estallar; era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas dos simples y poderosas palabras -además de su madre, claro-.

\- Yo también te quiero, mocosa...

La pequeña soltó una dulce risilla aún con sus diminutos brazos alrededor del cuello del joven.

\- Cuando sea grande y tú regreses de nuevo, ¡me casaré contigo!

\- ¿Eh...?

Antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, la pequeña acercó su rostro al del joven y depositó un rápido y torpe beso en sus labios, provocando que Levi abriera los ojos como platos, sonrojándose al segundo.

 _Podría decirse que fue el primer beso de ambos..._

\- M-Mocosa...

La niña lo miraba con un aire inocente en los ojos y Levi no lograba controlar todas aquellas emociones que fluían dentro de él, por lo que intentó calmarse mirando la hora en su móvil.

Pero fue peor...

\- Demonios, ¡debo irme ya o perderé el tren!

\- Entonces... ¿nos volveremos a ver? ¿Me escribirás?

Mikasa hizo un puchero esperando la respuesta de Levi, quien le acarició el cabello juguetonamente.

\- Claro que te escribiré.

\- Promételo... por el meñique.

\- Tsk...

El joven odiaba ese tipo de niñerías, pero al ver el rostro triate de la mocosa, no tuvo otra opción. Alzó la mano uniendo ambos meñiques y curveó sus labios, formando una media sonrisa.

Después de su despedida, el joven llevó de regreso a la mocosa a su hogar y, tomando sus maletas, se apresuró hacia la estación, dejando a la niña con la ilusión de estar recibiendo sus cartas cada que él pudiera escribirle.

 _Cartas que, por azares del destino, nunca llegaron a la pequeña._


	4. Capítulo 4: Diez años después

_\- Te pido ésto como un favor a tu viejo amigo y antiguo profesor._

 _\- No tengo la paciencia para soportar a mocosos, Erwin._

 _\- Lo harás bien, además Hanji me comentó que estás sin empleo por el momento, y esta oferta que te hago es única..._

 _\- Maldita cuatro-ojos, tenía que ir con el chisme..._

 _\- Entonces, ¿qué dices? Sólo es hasta que termine el semestre._

 _\- ..._

.

.

.

Siendo su último año de preparatoria, Mikasa se sentía satisfecha por los logros que consiguió a lo largo de su trayectoria: la primera de la clase, presidenta estudiantil, con un novio por el que muchas de sus compañeras sólo podían suspirar, y un grupo de buenos amigos a los que había tomado un gran cariño.

\- ¡Mikasa! Dice Christa que hará una enorme fiesta por tus 18, seguro habrá montones de comida, dime que lo apruebas por favoooor.

Sasha, la chica patata -como le habían apodado-, se sentía ansiosa por la supuesta fiesta, y su emoción llegó a oídos de sus demás amigos.

\- Oye, Sasha, no la atocigues tanto, ¿qué no ves que la presidenta tiene cosas que hacer?

\- L-Lo siento, Ymir...

\- ¡Tonterías! Lo único que debe hacer es asegurarse de que no hagamos un desorden...

\- Creo que en éso te equivocas, Connie...

Mikasa observaba divertida a sus amigos. En efecto, estaba ocupada con asuntos del consejo estudiantil, pero una fiesta por su cumpleaños no le parecía mala idea para relajarse.

\- No me molesta una fiesta, además me lo merezco, he trabajado duro...

\- Sí que lo has hecho, eres increíblemente responsable.

Un chico castaño de ojos esmeralda se acercó a la pelinegra, provocándole un sonrojo inmediato y una risilla nerviosa.

\- Gracias, Eren...

El castaño sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, sin apartar la vista de sus ojos. Mikasa hizo lo mismo, llegando a rozar sus labios con los de su novio, cuando una voz los interrumpió.

\- Ew, chicos por favor, absténganse de éso al menos hasta que estén solos.

Su amigo rubio llegó en el momento justo, causando las risas de algunos de los presentes.

En ese preciso momento, se abrió la puerta del aula y los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares rápidamente, como si de estudiantes de primaria se tratara.

Por la puerta entró una mujer con aspecto desaliñado: gafas torcidas y cabello recogido pero con mechones de cabello sobresaliendo por doquier.

\- ¡Mis queridos alumnos! Sé que están esperando al profesor Pixis, pero les tengo una noticia... un poco triste: el profesor Pixis no volverá debido a una infección en el hígado.

Los estudiantes se miraron unos a otros, visiblemente preocupados. Sabían que la profesora Hanji era una persona bromista, pero jugar con algo como el estado de salud de un profesor era demasiado.

\- Y es por éso, mis queridos alumnos, que no deben tomar alcohol en exceso. En fin... la buena noticia es quw no perderán clase, ya que traje conmigo a un queridísimo amigo de la facultad que se ha ofrecido a ser el profesor suplente lo que resta de estos 3 meses.

El nerviosismo inundó el ambiente, ¿y si el nuevo profesor era demasiado exigente? ¿Y si llevaba un ritmo diferente al que llevaba el profesor Pixis?

Lamentablemente para ellos, esas inquietudes terminaron siendo ciertas.

\- Bueno, den una cálida bienvenida a su nuevo profesor, Levi Ackerman.

\- ¿Hmmm?

Mikasa, al escuchar aquel nombre, se enderezó en su asiento frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mikasa?

Como era de esperarse, su amigo Armin no pasó desapercibida aquella acción.

\- Creo... que me suena ese nombre.

\- ¿Ah, si? ¿Será porque tiene tu apellido?

\- Mmm puede ser...

Los amigos tuvieron que interrumpir su charla, ya que su nuevo profesor había entrado al aula.

Había algo familiar en él, según Mikasa, sobre todo en su mirada fría y penetrante.

\- Muy bien, mocosos, más les vale poner atención a lo que voy a decirles, porque no pienso repetir instrucciones.

El azabache escribió su nombre en la pizarra para evitar preguntas sobre su pronunciación y prosiguió.

\- Primero que nada, no toleraré que coman en clase, el aula debe quedar impecable en todo momento que esté yo presente.

Así fue como todos dirigieron la mirada a Sasha, quien estaba a punto de darle una mordida a su emparedado.

\- Segundo, no quiero oír murmullos, si tienen alguna duda sobre el tema háganmelo saber y haré lo posible por ampliarle el conocimiento a sus diminutas cabezas.

Si el ambiente se había puesto tenso cuando llegó el profesor, en ese momento se sentía como si una corriente helada se apoderara del pecho de los jóvenes. Su profesor les causaba temor.

\- Y tercero...

Levi repasó con cuidado a cada uno de sus alumnos, deteniéndose unos segundos sobre Mikasa. El mayor desvió la mirada rápidamente y continuó con su "revisión visual".

Cuando Mikasa sintió la intensa mirada del profesor sobre ella, fingió estar leyendo un libro con atención. Se sentía nerviosa y no precisamente por lo estricto que era su nuevo profesor.

\- ¿Tercero, Levi?

Hanji, al ver que su amigo había callado de repente, le dio un empujoncito a su brazo, haciéndole reaccionar.

\- Tercero... espero no tener que disciplinar a nadie, mis métodos no les gustarán.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los alumnos después de escuchar aquello; sin duda alguna, nadie se atrevería a contradecirlo o hacerlo enojar.

El único que lo miraba con admiración era Eren, y se inclinó hacia Mikasa pasándole una nota.

 **Es genial, ¿verdad, Mikasa?**

A la azabache le hizo gracia el comentario de su novio, por lo que soltó una risilla silenciosa, procurando que el profesor no lo notara. Escribió su respuesta y devolvió la nota.

 _Pues a mí me parece un tipo amargado. Ah, y algo enano._

El castaño no fue tan discreto como la chica, dejando salir una carcajada involuntaria. Todos sus compañeros lo miraron aterrados y, por supuesto, llamó la atención del profesor.

\- Parece que tenemos al primer alumno castigado...

\- L-Lo siento, profesor Ackerman...

-Tu nombre, mocoso.

\- E-Eren Jaeger.

\- Tsk, te veré en la oficina del director, Eren.

El rostro de Eren palideció al escuchar esas palabras; era bien sabido por todos que él suele meterse en problemas, pero su padre amenazó con llevarlo a un reformatorio si seguía con ese comportamiento. En silencio, rogó para que su padre no llegara a enterarse de esa tontería, cuando de pronto sintió un golpeteo en su mano: Mikasa le había mandado otra nota.

 _Ya no te parece tan genial, ¿me equivoco?_

El castaño bufó y bajó la mirada hacia su libreta el resto de la clase.

.

.

.

\- ¿No creen que el profesor Ackerman es algo... sexy?

\- ¡¿Ahhhh?!

El comentario que hizo Christa provocó que sus amigos se atragantaran con la comida, -sobre todo Ymir- y, soltando una risilla, se disculpó.

\- Sólo decía...

\- Debes estar más loca que la profesora Hanji para creer éso...

\- ¡No seas grosero, Connie!

Mientras los chicos discutían, en la mente de Mikasa surgían varias cuestiones. ¿De dónde le sonaba el nombre de su profesor? ¿Por qué sentía que lo conocía? ¿Qué le haría a Eren?

\- Eren...

\- El pobre bastardo es un suicida, está confirmado.

Jean, el chico "cara de caballo", se había unido a la plática.

\- Esperemos que Eren salga vivo de ésta...

\- Oye Mikasa, ahora es cuando deberías darte cuenta de lo que te conviene y salir con-

\- Si dices una vez más que salga contigo, golpearé tu cara, Jean.

El resto de los chicos se echaron a reír, y Mikasa rodó los ojos alejándose del chico.

.

.

.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Merece un castigo?

\- Bueno...

Levi y Eren estaban sentados frente al escritorio del director Erwin, y éste los miraba con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

\- Eren, eres consciente de tu situación, ¿cierto?

\- S-Si, director...

\- Y Levi, después de escuchar su versión, ¿crees que él es merecedor de un castigo?

El azabache se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una aterradora mirada a su alumno, quien parecía a punto de llorar.

\- Tienes razón, Erwin, sería injusto que lo castigue sólo a él.

\- ¿Eh...?

La expresión de Eren pasó de terror a pánico en un segundo. La situación era cada vez peor.

\- Esa tal Mikasa, es la chica que se sentó delante tuyo, ¿verdad?

\- P-Profesor...

\- Compartirán el mismo castigo, dile a esa mocosa que los esperaré en la biblioteca.

Eren, resignado, asintió con la cabeza evitando la mirada de su profesor.

\- Ya puedes retirarte, Eren.

El castaño obedeció sin chistar y salió rápidamente de aquella oficina.

\- Por cierto, Levi, nunca te felicité.

\- ¿De qué mierda hablas, cejón?

El director Smith se echó a reír con ese apodo, tenía tiempo sin escucharlo viniendo de él.

\- De tu compromiso con Petra Ral, por supuesto. ¿Creías que Hanji no me lo diría?

\- Tsk...

Esa cuatro ojos de mierda se las vería con Levi en cuanto la encontrara.

\- Sí que has crecido, pero no has cambiado nada, Levi...

\- ¿Vamos a convertir ésto en una reunión melancólica de mierda?

El rubio volvió a reír y negó con la cabeza, dejando que Levi se retirara con un humor de perros que lo hacía echar humo.


	5. Capítulo 5: Castigo 1

— ¿Queeeeé?

El grupo de amigos esperaba a Eren, temiendo lo peor, pero al ver la expresión de pánico que su amigo castaño tenía no dudaron en preguntar qué era lo que había ocurrido.

— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre delatar a tu novia?! ¡¿Eres idiota o qué?!

— Nadie pidió tu opinión, cara de caballo.

Jean tomó a Eren por el cuello de su camisa, acción que el castaño no dejó pasar y lo imitó, levantando ambos las manos que tenían libres en un puño.

— Calma, chicos...

Armin, intentando evitar una nueva pelea entre los jóvenes, puso cada mano sobre el pecho de ellos, separándolos.

— Armin, ¿estás de acuerdo que este bastardo se salga con la suya?

Mikasa, como es de esperarse, salió en defensa de su novio al ver la escena que se estaba formando entre ellos.

— Ya basta, Jean. Sabes bien que ese enano exageró al castigar a Eren, es un alivio que el castigo no llegue a los oídos de su padre..

Eren palideció al escuchar estas palabras, y respiró profundo para calmarse.

— En fin... Mikasa, tenemos que encontrarnos con el profesor en la biblioteca...

La pelinegra rodó los ojos con fastidio y tomó la mano de Eren para alejarse juntos del grupo de amigos.

— ¡Suerte en el castigo! De verdad espero que no los maten...

— ¡No exageres, Sasha!

La discusión entre sus amigos ya se escuchaba lejana, pero la pareja alcanzó a escucharlos con claridad, por lo que sonrieron divertidos mientras se encaminaban a su destino.

.

.

.

.

El profesor Ackerman leía sentado en un rincón de la biblioteca, con sus lentes puestos y una taza de té negro sobre la mesa porque, claro, ¿qué mejor que relajarse luego de un largo día que con un buen libro y tu té favorito?

Todo se encontraba en tranquilidad absoluta, sólo se escuchaba el pasar de las páginas y cada sorbo que el mayor daba a su humeante bebida. Al menos hasta que llegaron esos escandalosos mocosos...

— ¡Profesor Ackerman! Discúlpeme en verdad, no volveré a ser ruidoso, ¡se lo prometo!

— Justo estás siéndolo ahora, mocoso de mierda.

El castaño guardó silencio y se cubrió el rostro, lamentándose por su torpeza. Mikasa, mientras tanto, miraba con odio al ''enano'' profesor.

— Tsk, no me mires así, mocosa.

— Nos castigó injustamente.

— El director estuvo de acuerdo con ésto, si tienes algún problema, háblalo con él después de concluir el castigo de hoy.

El azabache bajó la mirada a su libro y dio un sorbo más a su té. Eren miró a Mikasa como advirtiéndole que no llegaría a nada con esa actitud, y la chica se sentó a un lado del profesor, resignada y con una pila enorme de libros frente a ella.

— ¿Nos a a hacer leer todo ésto?

— No, van a limpiar los estantes que están vacíos y luego acomodarán los libros.

— ... ¿Qué?

— En orden alfabético.

— ...

¿Era en serio? ¿Ese enano los haría limpiar la biblioteca? Aunque no tenía ningún caso discutir con él; después de todo, era Levi Ackerman con quien estaban tratando.

Eren fue el primero en actuar, dejando a Mikasa y el profesor echándose miradas de odio.

— ¿Y bien, mocosa? ¿O eres de esas mocosas que no les gusta sentir la mugre en sus uñas? Déjame decirte que no te daré tratamiento especial por éso-

Antes de que el mayor pudiera terminar su oración, Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los productos de limpieza que se encontraban a un lado de los estantes, donde Eren ya estaba limpiando. Levi la siguió con la mirada a la vez que acomodaba sus lentes, cuando una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— Tsk... mocosa.

El mayor bajó la mirada nuevamente a su libro y continuó con su lectura, en silencio.

.

.

.

.

Después de casi una hora, Mikasa y Eren dieron por terminado su trabajo. Se dispusieron a salir de la biblioteca, cuando Levi se levantó de su asiento y revisó cada rincón de los estantes.

— ¡Oigan, mocosos! Vuelvan aquí en este instante.

La joven pareja se miró, Mikasa con algo de fastidio y Eren con terror en sus ojos. Obedecieron sin chistar.

— ¿Quién limpió este estante?

La mirada fría del profesor hizo que el alma de Eren saliera de su cuerpo, como un fantasma.

— F-Fui yo, profesor Ackerman...

— Pues hiciste un buen trabajo, mocoso.

El alma del castaño regresó de inmediato a su cuerpo, que recuperó su color enseguida.

— G-Gracias, profesor...

— En cambio, este estante...

Levi pasó su dedo índice por la madera del mueble, con una mirada que detonaba el asco que tenía. Levantó el dedo y mostró algo de polvo en él.

— ¿Tú ''limpiaste'' aquí, Mikasa?

— Sí.

— ¿Y en verdad crees que está suficientemente limpio?

— ...

Nuevamente, Mikasa le lanzó una mirada de odio a su profesor, y Eren se mantuvo callado, petrificado en su lugar.

— Vas a volver a limpiar hasta que yo considere que lo has hecho bien. Eren, tú ya puedes retirarte.

— P-Pero profesor...

— Ahora.

El azabache no necesitó más que una simple mirada para que el castaño obedeciera y saliera de la biblioteca veloz como un rayo. Mikasa seguía plantada en su lugar frente a Levi, entrecerrando los ojos con el tan obvio sentimiento de odio reflejado en ellos.

— ¿Qué esperas? Si quieres irte temprano, empieza cuanto antes.

— Como diga, profesor.

Mikasa volvió a sacar los libros y pasó con suavidad la jerga sobre el estante. El azabache se mantuvo en su lugar recargado en el mueble, observándola. Ésto irritó a la menor, pero trató de ignorarlo y no mirarlo en ningún momento.

Pasaron varios minutos así, hasta que el azabache se acercó hacia donde estaba Mikasa y tomó su mano, para desconcierto de la menor.

— ¿Q-Qué está haciendo?

Mikasa, por reflejo, intentó alejar su mano de la del profesor, pero el agarre de éste era tan fuerte que apenas logró moverse unos milímetros.

— Lo estás haciendo mal.

— ¿Qué dice...?

La cercanía del profesor hizo que su corazón se acelerara, además de que Mikasa había percibido algo en él que antes no había hecho: su aroma. Le era tan familiar y le causaba conflicto el no poder recordar de dónde demonios le parecía conocerlo. Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Levi movió sus manos sobre el estante, con fuerza.

— Debes aplicar fuerza si quieres que el polvo se quite, mocosa, de otra manera quedará sucio siempre.

— ¡E-Eso ya lo sé!

— Entonces hazlo.

Levi quitó su mano y regresó a su asiento, tomando su libro y cubriendo su rostro con él. Mikasa bufó y continuó su labor, sin notar que se había sonrojado con todo aquello.

— En verdad lo odio...

— Qué tragedia...

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al oír esas palabras; las había escuchado antes, con ese mismo sarcasmo odioso pero, ¿dónde?

Volteó a ver al profesor y, por primera vez, le puso atención a sus facciones. Había algo en él que le parecía tan familiar: su aroma, su mirada, sus ojos azules. La azabache quedó perdida en sus pensamientos con la mirada puesta en el profesor, quien notó al poco rato que la chica lo estaba observando.

— ¿Qué mierda me ves, mocosa?

— ...

Mientras Mikasa lo observaba con atención, Levi cerró su libro y se quitó los anteojos, dejándolos a un lado. La azabache acomodó su cabello detrás de su oreja y habló.

— ... ¿Qué edad tiene, profesor?

— ¿Éso importa?

Para Levi, la pregunta que hizo Mikasa no tenía ningún sentido, pero la forma intrigante en que lo miraba lo hizo responder.

— 28 años.

Los ojos de Mikasa soltaron un brillo de nostalgia, y Levi sintió aún más curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué preguntas?

La chica se encogió de hombros y le dio la espalda de nuevo, limpiando el estante. Levi, queriendo saber qué demonios se traía entre manos la mocosa, arrastró su silla dispuesto a levantarse y acercarse a ella, pero la azabache fue quien se acercó a él.

— Ya terminé de limpiar, ¿quiere revisar?

— ... No, mocosa. Te creo.

Mikasa sonrió y tomó los libros para acomodarlos, dejando al profesor pasmado en su lugar. Era la primera vez que veía esa sonrisa... ¿o no?

— Entonces... ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

— Tsk...

El profesor hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a la chica que se retirara. Cuando ella se fue, Levi permaneció sentado con sus pensamientos apoderándose de él.

 _Todo resultaba muy extraño para ambos, pero no podían negar que una energía se apoderaba del lugar cuando ellos dos estaban cerca._


	6. Capítulo 6: Ése día

— ¡Mikasa! ¿Cómo te fue con el nuevo profesor?

— Ni me lo menciones, Armin, por favor.

Los dos amigos caminaban hacia el salón de clases el día después del castigo. Por ser uno de esos días fríos de Enero, Mikasa llevaba enroscada alrededor del cuello su preciada bufanda roja.

— Eren me contó que los puso a limpiar... y que a ti te hizo repetirlo, por éso pregunto...

— Y puedes ver que estoy bien, Armin, no moriré por éso.

La azabache se veía irritada, y su amigo rubio comprendió que lo mejor era no recordarle al profesor Ackerman, por lo que permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a sus respectivos lugares. Pero Armin no era el único preocupado por su amiga pelinegra.

— ¡Mikasaaaaa! ¡Estás viva!

Sasha llegó corriendo para abrazar a su amiga a la vez que sollozaba exageradamente en su hombro. Connie, Ymir y Christa se les unieron unos segundos después. Mikasa se mantenía serena ante todos, zafándose del agarre de su amiga Sasha.

— ¡Nos tenías preocupados! Pensamos que el profesor Ackerman te había hecho algo, como no nos llamaste para avisar que te encontrabas bien...

— Chicos, son unos paranoicos. No les hablé al salir el castigo porque estaba cansada... es todo.

— Mmm...

El grupo de amigos se cruzó de brazos mientras alzaban la vista hacia el techo, una típica posición que adquirían cada vez que Mikasa ''despreciaba'' la preocupación que sentían por ella. Esa actitud hizo reír a la azabache, lo que relajó un poco a sus amigos.

Después de unos minutos, Eren entró corriendo al aula.

— Perfecto... No ha llegado el profesor...

Al castaño le faltaba el aire por el esfuerzo que había hecho por llegar a tiempo, y al ver a Mikasa se acercó a ella con dificultad.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué pasó con...?

— Estoy perfectamente bien, Eren, si alguien más vuelve a preguntar o a mencionar a ese enano amargado juro que voy a-

Lo que Mikasa haría no se supo, se vio interrumpida por el azote de la puerta provocado por el profesor Ackerman, Los alumnos casi volaron a sus asientos y guardaron silencio al instante, mientras el profesor entraba con su peculiar mirada fría en el rostro. Ambos azabaches se miraron por unos segundos y, casi al mismo tiempo, desviaron la mirada hacia otro lugar. Levi, al ver la bufanda roja de la menor, sacó su móvil y buscó una fotografía entre sus mensajes. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se quedó mirando su pantalla varios segundos, perplejo. Sus alumnos guardaban tanto silencio que casi parecía que no respiraban, y no fue hasta que uno de ellos se aclaró la garganta que Levi reaccionó y guardó el celular.

— Buen día, mocosos. Hoy quiero que me hagan un escrito...

Se escuchó un murmullo de quejidos por parte de los alumnos, pero callaron enseguida al notar la mirada asesina del profesor.

— Tal vez el profesor Pixis conozca la forma de escribir de cada uno de ustedes, pero yo no, y quiero tener una idea de quiénes van a fracasar por ortografía o mala redacción en esta clase.

Todos comenzaron a mirarse entre sí, mientras Levi se paseaba por los lugares a dejar una hoja en blanco.

— Quiero que escriban su nombre, y un momento que haya significado mucho para ustedes. No me importa si se trata de su primera mascota o su primer noviazgo, quiero que me describan ese momento. Es algo sencillo, no debe costarles.

Mikasa cubrió parte de su cara con su bufanda; el aroma que emanaba de ella en un inicio había desaparecido y no podía recordarlo, tampoco el rostro de la persona que se la dio, pero aún recordaba la felicidad que sentía a su lado, y con éso en mente, comenzó a escribir.

 _''El momento que más ha significado algo en mi vida me lleva al día de la muerte de mi madre. Antes de morir, me dio un pequeño regalo: un hermoso conejo. A pesar de la alegría que me dio tenerlo, yo sabía que mi madre iba a irse pronto... y así fue. Mi madre falleció esa misma tarde, yo estaba destrozada y no comprendía porqué mi mamá no volvería. Tenía tan sólo 6 años cuando sucedió._

 _Salí del hospital con mi niñera y el conejo, y recuerdo que el pequeño se escapó de mis manos... Corrí y corrí persiguiéndolo, pero llegó un momento en el que lo perdí de vista. No recuerdo con exactitud cómo pasó, pero un chico me ayudó a encontrarlo... y no sólo éso, me regaló su bufanda. Me sentía protegida con él, y me gustaba mucho pasar tiempo a su lado; ahora diría que el chico era como un hermano mayor pero... no lo sentía así. Ya sé que para una niña de esa edad distinguir entre cariño y amor es complicado, incluso imposible, pero siempre que recuerdo ese sentimiento, mi corazón me duele, y duele porque, al igual que mi madre, se marchó de mi vida y no supe nunca más de él, a pesar de una promesa que hicimos... Pero no lo culpo de nada ahora, porque sé que las personas vienen y se van... y él llegó cuando más lo necesitaba._

 _Siempre será alguien importante para mí, y si lo encontrara otra vez, le agradecería por haber aparecido en mi vida en aquel entonces.''_

Mikasa revisó su escrito repetidas veces, arrepintiéndose, ya que su profesor lo leería y lo más probable era que se burlaría de ella, pero ya no había marcha atrás; el tiempo se había acabado.

.

.

.

.

.

— ... Lo sabía.

— ¿Qué cosa, cariño?

— ...

Levi leía con atención los escritos de sus alumnos en casa de su prometida, y cuando llegó al de cierta azabache, se quedó helado sin escuchar lo que le decía Petra.

— Me preocupas, Levi... Estos días has estado actuando algo... extraño.

— No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con mocosos, es todo.

El azabache acomodó el montón de papeles dentro del cajón de su escritorio y se estiró, desperezándose.

— Éso no es verdad, había una pequeña a la que adorabas hace unos años.

— ... Tsk.

— Aunque no te culpo, Mikasa era una niña hermosa.

Levi se levantó de su asiento con enfado, dejando a Petra con las palabras en la boca. No era la primera vez que el azabache tenía ese comportamiento, pero aún así, Petra sentía que algo en su prometido había cambiado; en esos días, lo notaba más tenso de lo normal, y cuando tenía algo de tiempo libre la ignoraba y se ponía a escribir más de lo normal, cuando antes el azabache solía cumplirle todos sus caprichos. Sí, solían tener sexo ocasional, algo muy común en las parejas. Pero, desde aquel día, Levi ni siquiera la tocaba, y éso le preocupaba a la mujer.

 _Y tenía muy buenas razones para hacerlo, aunque ella aún no lo supiera con exactitud..._


	7. Capítulo 7: Malentendidos

Otro día más en el instituto, con las mismas caras soñolientas y aburridas de los alumnos. El día pasó lento, todos los estudiantes parecían incluso zombies, y ésto sólo podía significar una cosa: los exámenes parciales se acercaban y, por lo tanto, el cumpleaños de Mikasa también.

La azabache, con tanto trabajo que realizar, terminó posponiendo su fiesta hasta que los exámenes finalizaran, causando una enorme tristeza en sus amigos —sobre todo en Sasha— pero al final se lo agradecerían, o éso creía la azabache.

Estaban en su última clase del día, con la profesora Zoe. Por suerte para los estudiantes, ese día no tenían clase con el profesor Ackerman, lo que mantuvo a todos de muy buen humor, sobre todo a Mikasa.

Hasta que...

 ***toc toc***

— ¡Adelante!

Después de la voz de Hanji, se pudo escuchar el estruendoso azote de la puerta, típicamente provocado por Levi, quien entró dando zancadas al aula.

— ¿Qué tal, enanín? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Primero, que dejes de llamarme por ese estúpido sobrenombre, cuatro-ojos de mierda.

— Mira quién habla de sobrenombres...

La profesora soltó una risilla, y los alumnos comprendieron que realmente ambos profesores tenían tiempo de conocerse; se soportaban tanto que incluso apodos ''hirientes'' se pusieron entre ellos.

— No vine a discutir contigo, quiero pedirte un favor.

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron de la emoción ante las palabras de su amigo, mostrando una enorme sonrisa y una carcajada que inundó el salón de clases, para desconcierto de los chicos.

— ¡Qué día tan memorable! El enanín pidiendo mi ayuda...

— Sólo necesito que me prestes a uno de tus alumnos por hoy, dependiendo de cómo avancemos puede regresar antes de concluir la clase.

Ahora Hanji mostraba una gran curiosidad, ¿qué quería Levi con uno de los chicos?

— Mmm... está bien. Eren, ¿te importa si acompañas al profesor-..?

La profesora se vio interrumpida por Levi, quien dio un repentino golpe al escritorio con su puño, asustando a los presentes —incluida Hanji—.

— Necesito a alguien en específico, cuatro-ojos.

— Oh, perdona enanín, ¿a quién entonces?

— Ackerman.

Su tono de voz era tan demandante, pero Mikasa ni se inmutó. Eren, por el contrario, sentía escalofríos y temía por su novia. ¿Qué quería ahora el profesor con ella?

Hanji sintió aún más curiosidad, pero podría cuestionar a su amigo después; aún tenía una clase por dar.

— Está bien, ¡Mikasa! Ya escuchaste al ena-... digo, a tu profesor.

— Agh...

La azabache rodó los ojos y se levantó de su asiento, casi arrastrando los pies hacia donde se encontraban sus profesores, y con sus compañeros observándola fijamente con temor en sus ojos.

Ambos Ackerman se observaron retadoramente por unos segundos y salieron del aula sin decir palabra. No se alejaron mucho, unos cuantos salones hasta que encontraron uno vacío. Levi abrió la puerta y esperó a que Mikasa entrara, para luego cerrar con seguro la puerta y así no ser interrumpidos.

Mikasa tomó asiento en una de las butacas y esperó a que su profesor hablara primero. ¿Qué demonios quería esta vez?

— Seguramente estás preguntándote porqué te saqué de clases y te traje aquí.

— Algo así.

El azabache se sentó frente al escritorio y observó a su alumna fijamente, tanto que llegó a incomodar a la menor.

— ¿Va a decirme qué es lo que quiere o se quedará ahí mirándome?

Levi arqueó una ceja y, sin responderle, sacó de su portafolios una hoja bastante bien cuidada, la colocó sobre la mesa y se recargó en su asiento.

— Es sobre tu escrito.

Mikasa se acercó a verificar y, efectivamente, era su escrito el que estaba sobre la mesa, pero éste no tenía ninguna corrección por parte del mayor. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que pasaba con su escrito?

— No veo que le haya corregido algo, profesor.

— Éso es porque no tiene faltas.

— ¿Entonces...?

La azabache estaba cada vez más confundida, no veía razón para estar ahí con su amargado profesor.

— Es sólo que tengo dudas que surgieron mientras lo leía.

— Oh.

— Comenzando por la bufanda que mencionas, ¿es la que traes puesta justo ahora?

Mikasa llevó automáticamente sus manos hacia su cuello, acariciando la suave tela de la bufanda que traía encima.

— ¿Acaso importa?

— Tengo curiosidad.

— ... Sí, es la misma.

— Ya veo...

El azabache tomó nuevamente el papel y se dispuso a leerlo, mientras Mikasa ocultaba parte de su rostro con la tela. En verdad extrañaba el aroma que solía emanar de ella.

— Y... ¿Por qué sigues conservándola?

— Con todo respeto, profesor, no es de su incumbencia.

— Responde mi pregunta, mocosa de mierda.

Mikasa soltó un suspiro de resignación, realmente quería darle un golpe al insistente profesor —algo que era muy raro en ella dado que solía ser una alumna ejemplar—, pero sabía que aquello le traería problemas, por lo que resistió y terminó por responderle de mala gana.

— La conservo porque es lo único que me queda de él...

La mirada de la azabache se llenó entonces de tristeza y miró hacia el suelo, y Levi pudo sentir cómo su corazón le dolía; tenía que decírselo.

— Te tengo una última pregunta, Mikasa.

Al escuchar su nombre, Mikasa levantó la mirada con sorpresa; era la primera vez que escuchaba a su profesor llamarla de esa forma... ¿cómo describirlo? Mikasa notó que su nombre lo dijo con... afecto. Descubrió su rostro una vez más y esperó ansiosa a que hablara el azabache, con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro.

— ¿Qué harías... si te dijera que puedes volverlo a ver?

— ... ¿Perdón?

Mikasa no creía lo que oía, y por un momento su corazón se aceleró al pensar que podría volver a ver a su querido amigo, pero algo no cuadraba: era lógico que éso no pasaría, habían pasado ya 10 años. Era obvio que su profesor se estaba burlando.

— ... ¿Ya terminó de divertirse?

— ¿De qué hablas, mocosa?

Levi no esperaba esa reacción, ni siquiera esperaba que Mikasa se levantara de su asiento echando humo para dirigirse a la puerta. Veloz como un rayo, el azabache se levantó también y evitó que la menor saliera del aula, tomando con fuerza su muñeca.

— ¿A dónde vas? ¿Acaso te dije que podías irte?

— Me está lastimando.

Mikasa juntó toda su fuerza para zafarse del agarre del mayor, pero Levi se adelantó y tomó su otra mano, acorralando a la chica contra la pared y sosteniendo sus manos a la altura de su cabeza.

— No dejaré que te vayas hasta que me escuches, mocosa.

— ...

El azabache apenas notó la cercanía que tenían, y observó con atención las facciones de Mikasa; definitivamente había cambiado, había dejado de ser esa pequeña niña, incluso era más alta que él —para su frustración—. Y no sólo éso, Mikasa desde niña le parecía hermosa, pero en esos momentos sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse, ocasionando temblores por todo su cuerpo. Desvió entonces la mirada hacia sus labios, su mente se llenó de imágenes de él y Mikasa, desde que era una pequeña hasta ese momento; y quería besarla, sin saber porqué, sólo quería probar esos carnosos labios que se encontraban muy cerca de los suyos. Mikasa, por otro lado, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esa cercanía que tenían; podía sentir cierto calor apoderándose de sus mejillas debido a la intensidad con la que el mayor la miraba, ni siquiera Eren la había mirado así nunca. Cuando se dio cuenta de ésto, y notando que de pronto el profesor había suavizado su agarre, aprovechó para soltarse y salió del aula sin más, dejando a Levi lamentándose por no haber reaccionado a tiempo a aquello.

— Maldita sea...

.

.

.

.

Mikasa corrió por el pasillo sin fijarse hacia dónde iba, y terminó chocando con su amigo Armin.

— ¡Mikasa! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué... Por qué lloras?

— ¿Huh?

La azabache negó frenéticamente con la cabeza, hasta que llevó una mano a su rostro y comprobó que, en efecto, lágrimas caían sin control.

— Estoy harta, Armin... ese profesor idiota...

— ¿Te refieres al profesor Ackerman?

— Es un testarudo, amargado, idiota, y con el corazón hecho un cubo de hielo... Y ya me tiene cansada, ¿quién demonios se cree? ¡Lo odio!

Armin, analizando la situación, miró a su amiga con comprensión. Le sonrió amablemente y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, tratando de calmarla.

— Pensé que no te gustaba hablar de él.

— ¡Y así es! ¿Para qué me lo mencionas?

— Eh... yo no lo mencioné, Mikasa.

La azabache rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, dándole la espalda a su amigo rubio, quien soltó una risilla al ver la actitud repentina de su querida amiga.

— Si no te conociera, diría que te gusta el profesor.

Mikasa, sintiendo cómo la furia se apoderaba de ella, volteó a ver a su amigo y habló rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Es un profesor! Y... además... Es... ¡Es un maldito enano amargado!

La pelinegra se alejó entonces dando zancadas, y Armin rió divertido por su reacción. Definitivamente su amiga sentía algo, aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir.


	8. Capítulo 8: El peor cumpleaños

_''Mikasa, ¿estás bien?''_

 **Visto.**

 _''Me preocupas, por favor contéstame.''_

 **Visto.**

 _''No es buen momento, ¿verdad?''_

 **Visto.**

 _''Está bien, hablaremos después.''_

 **Visto.**

.

.

.

.

El fin de semana, Mikasa pasó los días encerrada en su habitación, algo deprimida y sin nadie que la molestara —a excepción de Eren, quien no dejaba de mandarle mensajes—. Su depresión se debía a las palabras de su amigo Armin sobre el profesor Ackerman. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que el profesor podría gustarle, era ilógico, lo odiaba, ¿no?. Así fue el fin de semana, con un Eren insistente llenándola de mensajes y su mente llena de las imágenes del día viernes.

Tenía días sin ver a su padre, quien sólo le mandó un mensaje felicitándola por su cumpleaños el lunes, a lo que ella respondió con un seco ''gracias'' con otro mensaje. No era la primera vez que un cumpleaños no le emocionaba, sobre todo porque no haría nada especial, así que salió hacia el instituto con el ánimo por los suelos.

Como siempre, su amigo Armin ya estaba esperándola con alegría.

— ¡Mikasa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

El rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo a la azabache, quien apenas reaccionó a la muestra de afecto y le devolvió el abrazo sin muchas ganas.

— Gracias, Armin...

— Sé que tenemos examen mañana, pero los chicos y yo estuvimos pensando y creemos que sería buena idea que saliéramos por un helado aunque sea para celebrar, ¿qué te parece?

— No suena mal...

La pelinegra fingió una sonrisa y se adelantó hasta su lugar, dejando a Armin preguntándose qué era lo que le ocurría a su amiga; Eren le había comentado que no contestaba sus mensajes ni sus llamadas, y el pequeño rubio intuyó que lo más probable sería que su amiga Mikasa se sentía algo deprimida por lo sucedido aquel día que se la encontró llorando. Armin sabía que Mikasa no se lo había comentado a Eren, lo que reforzó su teoría; a Mikasa le gustaba el profesor Ackerman, pero no quería admitirlo.

Aquel día fue igual de estresante y aburrido que los anteriores, exámenes, exámenes, y más exámenes por realizar. En uno de sus recesos, Ymir interceptó a Mikasa antes de salir por la puerta.

— Mikasa, tengo que hablar contigo.

La azabache, extrañada por su repentina petición, aceptó y acompañó a Ymir hasta un pasillo vacío; no solían ser las amigas más cercanas, pero si Ymir tenía algo que decirle, debía ser importante.

— Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños.

— Oh... gracias, Ymir.

— Éso no es por lo que te traje hasta aquí, tenemos que hablar de Eren.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

Mikasa ahora sí mostraba preocupación, si algo le había pasado a Eren no se lo perdonaría. Después de todo, el chico insistió en querer hablar con ella y lo rechazó.

— Deberías tener cuidado, el día de ayer estuve paseando con Christa por el parque, y lo vimos muy contentito con su amiguita Annie.

— ¿Annie? ¿Annie Leonhardt?

— Ésa misma. Tú sabes que la chica te odia por ser novia de Eren, y el estúpido al sentirse rechazado le fue a llorar a la nariz de tucán.

Mikasa no podía creer lo que escuchaba, no era una novia celosa, pero había algo en Annie que la ponía furiosa cada vez que se acercaba a Eren. Ymir continuó con su relato.

— El caso es, Mikasa amiga mía, que deberías considerar el salir más con tu novio y que Annie se dé cuenta, a ver si así se aleja un poco de él.

— Gracias, Ymir...

Las dos amigas se sonrieron y regresaron a clases; la mente de Mikasa ahora era una telaraña de ideas, y su corazón un mar de emociones encontradas. Para cuando llegó la hora de clase del profesor Ackerman, la depresión volvió a ella.

— Muy bien, mocosos, para su desgracia el examen de esta materia se dará el viernes, y si por mí fuera los dejaría estudiando por su cuenta, pero está en el reglamento del instituto que les dé una guía para que puedan estudiar, así que saquen sus libretas y anoten.

Levi comenzó a escribir en la pizarra algunos temas, explicando de vez en cuando alguno donde sabía que sus alumnos eran un fracaso. Sasha, Christa, Armin, Jean, Ymir y Connie se agruparon con Mikasa, ya que notaron la ausencia de Eren y pensaban que el ánimo de su amiga se debía a aquello. La pelinegra, confundida por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal, se encogió en su asiento, buscando una salida.

— Mikasa, nos contó Armin que saliendo de aquí iremos por helado, ¡entonces sí celebraremos!

— Sasha, baja la voz, el profesor se enfurecerá...

— No puedo evitarlo, helado, delicioso heladoooo...

Mikasa, sintiéndose presionada, dejó a un lado sus apuntes e inconscientemente elevó la voz.

— ¡¿Pueden irse de aquí?!

Levi, quien no había notado el alboroto que hacían hasta ese momento, levantó la mirada y observó a Mikasa con sus ojos llenos de frialdad.

— Mikasa, ¿tienes alguna duda?

Los amigos de la azabache se escabulleron de inmediato a sus lugares, dejando a Mikasa y al profesor mirándose fijamente.

— Estoy perfectamente, gracias.

— Entonces puedes repetirme lo que acabo de decir, ¿verdad?

— ...

Mikasa buscó ayuda mirando alrededor hacia sus compañeros pero, como siempre, los chicos miraban a su profesor con temor y rogaban por no ser la siguiente víctima.

— Creo que no. Éso significa que tendré que castigarte de nuevo...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Usted es un maldito aprovechado!

— Por no prestar atención a lo que digo, por éso y porque me estás respondiendo así.

La azabache estuvo a punto de reclamar de nuevo, pero su amigo Armin la interrumpió, levantando la mano y esperando a que Levi le cediera la palabra.

— Profesor, hoy es cumpleaños de Mikasa...

— ¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa, mocoso? ¿Quieres hacerle compañía en el castigo?

El chico rubio bajó la mirada apenado y se mantuvo callado, por lo que Levi continuó con su reprimenda hacia Mikasa.

— Cuando terminen tus clases, te veré en el salón donde nos reunimos el otro día. No me interesa que sea tu cumpleaños o el fin del mundo, más te vale asistir.

— ¿Y si no?

Sus compañeros no podían creer que Mikasa Ackerman le estuviera respondiendo tan retadoramente a un profesor, sobre todo a ese profesor en específico, y de la sorpresa se mantenían quietos, tan quietos que parecían esculturas vivientes.

— Si no... Tendré que reportarlo con el director. Él sabrá las consecuencias de tus actos, pero por lo que sé, tienes una beca y hasta presidenta estudiantil eres. De una vez te aviso que ese comportamiento no va muy bien con una chica que represente a los estudiantes de esta institución.

Armin tragó saliva al escuchar esas palabras; era cierto, Mikasa podría perder su beca y la oportunidad de graduarse si mantenía esa actitud, pero claro, a la pelinegra le importaba muy poco ahora esa situación.

— Usted sólo ladra, pero no muerde.

— Ya veremos.

Levi no dijo más y continuó con su clase como si nada hubiera pasado, y Mikasa se mantuvo apática el resto del día, ignorando a sus amigos.

Llegada la hora, la azabache se dirigió al salón de su castigo, donde Levi ya se encontraba.

— ¿Verdad que no es conveniente arriesgar tus estudios por una estupidez?

— Sólo dígame qué hacer para que pueda largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

El azabache lanzó un suspiro y señaló hacia los pupitres, donde se encontraban un montón de escritos. Mikasa se acercó a ellos y tomó uno para leerlo.

— ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con ésto?

— Aquí en el escritorio dejé unos sobres, quiero que metas cada uno de esos escritos en cada uno de los sobres y los cierres con un sello que también tengo aquí.

— Parece fácil.

— Tsk.

Levi no dijo más y sacó el mismo libro de siempre, poniéndose a leer. Mikasa frotó sus ojos con resignación y comenzó con su labor, una aburrida labor que le llevó más tiempo del que esperaba.

En ocasiones, la curiosidad le ganó a la azabache y leyó uno que otro escrito, y sólo con los pocos que leyó dedujo que eran cartas que su profesor había escrito para alguien al parecer especial. Aquello divirtió a Mikasa, nunca habría imaginado que su profesor fuera así de lindo con alguien; aunque, a la vez, sentía una opresión en el pecho con cada palabra, y no entendía porqué. Además, todas las cartas tenían algo en común: parecían felicitaciones de cumpleaños.

De pronto, se le ocurrió preguntarle...

— Profesor, ¿para quién son estas cartas? ¿Por qué hay son tantas y nunca las mandó?

— No es algo que te importe, mocosa. Sólo haz tu trabajo.

Mikasa quería insistir, pero no tenía caso; Levi parecía molesto, más de lo normal. O, al menos, así lo parecía para Mikasa. Con el paso de los días se había aprendido las pocas expresiones de su profesor.

— ¿No ha comido, profesor?

— ¿A qué viene éso?

— Sólo es un presentimiento...

Levi levantó la mirada de su libro y miró a Mikasa con curiosidad; ¿cómo lograba sorprenderlo así?

— Muy bien, has ganado. Ya es tiempo de ir a comer, es todo por hoy, mocosa.

— ... ¿Es en serio?

— Sí, es en serio.

Mikasa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no iba a discutir. Después de todo, era su cumpleaños y quería disfrutarlo un poco.

— Gracias.

— Tsk.

La chica guardó sus cosas y se dispuso a caminar para salir, cuando una última oración salió de los labios de su profesor.

— Y feliz cumpleaños, Mikasa...

Mikasa, sorprendida, miró a su profesor, quien sostenía una pequeña caja con un listón en sus manos. ¿Después de lo que le dijo Armin se había tomado la molestia de comprarle un regalo?

— ... Gracias, pero... no tenía porqué.

— Acéptalo y ya, mocosa.

La azabache frunció el ceño y tomó la pequeña caja, abriéndola con curiosidad; dentro se encontraban unos bonitos guantes rojos.

— Profesor...

— Es para que combinen con esa bufanda sucia que tienes...

Sonriendo con sinceridad por primera vez en el día, Mikasa se puso sus guantes nuevos y se dispuso a observarlos. Sintió algo así como un dejá vu, pero decidió ignorarlo. Se despidió y salió veloz como un rayo del aula, y Levi se encargó de guardar los sobres en su portafolios con cuidado.

— Algún día enviaré esas cartas, no comas ansias, mocosa.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tranquila por fin. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su novio, recordando lo que Ymir le había advertido.

 ***bip, bip, bip, bip***

Eren no contestaba. Mikasa comenzó a desesperarse, y volvió a marcar varias veces hasta que un sonido extraño llamó la atención; un pitido en uno de los salones de arriba. La azabache decidió seguir el sonido extraño, pero curiosamente dejó de sonar en cuanto dejó de llamar a su novio.

¿Eren? ¿Qué hacía Eren en la escuela?

La azabache volvió a marcar a su novio, el sonido regresó y, curiosamente, esta vez Eren sí le respondió, silenciando aquel sonido.

 _— Mikasa, hola... ¿Qué pasa?_

 _— Hola, Eren... me preguntaba dónde estás, porque no asististe a clase hoy..._

 _— Sí, lo que pasa es que me sentí muy mal... dolor de estómago, ya te imaginarás..._

Eren sonaba agitado, y la intuición de Mikasa comenzó a advertirle que algo andaba mal. Siguió caminando y subiendo por los escalones, hasta que escuchó unos pasos cerca de ella, en un salón.

 _— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte a tu casa?_

 _— ¡N-No es necesario! Siempre te preocupas demasiado, Mikasa..._

 _— ¿Dónde estás?_

El ruido que provenía del salón comenzó a intensificarse, Mikasa pegó la oreja que tenía libre y se dispuso a escuchar.

 _— No estoy en casa..._

 _— Me doy cuenta._

 _— ¿Eh...?_

La azabache colgó el teléfono y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con lo que temía: Eren se abrochaba su camisa y Annie se apresuraba a ponerse su pantalón. La imagen fue demasiado para Mikasa, quien entró dando zancadas y lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre la rubia.

— ¡Eres una maldita zorra!

— Mikasa... ¡Espera!

Eren, consciente de la situación en la que se había metido, trató de alejar a Mikasa de Annie, pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero que me toques!

Mikasa se zafó del agarre de Eren y, sin poder contenerse más, salió corriendo de aquel salón, dejando a ambos amantes detrás. Obviamente, estaba furiosa y sólo quería salir de ahí, pero una figura se interpuso en su camino, haciéndola detenerse.

— Mocosa... ¿Qué haces todavía en la escuela?

— ...

Mikasa no dijo nada, sólo dejó que las lágrimas resbalaran de su rostro y, para sorpresa de ambos, se dejó caer en los brazos de Levi, descargando todo su dolor en su pecho. Levi, aún en estado de _shock_ por la acción de su alumna, le devolvió el abrazo apegándola más a él.

— Tranquila... todo va a estar bien...

El azabache no sabía qué decirle para animarla, pero pudo sentir que con tan sólo su abrazo la chica podía sentirse mejor. Y se mantuvieron así durante varios minutos, sin darse cuenta de que una persona los estaba observando a lo lejos, murmurando para sí.

— Mmm... ésto sí que es interesante, enanín... Tendrás que explicarme muchas cosas.


	9. Capítulo 9: Nuevo comienzo

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

— Un poco...

— ¿Quieres hablarlo?

— La verdad... No.

— De acuerdo, no tienes que hacerlo.

Mikasa y Levi caminaban por la vacía calle, en dirección hacia el hogar de la azabache. El mayor se ofreció a acompañarla después de lo ocurrido en el instituto y, sorprendentemente, Mikasa accedió.

A lo lejos, Hanji Zoe utilizaba todo su sigilo para seguirlos sin ser descubierta, ocultándose detrás de cada residencia que encontraba o detrás de algún árbol, por más delgado que éste fuera, incluso parecía cómico que ninguno de los azabaches descubriera que los estaban siguiendo.

— El enanín se está portando como todo un caballero, ¿quién lo diría?...

Desde su perspectiva, se podía ver cómo Levi ayudaba a avanzar a Mikasa dándole un empujoncito en su espalda; la azabache estaba tan desanimada que apenas y podía caminar. Hanji los observó durante un largo rato, hasta que Mikasa habló por fin.

— Bueno, aquí es...

— Tsk.

Por supuesto, Levi ya lo sabía. En diez años, la azabache no se había mudado a otra residencia.

— Gracias por acompañarme...

— No podía dejarte ir sola a esta hora y en esas condiciones, ¿verdad?

Levi miró hacia el cielo con su típica mirada de enfado, pero Mikasa sonrió inevitablemente y soltó una risilla. Regresó su mirada hacia su hogar, y de pronto un sentimiento de tristeza se apoderó de ella. ¿Qué haría una vez dentro y sin nadie que la acompañara?

— Ummm... Mi padre no está en casa, así que... ¿le gustaría acompañarme un rato más, profesor?

Al decir estas palabras, Levi arqueó una ceja y Mikasa reaccionó de inmediato; esa invitación no parecía a lo que ella se refería, y un sonrojo bastante evidente se apoderó de sus mejillas.

— E-Es que no quiero quedarme sola, es todo, no piense que-

— Está bien. Y deja de llamarme ''profesor'' fuera de ese maldito instituto, es bastante molesto.

El azabache accedió restándole importancia, y se hizo a un lado para dejar que Mikasa le abriera las puertas de su casa. La chica, roja como un tomate, se apresuró a abrir y en unos segundos ya estaban los dos dentro de la residencia.

— ¡KYAAAAA! ¡No puedo creerlo! Me va a sangrar la nariz.

Hanji movía los brazos frenéticamente con los ojos cerrados con fuerza, y consciente de que ya no podría espiarlos más, regresó con alegría al instituto para guardar sus cosas y marcharse a su casa —ya que para perseguirlos tuvo que dejar todo hecho un desorden—.

Volviendo con nuestros protagonistas, Levi al entrar a aquel pequeño hogar sintió demasiada nostalgia; las fotografías en el lugar le hicieron recordar aquellos tiempos en los que ambos Ackerman eran unidos, y se preguntó si alguna vez se habrán tomado una fotografía que no fuera la que su madre poseía.

Mientras el azabache observaba las fotos, Mikasa acomodaba sus cosas en su respectivo lugar a toda prisa, debido a la costumbre que el azabache le había dado de mantener limpio un lugar.

— Mikasa, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— ¿Hmmm?

Levi sostenía una fotografía, donde se podía ver a una pequeña Mikasa sonriente en los brazos de su madre.

— ... ¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello?

— ¿Huh?

La pelinegra dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó al mayor, asomándose sobre su hombro para ver la fotografía. Sonrió con tristeza.

— Bueno... Cuando conocí a Eren, era una época muy calurosa, y le causaba conflicto verme con el cabello largo como si nada.

— ... Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que fue por ese mocoso idiota?

Levi no había notado que Mikasa se había puesto justo detrás de él, por lo que cuando volteó a contestarle quedaron nuevamente a tan sólo unos centímetros sus rostros, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de ambos y el pronto giro de cabeza de la azabache.

— Fue hace unos años... Creo que fui una niñata tonta por haberle hecho caso al chico que me gustaba...

— Tal vez un poco.

Sin decir más, Levi dejó de nuevo el retrato en su lugar y se alejó de la chica, dejándola pasmada y cabizbaja en su lugar, dirigiéndose hacia el sillón.

— Tienes una linda casa.

— .. Gracias, profesor.

Mikasa lo siguió y se sentó a un lado de él, sintiéndose rara por primera vez al tener a su profesor en casa.

— No volveré a repetir, deja de llamarme ''profesor''... sólo dime ''Levi'', no es tan difícil, mocosa.

Levi acomodó sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón y apoyó su cabeza en el mismo, relajándose por primera vez en el día, mientras para Mikasa era todo lo contrario; no se sentía incómoda, pero sí sentía nerviosismo por tenerle ahí, probablemente porque pensaba que podría hacer alguna torpeza ocasionando que el mayor se burlara de ella o pensara que es una mocosa tonta. Pero, esperen, ¿desde cuándo le importaba a Mikasa lo que el mayor pensara de ella?

— Umm.. Levi...

— ¿Si?

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? O comer... lo que gustes... Se nota desde hace rato que necesitas comer...

— Tsk.

El mayor sólo movió una mano dándole a entender a Mikasa que hiciera lo que le plazca, y la pelinegra aprovechó para levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, donde sacó dos tazas y algo de té negro para preparar.

— Siempre lo encuentro tomando té negro.. ¿qué no hay otra cosa que le guste?

La azabache preparó una bandeja y la llenó de comida, esperando que a Levi le gustara. Cada movimiento que hacía, procuraba hacerlo bien con tal de no decepcionar a su invitado. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El pensar en él le causó un nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que su corazón se iba acelerando. Tratando de ignorar aquello, se dispuso a terminar con su labor y, tomando la bandeja con la comida y las tazas de té, regresó de nuevo a la sala de estar.

— Lamento la demora...

La visión que tuvo Mikasa en esos momentos hizo que su corazón se acelerara aún más: Levi estaba durmiendo plácidamente en el sofá, sentado, con los brazos cruzados y su mirada totalmente serena. Procurando no hacer ruido, Mikasa dejó la bandeja en la mesa frente al sofá y, con cuidado, se sentó a un lado de él, observándolo de cerca.

''Ojalá siempre estuviera así de tranquilo'' pensó la azabache, y acomodó la cabeza del mayor de una mejor forma, para que no se lastimara el cuello. Su mano comenzó a temblar con el simple tacto con la piel ajena, temía que Levi se fuera a despertar y se marchase de un momento a otro. Después de minutos de reflexión mientras lo observaba, Mikasa llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía tranquila y protegida con el profesor cerca de ella, y el hecho de saber que no siempre podría estar con ella le dolía.

Tal vez Armin no estaba tan equivocado como ella creía, tal vez ese ''odio'' que ella decía tenerle a su profesor era una excusa para ocultar la verdad: se sentía atraída por él, había algo en Levi que la hacía toparse siempre con él. Con éso en mente, Mikasa soltó un suspiro y acercó lentamente su rostro al del mayor, guardando en su memoria el aroma que emanaba de él; aquel aroma la confortaba bastante.

 _Esta vez, no dejaría que el tiempo la hiciera olvidar a una persona importante en su vida._

Unos segundos después, que para Mikasa parecieron eternos, el mayor comenzó a moverse, como si fuera a despertarse. La azabache se quitó de inmediato de donde se encontraba y fingió estar comiendo algo de fruta, hasta que Levi abrió los ojos.

— Huele a té negro...

— O-Oh... si, preparé un poco.

Al mismo tiempo, Levi y Mikasa extendieron su mano para alcanzar la misma taza, rozando sus dedos. La azabache alejó su mano completamente apenada y Levi prosiguió a tomar la taza, con una sonrisa divertida y apenas visible en los labios.

— Gracias, mocosa.

— ...

Premanecieron en silencio unos segundos, Mikasa mirando hacia el suelo con su sonrojo y Levi dando sorbos a su té con alegría.

— No está mal.

— Qué gusto saberlo.

Mikasa evitaba a toda costa mirar al mayor, primero por su evidente sonrojo y segundo porque pensaba que al verlo cometería alguna torpeza. Se mantuvo firme con su taza en sus manos y esperó a que el mayor volviera a hablar.

— Mikasa... es obvio que comenzamos con el pie izquierdo.

— ¿Usted cree?

Aún con la mirada abajo, Mikasa se sirvió un plato lleno de galletas y queso, ofreciéndole algunas al profesor, quien las rechazó con un movimiento rápido con la mano.

— No voy a disculparme por ser tan rudo en clases, es mi deber... pero sí quiero pedirte algo, Mikasa.

Al oír estas palabras, la azabache levantó la mirada con sorpresa y confusión, dirigiendo sus ojos a Levi.

— ¿Crees que podemos comenzar de nuevo?

Un brillo peculiar apareció en los ojos de Mikasa, así como una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Asintió con la cabeza y soltó una risilla nerviosa.

— Claro que sí, Levi...


	10. Capítulo 10: Interrogatorios

_''Tiene 20 mensajes nuevos y 10 llamadas perdidas de: Eren_ ❤ _''_

 **Eliminar todos.**

Esa noche, Mikasa no podía dormir y no precisamente por lo sucedido con Eren y Annie, sino por Levi. ¿Habría llegado bien a su casa? ¿Qué pensaba él de todo aquello? Eran tantas preguntas las que surgían en su mente que el insomnio se apoderó de ella.

Miró la hora en su reloj, 11:37 pm. Aún no era tan tarde, probablemente la persona con la que quería hablar seguía despierto, así que marcó el número y esperó a que respondiera.

 ***bip, bip, bip***

— _¿Hola?_

— _Armin... qué bueno que respondes... ¿te desperté?_

— _Hey, Mikasa. Apenas me acosté para dormir, ¿pasa algo?_

— _Sólo quería disculparme por haber cancelado la salida... Sasha estaba muy emocionada..._

— _No fue tu culpa, Mikasa, quédate tranquila._

— _Pero..._

— _¿Segura que sólo es éso? Suenas un poco extraña._

Era inútil ocultarle a su amigo las cosas incluso por teléfono, por lo que tomó algo de aire y comenzó a desahogarse.

— _Lo que pasa es ésto, Armin..._

.

.

.

.

Levi Ackerman caminaba distraídamente por la calle, con su mente llena de pensamientos sobre esa tarde. Por fin había hecho las paces con Mikasa, y sólo quedaba confesarle quién era en realidad. Llegó a casa de Petra, y abrió la puerta lo más silencioso que pudo para evitar una discusión con su prometida.

Pero fue en vano. No pasó mucho que Levi cerró la puerta, cuando Petra encendió la luz y comenzó a interrogarlo.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

El azabache rodó los ojos y siguió su camino hacia la habitación, ignorando a Petra.

— Levi, llamé a la escuela y me dijeron que te fuiste a éso de las 5:00 pm, pasaron las horas y no llegabas, tampoco contestaste tu móvil... Me tenías preocupada-

— Bueno, ya estoy aquí, ¿no es suficiente con éso?

El tono de voz de Levi intimidó un poco a Petra, pero ella no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

— ¿Vas a decirme dónde estuviste?

— Estoy cansado, déjame dormir.

Levi se tumbó sobre la cama y le dio la espalda, provocando que Petra estallara de rabia.

— ¡De seguro estabas con otra! ¡Éso tendría sentido!

— Tsk... No seas ridícula, la única ''mujer'' que sabes que conozco es esa cuatro ojos de mierda.

— ¿Y estabas con ella?

— ...

Al ver que Levi no respondía, Petra se resignó a recostarse a su lado y seguir con su monólogo.

— Ya sé que si estamos juntos es gracias a que Hanji te convenció, pero durante todos estos años tenía la esperanza de que llegarías a apreciarme aunque sea un poco...

— Tsk, no empieces con tus dramas, tuve un largo día hoy y sólo quiero dormir...

— Claro, después de tirarte a otra ahora quieres descanso, ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Quieres parar ya?!

Si quería que Petra dejara a un lado el tema, tenía que tomar medidas drásticas; giró su cuerpo de forma que quedó nuevamente frente a ella y, casi como un salvaje, se apoderó de los labios ajenos impidiendo que salieran más palabras de su boca, a la vez que la llenaba de caricias por doquier, para satisfacción de la mujer.

Esa noche, Petra Ral logró su cometido, consiguiendo que Levi Ackerman le diera el placer que necesitaba de él desde hacía días.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Mikasa al llegar al instituto fue buscar a su amigo Armin, quien estaba cabizbajo mirando por la ventana del salón.

— Armin... ¿estás bien?

El pequeño rubio le mostró una triste sonrisa a su amiga y asintió con la cabeza.

— Sólo pienso... ¿por qué Eren nunca me habrá contado lo que tenía con Annie...? Sabiendo que yo...

Armin soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada, y aquella visión hizo enfurecer aún más a Mikasa.

— Es un... imbécil, pero tú eres su amigo desde que eran pequeños, Armin... Tal vez no quería que te molestaras con él.

— Pues ocultándome las cosas no es la mejor manera.

— Lo sé... aunque, no entiendo qué le viste a ésa...

— La he tratado, y no es una mala persona, Mikasa...

— Pero-

Los dos amigos guardaron silencio ya que sus demás compañeros fueron llegando. Al ver a Eren, Mikasa se sentó lo más alejada posible de él, a un lado de Jean.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Mikasa?

— No preguntes, sólo déjame estar aquí por ahora...

— Será un placer, preciosa.

Jean le guiñó un ojo con su sonrisa altanera y Mikasa rodó los ojos negando con la cabeza, pero era preferible soportar a Jean que a Eren quien, al ver esa escena, se acercó a los chicos con su visible enfado.

— Mikasa, tengo que hablar contigo.

— Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Eren.

La azabache, incómoda, sólo esperó a que un milagro llegara, y que Eren desapareciera de su vista.

— Sé que estás molesta, pero te quiero explicar-

— Oi, Eren, ¿qué no oíste que Mikasa no quiere hablar contigo?

Jean se levantó de su asiento y se acercó amenazadoramente hacia Eren, acto que no intimidó al castaño y preparó su puño para asestar el primer golpe. Mikasa, harta del comportamiento inmaduro de ambos, se interpuso entre los dos.

— Eren, basta.

— ¿Vas a defender al cara de caballo?

— Oi, cállate, bastardo suicida.

El milagro que Mikasa estuvo esperando por fin llegó; la profesora Hanji ingresó alegremente canturreando en el salón y Eren no pudo hacer más que regresar a su asiento, a lado de Armin.

— ¡Buenos días! Espero que hayan despertado con energía, porque hoy toca ir al laboratorio a abrir unas cuantas ranas.

La mayoría de los alumnos mostró su desagrado ante la sola idea, no entendían la obsesión de su profesora por investigar especies.

— Lo harán en parejas, los veo en el laboratorio con sus batas puestas.

Dicho ésto, Hanji salió disparada del salón y Mikasa se apresuró a hacer equipo con Sasha, para frustración de Connie.

Eren, cayendo en cuenta de que sería imposible hablar con la pelinegra, se agrupó con Armin, quien se mantuvo apático toda la clase, a pesar de lo que su amigo le decía.

— Voy a recuperar a Mikasa.

— ¿No tuviste suficiente lastimándola de esa manera?

— Armin, entiéndeme, me sentía solo...

— Y decidiste ir con Annie... ¿en serio?

— No sé ni para qué te molestas, Armin, al menos yo sí tuve el valor de acercarme a ella.

— Vete a la mierda, Eren.

— ...

.

.

.

.

Hanji Zoe aprovechó que sus alumnos estaban ocupados para buscar a cierto amigo suyo, quien estaba en la sala de profesores tomando un té.

— ¡Enaniiiiin! Llegaste temprano.

La castaña se abalanzó sobre él, pero Levi impidió el abrazo poniendo su mano en la cara de su amiga.

— ¿Qué quieres. cuatro-ojos?

— Sólo charlar, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

— Tsk.

El azabache retiró su mano y dejó que su amiga se sentara a un lado suyo. Hanji, con una sonrisa escalofriante, comenzó su interrogatorio.

— Luces cansado.

— Fue una noche larga...

— ¿Ah, si? ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?

— Tsk, no te incumbe, Hanji.

— Pero quiero sabeeeeeer... ¿Qué tal todo con Petra?

Levi miró a su amiga y entrecerró los ojos; algo se traía entre manos esa cuatro-ojos.

— Sabes que todo es igual con ella.

— Bueno, no olvides que fui yo la cupido con ustedes.

— Tsk.

El azabache continuó bebiendo de su té, y Hanji decidió cambiar el tema un poco.

— En fin, ¿qué tal el trabajo? ¿Te llevas bien con los alumnos?

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

— No... pero, aquí entre nos, los profesores siempre tenemos a un predilecto, ¿o no, Levi?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

Definitivamente Hanji se traía algo entre manos, pero Levi no lograba entender qué.

— Seré directa, enanín. Se nota que tú ya tienes una alumna predilecta.

— Como bien dijiste, los profesores siempre tenemos 1.

Ignorando las risillas de Hanji, Levi observó su taza al parecer interesado en las hojas de té que quedaron en el fondo.

— Si... pero lo que me sorprende, es la forma en que la miras, Levi. Nunca, en mis años de conocerte, había visto esa mirada tuya llena de... afecto.

Levi, reflexionando aquello. permaneció en su lugar escuchando con atención, ahora sí, a las palabras de Hanji.

— Creo que estás metiéndote en un terreno muy arriesgado, Levi... después de todo, eres su profesor...

— Cuatro-ojos, Mikasa y yo no somos pareja.

— Pero te gustaría, ¿cierto, enanín?

— Tsk...

Por fortuna para Levi, el timbre que anuncia el receso sonó y el azabache aprovechó para irse, dejando a Hanji soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Tomaré éso como un sí!


	11. Capítulo 11: Reencuentro

Siguiente clase: Literatura.

Llegó el momento de que Levi y Mikasa volvieran a verse después de su último encuentro. Mikasa repasó varias veces en su mente un plan que consistía en quedarse a solas con el profesor, por lo que, al finalizar la clase, tardó más de lo normal en guardar sus cosas -para frustración de Eren, quien esperaba poder hablarle en ese receso-. Levi, al notar que la pelinegra aún estaba en el aula y que se habían quedado solos, frunció el ceño y la miró confundido.

\- ¿No vas a salir, Mikasa?

Siendo honesto, el azabache no quería que Mikasa se fuera, incluso podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para confesarle todo; esa idea se apoderó de él en ese momento.

Mikasa simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la pizarra para dejarla limpia, a unos cuantos pasos del profesor.

\- ¿Qué hay de tus amigos?

\- Sobrevivirán sin mí unos minutos.

La azabache prosiguió con su labor de borrar la pizarra, y Levi caminó unos pasos hacia ella; tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Un mechón de cabello cayó cubriendo el rostro de la chica, algo que a Levi le molestó, por lo que chasqueó la lengua y acomodó el cabello de la menor detrás de su oreja, llamando su atención y poniéndola nerviosa. Levi no quitó su mano, al contrario, cuando Mikasa giró su rostro para verlo, el azabache paseó su mano hasta su mejilla, acción que hizo a Mikasa sonrojar. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo se miraban a los ojos mutuamente, mientras sus rostros se iban acercando como imanes.

Levi no dejaba de pensar en cómo le diría a la chica frente a él que era él quien ella estuvo esperando seguramente durante varios años, no sabía cómo decirle porqué nunca le envió todas esas cartas, y no sabía cómo decirle lo que sentía, pero si desaprovechaba esa oportunidad, lo más seguro es que no regresaría. Salió de su trance, y después de varios minutos que parecieron eternos, se atrevió a hablar.

\- Mikasa... hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo.

La azabache, al escuchar la voz de Levi, volvió de golpe a la realidad; ahora podía sentir cómo su corazón estaba a punto de explotar, así como podía sentir los dedos del mayor acariciándole tiernamente la mejilla. ¿Se habrá desmayado y ahora estaba soñando?

\- Mikasa, yo soy...-

Pero un repentino portazo les hizo dar un respingo, alejándolos con rapidez; Petra estaba en la entrada del salón, con un montón de papeles en su mano. Mantenía una mirada neutra, pero se notaba la furia en sus ojos.

\- Cariño, olvidaste ésto en casa, pensé que lo necesitarías.

¿"Cariño"?

Mikasa quedó en shock al escuchar aquello; el profesor tenía pareja... ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? La azabache estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó que la mujer que acababa de interrumpirlos era nada más ni nada menos que su antigua niñera.

Por otro lado, Levi no sabía cómo controlar la situación. Se acercó a Petra y acto seguido pidió a Mikasa que lo esperara unos minutos, pero la chica no le prestaba atención. El azabache salió por la puerta con su prometida y la discusión comenzó.

\- ¡Sabía que había otra!

\- Petra, no lo entiendes...

\- ¿Y qué tengo que entender? ¿Que no soy suficiente y por éso buscaste a alguien más joven...?

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Petra, y Levi, en un ataque de frustración, terminó confesando algo que Petra no esperaba.

\- ¿Tan siquiera te fijaste en quién es esa mocosa?

\- No me interesa quién sea, Levi...

\- ¡Es Mikasa! ¡Mikasa Ackerman!

\- ¿Mi-Mikasa...?

Petra, confundida y sorprendida a la vez, se asomó al salón y verificó lo que Levi le decía; en efecto, era la pequeña Mikasa que ella conocía.

\- Mikasa...

Limpiando sus lágrimas, se adentró en el lugar rápidamente y, para sorpresa tanto de la menor como del mayor, Petra se abalanzó sobre ella rodeándola con sus brazos.

\- ¡Mi niña! No puedo creerlo...

\- ¿Huh...

Tanto Levi como Mikasa miraban a Petra con sorpresa, y el mayor se apresuró a separarlas.

\- Tendrás que disculparla, mocosa... creo que está teniendo algunas emociones encontradas...

\- Umm... ¿está bien...?

Sacando a Petra a empujones, Levi la llevó a la salida del instituto.

\- Escucha, te lo explicaré todo en casa, pero necesito que me esperes a que terminen las clases.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era ella?

Petra estaba en completo shock, había dejado de llorar y se notaba bastante ansiosa.

\- Lo hablaremos en casa...

\- Levi...

\- Por favor.

\- ... Bien.

Sin decir más, Petra se alejó y dejó a Levi intentando asimilar todo lo sucedido; tenía que regresar con Mikasa y explicarle las cosas.

Pero cuando volvió al salón, Mikasa ya no se encontraba ahí.

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Vas a explicarme ahora?

\- ... Sí.

Después de concluidas las clases de ese día, Levi y Petra estaban sentados, uno frente a otro, en el sillón de la sala de estar.

\- Me di cuenta que era Mikasa por un trabajo escrito que les puse a hacer...

\- ¿Y ella sabe que eres tú?

\- Estuve a punto de decirle, pero ALGUIEN llegó a interrumpir...

\- ¡¿Y yo qué iba a saber?! ... Levi, ¡tienes que decírselo!

El azabache miraba a su aún prometida con extrañeza, no esperaba que la plática fuera a dar ese giro.

\- Honestamente, pensé que seguirías tu drama por vernos así...

\- Éso era antes de saber que era ella.

\- ... ¿Qué tiene que ver?

\- Mucho, Levi...

Petra le sonrió tristemente, y posó sus manos sobre las de él, apretándolas con afecto.

\- Cuando ibas a visitar a Mikasa, yo tenía la esperanza de que nos volveríamos cercanos... pero me di cuenta de que los que eran cercanos realmente eran ustedes dos... Levi, yo siempre he querido que me vieras como la veías a ella... Y cuando te ví hoy con ella, estaba de nuevo esa mirada tuya... me molesté hasta que supe que se trataba de ella...

Levi, asimilando todo aquello, frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, aún sin comprender. Petra soltó un suspiro y siguió.

\- ¡Siempre has amado a Mikasa como a nadie, aunque aún no te hayas dado cuenta! ¿Ya?

Sus palabras fueron como una cubeta de agua helada, ¡claro que amaba a Mikasa! La verdadera cuestión era si ella sentía lo mismo por él.

\- Petra, éso ya lo sé...

La mujer frente a él sonrió nuevamente con ojos brillosos y se quitó el pequeño anillo que tenía en su dedo anular.

\- Entonces no sé qué estás esperando, Levi... Ve y dile lo que sientes... dile quién eres. Ella es la indicada para ti...

Extendió su mano entregándole el pequeño anillo, y Levi sintió un vuelco en el estómago; después de todo, cariño sí le tenía a Petra, pero éso no era suficiente.

\- Petra...

\- Oh, pero no le entregues el anillo aún... asustarás a la pobre niña... primero espera a que se gradúe, y no de preparatoria, de la universidad... y después el tiempo dirá...

La voz de Petra comenzó a quebrarse, y Levi sintió el impulso de abrazarla fuertemente, algo que no solía hacer.

\- Gracias...

Petra, dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, le devolvió el abrazo y así se mantuvieron unos segundos, hasta que ella se separó.

\- Ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí... no te contendré más, Levi...

Se levantó del sillón y dejó que Levi asimilara todo, encerrándose en su habitación. El mayor, luego de minutos de reflexión, se levantó también y salió de aquella casa. Regresaría por sus cosas después, lo importante en ese momento era prepararse para el siguiente encuentro con su querida Mikasa, por lo que se marchó a su hogar sintiendo la esperanza crecer en su pecho.


	12. Capítulo 12: Una amigable psiquiatra

Un nuevo día en el instituto, pero los ánimos de Mikasa no eran los mismos; desde el día anterior, sentía que un dolor le oprimía el pecho.

¡Qué tonta fue al pensar que tendría oportunidad con él! Tenía que ser realista, ¿cómo se fijaría en ella un hombre como Levi Ackerman? Sus acciones mostraban que algo debía sentir por ella pero, de ser así, estaría arriesgando su trabajo, y ella su graduación... ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, Armin no era la mejor opción en esos momentos debido a que, desde la última vez que hablaron, su amigo rubio debía lidiar con su propia mente. Entonces, ¿quién escucharía y guiaría por el camino correcto?

La respuesta se encontraba frente a ella, haciendo anotaciones en la pizarra sobre las células vegetales y animales.

— Hanji-san...

— ¿Si, Mikasa?

— ¿Podría hablar con usted después de clase? Hay un tema que no entiendo muy bien...

Sus amigos la miraron con extrañeza, Mikasa solía ser la mejor en biología, incluso ayudaba a los demás a entender, ¿y ahora ella no entendía un tema? Era bastante extraño, pero debían admitir que la pelinegra había estado actuando raro desde hacía días.

— ¡Claro, Mikasa! Aunque...

La castaña se quedó pensando unos segundos, cuando una idea brillante cruzó por su cabeza.

— Si no me encuentras en la sala de profesores, puedes preguntarle a tu profesor Levi, él también es muy bueno para esta materia.

Hanji le guiñó pícaramente un ojo a Mikasa, quien se sonrojó al instante y negó con la cabeza.

— Por favor, profesora, tiene que ser usted.

— Estoy bromeando, Mikasa, te veré a la salida.

Hanji soltó una risilla y Mikasa suspiró aliviada, bajando la mirada a su libreta donde empezó a dibujar distraídamente. Armin miró a su amiga, sonriente por el visible sonrojo que coloreaba sus mejillas, y Eren, al ver así a Mikasa, sintió que la rabia inundaba cada extremo de su cuerpo.

Después de una larga hora de clase, el timbre anunció el receso y Mikasa salió directamente hacia la sala de profesores donde, afortunadamente, sólo se encontraba Hanji.

— ¿Y bien, Mikasa? ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

La azabache respiró profundo antes de comenzar, sería difícil explicarle a su profesora de lo que quería hablar en realidad.

— Verá, Hanji-san... La verdad es que no quería hablarle de la materia... sino que quería pedirle un consejo.

Hanji mostró una amable sonrisa ante sus palabras, ya sospechaba que Mikasa quería algo así.

— A ver, te escucho.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que desahogarse sí o sí.

— Es sobre mi amigo Armin...

Tenía que empezar de alguna forma que no fuera hablando del profesor, al menos no hasta sentirse en confianza suficiente.

— Armin... ¿Qué pasa con él?

— Pues... es una larga historia, pero no sé si ha notado que últimamente está algo desanimado.

— Sí, es extraño pero están en una edad donde hay muchos cambios emocionales, tal vez Armin ya lo está experimentando.

— No es sólo éso...

Mikasa se frotó los ojos antes de continuar, y Hanji esperó pacientemente a que siguiera su relato, con sus mejillas apoyándose en ambas manos.

— Hace unos días, encontré a Eren y Annie... vistiéndose después de haber tenido relaciones.

Esto último lo dijo con rabia y rencor, y Hanji trató de mantenerse neutra todo el tiempo, maldiciendo en su mente al enano por lograrlo tan fácil.

— Armin siempre ha estado enamorado de Annie, y Eren lo sabía... desde el primer día.

— Ya entiendo, te preocupa que no pueda superarlo.

— Algo así... me molesta que Annie no pueda verlo como él a ella, y sólo lo lastima. Además, Eren ha sido un maldito con él, y se supone que era su mejor amigo.

— Ya veo, pues si éso es lo que pasa, no creo que debas preocuparte... Armin es un chico muy listo, demasiado diría yo, y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que merece realmente. En cuanto a Eren, tal vez entienda que lo que les hizo a ustedes estuvo mal, y quiera disculparse, será cuestión de ustedes si lo perdonan o no.

Mikasa asintió, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza, algo que Hanji no pasó desapercibido.

— ¿Y tú, Mikasa? ¿Estarás bien? Tenía entendido que tú y Eren andaban juntos...

— Ya no, obviamente...

La azabache se mantenía cabizbaja, y Hanji analizaba la situación en su mente con su mirada llena de concentración absoluta.

— Aunque yo estoy... normal. Ese día me encontré con Levi...

— ¿Levi?

Los ojos de Hanji brillaron con emoción al escuchar aquello, por fin hablarían de lo que ella estuvo esperando varios días.

— El profesor Ackerman... Yo estaba destrozada y él... me ayudó a tranquilizarme. No sé cómo, pero al estar con él me sentí protegida... No quería que se fuera de mi lado...

Con sólo recordarlo, Mikasa enrojeció como un tomate, para diversión y felicidad de Hanji.

— ¿Entonces le contaste a Levi lo que te pasó?

— No... yo sólo... lo abracé.

Lo último lo dijo bajando la mirada, muerta de vergüenza, y Hanji sonrió ampliamente. Por supuesto, la castaña ya sabía éso.

— De seguro lo sorprendiste al abrazarlo.

— Pues sí, pero... honestamente, fue en ese momento que dejé salir el dolor que sentía, y al estar en sus brazos... me sentí en un lugar conocido... su aroma... me hizo sentir en casa.

La azabache ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que decía, sólo siguió desahogándose de todo lo que sentía, y Hanji era muy buena escuchando, por lo que le fue bastante sencillo hablar después de todo.

— Oye, Mikasa, ¿y Levi sabe que estás enamorada de él?

— Hanji-san... yo nunca usé la palabra ''enamorada''...

Mikasa empezó a sentirse nerviosa, reaccionó y se dio cuenta de que estaba confesándose con una persona que era muy cercana a Levi.

— No dijiste enamorada, pero sí que te tranquiliza estar con él, y que en sus brazos estás en casa... Yo creo que sí estás enamorada, y perdidamente, Mikasa.

— Demonios... No va a decírselo, ¿cierto? Prométame que no...

La azabache cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, no era como si ella no lo hubiera sabido antes, pero había estado negándolo desde que lo conoció.

— Seré honesta contigo, Mikasa. Conozco a Levi desde la universidad, y puedo decirte que no es alguien que muestre afecto hacia otras personas. Pero estoy segura de que eres alguien especial para él, se le nota. No quiero que te ilusiones, ni yo sé lo que pasa por su mente... pero te puedo asegurar éso. Y no te preocupes por nada, esta plática quedará entre nosotras.

Hanji le sonrió con ternura a su alumna, y Mikasa le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco más tranquila.

— El problema es que soy su alumna.

— Sí, es complicado, pero para el amor no hay reglas, Mikasa.

 _''Para el amor no hay reglas''._

Mikasa, con ese pensamiento en mente, se levantó de su asiento y agradeció con rapidez a su profesora con un abrazo antes de salir veloz como un rayo de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

La azabache caminaba presurosa por los vacíos pasillos, volteando de un lado a otro, buscando a cierto profesor. Su corazón latía con fuerza, sabía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura, pero tenía el valor suficiente en esos momentos para realizarla.

Y de pronto, su corazón se detuvo.

Ahí estaba, con su semblante frío y penetrante, caminando hacia donde ella se encontraba. Mikasa, decidida, caminó hacia él sin detenerse, con su corazón nuevamente latiendo a punto de estallar.

Estaba a tan sólo 5 pasos, 4, 3, 2, 1...

— Tú...

No se dijo más. Mikasa pudo ver cómo Levi tomaba su bufanda y la jalaba hacia él, obligando a la azabache a inclinarse y, como si Levi le hubiera leído el pensamiento, unió sus labios con los de ella, sin importarle que estuvieran a la mitad del pasillo.

A la mierda todo. Nada impediría esta vez que hiciera lo que desde hacía tiempo deseaba hacer. Nada haría que lo separaran de nuevo de su Mikasa, ni le impedirían disfrutar del dulce néctar que emanaba de sus labios.

Él no permitiría que se interpusieran en su camino.


	13. Capítulo 13: Confesiones

Finalmente.

Levi se armó de valor y, en vez de recurrir al diálogo, decidió mostrarle a Mikasa lo que sentía con ese beso. Se sentía cálido, de cierta forma inexperto. Ambos azabaches sólo se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos y lo reflejaban con la unión de sus apetitosos labios. Por desgracia, el oxígeno comenzó a faltar en sus pulmones, obligándolos a separarse tan sólo unos centímetros para respirar. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban totalmente sonrojados y agitados; ese ''primer beso'' entre ellos definitivamente sería difícil de olvidar.

Mikasa fue la primera en romper el silencio.

— Levi... ¿Por qué...?

El azabache, quien aún sostenía la bufanda de la chica, respiró hondo y comenzó el relato que hacía tiempo quería decirle.

— Te hice una promesa, Mikasa, y no la pude cumplir.

— ¿Promesa?

Mikasa seguía entre la sorpresa y el nerviosismo, el mayor le hablaba tan tranquilo que la azabache pensó por un momento que, para él, aquel beso no debió significar nada.

Pero estaba equivocada.

— Sé que no cumplí con mi palabra, pero prométeme tú que me escucharás hasta el final y no te irás...

— ¿Por qué me iría?

— Porque...

Unos pasos sonaron en ese mismo pasillo, provocando que Levi tomara la mano de Mikasa, jalándola hacia un salón vacío. Una vez dentro, Levi se sintió con toda la libertad de llevar sus manos hacia las mejillas de la menor, quien no se resistió.

— Soy yo, mocosa... ¿No me reconoces?

El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco, y esa sensación de familiaridad se volvió a apoderar de ella. Ese aroma, esos ojos azules, esa mirada intensa... ¿Acaso era...?

No, imposible. Pero entonces, ¿por qué todo encajaba a la perfección?

La azabache posó su mano sobre la de él, entrelazando sus dedos y sintiendo la calidez de los mismos sobre su mejilla; ahora que lo pensaba, el nombre de Levi le parecía fuertemente familiar, ¿y si en verdad era él...?

Pero, tenía que comprobarlo.

— Dice que me hizo una promesa...

— Sí, y no la pude cumplir.

— ¿Y qué promesa dice que es?

Levi, apretando con rudeza su mano, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, al parecer incapaz de volver a articular palabra. Mikasa lo observó con atención, con lágrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos grises. ¿Y si el profesor sólo estaba jugando con ella? Después de todo, tenía pareja.

O éso creía ella...

— Si no va a responder...

— ¿Recuerdas el castigo que te puse la última vez?

— ... ¿Qué dice?

— Las cartas, mocosa... Las que nunca ''envié''.

— ...

Al no obtener respuesta, Levi quitó sus manos de las mejillas de la menor, para desconcierto de ésta, y sacó del bolsillo de su saco un conjunto de sobres muy bien cuidados, extendiéndolos hacia la pelinegra.

— Son tuyas.

— Pero...

— Muchas explican el porqué nunca las recibiste. Cuando las leas, espero que puedas perdonarme.

Estaba más que claro: él era la persona que tanto esperó Mikasa por años, estaba ahí frente a ella, lo estuvo desde hacía tiempo y ella apenas se enteró. No sabía cómo reaccionar, una parte de ella se sentía inmensamente feliz por tener a su Levi de vuelta, pero la otra parte lo odiaba por no habérselo dicho antes. Dejándose llevar por sus emociones, hizo a un lado las cartas y abrazó al mayor con toda la fuerza que tenía, dejando caer lágrimas de felicidad por su rostro.

— Levi... idiota, te extrañé.

— Tsk, ¿a quién llamas idiota, mocosa de mierda?

— Cállate.

Mikasa dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, aún abrazando con fuerza al azabache, sin importarle que éste se mantuviera inexpresivo. Lo más probable era que Levi trataba de asimilar aquello; nunca imaginó que Mikasa ignoraría las cartas sólo para abrazarlo de esa forma.

— Mocosa... ¿no piensas leer las cartas que te escribí con tanto esmero durante todos estos años?

— He esperado 10 años para leerlas, puedo esperar un poco más.

La voz quebrada de Mikasa creó un nudo en la garganta de Levi; odiaba cuando la gente lloraba, le parecía insoportable, pero que Mikasa lo hiciera le causaba un tremendo dolor. Despidiéndose del cubo de hielo que había forjado a lo largo de los años, por primera vez abrió su corazón y dejó salir las palabras que tanto le han costado pronunciar.

— Mikasa, yo te... amo. Lo hice cuando eras una mocosa berrinchuda y lo hago ahora.

La pelinegra cerró los ojos y sonrió con ternura ante las palabras del mayor. Había esperado tanto por escucharlo decir esas palabras, pero a pesar de éso, aún había que arreglar un asunto. Mikasa se separó del abrazo y llevó su mano a la mejilla de Levi, acariciándole con suma ternura.

— Levi... creo que lo confesé en el trabajo que nos dejaste... yo... también te amo. Pero, tengo entendido que estás con alguien más ahora, y no porque te haya guardado un espacio en mi corazón todo este tiempo significa que tenga derecho a separarte de ella...

— En éso te equivocas, Mikasa... Ayer dejé a Petra... o, ella me dejó a mí.

— Petra... ella era...

— Tu niñera, sí.

— Ahora tiene sentido su repentino abrazo...

— ...

Bueno, un peso menos de encima, y ahora quedaba la parte final, y la más difícil.

— Pero Levi, aunque ése no sea el caso, sigues siendo mi profesor, y yo tu alumna.

— ... ¿Y?

El azabache levantó una ceja, sin comprender el punto al que quería llegar Mikasa.

— Pues, está ''moralmente'' prohibido que una alumna y su profesor estén juntos.

— ¿Y tú crees que esa estupidez de mierda me importa?

— Si nos descubren, podrías perder tu trabajo...

— Entonces ya no sería tu profesor y se acabaría el problema, ¿no crees?

Mikasa abrió la boca para reclamar, pero la volvió a cerrar al segundo. En cierto punto, Levi tenía razón, aunque no era una idea que le agradara.

— No seas idiota... No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo por mi culpa...

— Entonces, lo mejor sería que lo mantengamos en secreto.

Incluso Levi se sorprendió con sus palabras, no era alguien que se dejara llevar por las reglas, pero para él, la disciplina era algo importante y éso implicaba apegarse a un reglamento; pero todo aquello ya no le importaba, su amor por Mikasa era mucho más fuerte y profundo que un montón de reglas sin sentido.

Antes de que la azabache pudiera responder a su argumento, Levi se lo impidió estampando de nuevo sus labios con los de ella en un beso. El mayor estaba totalmente fuera de sí, y Mikasa no le ayudaba a mantener su auto-control, al contrario, la mocosa estaba tan ansiosa como él y correspondía al beso mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, apegándose más a él y profundizando más aquel beso. Levi dejó que sus manos recorrieran con libertad la espalda de Mikasa sobre el uniforme —esas malditas prendas, según pensó el azabache—, hasta que llegó a la cintura de la menor y dejó que sus manos se posaran allí.

Ambos Ackerman se dejaban llevar por el cúmulo de sensaciones que tenían, siendo interrumpidos por el molesto e inoportuno sonido del timbre que anunciaba el final del receso. Mikasa se separó del mayor, no sin antes dejar una mordida en el labio inferior ajeno, y ''peinó'' su cabello y el de su profesor antes de alejarse y abrir la puerta, mirando a Levi con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

— Lo veré en clase, profesor.

Y salió sin más, con el corazón hecho un caos de emociones, y dejando a Levi agitado y con el sabor de su dulce labial aún rondando por su boca.


	14. Capítulo 14: Juego de miradas

El día pasó lento después de éso, Mikasa sólo esperaba a que las clases terminaran para poder encontrarse de nuevo con aquel enano amargado y parecía como si el tiempo avanzara más lento sólo para desesperarla más. Aburrimiento, estrés y cansancio fue lo que los chicos sintieron el resto de las clases, hasta que por fin sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de ese día escolar.

El grupo de amigos decidió reunirse para comer algo en la cafetería de la escuela antes de dirigirse a casa de Sasha, ya que llegaron a un acuerdo de estudiar juntos para poder presentar los exámenes sin complicaciones. Mikasa, como siempre, decía que estaba ocupada con trabajo del consejo estudiantil, provocando que sus amigos se sintieran en cierto punto decepcionados ya que ella era la mejor en las clases.

— En verdad lo siento, pero no puedo acompañarlos... Si gustan, les puedo prestar mis apuntes.

— No es lo mismo, tenemos los mismos apuntes, pero no tu inteligencia, Mikasa.

— Sobre todo hablas por ti, ¿verdad, Connie?

En lo que los chicos discutían y buscaban una mesa para sentarse con sus bandejas de comida, la azabache planeaba en su mente todo lo que tenía que hacer; realmente no era mucho, sólo enviar algunos documentos al mail de la escuela, pero lo cierto era que el consejo estudiantil no era la razón principal de que Mikasa estuviera ocupada.

Lo que realmente quería hacer en la tarde, era leer todas esas cartas que tanto esperó. Sentía curiosidad por lo que le habrá escrito Levi años atrás, aunque algunas ya las haya leído el día de su castigo en su cumpleaños.

Y, como si lo hubiera llamado con la mente, el azabache apareció en la cafetería, con Hanji detrás, sentándose en una mesa lejana a la de ellos. Levi, como era de esperarse, notó la presencia de todos esos mocosos, sobre todo la de Mikasa, y se sentó justamente en el lugar que quedaba de frente a ellos. La pelinegra fingió no haberlo visto, pero de igual forma se sentó quedando de frente a él. Armin se sentó a un lado de Mikasa, Sasha a un lado de Armin, y en frente de ellos, el resto: Ymir, Christa y Connie. El grupo de amigos charlaba animadamente, a excepción de Mikasa, quien cada tanto veía cómo su profesor daba sorbos a su taza de té.

Pasó varios minutos así, hasta que escuchó un murmullo en su oído.

— ¿Pueden dejar ese jueguito de miradas de una buena vez y verse directamente? Me están estresando.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Armin?

Mikasa miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido, confundida por sus repentinas palabras sin sentido. El chico rubio volvió a susurrarle.

— Que tú y el profesor Ackerman han estado jugando desde que estamos aquí. Tú lo miras y él dirige la vista a otro lado, él te mira y tú volteas a tu plato o a los chicos. ¡Ya déjense de jueguitos y cásense de una buena vez! Pff.

— No sé de qué me hablas, Armin. Sabes bien que mi relación con él no es nada buena...

A pesar de que Armin era su mejor amigo, Mikasa no podía contarle lo que había pasado con el profesor, se lo había prometido al azabache y, además, entre menos supieran de su relación, mejor. Pero Armin, desde luego, ya sospechaba de ellos.

— Puede que su relación no sea la mejor, como dices, pero al menos sé que a ti te gusta, Mikasa, y no me lo puedes negar. Además... Míralo, justo ahora, fíjate en la forma en que te mira...

La azabache no pudo controlar la curiosidad que sentía, por lo que dirigió su mirada a donde su amigo le decía pero, efectivamente, en cuanto ella posó sus ojos en el mayor, éste se había volteado ya hacia otro lado.

— ¿Ves? ¿Son incapaces de verse a los ojos o qué?

— Puede ser...

Levi, dando unos sorbos más a su té, trató de poner atención a lo que su amiga castaña le decía, pero era en vano; su atención ya la había robado cierta pelinegra en una mesa a lo lejos.

— Oi, Levi, te hice una pregunta.

— ¿Ah...?

— ¿Qué tanto miras hacia allá? ¿Algo que te guste, tal vez?

— Tsk...

Hanji sonrió divertida por la reacción de su amigo, inmediatamente después de esa pregunta el azabache dirigió su mirada a otro lugar, y Hanji giró la cabeza casi como la niña del exorcista para verificar a quién estaba mirando con tanta atención su amigo.

— Ya me lo imaginaba, ¿por qué no vas y le hablas?

— ¿Estás loca, cuatro-ojos de mierda? ¿Y qué demonios le voy a decir como excusa?

— Que la extrañas, que desde la última vez que se vieron no puedes dejar de pensar en ella y que quieres llevártela de aquí a un lugar donde puedan estar solos, para empezar.

Hanji le guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa y recreó una escena ella sola, donde fingía que sus manos eran otra persona y se abrazó a sí misma, actuando cómicamente un ''beso apasionado''. Levi le lanzó entonces una nuez que tenía en su plato a la cara, haciendo que parara.

— Ow, ¡sabes que es cierto, enanín!

— Tsk...

Regresando a la mesa de los chicos, Mikasa de pronto vio cómo Eren entraba en la cafetería y, al verlos, se acercó con precaución. La azabache le dio un codazo a Armin y, ambos amigos, se miraron con comprensión. El castaño ya estaba a pocos pasos de ellos, y tanto Armin como Mikasa se levantaron de la mesa para retirarse.

— ¡Esperen! Quiero hablar con ustedes dos... Por favor, sólo escúchenme...

Mikasa le dio la espalda y rodó los ojos, tratando de mantener el control sobre sí misma, y Armin miró a Eren con un intento de sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El resto del grupo de amigos sólo contemplaban la escena, petrificados. Mikasa volteó de nuevo para quedar frente a Eren, y el castaño aprovechó para hablar.

— Fui un estúpido, un mal amigo.. y un mal novio... Por favor, perdónenme, los necesito de vuelta. Armin, tú eres mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños... y sé que te fallé, pero me arrepiento...

El chico rubio respiró hondo antes de responder, con una mirada tranquila.

— Eren, entiendo que te hayas comportado como un imbécil, pero tenías razón en algo... al menos tú sí tuviste el valor de hablarle a Annie...

— ¡No! No debí decir éso... Lo lamento, Armin. Sé que sólo con palabras no arreglaré nada, pero quería que al menos tú supieras que lo siento mucho.

Armin suspiró una vez más y alzó la mano hacia Eren, una señal de que estaban en paz.

— Está bien, veremos si puedo volver a confiar en ti...

El ojiverde sonrió ampliamente, al menos había recuperado a su mejor amigo —no del todo, pero lo recuperó—. Sólo faltaba recuperar a Mikasa, quien no había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que llegó el castaño.

— Mikasa... perdóname por lo que hice, sé que a ti será mucho más difícil recuperarte, pero quisiera que pudiéramos comenzar de cero... y así te demostraría lo que significas para mí.

Mikasa levantó una ceja, obviamente sin poder creer ni una palabra de lo que su ex novio le decía. Esperó a que Eren dijera algo más, pero como no lo hizo, se dignó a responderle sin mucho ánimo.

— Estás perdonado, Eren.

El castaño no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Mikasa lo había perdonado? Sintió una alegría inmensa al escuchar sus palabras, y se acercó a abrazar con fuerza a la azabache.

— ¡En serio! ¡Eres la mejor, Mikasa! ¡Te prometo que esta vez te haré lo más feliz posible..-!

— Alto, Eren...

A lo lejos, Levi se había levantado de su asiento y parecía a punto de estallar. De no ser porque Hanji le sostenía el brazo, el mayor ya habría ido a intervenir.

— ¡Mocoso de mierda! ¿Quién demonios se cree?

— Levi... cálmate, sólo están hablando...

El azabache se soltó del agarre de Hanji y se alejó de la cafetería echando humo. La castaña se acomodó los lentes y se dispuso a recoger las bandejas de comida para dejarlas en su respectivo lugar —sorprendentemente, ya que Levi es quien suele hacer éso—.

Mientras tanto, Mikasa intentaba apartarse lo más posible de Eren.

— Basta... dije que te perdonaba, pero no que volvería contigo, Eren.

— Pero... ¿Acaso ya no me quieres, Mikasa?

— Te quiero... pero no como una pareja.

Era verdad. Su corazón ya le pertenecía a Levi, incluso desde antes de que Eren la haya engañado con Annie, o desde antes de conocer al castaño siquiera. El ojiverde quedó cabizbajo, y el resto del grupo de amigos lo miraban con lástima.

— ¿Hay alguien más?

— ...

No podía decírselo, surgirían nuevas preguntas y no estaba lista para responderlas.

— No es éso, sólo que no puedo verte como mi novio. No lo hagas más difícil, podemos seguir siendo amigos si así lo quieres.

Sin esperar respuesta de Eren, Mikasa se alejó de la cafetería, dejando a sus amigos intentando animar al ojiverde, incluido Armin.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa caminaba por los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, con su corazón palpitando con dolor. Se sentía mal por haber tratado así a Eren, pero no podía fingir que todo estaba bien cuando no era así; simplemente ya nada era igual y no podía verlo como algo más que amigos.

Dio unos cuantos pasos sin rumbo, cuando sintió cómo alguien la tomaba del brazo y la jalaba hacia un salón vacío.

— ¿Qué mierda haces, Levi?

— Shhh.

El azabache cubrió la boca de la chica evitando que algún otro sonido se emitiera. Mikasa se tensó por un momento, pero a los pocos segundos respiró profundo y se relajó, logrando que Levi quitara su mano.

— ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte de mi?

Mikasa soltó una risilla sin esperarse aquello, y ambos azabaches acercaron sus rostros para darse un corto y tierno beso.

— ¿Por qué estabas evitándome? ¿Me tienes miedo, mocosa?

— ¿Yo? Tú eres el que se volteaba cada que quería verte.

La azabache fingió un puchero, provocando que Levi sonriera; no sabía cómo esa mocosa lograba causar ese efecto en él.

— ¿Estarás muy ocupada esta tarde?

— Debo enviar unos archivos al director por correo para las actividades extracurriculares...

— ¿Te tomará mucho?

— No lo creo...

— Entonces estás prácticamente libre, ¿verdad?

—Podría decirse...

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior con una sonrisa, y Levi posó su dedo pulgar sobre la barbilla contraria, acariciándola.

— Entonces me acompañarás a un lugar.

Lo dijo más como una orden que como una petición, pero Mikasa no se negó. Al contrario, sintió curiosidad y se preguntó a dónde la llevaría el azabache.


	15. Capítulo 15: Apartamento

¿A dónde quería llevarla Levi? ¿Qué se traía entre manos ese enano? Éstas junto a otras interrogantes provocaban una maraña de ideas en la mente de Mikasa.

Ir al cine, al parque, a algún local pequeño a tomar un café, cualquier idea le parecía emocionante a la azabache, pero al parecer, los planes de Levi no tenían nada que ver con una salida común para las parejas.

— ¿A dónde iremos, Levi?

— Es una sorpresa, ya verás.

— ...

Caminaron por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela hasta llegar al estacionamiento, el cual se encontraba vacío a excepción de un pequeño auto con tonalidad azul oscuro.

— No sabía que tenías un auto...

— Cuando me quedaba con Petra no era necesario traerlo, vive a pocas cuadras.

— Oh...

Levi le abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, acto que le causó gracia a la pelinegra. Subió con cuidado y esperó a que el azabache diera marcha y se dirigieran a su destino, a saber cuál era.

Durante el trayecto, ni Levi ni Mikasa dijeron mucho. Ambos eran personas de pocas palabras, sobre todo Levi, y no era como si les incomodara, al contrario; mientras menos tuvieran que decirse, mejor.

El azabache conducía con extremo cuidado, y Mikasa podía ver cómo se alejaban más y más del instituto, hasta que el azabache giró en una calle que le pareció desconocida totalmente a la pelinegra; era una colonia llena de edificios y unos cuantos árboles que los adornaban, así como un parque a lo lejos lleno de niños que jugaban y corrían sin control. Mikasa se preguntó si irían al parque, pero Levi volvió a girar en un estacionamiento justo al otro lado de la calle.

— ¿Dónde estamos?

— Anoche salí de casa de Petra, tenía muchas de mis pertenencias pero me avisó que ya envió todo a mi apartamento.

— ¿... Apartamento?

Mikasa empezó a sentirse nerviosa enseguida, si irían al apartamento de Levi sólo podía significar una cosa...

— ¿No piensas bajar del auto? O, ¿quieres que te abra la puerta? Eres una mocosa muy mimada...

— Tsk...

La azabache bajó no muy segura y se quedó mirando al edificio enorme frente a ella. Levi quedó tras de ella y dio unos cuantos pasos, abrazándola de la cintura y provocando un saltito en Mikasa.

— ¿Y bien?

— E-Es un lindo vecindario...

— ¿Y vas a quedarte aquí parada o me acompañarás adentro?

— ...

Levi soltó a la azabache y se dirigió a la puerta enorme de cristal, abrió tecleando unos números y esperó a que Mikasa reaccionara; por fuera se veía sumamente neutro, como siempre, pero por dentro sentía unas ganas enormes de sonreír pícaramente, su plan había funcionado a la perfección.

La pelinegra se acercó con timidez al azabache, quien tomó su mano jalándola hacia dentro del edificio y cerró la puerta. Lo primero que vio Mikasa al entrar fueron las escaleras y el corazón se le detuvo: ¡eran demasiadas! ¡Y ni siquiera había un ascensor! ¿Acaso el enano quería matarla de cansancio para que fuera más fácil tumbarla en la cama?...

— Sígueme, Mikasa.

La ternura con la que dijo su nombre la hizo volver a la realidad. ¿Desde cuándo se porta así de caballeroso y tierno? Las sospechas de Mikasa fueron en aumento conforme pasaron los segundos, y la actitud de Levi hacia ella la ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

El azabache abrió la puerta de su hogar, que afortunadamente se encontraba en el primer piso, y le indicó a Mikasa que entrara con un movimiento de su mano. La pelinegra tragó saliva antes de poner un pie en la entrada y, para su sorpresa, montones de cajas estaban tiradas en el suelo. ¿Qué no se suponía que Levi tiene una adicción por la limpieza?

— Lamento el desorden, te digo que me mandaron mis cosas hoy.

— Oh... No te preocupes.

— ¿Quieres ayudarme?

— ¿Huh?

Levi abrió entonces una de las cajas y empezó a sacar sus cosas: varias carpetas, libros, ropa...

Mikasa comprendió entonces la razón de que Levi la llevara a su casa, quería que le ayudaran a acomodar sus cosas.

''Estúpida Mikasa, y tú que creías que algo más pasaría...'' fue lo que pensó la azabache en cuanto se dio cuenta de las intenciones del mayor. Rodando los ojos, se acercó a él y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, acomodó los libros en su respectivo lugar así como el resto de las cosas.

Pasaron más o menos unas dos horas desde que comenzaron a acomodar todo, el sol ya se estaba ocultando y Mikasa comenzó a preocuparse, tenía que mandarle un mensaje a su padre por si llegaba después de él a su hogar.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y comenzó a teclear, cuando el mayor se acercó a ella y se asomó detrás de su hombro.

— ¿Avisando que no llegarás?

— ¿Cómo dices?

Mikasa volteó entonces hacia el mayor, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad y se apoderó de los labios de la pelinegra, así como tomó ambas manos y la fue empujando hacia la pared, impidiendo que Mikasa se resistiera. Aunque no fue necesario, ya que la pelinegra a los pocos segundos de haber sido aprisionada en los labios de Levi, se dejó llevar por la calidez de su cuerpo, y casi tira su teléfono móvil al suelo de no ser porque Levi se separó unos segundos de ella permitiéndole que lo guardara.

La pelinegra estaba totalmente sonrojada y con respiración agitada, el mayor sólo la observaba y llevaba sus manos hacia su cintura, desabotonando la camisa escolar de Mikasa con paciencia y lentitud, lo que aumentaba la ansiedad de la pelinegra.

Quería ver su cuerpo desnudo, de tan sólo imaginarlo Mikasa sentía más y más deseo por ese hombre. Levi ya había llegado a desabotonar hasta donde se encontraban sus pechos, y la azabache acercó su rostro al de él para dejarle una mordida en su labio inferior.

— Levi...

— Mikasa...

Ambos Ackerman se miraron varios segundos hasta que el mayor rompió con el contacto visual y se apoderó una vez más de los labios carnosos de Mikasa. La deseaba, tenerla en esa cercanía ya le había causado una erección y no podría soportarlo más. El azabache, aprovechando que Mikasa tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, levantó a la chica tomándola de sus piernas y enredándolas alrededor de su cadera para así llevarla cargando hasta su habitación.

Mikasa dejó a un lado el nerviosismo que embriagaba de ella en un inicio y, una vez que sintió la comodidad del colchón, se dispuso a quitarle a su amado la playera que traía puesta, dejando su torso desnudo.

La visión que tuvo entonces la dejó boquiabierta, el pecho de Levi era realmente perfecto, así como su abdomen e incluso sus fuertes brazos. Un ligero sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la azabache, provocando que Levi sonriera con sorna.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves, mocosa?

— Eres perfecto...

— ...

¿Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mocosa? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerlo sonrojar de esa manera? No era como si nadie más se lo hubiera dicho antes, pero no causaron nunca el mismo efecto que Mikasa hizo en ese momento. Dejó escapar una risa silenciosa y bajó su rostro hacia el cuello de la azabache, donde lo llenó de suaves lamidas y mordidas un tanto posesivas.

— Levi... Aún no le he mandado el mensaje a mi padre...

— Puede esperar, yo no.

— ...

Y con estas palabras, Levi se deshizo de la prenda que cubría el torso de Mikasa, descubriendo por completo los pechos de su amada, los cuales admiró con una mirada llena de lujuria...


	16. Capítulo 16: Una noche juntos

En el pequeño apartamento Ackerman no se escuchaba más que el latido de los corazones de dos individuos que se encontraban semi-desnudos y recostados uno frente a otro en la suavidad de la cama. Levi le daba tiernas caricias en la cintura a Mikasa sin apartar sus ojos azules de los orbes grises que la chica poseía, mientras la azabache paseaba sus manos por el pecho de su amante con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y el nerviosismo sintiéndose a flor de piel.

\- ¿Estás lista?

\- ...

Mikasa sólo asintió débilmente con la cabeza, la ansiedad la estaba matando y no podía esperar a que aquel hombre la penetrara. El azabache bajó entonces las bragas de la chica y permaneció unos segundos admirándola, haciendo que Mikasa se sonrojara aún más.

\- ... No estás nada mal. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

\- No es éso... es tu mirada, como si estuvieras a punto de devorar tu plato favorito...

\- ¿Y no es éso lo que voy a hacer?

\- Ya déjate de juegos, Levi...

El mayor levantó una ceja, acercó sus labios a la oreja de la menor y susurró con una voz más que sensual en su oído.

\- No estoy jugando.

Mikasa sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que una oleada de calor. La azabache se sujetó con fuerza de las sábanas y esperó, mientras que Levi aproximaba sus labios hacia la intimidad de la menor y sonreía al imaginarse el sonido de la voz de la mocosa llena del placer que él le brindaría. Cuando la conoció, nunca imaginó que la tendría así y que disfrutaría de hacerlo, pero en ese momento no podía sentirse más satisfecho consigo mismo.

Le dio una última mirada a Mikasa, quien se mordía el labio inferior con amsias y removía sus dedos en las sábanas, y con esta imagen en su cabeza regresó la vista hacia los labios de la menor y dio el primer lengüetazo.

El placer que sintió Mikasa en esos momentos no tiene descripción, era como si Levi supiera exactamente dónde tocarla. Sutiles gemidos fueron saliendo de la boca de la menor, lo que era música para los oídos del Ackerman mayor, quien se motivó aún más para lograr aumentar el sonido que producía Mikasa de su boca.

Aquello era nuevo para la azabache, Eren nunca le había brindado tal placer. Lo mejor de todo era que Levi parecía disfrutarlo también, por lo que Mikasa logró soltar una mano de entre su enredo en las sábanas y la colocó sobre la cabeza del mayor, acariciando con ternura su suave cabello.

Levi ya se sentía suficientemente erecto para penetrar a Mikasa, pero temía que fuera a lastimarla, por lo que se dedicó unos minutos más a usar sus dedos para acostumbrarla un poco. Los gemidos de la azabache fueron en aumento así como la satisfacción que sentía, y una vez terminó con su labor, Levi terminó de desvestirse y se acomodó sobre la menor.

\- Levi...

La forma tan satisfactoria en que la azabache lo llamó provocó que Levi sintiera cierta energía recorriendo su piel hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales acercó hasta los de la menor y la silenció con un beso lleno de pasión y deseo que la azabache correspondió gustosa.

Durante el proceso de aquel candente beso, Levi aprovechó para penetrarla causando fuertes gemidos en la menor que fueron disipados con la unión de sus labios. Mikasa ya no podía ni pensar, dejándose llevar por el ritmo de los movimientos que Levi tenía y disfrutando tanto de sus caricias como del placer que nunca antes había sentido de esa forma.

.

.

.

.

Una hora, dos, el tiempo pasó y ambos azabaches continuaron dándose placer mutuamente toda la noche hasta desfallecer. El móvil de Mikasa sonó repetidas veces, pero ninguno se preocupó por responder; tenían un asunto a su parecer mucho más importante en esos momentos que cualquier llamada entrante.

La madrugada llegó y tanto Levi como Mikasa se sentían tan satisfechos que se tumbaron sobre la cama abrazados y se dispusieron a dormir, no sin antes haber tenido una pequeña charla entre ellos, de esas charlas que sólo suceden después de tener sexo, cuando estás vulnerable con tus sentimientos.

\- Te amo, Levi... éso fue increíble.

El azabache apegó a su amada aún más hacia él, como si el temor de perderla de pronto se hubiera apoderado de él.

\- Yo también te amo, Mikasa.

La facilidad con la que lo dijo se debió a que en esos momentos no le importaba ya nada más, sólo disfrutar del momento y de la mocosa que yacía casi dormida en sus brazos.

\- Prométeme que pase lo que pase no te irás de nuevo.

Las palabras de Mikasa fueron como un cubo de agua helada cayendo sobre Levi, él sabía que el temor de la menor no desaparecería después de los 10 años que estuvieron separados, pero él lo había explicado todo en las cartas, porque decírselo de frente le parecía algo bastante difícil.

\- Mocosa... No me iré de nuevo, y esta promesa la pienso cumplir, me cueste lo que me cueste.

Mikasa cerró los ojos y sonrió, confiaba en ese hombre a pesar de todo y no dejaría que nada se interpusiera entre ellos una vez más, no cuando todo estaba yendo a la perfección entre ellos.

Levi pudo sentir cómo la respiración de la chica en sus brazos se volvía más pesada, lo que le dio la paz y tranquilidad suficiente para poder dormir el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, casi a mediodía para ser exactos, Mikasa abrió los ojos y lo primero que pudo ver fue el rostro durmiente de su amado Levi. Permaneció unos momentos así, observándolo, hasta que un golpe de realidad la acechó.

"¡Mi teléfono!" Pensó.

Procurando no moverse demasiado para no despertar al mayor, Mikasa se aproximó al tocador a un lado de la cama y tomó su móvil para revisarlo.

 **30 llamadas perdidas de "Papá"**

Miedo. Fue todo lo que pudo sentir Mikasa al ver la pantalla de su teléfono. Junto a las llamadas, venían mensajes de su padre exigiendo saber dónde se encontraba. Ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que inventarse una muy buena excusa para zafarase de ésta.

\- ¿Estás en problemas?

La repentina voz de Levi provocó un salto en la menor, quien volteó a verlo con preocupación.

\- Mi padre ha de estar buscándome como loco...

\- Tranquilízate, ya pensaremos en algo.

El mayor rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos por detrás y depositó varios besos en su cuello, provocando nuevamente a la menor.

\- Levi...

\- Necesitamos una ducha urgente.

\- ... ¿Qué?

¿El padre de Mikasa sseguramente iba a matarla en cuanto la encontrara y lo único en lo que podía pensar Levi era en su higiene personal?

\- Debes estar bromeando...

\- No. ¿Quieres ducharte conmigo?

\- ...


	17. Capítulo 17: Salvación

El calor que sentían tanto Levi como Mikasa fue desapareciendo conforme el agua recorría sus cuerpos, así como el dolor de cadera de ambos provocado por aquella larga y satisfactoria noche se fur disipando.

Mikasa permaneció sentada en la ducha con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas, observando cómo Levi colocaba _shampoo_ en su negros cabellos.

\- Ésto es vergonzoso, Levi...

\- Tsk, silencio, mocosa.

El mayor estaba concentrado en su labor, y cuando finalizó con su cabello, prosiguió con frotar su cuerpo. Esas caricias terminaron provocando una vez más a Mikasa, aunque podría decirse que ése era el plan del azabache.

\- Eres un maldito pervertido...

\- Sólo nos estamos duchando, ¿qué hay de malo?

Las manos del azabache se dirigieron entonces a los senos de la menor, donde le dio pequeños pellizcos a sus pezones provocando que se endurecieran con el roce. Mikasa sabía que Levi la estaba tentando, pero tenía que resistirse aunque su cuerpo la traicionara. Reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, le dio un empujón al mayor alejándolo unos centímetros de ella, acto que divirtió al mayor.

\- Tú ganas, mocosa. Es tu turno.

Levi extendió su mano con la esponja llena de jabón para entregársela a Mikasa, quien la tomó sin dejar de analizar cada aspecto de Levi; se veía tranquilo, tal vez demasiado, al contrario de Mikasa que no podía dejar a un lado su sonrojo.

El mayor le dio la espalda y esperó a que la mocosa iniciara su labor, pero Mikasa no podía dejar de admirarlo; en realidad cada centímetro de su cuerpo le parecía perfecto, y esa ancha y fuerte espalda no era la excepción. Dispuesta a mantenerse cuerda, la azabache posó la esponja llena de jabón sobre la espalda fornida de su amado y frotó suavemente cada zona, provocando un nuevo y más visible sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto?

Mientras tanto, Levi disfrutaba de las caricias que Mikasa le proporcionaba, haciéndose a la idea de que probablemente ésas serían las únicas muestras de afecto que recibiría en esa ducha, a pesar de lo que él quería.

Pero estaba equivocado.

Cuando se volteó de nuevo para quedar frente a Mikasa, ésta colocó ahora algo de _shampoo_ en el cabello del mayor. Cada hebra de su cabello era tan suave que Mikasa no pudo evitar seguir acariciándolo, causando que Levi se sonrojara una vez más.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces, mocosa?

\- Veo qué otro peinado podrías tener.

\- Tsk, no soy una maldita muñeca a la que puedas peinar a tu gusto.

Mikasa soltó una carcajada que desconcertó al mayor, y acercó sus labios para unirlos con los de él muy a pesar de la confusión que brillaba en los ojos del azabache. Pero no fue un beso corto, fue un beso lleno de pasión desenfrenada donde, tanto Mikasa como Levi, dejaban que sus lenguas exploraran el interior de la boca contraria mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban como imanes.

El roce de ambas intimidades como el agua que se interponía entre ellos les daba una sensación única, incluso el agua ya no ayudaba a calmar el calor, sino que era todo lo contrario. Mikasa no entendía qué carajo le había pasado para dejarse llevar así después de haberse mantenido cuerda todo ese rato, pero ya no había marcha atrás; tenía que dejar que ambos saciaran su sed de deseo.

Acomodándose de una mejor forma sobre el mayor, la azabache llevó su mano hacia el miembro de su amante y lo sujetó provocando que su compañero sintiera un escalofrío, para después hacer movimientos con su mano provocando que nuevamente el mayor se endureciera.  
Levi dejó de lado todo el auto-control que le quedaba y se dispuso a soltar gemidos provocados por la forma en que Mikasa lo masturbaba. Despuéz de unos minutos, Mikasa lo sintió listo una vez más, así que sin preguntarle acomodó el miembro de su amado sobre su entrada y se unió a él una vez más, recargando a Levi sobre la pared para abrir paso a un nuevo cúmulo de sensaciones satisfactorias entre ellos.

.

.

.

.

Después de la ducha, Mikasa y Levi se encontraban en la habitación envueltos con una toalla. El azabache rodeaba la cintura de la menor con sus brazos para apegarla a él a la vez que depositaba besos descontrolados sobre los carnosos labios de la azabache, mientras daban pasos hacia la cama y se tumbaban una vez más.

Mikasa sintió cómo Levi se acomodaba sobre ella y aprovechó para pasear las yemas de sus dedos sobre los pectorales de su amante. Estaban ambos en descontrol, nunca habían sentido la necesidad de satisfacerse de esa forma con nadie más.

Pero la realidad fuera de ese apartamento aún existía, y volvieron a ella cuando el teléfono de Mikasa volvió a sonar.

\- Demonios...

La azabache lo tomó a toda prisa, y para su alivio se trataba de su amigo Armin, quien le había dejado un mensaje.

 _"Mikasa, tu padre me llamó anoche para preguntarme si sabía algo de ti, le dije que nos reunimos en casa de Sasha a estudiar y que ahí te quedaste a dormir. No sé dónde estés realmente, pero tengo una sospecha... responde cuanto antes, si viene a buscarte a la escuela y no estás, no quiero saber qué pasará con nosotros"._

Mikasa suspiró aliviada, Armin le había salvado el pellejo tanto a ella como a Levi. Le respondió rápidamente mientras Levi la observaba poniéndose algo de ropa.

 _"No sabes cuánto te agradezco, Armin. Llegaré para la última clase, me quedé dormida ^/^ nos vemos al rato"._

Cuando Mikasa volvió a dejar su teléfono, Levi ya estaba totalmente vestido, lo que hizo apenarse a la azabache ya que ella aún permanecía en una toalla y no tenía ropa limpia.

\- Tengo que llegar a la escuela...

\- Tsk, a esta hora sólo alcanzas a llegar a la última clase.

\- Mejor éso a nada.

Levi miró con curiosidad a la azabache. Nunca, en todos sus años de vida, había conocido a alguien tan responsable.

\- Entonces será mejor que te vistas.

\- Si... pero, no tengo ropa limpia.

Bajando la mirada, Mikasa jugueteó con sus dedos mientras Levi buscaba entre sus cajones. Luego de unos minutos, le lanzó una camiseta a la chica, para desconcierto de ésta.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?

\- Ponte éso, servirá para que la lleves a clase en lo que pongo a lavar tu ropa.

Mikasa lo miró sorprendida, pero definitivamente era la mejor opción que tenía en esos momentos, así que se levantó a buscar sus sostén y se vistió, poniéndose el pantalón sin bragas. A pesar de que el azabache era un enano, la camiseta le quedaba un poco grande a Mikasa, y probablemente se debía a la anchura de su espalda. Tal pensamiento hizo sonrojar a la azabache.

Levi amontonó toda la ropa sucia y la puso sobre una cesta, y Mikasa se dirigió al baño para arreglar un poco su cabello. Su cadera aún le dolía un poco, pero tenía que disimular.

"Éso tienes por lujuriosa, Mikasa" pensó.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, un olor delicioso se apoderó de su nariz: al parecer, Levi estaba preparando el desayuno, o más bien almuerzo. El hambre no tardó en aparecer, y Mikasa salió de la habitación con la curiosidad sobre qué estaba preparando el azabache carcomiéndola.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, encontró al azabache concentrado en su labor y Mikasa no pudo más que sonreír con ternura; estaba cayendo sin remedio por él.

\- ¿Podría decirme el chef qué vamos a comer?

Al parecer, Levi no había notado que Mikasa estaba detrás, por lo que dio un respingo provocando una risilla en la menor.

\- Demonios Mikasa, con ese sigilo pareces ninja.

\- Lo siento...

Pero la azabache no podía dejar de reír, para frustración e irritación del mayor.

\- Ve a sentarte, a menos que quieras llevarte el almuerzo a clases.

\- Como ordene, capitán.

Levi rodó los ojos mientras Mikasa daba brinquitos tratando de evitar reírse, y su mirada asesina obligó a la azabache a tomar asiento.

\- Lo siento Levi, pero es que eres tan demandante y amargado que pareciera como si en tu otra vida hubieses sido uno.

\- Tsk.

Ignorando a la mocosa, Levi prosiguió con su labor y dejó un plato lleno de omelette frente a Mikasa, se sirvió algo de té y un plato para él y se sentó frente a ella.

\- Provecho.

El resto del desayuno-almuerzo lo pasaron en silencio, con una que otra mirada que se lanzaban. Cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban, Mikasa sonreía sonrojada y Levi desviaba la mirada con fastidio.

"Maldición, se ve tan hermosa cuando se sonroja" pensó el azabache.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algo más, Mikasa ya había terminado y se levantó con su plato.

\- Gracias Levi, no estuvo mal.

Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en su mejilla para después ir al fregadero y lavar, dejando a Levi pasmado en su lugar. Una vez terminó se dirigió a la puerta, lo que hizo reaccionar al azabache.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Debo irme ya...

\- Yo te llevaré, la escuela queda lejos.

\- No tienes que hacerlo...

\- Pero quiero hacerlo.

El azabache se levantó de su asiento y tomó sus llaves, abriendo la puerta para Mikasa y esperando a que ésta saliera. La azabache se sonrojó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa antes de salir del apartamento.

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección


	18. Capítulo 18: Senneville

Mikasa observaba las vacías calles por la ventanilla del auto mientras recordaba todo lo acontecido la noche anterior, lo que causó que un sonrojo en sus mejillas se hiciera presente durante todo el camino. De pronto, Levi encendió la radio y _Mariage d' amour_ comenzó a sonar en las bocinas.

— No sabía que te gustaba el piano...

— Pues sí me gusta, mocosa. Aunque es una larga historia que tal vez luego te cuente.

El comentario hizo que la curiosidad se apoderara de Mikasa, pero Levi se mantenía serio y con la mirada al frente, por lo que la azabache tuvo que rendirse por el momento, pero ya encontraría la oportunidad de preguntarle más sobre él. ¿Quién lo diría? Se conocían desde hacía años y ella apenas conocía algunos pocos aspectos de él.

Disfrutó de la canción cerrando los ojos, el sonido que emitían las notas le resultaba relajante en demasía. Aunque no duró mucho, si bien la canción estaba a punto de terminar cuando llegaron a la esquina antes de la entrada de la escuela, Mikasa no quería bajarse del auto hasta haber escuchado la canción completa.

— Mocosa, vas a llegar tarde...

— Sólo un minuto más, es hermosa, Levi...

— Tsk.

El mayor rodó los ojos y esperó impaciente a que la canción terminara, dando golpeteos al volante del auto con sus dedos al ritmo de la canción. Mikasa sonreía con nostalgia, por alguna razón aquella canción le recordaba a su madre.

— ¿Sabes algo, Levi? Mi madre solía tocar el piano.

— ¿Ah, si?

Ahora Levi era el que sentía que la curiosidad lo carcomía por dentro. No recordaba que en casa de Mikasa hubiera un piano, o algún instrumento musical. Estaba a punto de preguntarle cuando Mikasa bajó del auto y se asomó para despedirse.

— Pero ésa es una larga historia que tal vez luego te cuente. Nos vemos luego, Levi...

La azabache le guiñó un ojo con picardía al mayor y cerró la puerta del auto para dirigirse al instituto, dejando a Levi con la curiosidad ardiéndole en el pecho.

— Tsk.

En el camino, Mikasa procuró que nadie la estuviera viendo; no quería que el secreto entre ella y Levi fuera descubierto por un descuido como ése, pero afortunadamente nadie se encontraba en los alrededores, por lo que pudo llegar con tranquilidad a la escuela justo antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba la salida al receso.

No pasó mucho, cuando Armin salió apresurado del salón de clases para encontrarse con su querida amiga.

— ¡Mikasa! Sí pudiste llegar, pensé que no lo lograrías...

Dicho ésto, Mikasa se abalanzó sobre su amigo para abrazarlo con fuerza, para asombro del pequeño rubio quien se había quedado petrificado.

— Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, no sé que haría sin ti.

— Oh, no es nada Mikasa, tu felicidad es la mía.

— Éso suena a un chico resignado por no poder salir con la que le gusta.

— Ok, exageré, pero me gusta que por fin estés feliz, Mikasa.

La azabache le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa a su amigo, y a pesar de haberle prometido a Levi que no diría nada a nadie, tenía que decírselo a Armin; después de todo, era su mejor amigo y no podía ocultarle algo como su relación.

— Escucha, Armin... anoche estuve con..-

— ¿El profesor Ackerman? Me lo imaginaba.

— ¿Cómo lo..-?

— Primero, tienes puesta una remera que obviamente es de hombre y el mismo pantalón de ayer.

Mikasa se sonrojó enseguida de escuchar aquello y evitó la mirada de su amigo dirigiéndola hacia el suelo. Sabía que se daría cuenta.

— Segundo, si acerté quiere decir que estuviste con alguien, y... ¿Quién más que el profesor Ackerman?

— A veces tu intuición me da miedo, Armin.

El ojiazul sonrió triunfante y esperó pacientemente a que su amiga pelinegra comenzara su relato.

— Pues sí, estuve con él... Tenías razón Armin, no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza.

El pequeño rubio le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga a modo de comprensión sin dejar de sonreírle.

— Era obvio Mikasa, incluso Connie se habría dado cuenta de ustedes dos.

— Por favor no se lo comentes a nadie...

— Sabes que no lo haré, pero debes tener cuidado de ahora en adelante, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Mikasa asintió soltando un suspiro que fue interrumpido por el estruendoso timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases, y tanto Armin como Mikasa se adentraron en el salón de clases para tomar sus respectivos lugares y esperar a que la última clase del día -la primera y última para Mikasa- comenzara.

Como siempre, la clase fue igual de aburrida; apuntes para el examen parcial y dudas que debían ser resueltas por el profesor. Mikasa aprovechó para mandar un mensaje a su padre, diciéndole que la batería se le había terminado y que por esa razón no había podido responderle. Era una excusa común que ningún padre puede creer, pero el señor Ackerman confiaba tanto en su hija que no dudó en ningún segundo de lo que decía. Respondió que la próxima vez le avisara antes de que algo como éso pasara.

Mikasa suspiró aliviada y se dedicó el resto de la clase a sus apuntes.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, Levi Ackerman llegaba a su apartamento nuevamente y sacó la ropa que había puesto a lavar para dejarla secar y acomodarla de forma que estuviera lista para cuando volviera a encontrarse con Mikasa -o sea, al día siguiente-. Ya se acercaba el viernes y la presión no sólo inundaba a sus alumnos, sino a él. ¿Por qué tenían que contratarlo justo en esa época? Aunque no podía quejarse, necesitaba el dinero. ¿Quién diría que el mejor alumno de la clase se quedaría sin trabajo de un día para otro a causa de que la empresa quedó en quiebra? De pronto pensó en su madre Kuchel, la esperanza brillar en sus ojos el día de su graduación y la decepción que sintió al enterarse de aquel rotundo fracaso en su trabajo.

Con eso en mente, Levi tomó su teléfono y marcó a su madre, tenía que visitarla y asegurarse de que todo estaría bien, además tenía tiempo sin verla.

 ***ring, ring, ring***

— _¿Hola?_

— _Mamá..._

 _—_ _Oh, hola, Levi_

 _—_ _¿Crees que el fin de semana podría ir a visitarte?_

— _¿Vendrá tu novia Petra?_

Aquellas palabras atravesaron el estómago de Levi como una daga, había olvidado comentarle a su madre que Petra y él ya no estaban juntos.

— _No, y de hecho debo contarte algunas cosas..._

— _Bueno Levi, el sábado estaré disponible... ¿Sabes algo? He mantenido el piano afinado para cuando decidieras volver a tocar... ¿Crees que puedas complacer a tu madre esta vez?_

— _Tsk... veremos._

Levi no podía verla, pero sabía que su madre estaba sonriente por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar

— _Te veré el sábado entonces, cariño._

— _Prepara comida para 3, llevaré a alguien._

— _Pero, ¿no dijiste que Petra no vendría?_

— _Por favor, madre..._

No podía ocultar para siempre a Mikasa, y mucho menos de su madre. Tal vez causaría un gran impacto en ella el saber que estaban juntos, pero Mikasa no era cualquier chica y Levi tenía que presentarla ante su madre como su novia.

— _Muy bien, estoy ansiosa._


	19. Capítulo 19: Promesa

Los días pasaron con demasiada lentitud para Mikasa, los exámenes parciales la estaban volviendo loca y no porque fueran difíciles, sino porque tenía muy poco tiempo para estudiar debido a las actividades en el Consejo Estudiantil, además del tiempo que le dedicaba a estar con su querido y amargado profesor, Levi Ackerman.

Comenzó a desesperarse el día que se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para leer las cartas que el azabache le había escrito, y mucho menos en las noches debido al cansancio con el que la pelinegra terminaba después de un largo y tedioso día. Tenía las cartas guardadas en un cajón del escritorio que se encontraba en su habitación, lugar que su padre no se atrevía a tocar, ya que respetaba la privacidad de su hija -o más bien apenas y se interesaba en lo que ocurría con ella-.

Para ser honestos, el señor Ackerman llegaba tan tarde de su trabajo que apenas y veía el rostro de su hija, a veces podía estar semanas enteras sin aparecer. Aquello no molestaba a la azabache, sabía que su padre tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y, sobre todo, era por su bien, pero debía admitir que en ocasiones se sentía sola, y ni siquiera su grupo de amigos podían hacer que ese sentimiento de soledad desapareciera por completo. Al menos, así era hasta que Levi llegó a su vida nuevamente.

Mikasa sabía que era una locura todo lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, apenas unos cuantos días después de ''conocerse'' ella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba enamorada perdidamente de él, lo que no estaba mal, pero... ¿quién en su sano juicio cae tan fácil por alguien a quien decía ''odiar''? Maldito enano, seguramente fue culpa de cómo se fue acercando a ella; o seguramente fue por ese carácter tan de la mierda que tiene el enano, la sacaba de quicio; o quizás, esa mirada tan intensa. Quién sabe, ni siquiera la propia Mikasa conocía las razones de la rapidez de su enamoramiento, pero lo que sí sabía era que se había entregado a Levi con demasiada facilidad. Sí, le preocupaba esa situación, al fin y al cabo no pasó mucho desde que Eren la engañó cuando ella cayó en brazos de otro.

Mientras reflexionaba aquello en la oscuridad de su habitación, escuchó el sonido que emitía su teléfono móvil. Un mensaje, dos mensajes, tres mensajes, así fue sonando hasta que de pronto paró.

''Qué extraño'' pensó la azabache antes de tomar su móvil y ver que los mensajes eran de un número desconocido. Por un momento pensó que debieron equivocarse, pero al abrir los mensajes descubrió con sorpresa que el remitente era nada más ni nada menos que el hombre en quien estaba pensando.

 _''Hola mocosa, no voy a llamarte porque puede que tal vez estés dormida. Sólo quería decirte que mañana es el examen de mi materia y por tu culpa no puedo dormir. Hazme un favor y salte de mi mente, necesito descansar''._

¿Qué demonios?

La sorpresa fue sustituida por la risa de Mikasa luego de leer aquello; habían más mensajes, así que los fue leyendo uno por uno.

 _''P.D. Si te preguntas cómo conseguí tu número, la loca cuatro-ojos de Hanji me lo dio... No preguntes, tsk''._

Y después de ése, uno más.

 _''P.D. de la P.D. ... Que descanses, mocosa''._

La amplia sonrisa de Mikasa se dejó ver en esos momentos y sin dudarlo ni un segundo le respondió los mensajes.

 _''Hola, enano gruñón. Aún sigo despierta, por lo que yo también quiero pedirte que salgas de mi mente. Mañana será un día pesado y necesitamos dormir. Dulces sueños, Levi_ ❤ _y sí me sorprendió que tuvieras mi número, pero para ser sincera... me has alegrado la noche con tus mensajes. Gracias''_

''¡Qué cursi!'' pensó la azabache. ¿En serio tenía que ponerle un corazón? Definitivamente ya no tenía remedio, se había convertido en una melosa a causa del enano. Dejó su móvil a un lado y se recostó nuevamente en la cama donde, al cabo de unos pocos minutos, terminó rindiéndose ante el cansancio sintiéndose mucho más tranquila; lo que necesitaba era hablar con el azabache por última vez en la noche para sentirse en paz.

.

.

.

.

Levi se disponía a dormir cuando la vibración de su móvil lo hizo tomarlo con fastidio, mismo que desapareció en cuanto vio de quién se trataba.

''Tsk, mocosa'', fue lo único que apareció en su mente. Al igual que Mikasa, se acomodó nuevamente en una mejor posición y al cabo de pocos minutos cayó profundamente dormido, con el teléfono en mano por si acaso Mikasa decidía mandar algo más.

.

.

.

.

Levi caminaba por las vacías calles a eso del mediodía, distraído y con la mirada perdida. Se estaba aproximando a un parque aparentemente vacío, era el lugar perfecto para descansar. Cuando estaba a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos, se dio cuenta de que el parque no estaba del todo vacío: una figura a lo lejos apareció, aquella silueta le pareció tan conocida al azabache que no dudó en seguir sus pasos cada vez más rápidos, ansioso por encontrarse con esa persona.

''Es ella''.

Conforme se iba acercando, se podía notar que la azabache llevaba puesto un largo vestido blanco así como un velo y un ramo de flores en sus manos. Se veía realmente hermosa, pero Levi no comprendía porqué estaba vestida así, hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para preguntarle.

— Mikasa... ¿Qué haces vestida así?

— Lo mismo que tú vestido así, Levi.

— ... ¿?

Cuando bajó la mirada hacia sus prendas, se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesto un lujoso traje negro. ¿Qué mierda hacía vestido así? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Recuerdas que te hice una promesa hace unos años, Levi? Pues pienso cumplirla.

El azabache pudo ver en la mano de Mikasa una brillante sortija, la misma que le había dado a Petra años atrás, la sortija de su madre.

— Cuando sea grande me casaré contigo, ¿recuerdas?

De pronto todo se tornó oscuro, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a Levi de reaccionar a las palabras de Mikasa; pero no importaba, Mikasa había desaparecido.

— ¿Mikasa?

Así como la chica desapareció tan repentinamente, una voz que estaba seguro de haber escuchado antes se hizo presente en los alrededores. Era una voz grave, potente y fría.

— No permitiré que lo hagas, Levi. Te lo advertí.

¿De dónde conocía esa voz? ¿De dónde venía?

Quién sabe, lo único que Levi pudo sentir fue cómo su cuerpo caía de pronto al vacío.

Y así fue como despertó de aquel sueño. Estaba sudoroso, su respiración agitada y sus músculos muy tensos.

''Maldita pesadilla''. 


	20. Capítulo 20: 'Amigos'

El viernes por fin había llegado, y el examen más difícil para los alumnos también: Literatura.

El profesor Pixis solía dejar como examen un ensayo con todo lo aprendido en clase, lo cual era una tarea sencilla, pero nadie sabía con certeza lo que el profesor Ackerman terminaría haciendo como examen; si terminaban siendo preguntas abiertas, estarían perdidos.

Las horas pasaron así como las clases, los alumnos estudiaban en cada receso y se hacían preguntas entre ellos, mientras otros rezaban porque el examen no fuera tan difícil como la mayoría lo creía. Mikasa estaba alejada de todos en el jardín, leyendo atenta su libro de Literatura; no quería decepcionar a Levi con una mala calificación.

Alzó la vista para descansar un poco y a lo lejos pudo visualizar a Armin caminando junto a Christa, charlando muy animados. Esa visión hizo sonreír a la azabache, ya que era la primera vez en varios días que veía a su amigo con un poco de ánimo. Al otro lado del jardín se encontraban Jean y un chico pecoso llamado Marco, ambos absortos en sus apuntes. Más allá de ellos pudo ver a Connie tratando de captar la atención de Sasha, quien no despegaba la vista de la bandeja de comida que tenía en sus manos.

Todos se veían o muy calmados o muy estresados, y éso le causaba gracia a Mikasa. Pero su sonrisa desapareció en cuanto una voz conocida para ella resonó en su oído.

— ¿Lista para el examen de tu novio?

Mikasa dio un respingo y giró el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada verde esmeralda de Eren, quien la observaba con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad.

— Eren... no sé de qué me hablas.

— Creo que sí lo sabes, ¿me crees tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de cómo te pones cuando hablan del profesor? ¿o cómo lo miras cuando estamos en clase?

— Te estás haciendo una idea equivocada...

Se estaba metiendo en un lío, si de por sí era difícil ocultarle las cosas a Armin, el hacerlo con Eren era más complicado; después de todo, han sido amigos desde la infancia para después pasar a ser pareja, podría decirse que el ojiverde era una de las pocas personas que conocía por completo a Mikasa.

 _Tenía que inventarse una muy buena historia para que Eren se la creyera._

— Eren, el profesor Ackerman y yo no nos llevamos bien, lo sabes desde el día que nos puso el castigo...

— Sí, no me cabe duda de que en ese entonces lo odiabas, pero ahora tu mirada ha cambiado, Mikasa.

El castaño llevó su mano a la mejilla de la azabache, haciéndola voltear para verla fijamente a los ojos. Mikasa frunció el ceño y alejó la mano de Eren de un manotazo.

— Pues si ése fuera el caso, no tiene porqué importarte, Eren. Tú y yo no somos nada más que amigos. Supéralo ya.

Salvada por la campana, Mikasa se levantó y salió disparada hacia el salón de clases junto a los demás, dejando a Eren enrojeciéndose por la furia que emanaba dentro de el.

— Voy a recuperarte, Mikasa, y soy capaz de todo por ello.

.

.

.

.

El dichoso examen estaba por dar inicio. Levi leía sentado frente al escritorio mientras esperaba a que sus alumnos regresaran de su receso, cuando un portazo casi lo hizo estremecerse. Vio cómo entraba Mikasa sin siquiera mirarlo, se sentó cerca de la ventana y aventó su bolso al piso antes de recostarse sobre la butaca. El mayor se aclaró la garganta, lo que hizo que la azabache diera un mini salto por la sorpresa.

— ¿Ahora no saludas?

— Lo siento Levi, yo...

Sin dejar que Mikasa pudiera terminar su oración, el resto de sus compañeros entró al aula con rapidez a tomar sus asientos, en el mayor silencio posible. Levi y Mikasa se miraron durante varios segundos, como si se comunicaran con sólo la mirada. Cuando se escuchó cómo alguien cerraba la puerta, Levi rompió con el contacto visual y se levantó de su asiento, con un montón de papeles en el brazo.

— Llegó el día, mocosos. Veamos qué tanto aprendieron conmigo estos días. Y les advierto: donde encuentre a alguien copiando, no voy a preguntar y tomaré su examen, poniéndole automáticamente un cero. ¿Quedó claro? No pueden voltear a los lados ni siquiera para pedir un lápiz.

Los chicos asintieron nerviosos y esperaron a que el profesor pasara por sus lugares para dejarles el examen, o más bien, una hoja en blanco.

— Anoten su nombre comenzando por su APELLIDO, y esperen a que dé la siguiente instrucción.

Todos obedecieron al instante, y creyeron que tal vez el profesor Ackerman haría lo mismo que el profesor Pixis, dejarles un ensayo. ¡Qué equivocados estaban!

— Les dictaré las preguntas, y cuando termine de dictarles, tendrán 45 minutos para responderlas. No repetiré así que pongan atención.

Qué martirio. Incluso Mikasa lo miraba con el fastidio brillando en sus grises orbes. Y sin más, el examen dio comienzo.

.

.

.

.

Nadie creía que el profesor Ackerman sería tan maldito como para quitarles el examen en el tiempo exacto que él dijo, pero para desgracia de todos, Levi siempre cumplía con lo que decía.

Bueno, casi siempre.

— Se acabó el tiempo, mocosos. Sus notas las tendrán la siguiente sesión.

Mientras Levi se paseaba por los lugares, se podía ver cómo la cara de pánico de todos se hacía visible: unos se apresuraban a escribir, otros borraban rápidamente y unos cuantos más le entregaban el examen después de murmurar ''que sea lo que Dios quiera''.

— Ya pueden irse, disfruten su fin de semana, lo necesitan.

Ja, además de todo, cínico.

Mikasa fue la última en acomodar sus cosas, como últimamente había hecho, y esperó a que todos salieran para tener una charla con Levi antes de ir a su hogar.

— Creo que te pasaste en algunas preguntas, Levi...

— No es mi culpa si no estudiaron lo suficiente. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

— Oh, gracias pero no es necesario... en realidad quería contarte algo.

Levi guardaba sus cosas mientras Mikasa le explicaba lo sucedido con Eren, al parecer despreocupado por las sospechas que el ojiverde tenía sobre ellos.

— Ese mocoso de mierda sólo está buscando excusas para hablarte, y no creo que sea capaz de hacer nada a menos de que tenga pruebas de que tú y yo tenemos algo.

— Pero no puedo mentirle, me conoce muy bien, Levi...

— Y yo ya te he dicho que sin pruebas no puede hacer nada. Tranquilízate Mikasa, tanto estrés te hará daño.

— Pero-

Harto ya de la discusión, Levi se acercó a la azabache y la hizo callar con un beso rápido, dejando pasmada a una sonrojada Mikasa.

— L-Levi... la puerta está abierta...

— Ya no hay nadie, mocosa.

El azabache había aprisionado a Mikasa rodeando su cintura con su brazo y apegándola a él, pero ella se alejó lo más posible, aún con temor a que alguien los viera.

— Debo irme ya...

— Mikasa, espera...

Antes de que la pelinegra pudiera alejarse más, Levi la tomó del brazo y la hizo retroceder, haciéndola voltear a pesar de su sonrojo.

— ¿Mañana estarás libre?

— Si... ¿por qué?

— Quisiera que me acompañaras a un lugar...

— ¿Vamos a asear tu apartamento?

El sólo recuerdo hizo reír internamente a Mikasa, pero Levi al parecer no había entendido la referencia.

— No, es otra sorpresa. Por favor, significaría mucho que me acompañes.

El tono de voz suplicante de Levi preocupó a Mikasa, de esa forma no podía negarse.

— Está bien, iré contigo...

— Bien, te recogeré en tu casa a éso del mediodía.

Mikasa asintió con una tierna sonrisa y se acercó para besar rápidamente la mejilla del azabache, para después salir del aula y dirigirse por fin hacia su hogar.

Unos minutos después, Levi salió detrás de ella hacia un destino diferente, y ninguno de los dos se percató de que, a lo lejos, una figura los observaba con atención.

— ...


	21. Capítulo 21: ¿Complicación?

Los rayos del sol atravesaban la ventana de Mikasa Ackerman el sábado por la mañana. La azabache estaba decidida a descansar un poco más, no pasaban de las 7:00, pero un extraño olor proveniente de la cocina la hizo abrir los ojos con pereza. ¿Qué era ese olor?

Frotándose los ojos y estirándose, Mikasa se levantó de la cama y caminó con lentitud hacia la cocina, aguzando su oído para escuchar extraños sonidos de cazuelas y cubiertos. Cuando llegó al umbral de la cocina, pudo visualizar a un hombre alto y castaño preparando una especie de pancakes, así como una olla de café con un delicioso y reconfortante aroma. El hombre estaba tan concentrado en su labor, que no notó cuando Mikasa se adentró en la cocina.

— ¿Papá?

Al ser llamado, el señor Ackerman giró el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada soñolienta de su hija. Ahora que podía verlo mejor, pudo notar unas cuantas arrugas en su rostro, así como la barba que le había crecido desde la última vez que se vieron. El hombre sonrió con alegría y dejó a un lado lo que estaba haciendo para acercarse a ella y envolverla en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

— Mikasa, ¡me alegra mucho verte!

La pelinegra correspondió el abrazo con timidez, tenía semanas sin ver a su padre y le causaba una alegría inmensa el que estuviera ahí con ella.

— También a mí, papá...

— Te tengo buenas noticias, pedí que me dieran este fin de semana para descansar y poder estar contigo, ¿qué te parece?

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó de inmediato con estas palabras, pero con la misma rapidez cambió a pánico; había quedado con Levi de acompañarlo ese día.

— Papá... me da mucho gusto, pero...

La azabache bajó la mirada en busca de una buena excusa para decirle, era éso o cancelarle a Levi la salida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ya tienes planes?

La mirada del señor Ackerman se tornó fría al pensar que su hija se iría justamente ese día, y Mikasa asintió tímidamente con la mirada sobre el piso.

— Que-Quedé con los chicos de salir a la plaza para relajarnos después de los exámenes... Lo planeamos hace días...

— Ya veo, prefieres irte con tus amigos, a los que ves todos los días, que estar con tu papá, quien no siempre puede estar aquí contigo...

— No... No es éso...

No tenía otra opción, tendría que cancelarle a Levi, seguramente lo entendería. Pero... ¿Y si no? Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Levi casi le había suplicado ir con él, parecía algo importante y cancelarle así como así no sería justo.

— ¿Qué tal si mañana pasamos todo el día juntos, papá? Te prometo que iremos y haremos lo que tú quieras, pero por favor... déjame ir con los chicos...

En un inicio Mikasa creía que su padre se negaría, pero para su sorpresa, accedió con facilidad.

— ¿Vendrá alguien a recogerte? Sino, podría llevarte a la plaza y cuando te hayas aburrido me llamas para ir por ti.

— ...

¡Demonios! Levi le había dicho que la recogería al mediodía, pero si su padre estaba en casa tendrían que cambiar los planes.

— No te preocupes por éso... la plaza queda cerca, puedo ir caminando...

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Eren no es capaz de venir por ti?

El corazón de Mikasa se detuvo un momento y su rostro palideció al instante. Tenía que decirle lo ocurrido con Eren, éso no sería complicado.

— Papá... Eren y yo ya no estamos juntos...

Por alguna razón, el rostro del señor Ackerman no mostró sorpresa alguna, al contrario, parecía como si fuera ésa la respuesta que esperaba.

— Entiendo, ahora tiene sentido que vayas a irte caminando.. Está bien, no regreses muy tarde, sabes que en las noches es peligroso.

Mikasa se llevó una grata sorpresa de nuevo al escuchar las palabras de su padre, y una radiante sonrisa no tardó en aparecer al haber obtenido el permiso.

— ¡Gracias papá!

La pelinegra se abalanzó hacia los brazos de su padre envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo, el cual el hombre correspondió mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza de su hija.

— Pero ya lo has prometido, mañana será un día padre e hija.

— ¡Si! ¡Lo prometo!

— Bueno, apúrate y desayuna. Preparé los pancakes que tanto te gustan.

— Gracias papá.

La chica sonrió con ternura a su padre, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, y se sentó tranquilamente frente a él esperando a que le sirviera su plato.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio, el señor Ackerman miraba de vez en cuando a su móvil y Mikasa lo imitaba, mandando un mensaje a Levi con el pequeño cambio de planes.

 _''Levi, creo que será mejor si nos vemos a la vuelta de la esquina... papá está en casa y si llegas aquí seguramente hará muchas preguntas. Nos vemos más tarde''._

 **Enviar.**

Una vez terminó su desayuno, Mikasa se levantó a lavar los trastes y agradeció a su padre con un beso en la mejilla, para después apresurarse hasta su habitación y darse una ducha rápida. Ya casi daba el mediodía cuando la azabache apenas encontró el conjunto perfecto para la salida con Levi (un vestido primaveral rojo y zapatillas), sólo le faltaba ponerse algo de maquillaje y estaría lista.

Justo estaba por terminar de pintarse los labios, cuando su teléfono empezó a vibrar sobre su cama una y otra vez, obligándola a tomarlo para ver qué sucedía. Levi le estaba marcando.

 _— ¿Hola?_

 _— Mocosa, ¿por qué no me contestas?_

 _— Acabo de hacerlo..._

 _— Te envié como mil mensajes y ninguno me lo respondiste, ¡pensé que algo te había pasado!_

 _— ¿Hmm?_

Al verificar lo que le decía Levi, comprobó que, en efecto, tenía 21 mensajes en su buzón de entrada.

 _— Lo siento Levi, es que estaba arreglándome..._

 _— Tsk, como sea. Llegaré en 10 minutos por ti._

¿Diez minutos? ¿Tan rápido se había pasado el tiempo? Al escuchar aquello, Mikasa se apresuró a guardar sus cosas mientras escuchaba cómo Levi maldecía por teléfono al parecer a alguien que se había atravesado en el camino. Ahora entendía la razón del porqué Levi no hablaba mientras conducía, su mal genio lo estresaba y era capaz de ocasionar algún accidente.

 _— Te veo en... unos minutos. Debo colgar._

 _— Está bien, Levi..._

 ***click***

Ahora entendía la razón del porqué Levi no hablaba mientras conducía, su mal genio lo estresaba y era capaz de ocasionar algún accidente. Sonriendo divertida, Mikasa guardó el teléfono en su bolso y salió de su habitación, encontrándose con su padre sentado en un sillón de la sala de estar.

— ¿Ya te vas?

— Si... regreso en unas horas.

— Está bien, ve con cuidado Mikasa, y cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme. ¿Tienes mi número, verdad?

— Si papá...

Mikasa rodó los ojos con fastidio, ya era lo suficientemente mayor como para que su padre dudara de si tenía su número o no.

— Nos vemos.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento y acompañó a su hija a la puerta. Mikasa se despidió con un último abrazo y salió disparada hacia su destino. Antes de doblar la esquina, la azabache giró su rostro hacia su hogar, encontrándose con la mirada seria de su padre. Probablemente el hombre sospechaba algo, pero Mikasa procuró parecer tranquila y sonrió despidiéndose con la mano para después dar la vuelta y ver a lo lejos el pequeño auto de Levi Ackerman.

 _Al menos, lo peor ya había pasado._


	22. Capítulo 22: Kuchel

— Levi... ¿A dónde iremos?

— Te dije que es una sorpresa, mocosa.

— Odio la intriga...

— Tsk.

Durante el camino, Mikasa trataba de adivinar el lugar al que la llevaría Levi esta vez, pero el azabache se negó cada que ella hacía el intento y terminó haciendo que la joven pelinegra se resignara y guardara silencio gran parte del camino.

La pelinegra comenzó a preocuparse cuando notó que Levi había tomado el camino que daba a la carretera, y su preocupación aumentó una vez que leyó un letrero gigantesco el cuál decía ''gracias por su visita, vuelva pronto''. ¿A dónde demonios la estaba llevando el enano? ¿Era necesario salir de la ciudad? Si tenía pensado llevársela de viaje de fin de semana, estaba en problemas, y muy grandes. Tenía que regresar ese mismo día o su padre sería capaz de buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras.

— Levi...

— ¿Ahora qué, mocosa?

— Dime que regresaremos hoy mismo...

— Obviamente. No queda tan lejos, máximo son 2 horas.

— ...

Aquello le daba muy mala espina, pero se había jurado confiar en Levi Ackerman sin importar lo que sucediera, por lo que sólo asintió y dejó que el azabache los llevara hasta su destino sin más preguntas ni reclamos.

En el camino podían visualizarse a lo lejos montañas cubiertas de nieve, era un paisaje hermoso y Mikasa se reprendió por no haber traído consigo una cámara para capturar ese mágico momento.

— ¿Sabes algo, Levi? Nunca había salido de la ciudad antes...

— ¿En serio? Deberías, el campo es... muy diferente. Te ayudará a sentirte más relajada.

— ¿Iremos al campo?

— Algo así...

Mikasa comenzó a dejar de lado su preocupación y a cambio la emoción se apoderó de ella. ¿Harían un pícnic en el campo? ¿O tal vez irían a algún lago? Como fuera la idea que tenía Levi, Mikasa sabía que disfrutaría al máximo esa cita. Porque... era una cita, ¿cierto?

— ¿Falta mucho?

— No comas ansias, mocosa...

Conforme se iban acercando a su destino, Levi comenzaba a sentirse más y más nervioso. Tenía que explicarle a su madre la razón de porqué Mikasa lo acompañaba en vez de Petra, además de explicarle que era profesor de la pelinegra y que no le importaba si lo corrían por su relación. Definitivamente haría que su madre se infartara antes de tiempo, pero no podía ocultar a Mikasa de ella para siempre, así como Mikasa no podía ocultarlo a él de su padre.

Pero ése era otro asunto.

— Ya casi llegamos.

Mikasa se enderezó en su asiento al escuchar estas palabras, observando con atención cada centímetro del lugar al que se dirigían; para Mikasa estaban en medio de la nada, apenas había árboles y a lo lejos se podía visualizar una pequeña cabaña. ¿Se quedarían ahí?

— Levi...

Al llegar frente a la cabaña, el azabache detuvo el auto y permaneció unos minutos en silencio, observando el lugar. Los nervios de Mikasa volvieron a hacerse presentes, y miró a su acompañante esperando una explicación. Levi soltó un suspiro y se preparó para salir.

— ¿Qué esperas, mocosa?

— ... ¿Dónde estamos?

Mikasa lo miraba con desconfianza. No se movería del auto hasta recibir una explicación. El azabache entró de nuevo al auto y se acercó a la joven tomando su mano.

— Solía vivir aquí cuando era pequeño.

— ¿En serio?

Mikasa miró una vez más hacia la pequeña cabaña. Nunca habría imaginado algo como éso.

— Cuando entré a la preparatoria, la misma en la que tú estás estudiando, tuve que mudarme yo solo y dejar a mi madre aquí.

— ¿Tu madre?...

El corazón de Mikasa comenzó a acelerarse en descontrol debido a los nervios que iban en aumento. ¿Qué planeaba Levi?

— Quisiera que la conocieras, aunque ya se conocen... más bien, quisiera que ella supiera lo que tenemos...

— Levi... No.

La azabache entró en pánico con tan sólo pensar que tendría que ''conocer'' a la madre de Levi, no estaba preparada ni física ni mentalmente.

— Por favor... Dijiste que me acompañarías.

— ¡Me hubieras dicho desde el inicio que vendríamos aquí! Me habría arreglado un poco mejor y-

— No exageres, te ves muy bien.

El agarre de mano del azabache se intensificó, lo que calmó a Mikasa un poco. La azabache le devolvió el apretón y Levi le acarició el dorso de la mano con su pulgar, dándole ánimo a su compañera.

— Si yo conoceré a tu madre... Tendrás que conocer a mi padre tú también.

— Éso ya lo sé, pero hoy te toca a ti.

La azabache bufó y abrió la puerta del auto, acción que hizo que Levi le soltara la mano y saliera también. Ambos Ackerman se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada de la cabaña y Levi dio la iniciativa tocando un par de veces la puerta. Podía notarse la tensión de Mikasa, por lo que Levi tomó nuevamente su mano dándole un apretón sin quitar la vista de su rostro. La azabache suspiró y le devolvió la mirada a su amado, sonriéndole con timidez.

La puerta de entrada se abrió repentinamente y ambos azabaches rompieron el contacto visual para dirigir la mirada a una mujer en silla de ruedas, pálida, de cabello largo y negro, y con una sonrisa triste pero con ojos brillantes de emoción.

— Levi...

— Hola mamá...

La mujer extendió sus manos para tomar las de su hijo y apretarlas débilmente. Su aspecto demacrado preocupó al mayor; no esperaba que empeorara su salud desde la última vez que se vieron.

— Qué gusto tenerte aquí, hijo. ¿Y esta jovencita...?

— Mamá, ¿recuerdas a Mikasa?

La aludida dio un salto al escuchar su nombre, la hora de la verdad había llegado y seguía sin sentirse lista para lo que venía. La madre de Levi dirigió entonces la mirada hacia Mikasa con confusión, pero unos segundos más tarde cambió su rostro por sorpresa y alegría a la vez.

— ¿La pequeña Mikasa? ¿En verdad eres tú?

La mujer soltó las manos de su hijo para tomar las de la joven pelinegra. Mikasa pudo sentir que la piel de aquella mujer era áspera, como si estuviera perdiendo vida con el paso de los segundos. La azabache le dio un suave apretón a sus manos y sonrió con timidez.

— Mucho gusto...

— Seguramente no me recuerdas, eras muy pequeña cuando nos conocimos. Mi nombre es Kuchel, es un gusto, Mikasa.

A pesar de lo débil que se veía aquella mujer, su voz era fuerte y llena de energía, lo que hacía que ese aspecto demacrado que tenía no pareciera tan grave como realmente debía ser.

Levi no podía dejar de mirar a su madre con sus ojos llenos de angustia, a pesar de los intentos de la mujer por parecer estar sana. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Kuchel se alejó de la puerta para dejarlos pasar.

— Lamento mucho el desorden que tengo aquí, pero como se habrán dado cuenta, no tengo quién me ayude a tener la casa decente...

Mikasa no entendía de qué desorden hablaba Kuchel, pero probablemente lo decía por Levi, ya que su obsesión por la limpieza podía llegar a causar temor en cualquiera. Sin embargo, el azabache se notaba más atento a lo que hacía su madre que alrededor suyo.

— Mamá... ¿Desde cuándo necesitas silla de ruedas?

— ¿Qué? ¿Esta cosa? El médico me obliga a usarla, pero si por mí fuera estaría corriendo en el campo.

— Mamá...

— Estoy bien, Levi. Apenas empecé a usarla la semana pasada.

La mujer le sonrió amablemente a su hijo, pero él podía ver que en los ojos de su madre se encontraba la misma angustia que él sentía por ella. Quería insistir, pero un apretón en su brazo lo hizo detenerse; Mikasa, al parecer, pudo notar las intenciones del azabache.

— La comida está lista, ¿tienen hambre?

— ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

— No es necesario, querida Mikasa.

Kuchel soltó una risilla y giró su silla para dirigirse a la cocina, dejando a Levi y Mikasa echándose miradas de comprensión.

— Ahora entiendo porqué querías que la conociera tan pronto...

— ¿A qué te refieres, mocosa? No tenía idea de que estuviera así de mal.

El azabache continuó mirando a su madre, procurando que si algo pasaba él estuviera listo para ir a ayudarla. Mikasa podía ver el miedo reflejado en los ojos del pelinegro, el mismo miedo que ella sintió cuando veía a su madre en el hospital, e inevitablemente se acercó a su mejilla para darle un beso que sorprendió al mayor, volteando a verla extrañado.

— Tranquilo, va a estar bien.

— Tsk...

El azabache desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia su madre y Mikasa sonrió con tristeza. A pesar de lo que le había dicho Kuchel, se acercó a ella y le ayudó a servir la comida, haciendo que la mujer relajara el rostro. Levi, al ver esta escena, se sintió un poco más tranquilo y miró alrededor, llenándose de recuerdos.

— Gracias, Mikasa... Pero en verdad no era necesario...

— Se ve delicioso...

— Eres muy amable, me alegro que mi hijo esté con una chica como tú.

— ¿Cómo dice...?

Mikasa sintió el sonrojo aparecer inmediatamente a sus mejillas, provocando una nueva risilla en Kuchel.

— Conozco demasiado bien a mi hijo, Mikasa. Supe desde que abrí la puerta y los vi que algo hay entre ustedes dos. Las miradas no mienten.

El sonrojo de Mikasa no hizo más que ir en aumento. Al menos no sería difícil explicarle la parte en donde dicen que están saliendo.

— Aunque su anterior novia no era mala persona... si no eras tú, definitivamente apostaba por Petra.

— No entiendo qué quiere decir...

De pronto, en la cabaña el sonido de las teclas de un piano se apoderó del lugar, provocando que ambas mujeres levantaran la mirada en busca de lo que provocaba aquel sonido. Mikasa vio entonces a Levi, tocando el piano como si de Beethoven se tratara.

— Quiero decir, Mikasa, que yo sabía que ustedes dos terminarían juntos tarde o temprano. Y si no lo hacían, Levi terminaría junto a Petra. Puede que en ese entonces fueras una niña pequeña, pero se notaba que mi hijo te tenía un gran cariño.

Kuchel observaba a Levi con nostalgia, y Mikasa trataba de procesar aquella confesión. Cuando el sonido de las teclas dejó de sonar, fue cuando la azabache reaccionó y se encontró cara a cara con Levi, quien la miraba con extrañeza.

— ¿Pasa algo, mocosa?

— N-No es nada...

Kuchel ya estaba de nuevo en la cocina, terminando de arreglar todo para la comida. Levi tomó la mano de Mikasa una vez más y la jaló hacia la mesa, mientras la azabache trataba de controlar todas las emociones que comenzaban a acumularse en ella.

— Así que sabes tocar el piano...

— Sí, te dije que era una larga historia.

— Fue hermoso...

— Si hijo, fue hermoso.

Kuchel había regresado y tenía en sus manos una pequeña caja, la cual entregó a Mikasa.

— Esto es para ti, pero no lo abras ahora. Cuando estés de regreso en tu casa, ábrelo.

— Mamá... ¿qué es eso?

Levi miraba con desconfianza a su madre, quien sonreía con satisfacción y se dedicó a comer para no responder inmediatamente.

— Es un regalo para Mikasa, ¿algún problema?

Levi rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, señal que indicaba que no tenía más que decir. Mikasa miraba su obsequio con curiosidad, y se acercó con cuidado a Kuchel para abrazarla con delicadeza en agradecimiento.

— Lo abriré en casa, lo prometo.

El resto de la comida, Levi se mantuvo en silencio observando a su madre, buscando las palabras para decirle. Mikasa se notaba mucho más tranquila que cuando llegaron y Kuchel estaba radiante de alegría. Fue entonces cuando el azabache comenzó a hablar.

— Mamá, hay algo que quisiera decirte...

— ¿Si?

— Mikasa y yo...

— ¿Están juntos? Ya lo sabía, hijo.

— Tsk...

Tanto Levi como Mikasa se sonrojaron al instante, y Kuchel soltó una carcajada estridente que sorprendió a ambos.

— Me alegro por los dos, hacen muy bonita pareja.

— Gracias, mamá... pero...

— Si, ya sé que eres mucho mayor que ella. ¿Pero y qué? No hay edad en el amor, Levi.

— No es sólo eso...

Mikasa tragó saliva, lo que seguía podría ser el mayor problema que tenían.

— Soy su profesor, mamá...

La amplia sonrisa de Kuchel disminuyó tan sólo unos milímetros al escuchar las palabras recientes de su hijo, así como sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa. Levi esperaba la reprimenda de su madre desde el momento en que pisó aquella cabaña, y su sorpresa aumentó cuando Kuchel volvió a su amplia sonrisa.

— Entonces será mejor que tengan cuidado, no quiero que tengan problemas. Ustedes dos merecen estar juntos.

Mikasa miraba boquiabierta a Kuchel, y Levi apenas podía procesar todo aquello. Fue entonces cuando la esperanza en Mikasa creció; si la madre de Levi había aceptado su relación así como así, su padre también debía aceptarla.

 _Pero un padre con su hija es muy diferente a una madre con su hijo._


	23. Capítulo 23: Cartas

La noche pasó lenta para la pelinegra Mikasa, quien no dejaba de preguntarse qué era lo que ocultaba Kuchel en esa pequeña caja que sostenía en sus manos. A decir verdad, le atemorizaba un poco el abrirla, ya que la conversación que tuvo con esa mujer antes de recibir ese regalo había acumulado sus dudas. ¿Kuchel creía que desde pequeña ella era la mejor opción para Levi? Era algo difícil de creer, y no fue hasta que se armó de valor para abrir la caja que esa duda fue resuelta; dentro de la caja había un montón de cartas ordenadas por fecha de envío, y todas parecían haber sido escritas por Levi.

Cartas. Cartas. Más cartas por leer. Ahora que lo pensaba, tenía tiempo queriendo leer la cartas que el azabache había escrito para ella, así que decidió que esa noche, después de leer las de Kuchel, se dedicaría a leer las que el azabache le escribió. Por alguna razón le dio prioridad a la madre del azabache; después de todo, la curiosidad por ese paquete en esos momentos era mayor a la curiosidad que emanaba por las cartas de Levi. Sin más preámbulos, abrió la primera y se dispuso a leer.

 _ **13 de Agosto, 2007**_

 _Hola, mamá._

 _He llegado a la universidad y por fin estoy en mi habitación, después de haber esperado como dos horas para que la limpiaran debidamente, ¡era todo un chiquero cuando llegué!. En fin, tendré que compartir cuarto con un loco llamado Auruo, y digo que está loco porque desde que llegué no hace más que imitarme. ¡Tsk! Es bastante molesto._

 _Las clases comienzan el lunes, por lo que no tendré mucho tiempo de escribirte, pero prometo hacerlo siempre que pueda. Justo acabo de escribirle a Mikasa, la recuerdas, ¿verdad? Espero que se encuentre bien... Pensé que Petra estaría con ella, pero resultó ser que entró a la misma universidad que yo... ¡qué casualidad! ¿verdad?_

 _Bueno mamá, debo irme a desempacar, te escribiré pronto. Espero que estés bien y puedas escribirme de vuelta._

 _Atte: Levi._

Mikasa sostenía la carta con fuerza, arrugándola un poco. Si se supone que le había escrito una carta, ¿por qué nunca la recibió? Era bastante extraño. La curiosidad por esas cartas le regresó como un piquete, y no sabía ya qué hacer. Sin poder soportarlo más, se dirigió a su escritorio y sacó del cajón el pequeño montón que Levi le había dado, y sacó de entre ellas la primera carta que le escribió. Con manos temblorosas, sacó el papel del sobre y lo llevó a la altura de su rostro, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

 _ **13 de Agosto, 2007**_

 _Hola, mocosa._

 _Espero que te encuentres bien. Apenas he llegado aquí y siento que ya me hace falta cierta mocosa enfadosa, me pregunto qué estarás haciendo justo ahora... Probablemente dormir, ya es tarde, más te vale que estés durmiendo. Cuando leas esto espero que encuentres la forma de escribirme de vuelta, porque no me parece justo que esté como idiota mandándote cartas y yo no recibir nada de nada._

 _Ah... cuida mucho a la bola de pelos que tienes por conejo. Te escribiré en cuanto pueda, tenlo por seguro._

 _Tsk... Y cuídate mucho tú también._

 _Atte: Levi._

— Ja...

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó por la nostalgia que le causaban aquellos escritos, no esperaba que el enano realmente le haya escrito durante tantos años, pero la calidad en la que estaban las hojas era suficiente para saber que estuvieron guardadas muchos años.

Amontonó el resto de las cartas sobre su cama, se recostó y tomó la segunda carta que envió Levi a su madre.

 ** _20 de Agosto, 2007_**

 _Hola, mamá._

 _Ya sé, ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que te escribí, pero desde el primer día nos llenaron de trabajo, como si el tener que madrugar para asistir a clases no fuera suficiente tortura._

 _¿Sabes? Mikasa no ha respondido a mi carta, pero de igual forma le escribí una nueva, al fin y al cabo se lo prometí. Mamá, si un día tienes la oportunidad... ¿podrías saludar a Mikasa de mi parte? Tsk... no es que me preocupe que esa mocosa no me haya respondido, ella misma me dijo que no sabe escribir bien aún._

 _Por cierto, hazle caso a lo que diga el doctor, no quiero regresar y encontrarme con que mi mamá está inmovilizada en la cama por su terquedad._

 _Cuídate mucho._

 _Atte: Levi._

En ese momento, Mikasa supo que leer las cartas de esa forma había sido la mejor elección, así comprendía un poco mejor lo que ambos Ackerman querían decirle con esas cartas. Soltó un suspiro y tomó una nueva carta del paquete que le había entregado Levi. Entonces continuó con su lectura.

 _ **20 de Agosto, 2007**_

 _Querida Mikasa:_

 _Espero que estés bien y que la carta que te he enviado te haya llegado. Sólo quisiera que me respondieras diciéndome que estás bien, no necesito saber más que eso. Por favor, escríbeme en cuanto puedas, o pídeselo a alguien. Tal vez a tu papá, no creo que le moleste, ¿o si?_

 _Estaré esperando, cuídate._

 _Atte: Levi._

El corazón de la pelinegra no dejaba de palpitar con fuerza, con cada palabra que el azabache le había escrito sentía que se ponía más y más ansiosa. ¿Por qué demonios nunca le llegaron esas cartas? ¿Qué había pasado? Y si...

Los ojos de Mikasa comenzaron a pesarle, probablemente por estar leyendo a mitad de la noche con la luz que emitía de su teléfono móvil. Pero no, tenía que seguir leyendo, tenía que encontrar la respuesta a todas sus dudas. Tomó una carta más dirigida a su madre y juntando todas sus fuerzas continuó leyendo.

 ** _10 de Septiembre, 2007._**

 _Mamá:_

 _He descubierto porqué Mikasa no me ha respondido. No es necesario que vayas a buscarla como te pedí. Está todo resuelto._

 _Sólo quería que lo supieras, sé que estás preocupada por mí, pero te aseguro que me encuentro perfectamente con ésto._

 _Gracias, te quiero, mamá._

 _Atte: Levi._

Perfecto, seguía con dudas y no las resolvería hasta encontrar la carta correcta. ¿Y ahora, qué? El cansancio era demasiado para ella y las cartas eran demasiadas como para leerlas todas. Ni siquiera la ansiedad con la que había comenzado a leer permaneció con ella, y el insomnio que tenía desapareció de igual forma, por lo que Mikasa se quedó dormida con la carta en su mano y el resto de los sobres amontonados a un lado.

Esa noche, la azabache tuvo un sueño extraño. Un sueño donde estaba perdida en un bosque.

 _Estaba llorando, podía sentir cómo las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos descontroladamente. En ese momento, una sola palabra pudo escaparse de su boca con la voz ahogada._

 _— ¿Papá?_

 _Su voz era muy dulce, como de una niña pequeña. A lo lejos podía ver una figura tumbada en medio del bosque, era un hombre al parecer muy malherido. Mientras más se acercaba a él, mejor podía visualizarlo: tenía el cabello castaño claro, y ojos color miel. Su mirada reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo, y sus manos apretaban en sus costillas, donde una mancha de sangre se había hecho presente en sus prendas._

 _La pelinegra se arrodilló ante aquel hombre y llevó sus manos al rostro de éste. Dejó escapar un grito desgarrado y enterró su rostro sobre el pecho de él. El señor Ackerman tosió con pesadez y acarició el cabello de su hija, tratando de confortarla._

 _Una nueva figura apareció de entre los árboles y se acercó a ellos, sigilosamente. Era un hombre alto, cabello castaño, con una mirada fría y tenebrosa._

— _Por favor, cuídala..._

 _La voz del señor Ackerman era débil, muy débil. Aquel hombre sólo asintió con la cabeza y tomó en sus brazos a la niña, separándola del moribundo de su padre y llevándosela a otro lugar, muy a pesar de la niña. Un lugar lejos de esa tragedia._

Mikasa abrió los ojos de golpe y llevó sus manos a la cabeza, sintiendo cómo palpitaban sus venas en su sien. Dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas y se levantó de la cama. ¿Por qué ese sueño le había parecido tan real?


	24. Capítulo 24: Padre e hija

Mikasa despertó el domingo por la mañana después de haber escuchado un sonido estruendoso desde el exterior: la lluvia caía incesante y parecía imposible hacer planes para salir, por lo que, lo más seguro, sería que su padre y ella se quedarían encerrados en casa a pasar su día ''padre e hija''. La idea no le desagradó por completo a la azabache, de hecho se sentía un tanto cansada después de la visita que hicieron ella y Levi a la madre de éste, además de no haber podido dormir bien durante la noche debido a su insomnio.

Las cartas que había comenzado a leer la noche anterior estaban amontonadas sobre el piso, tenía aún muchas dudas sobre ellas y la única forma de averiguar qué era lo que había pasado era continuar leyendo hasta encontrar la respuesta, pero eran tantas las cartas que sería difícil encontrar la correcta.

O, al menos, eso era lo que Mikasa pensaba.

Acomodó los sobres y los metió en el cajón de su escritorio para después bajar a la cocina y encontrarse a su padre, lo que le hizo recordar aquel sueño que tuvo la noche anterior. ¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

El hombre en la cocina leía el periódico sentado frente a la mesa, y debido a que su rostro estaba oculto detrás de ese papel, Mikasa no podía distinguir la expresión que tenía en esos momentos, pero aún así decidió hablar.

\- Buenos días, papá...

El periódico que sostenía aquel hombre fue echo a un lado enseguida, dejando ver el rostro serio y frío del señor Ackerman que fue reemplazado al poco tiempo por una sonrisa para su hija Mikasa.

\- Hola Mikasa, ¿dormiste bien?

\- Claro...

\- Tienes ojeras, lo que me dice lo contrario. ¿Qué pasa?

Mikasa inhaló hondo tratando de controlar los temblores de su cuerpo debido al nerviosismo que comenzó a formarse en ella; por alguna razón, sentía desconfianza por el hombre frente a ella a pesar de saber que fue él quien se encargó de ella todos esos años. Dio unos pasos hacia él y comenzó con su relato.

\- Tuve un mal sueño... Pero me pareció muy real...

\- Bueno, los sueños son sólo eso, sueños. No va a ocurrirte nada malo, Mikasa.

\- Es que, si supieras...

El hombre alzó una ceja al ver el rostro preocupado de su hija y relajó el semblante luego de unos segundos. La lluvia había aumentado la fuerza con la que caía e incluso uno que otro rayo caía en los alrededores. El señor Ackerman se inclinó sobre la mesa para acercarse a su hija y le sonrió.

\- Soy todo oídos.

La joven unió sus manos apretándolas con fuerza, no lograba calmarse y el ambiente que se había formado entre su padre y ella era mucho más pesado de lo que ella creía; su padre daba un poco de miedo esa mañana, y no sabía muy bien porqué. Una vez que logró tranquilizarse respirando una y otra vez, habló con voz temblorosa.

\- Papá... ¿cómo conociste a mamá?

Era una pregunta que quiso hacerle hacía tiempo, pero como su padre nunca hablaba de su madre, suponía que aquello se debía a que al hombre le dolía el sólo recordarla. Pero para Mikasa, recordar a su madre en esos momentos le daba cierta tranquilidad.

\- En un bosque.

La respuesta que le dio a la azabache no la esperaba ella para nada, y su curiosidad aumentó cuando notó que el rostro de su padre se había vuelto nuevamente duro y frío. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía?

\- Y... ¿te enamoraste de ella al verla? Ya sabes... ¿amor a primera vista?

\- Ya estás bastante grande como para creer en esas mierdas, Mikasa.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos como platos ante aquellas duras palabras, su padre nunca le había dicho algo así.

\- Sólo tengo curiosidad...

\- ¿Y vas a contarme ese sueño que tuviste o seguirás divagando sobre tu madre?

El hombre rodó los ojos y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para salir de aquel lugar, pero Mikasa fue más rápida y tomó su brazo con cautela.

\- Por favor, papá... Hoy es nuestro día juntos...

\- Era, recibí una llamada urgente hace unos minutos. Debo volver al trabajo en una hora y no pienso desperdiciar ese tiempo hablando de estupideces contigo. Esperé a que despertaras para poder avisarte.

Mikasa bajó la mirada al escuchar las palabras de su padre, incapaz de decir nada más. Debió haberlo sabido, el trabajo siempre sería mucho más importante para él que algo de tiempo con su ''querida'' hija. Soltando un suspiro, se recostó sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos, cuando su padre volvió a hablar.

\- Dejé algo de comida en el microondas, para que desayunes.

Y sin más, salió presuroso de la cocina y dio un portazo al salir de la casa. La azabache dio un respingo después de aquello y se dirigió a la ventana para poder observar cómo su padre entraba al auto hecho una fiera para después alejarse de su hogar. Cabizbaja, Mikasa se dirigió a su habitación y envió un mensaje a Levi desde su móvil.

 _Hola enano. Te tengo una noticia: mi padre no estará en casa de nuevo, dijo que tenía trabajo que hacer pero tengo el presentimiento de que fue culpa mía... Hoy estuvo actuando algo extraño y hablarle de mi madre lo puso peor. Ehmm.. ¿crees que pueda llamarte? Si estás muy ocupado, no te preocupes... Puedo llamar a otra persona._

No pasó mucho que mandó el mensaje cuando su móvil comenzó a vibrar en su mano, causando que la azabache diera un respingo; Levi la estaba llamando. Con el corazón acelerándose a mil por hora, la azabache respondió con sus manos temblorosas.

\- _¿Hola?_

\- _A mí no me amenaces, Mikasa._

\- _¿Ah?_

Mikasa apenas podía escuchar bien lo que le decía Levi. Tanto en su casa como del otro lado de la línea se podía escuchar el sonido de la estruendosa lluvia.

\- _Eso de que llamarías a alguien más. Sabes bien que si necesitas algo me puedes llamar a mí._

La azabache sonrió por primera vez en el día con sinceridad, a pesar de estar al otro lado de la línea, Levi lograba hacerla sentir mejor con cosas como ésa. Soltó una risilla y casi pudo ver en su mente cómo el azabache rodaba los ojos.

\- _Levi... ¿dónde estás?_

 _\- A la vuelta de la esquina._

 _\- ... ¿Cómo dices?_

 _\- Más te vale abrir la puerta en cuanto llegue, no quiero mojarme y quedar hecho un desastre._

 _\- Levi..._

Mikasa no pudo decir más ya que el mayor había colgado. ¿Era en serio que estaba dirigiéndose hacia allá? Si así era... Mikasa tenía que arreglar su casa para cuando el azabache llegara, por lo que se apresuró y se olvidó por completo de la comida que su padre le había dejado en el microondas.

Acomodó los cojines del sillón y limpió los platos que su padre había usado para desayunar, y justo terminó con eso cuando escucho que alguien tocaba con desesperación la puerta.

\- Tsk, en serio no puede soportar ni un poco de lluvia...

Se encaminó a la puerta y, antes de abrir, trató de acomodar un poco su cabello. Nuevamente, los golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes y la azabache abrió con una amplia sonrisa para encontrarse cara a cara con la mirada fría y enfadada de un Levi con la ropa completamente empapada. La visión hizo a Mikasa soltar una risa y a la vez quedarse boquiabierta: la camisa del mayor estaba pegada a su cuerpo, lo que mostraba su marcado torso e incluso lo hacía verse mucho más sexy de lo que ya era. Se sonrojó y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

\- No es gracioso, mocosa.

El azabache entró a la casa pasando su mano por su cabello, lo que mostraba mejor su bíceps, provocando que Mikasa casi tuviera un sangrado nasal; o lo estaba haciendo a propósito, o ese enano era sexy por naturaleza.

\- ¿Y-Ya de-desayunaste, Levi?

Mikasa se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos frotándose, odiaba tartamudear de esa manera y más frente a él. El azabache se encogió de hombros y la miró alzando las cejas.

\- ¿Podría usar tu ducha y dejar secando mi ropa?

Levi se quitó entonces la camisa, dejando al descubierto su tan bien trabajado pecho y abdomen.

Casual. Tu novio llega a descontrolarte las hormonas para luego darse una ducha, en tu casa.

\- E-Está bien...

Ya no salían más palabras de su boca, el sonrojo en su rostro era aún más evidente y Levi no ayudaba en nada al pasar su mano por su nuca. No supo si sintió alivio o decepción cuando el azabache subió por las escaleras y desapareció de su vista.

''¡Maldito enano!'' pensó.


	25. Capítulo 25: Inconveniente

El nerviosismo de Mikasa no hizo más que ir en aumento al darse cuenta de que Levi sólo contaba con la ropa que traía puesta, lo que significaba que debía encontrarle ropa seca o bien, dejarlo desnudo en espera de sus prendas ya lavadas y secas, y esta segunda opción no le parecía nada desagradable a la azabache, causándole un ligero sonrojo.

''¡Por Dios, Mikasa! ¡Qué cosas piensas!''

Mientras esperaba a que Levi saliera de la ducha, Mikasa regresó a la cocina recordando que su padre le había dejado el desayuno listo en el microondas. Lo calentó unos segundos y se sentó a disfrutar de unos deliciosos hot cakes, cuando una cuestión invadió su mente: ¿Qué haría si su padre decidía regresar antes de lo previsto y Levi aún se encontraba en la casa?

Intentando encontrar una respuesta a esa interrogante, Mikasa apoyó la mejilla sobre su mano y se mantuvo con la mirada perdida varios minutos, por lo que no escuchó los primeros golpes que Levi dio en la puerta de la cocina, haciéndolo irritar más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Mocosa, ¿sigues dormida o qué?

El tono de voz que empleó el azabache fue suficiente para devolver a Mikasa a la realidad, dando un respingo por la repentina interrupción de sus pensamientos. Al verlo, Mikasa volvió a sonrojarse descontroladamente: el mayor volvía a estar con el torso descubierto mostrando el fortalecido cuerpo que tenía, cubriéndose sólo a partir de la cadera. En sus manos llevaba la ropa que anteriormente traía puesta perfectamente doblada y por su cabello aún escurrían unas cuantas gotas. Mikasa soltó un suspiro antes de hablar.

\- ¿Quieres que la ponga a lavar? Si te la pones así podrías enfermarte...

\- A eso vine, mocosa. Tampoco puedo salir desnudo a la calle y ponerme a bailar para los vecinos, por más que la lluvia haya cesado.

Y era verdad. La terrible tormenta causante de todo aquello por fin se había disipado y un reluciente sol iluminaba el vecindario desde lo más alto. Mikasa se acercó al oji-azul y tomó las húmedas prendas que el azabache sostenía en sus manos, cuando un repentino roce en sus labios le aceleró el corazón; Levi la había besado tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo a la azabache de reaccionar.

\- Le-Levi...

\- Tsk, es un beso de buenos días.

El azabache desvió la mirada aparentemente molesto por tener que dar una explicación de esas pequeñas muestras de afecto que de pronto traía consigo, simplemente quería hacerlo y ya. Mikasa le sonrió con ternura y depositó un beso en su mejilla, y a pesar de que seguía evitando su mirada, las mejillas de Levi de inmediato se tornaron de un color rosado.

\- Buenos días, amargadito.

Levi rodó los ojos en respuesta, provocando una risilla silenciosa en la azabache, quien se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de lavado mientras el oji-azul recogía los trastes sucios de la mesa para lavarlos. Realmente parecían una pareja al realizar acciones de este tipo.

Después de unos minutos, ambos Ackerman se dirigieron hacia el living, donde comenzaron a discutir sobre qué harían si el padre de Mikasa los encontraba en esos momentos.

\- Podrías decirle que soy un vagabundo que llegó a pedir refugio de la lluvia en tu casa y que tú muy amablemente me dejaste usar la ducha.

\- Y se lo va a tragar así de fácil, ¿verdad?

\- Tsk, entonces tú da una idea, mocosa.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos y se giró bruscamente sobre el sofá, provocando que la toalla que lo cubría se corriera un poco dejando que la imaginación de Mikasa se activara enseguida, causándole un nuevo y más colorido sonrojo. Levi, al no escuchar más que el silencio que los rodeaba, volvió a voltearse para encontrarse cara a cara con una Mikasa sonrojada.

\- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Levi posó su mano sobre la frente de Mikasa y enseguida sobre sus mejillas, lo que no fue de mucha ayuda para la pelinegra ya que causó que el sonrojo que tenía sólo fuera en aumento, como si de fuego invadiendo su cuerpo se tratara. Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza como respuesta y se cubrió el rostro, para frustración del mayor.

\- Tsk, mujeres.

Luego de varios minutos en silencio, que para ambos parecieron eternos, el timbre de la máquina secadora se hizo presente en los oídos de los Ackerman, y Levi se levantó veloz como un rayo para ir por su ropa.

\- Me vestiré allá y vuelvo, no tardo.

La azabache sólo asintió apenada y vio cómo el mayor caminaba hacia el cuarto de lavado dándole la espalda. Justo en ese momento, unos golpes en la puerta de la entrada retumbaron en los oídos de Mikasa y el miedo volvió a hacerse presente en su interior. ¿Era su padre? Aunque era muy poco probable, ya que no sería necesario que tocara a la puerta cuando contaba con llaves. Entonces, ¿quién era?

Esperando lo peor, Mikasa se levantó del sillón y se encaminó hacia la puerta con la ansiedad carcomiéndola por dentro. Se asomó por la mirilla y se encontró nada más ni nada menos con unos grandes ojos color esmeralda.

¿Eren?

Su repentina visita la había tomado totalmente desprevenida, y no podía dejar que Eren descubriera que Levi estaba ahí, por lo que mantuvo la puerta cerrada y habló.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Mikasa, quiero hablar contigo... ¿Puedo pasar?

\- ¿No podías esperar a mañana en la escuela?

\- Ni siquiera me dejas acercarme, por eso decidí venir acá...

La voz de Eren parecía quebrada, y aquello a Mikasa le dio un vuelco el corazón; a pesar de todo, el chico castaño era su amigo y se preocuparía siempre por él. Dejando salir un suspiro, la pelinegra abrió la puerta y Eren rápidamente entró, abrazándola con fuerza.

\- Eren... ¿qué tienes?

\- Gracias, pensé que te negarías...

El agarre del castaño se hizo más fuerte, y Mikasa se sintió un tanto incómoda por la sensación; semanas atrás, aquel abrazo habría significado el mundo para ella.

Pero ahora...

\- Eren, basta. Sólo te dejé pasar porque me preocupa que algo te haya pasado-

\- Tienes que escucharme, Mikasa...

\- Lo hago, pero cálmate...

La desesperación en el tono de voz de Eren fue el detonante para que Mikasa lo llevara al sillón para recargarlo y que se relajara un poco. El castaño, sonrojándose en cuanto sintió las manos de su ex novia sobre sus hombros, bajó la mirada y se concentró en tranquilizar los temblores que eran causados por sus nervios.

\- ¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que pasa?

\- ...

Eren se armó de valor y miró a los ojos grises de Mikasa. Casi había olvidado la sensación que le causaban esos orbes brillantes, y antes de pronunciar palabra, tragó saliva y sostuvo los hombros de la chica para evitar que se alejara en cuanto dijera lo que debía decirle.

\- Mikasa, te necesito de vuelta en mi vida.

\- ...

La azabache ya se lo esperaba, desde aquel día Eren no había dejado de insistirle en volver, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ellos dos. Mikasa negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos en modo de irritación.

\- Eren-

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el castaño aprovechó que la chica había cerrado los ojos para acercar su rostro al de ella y apoderarse de sus carnosos labios con desesperación, haciendo que Mikasa abriera los ojos como platos y tratara de alejarse, acción que fue impedida por el fuerte agarre del castaño en sus hombros.

Mikasa no sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapada en ese beso y ya ni siquiera sentía lo mismo que hacía meses cuando se besaban; al contrario, sentía ira y una frustración enorme por no saber cómo separarse de él. Pero no duró mucho.

Un portazo estalló en aquella casa y retumbó en los oídos de los chicos, haciendo que se separaran. El corazón de Mikasa dio un vuelco, y su rostro palideció al caer en cuenta de que no estaban solos en esa residencia.

Eren miraba con extrañeza a la azabache y a la vez con temor, debido al salto que le hizo dar el sonido del portazo. Al notar cómo Mikasa temblaba, su temor aumentó.

\- Oye, Mikasa... ¿qué pasa?

\- Eren... te voy a pedir que te vayas.

\- ¿Cómo dices...?

Ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía seguir con Eren, pero tampoco podía salir en esos momentos a buscar a Levi o el castaño los descubriría. Tenía que deshacerse de Eren a toda costa en esos momentos.

\- Quiero que te vayas. No sé porqué viniste aquí si sabías que no iba a ceder.

El castaño suspiró con pesadez y asintió, resignado. Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta de entrada, no sin antes despedirse de Mikasa con una última oración.

\- Tengo la esperanza de que algún día me aceptes de nuevo.

Y sin más, Eren salió de la casa y desapareció de su vista. Mikasa ni siquiera esperó a que el castaño estuviera lo suficientemente lejos para ir en búsqueda del enano azabache.

\- ¿Levi?

Buscó por toda la cuadra, pero para su mala suerte el azabache llegó en auto a aquel lugar y lo más seguro era que ya se encontraba muy lejos de ahí.


	26. Capítulo 26: 'Click'

_¿Levi?_

 **Visto.**

 _Por favor, contesta mis llamadas..._

 **Visto.**

 _Todo fue un malentendido Levi... Y no quiero hablarlo por mensaje_

 **Visto.**

 _Entiendo tu enfado... pero tarde o temprano me vas a escuchar, enano._

 **Visto.**

A eso de las 3 de la tarde, después de haber buscado al azabache por toda la cuadra y no haber tenido éxito, Mikasa recurrió a los mensajes con algo de desesperación, ya que lo que menos quería era que el mayor se molestara con ella por una tontería como ésa. Eren se marchó y no volvió a llamar a la pelinegra, lo que le quitaba un peso menos de encima, pero aquello no arreglaría las cosas entre ella y Levi. Insistió hasta que se dio por vencida y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo de comida, sintiéndose mal consigo misma por haber permitido que Eren se saliera con la suya.

No podía entender el comportamiento del chico, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que Eren no sabía lo que realmente quería. Probablemente sólo andaba con ella por capricho, porque sino, no la hubiera engañado con esa narizona de Annie. Pero habiendo tantas otras chicas, ¿por qué con Annie? Sabiendo que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de ella. Y luego se arrepiente, obviamente, y trata de regresar y remendar su error, pero ya nada podía arreglarse, ya nada sería lo mismo. Y aún sabiendo esto, insiste y llega a acosarla a su casa, inconforme con quedar como ''sólo amigos''. Tal vez Levi tenía razón respecto a él, aún es tan sólo un mocoso que no sabe tomar decisiones de las cuales no se arrepentirá después. Pero el ser un mocoso no justificaba ese comportamiento.

Pensando en todo aquello, Mikasa cortaba con cuidado una cebolla provocando que lágrimas amenazaran con salir, pero ¿realmente sentía ganas de llorar por culpa de una cebolla apestosa?

No, la razón de esas lágrimas se debían a Levi. Ese maldito enano amargado que logró escabullirse hasta lo más profundo de su corazón ahora estaba ocasionando un caos dentro de ella, y todo por culpa de un beso que la azabache ni siquiera tenía deseos de recibir.

Estúpido Eren, no podía haber escogido peor momento para aparecerse y arruinar las cosas cuando todo estaba yendo a la perfección en su vida.

Un golpe seco la hizo volver a la realidad, notando que estaba a punto de cortarse el dedo con el cuchillo; al parecer, se había enfadado tanto pensando en todo aquello que no se dio cuenta que había aumentado la velocidad al cortar el vegetal. Suspiró con tristeza y continuó con su labor culinaria.

Una vez que terminó de comer, lavó los trastes y se dedicó a hacer el aseo por toda su casa, tenía que distraerse con algo. Estaba limpiando la mesa del living, cuando el sonido de su móvil provocó un vuelco en su corazón.

''Un mensaje nuevo''.

La emoción que embriagaba a la azabache en esos momentos no tenía límites, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por la decepción al ver de quién se trataba.

 _Mikasa, lamento mi comportamiento en la mañana. Prometo que hablaremos de tu madre y sobre muchas otras cosas cuando tenga la oportunidad. Hoy no llegaré para la cena, pero ya he pedido unos días en el trabajo a partir de mañana. Tendremos una charla muy larga, Mikasa._

Un mensaje de su padre que prometía respuestas. No sabía si debía creerle, después de todo si en su trabajo lo necesitaban con urgencia, él asistiría sin importarle nada más, ni siquiera su propia hija, pero el simple hecho de que su padre se disculpara con ella aunque fuera por mensaje de texto le daba un poco de esperanza. Respondió el mensaje como de costumbre y continuó con su labor de limpieza a fondo de todo el lugar hasta del cansancio no pudo más.

Ya eran casi las 9 de la noche cuando terminó, muerta de cansancio, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer después fue tumbarse en la cama y cerrar los ojos hasta el día siguiente, preparada para enfrentarse al enano de una vez por todas y arreglar las cosas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **6:00 am**

La alarma de Mikasa sonó ruidosamente por toda la habitación, provocando que la azabache se levantara malhumorada debido al cansancio que aún se hacía presente en ella, pero ese mal humor desapareció por completo al recordar que ese día tenía algo muy importante que hacer: hablar con Levi y arreglar las cosas entre ellos.

Se apresuró a darse una ducha rápida y vestirse con su uniforme. Ni siquiera tenía hambre, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella y lo único que quería era acabar de una buena vez con ese asunto que tanto la atormentaba desde el día anterior. Tomó sus útiles escolares, salió de su casa veloz como un rayo y casi corrió hasta el instituto, procurando llegar mucho más temprano que de costumbre para esperar a que llegara cierto profesor amargado.

Su objetivo había sido alcanzado, ni siquiera habían dado las 6:40 aún cuando Mikasa ya caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, tratando de regular su respiración. Entró a su salón de clases decidida y esperó durante aproximadamente 5 minutos, cuando Levi entró con su característico humor de perros sin ni siquiera darse cuenta de que Mikasa se encontraba ahí.

\- Ejem...

Mikasa se aclaró la garganta con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, y Levi sólo volteó a verla con una mirada tan fría que podía incluso asesinarla con ella. Mikasa no la evitó, al contrario, se mantuvo firme y se acercó al escritorio apoyando sus manos sobre el borde de éste, inclinándose hacia el azabache. Levi rodó los ojos y se giró dispuesto a marcharse, pero Mikasa lo sostuvo del brazo con fuerza para impedírselo, jalándolo hacia ella con mayor facilidad de la que ella creía y acorralándolo sobre la pared; después de todo, si ella se lo proponía, podría aprovecharse de ese enano cada que lo quisiera.

\- Levi, lo que viste ayer no debió pasar nunca.

\- Pero pasó, y entiendo, mocosa. Tienes historia con ese escuincle y no me voy a interpon-

\- ¡Escúchame, maldito enano!

La voz de Mikasa se elevó mucho más de lo que esperaba, pero es que el enojo que sentía en esos momentos era demasiado; no iba a dejar que Levi dejara las cosas así. El azabache, por otro lado, levantó una ceja sorprendido por la actitud que estaba teniendo la mocosa, aunque debió esperarlo; desde el primer día había sido alguien de carácter fuerte. Levi se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que Mikasa dijera lo que tenía que decirle.

\- ¿Y bien?

\- ¡Yo.. Yo te amo a ti! ¿Entiendes? ¡Y nadie va a cambiar eso! ¿Cómo puedes decir esas estupideces? ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste darte una explicación...!

\- Ya tuve suficiente, mocosa de mierda.

Levi sujetó los brazos de Mikasa y empleando toda su fuerza la llevó hacia el escritorio, obligándola a recargar su espalda. El corazón de la pelinegra comenzó a acelerarse aún más de lo que ya hacía y miró con ojos como platos al hombre que se encontraba en esos momentos sobre ella.

\- ¿Crees que fue muy fácil para mí ver cómo ese mocoso y tú se besaban? Si no fui y lo agarré a golpes fue porque yo no soy un impulsivo como el idiota de Eren.

\- Pero yo-

\- Shh, no he terminado.

El azabache sujetaba las muñecas de Mikasa y las mantenía a los lados, impidiéndole moverse. Pero el mayor no volvió a hablar, sino que acercó sus labios a los de ella y los unió con la misma suavidad que éstos tenían, logrando que Mikasa se sonrojara sin control.

 ***click***


	27. Capítulo 27: ¿Junta de profesorado?

El timbre que anunciaba el pronto inicio de clases fue lo que impidió que Levi se mantuviera encima de Mikasa, alejándose rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. La azabache trató de acomodar su cabello lo más posible y de disminuir el sonrojo en sus mejillas frotándose el rostro, aunque todo mundo sabe que nada funcionaría para lograrlo, sólo el paso de los minutos.

Levi ya se encontraba sentado nuevamente frente al escritorio, acomodando su portafolios y papeles en los que trabajó para esa clase, cuando sus alumnos comenzaron a llegar primero muy alegres, pero al notar su presencia guardaron silencio al segundo y se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares. Mikasa se alejó hasta su asiento controlando sus emociones y se dedicó a observar las hojas de su cuaderno sin poner atención a su alrededor.

Unos minutos más tarde, la voz de Levi la obligó a salir de su ensimismamiento y a responderle con un rápido y torpe ''presente'' al ser nombrada en la lista. Armin dirigió la vista hacia su amiga, divertido por las reacciones que ésta tenía hacia su profesor, pero ahora que sabía lo que ocurría entre su querida amiga y el profesor Ackerman, tenía muchísimas más razones para hacerle bromas con respecto a su relación.

\- Eren Jaeger.

Al no obtener respuesta, Levi desvió la vista hacia el lugar donde el menor normalmente se acomodaba verificando que, en efecto, no se encontrara presente. Mikasa hizo lo mismo y comenzó a preguntarse porqué el castaño habría faltado a clases esta vez, girando el rostro hacia el lugar de Annie, quien sí se encontraba en clase. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba Eren?

Parecía que Mikasa no era la única preocupada por su amigo, ya que Armin observaba el lugar de Eren con recelo. Su intuición casi nunca le había fallado, pero el rubio esperaba que esta vez estuviera equivocado con respecto a dónde se encontraba su amigo castaño.

Terminando de tomar lista, el profesor Ackerman comenzó la clase advirtiendo a los alumnos que sólo quedaban dos semanas más para los exámenes finales, y que si les pareció difícil el parcial que les había hecho, el examen final sería mucho peor. Los alumnos comenzaron a sentirse ansiosos, en parte porque también faltaban 2 semanas para salir de vacaciones y prepararse para la universidad. Mikasa se sentía muy feliz, no sólo por las razones anteriormente mencionadas, sino porque una vez graduada, ella y Levi podrían dar a conocer su relación a los demás sin temor alguno. Con esta motivación en mente, la azabache inició sus apuntes del día y sorprendentemente la clase pasó mucho más rápido que de costumbre.

Esta vez, Levi se marchó del aula de clases primero que los alumnos, entristeciendo un poco a Mikasa; nuevamente tenía planeado esperar a que todos se fueran para quedar a solas con él, pero al parecer el profesor tenía otros planes en mente.

La azabache suspiró y acompañó a Armin y sus demás amigos por algo de comida, distrayéndose con cualquier cosa. Los chicos ya se habían acostumbrado al extraño comportamiento de su amiga, por lo que no le hicieron ningún comentario al respecto. Así pasaron la hora del receso, con una animada Sasha robando la comida de Connie, un Jean observando a Mikasa por primera vez sin ser reprendido y un Armin charlando animadamente con Christa sobre las próximas vacaciones. Parecía un día común y corriente en la preparatoria.

Llegada la hora, los chicos se dirigieron a su salón de clases para comenzar con Biología, esperando que la profesora Hanji fuera un poco más comprensiva con ellos con respecto a los exámenes finales. Como era de esperarse, la profesora llegó muy agitada a la clase, con un montón de papeles entre los brazos.

\- ¡Buenos días! Tenemos mucho que hacer, así que vayan sacando sus apuntes en lo que les nombro lista...

Los chicos obedecieron mientras continuaban charlando alegremente entre ellos, pero una grave voz en las bocinas surgió de repente, como siempre que quería darse un aviso.

Sólo que esta vez, no había ningún aviso que dar.

 _\- Profesora Hanji, ¿podría venir a mi oficina, por favor?_

La voz demandante de Erwin Smith sorprendió a muchos de los alumnos, y Hanji soltó enseguida sus cosas volteando hacia la bocina un poco exaltada.

\- ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Ya voy!

Las risas en los alumnos se hicieron presentes por el comportamiento que adquiría la profesora siempre que era llamada a la oficina del director, pero a Hanji no le importó en lo absoluto.

\- No tardo, por favor hagan un resumen desde donde nos quedamos en el libro hasta el final del capítulo. Mikasa, te encargo que no salgan del aula.

Y así, Hanji Zoe salió casi corriendo del aula de clases, dejando a todos sonrientes y echándole pícaras miradas hasta que desapareció de su vista. Mikasa seguía absorta en sus pensamientos, pero a la vez observaba a sus compañeros procurando que obedecieran la orden de la profesora; al fin y al cabo, dijo que no tardaría.

Pero la profesora Hanji no regresó. En cambio, quien llegó a los diez minutos de haber sido llamada la profesora, fue Eren. Parecía deprimido, y no miró a nadie hasta que llegó a su lugar, donde Armin lo saludó alegremente a pesar de que se le notaba preocupado.

\- ¡Eren! ¿Y eso que llegas a esta hora?

El castaño tardó en reaccionar, por lo que Armin tuvo que zarandear el hombro de su amigo para que volteara a verlo; Eren se veía muy triste.

\- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Eren?

Mikasa notó enseguida que el castaño no se encontraba bien, y por más que estaba molesta con él, se acercó al par de amigos y se sentó a un lado del ojiverde.

\- ¿Eren?

Al parecer, la voz de Mikasa era la única que podía hacerlo reaccionar de forma inmediata, porque Eren volteó casi con lágrimas en los ojos. Al ver a su amiga, se abalanzó sobre ella y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Mikasa... por favor, perdóname.

\- Eren...

La azabache pensó que la razón de su disculpa era por lo sucedido el día anterior; debía sentirse frustrado por no haber logrado que Mikasa volviera con él, pero al mismo tiempo se habría arrepentido por lo sucedido. Al menos, eso pensaba Mikasa. La azabache le devolvió el abrazo como signo de que le había perdonado, ya que odiaba que su amigo estuviera así.

\- Claro que te perdono, pero cálmate...

El cuerpo de Eren comenzó a temblar descontroladamente, ya que al parecer no sirvió de nada el que Mikasa lo haya perdonado. Permanecieron unos minutos abrazados, sin darse cuenta de que sus compañeros los observaban con curiosidad. Nuevamente, la voz de Erwin Smith resonó en las bocinas, esta vez buscando a un nuevo profesor.

\- _Levi Ackerman, necesito que vengas a mi oficina, ahora._

Aquello hizo que Eren de pronto se congelara, y Mikasa se separó de él para mirarlo con atención; el chico retenía las lágrimas y no era capaz de devolverle la mirada a su amiga. Algo malo había pasado, ahora Mikasa estaba segura y un mal presentimiento cruzó por su pecho.

\- Es extraño que llamen a los profesores de repente, ¿no creen?

Armin trató de desviar el tema ya que notó la tensión que se había formado entre sus amigos, y Mikasa fue la primera en responder.

\- Seguramente es una junta de profesorado, porque se acercan los finales y lo más probable es que deban organizar los horarios y demás.

\- Si, puede ser.

La sonrisa de Armin se volvió mucho más amplia y sincera, pero Mikasa aún sentía aquella opresión en su pecho. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado con Eren?

El castaño seguía sin pronunciar palabra y se mantenía en la misma posición, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida. Al menos, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Erwin Smith se hizo presente en el lugar, pronunciando unas últimas palabras.

 _\- Mikasa Ackerman, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? Lo antes posible._

La opresión en el pecho de Mikasa se hizo aún más grande, pero al mismo tiempo la curiosidad comenzó a invadir su cuerpo. ¿Una junta de profesores donde ella estuviera presente? Quizás organizarían la fiesta de graduación de los alumnos y por eso necesitaban que la presidenta estudiantil estuviera presente, para encargarse de todo. Eso era, ¿cierto?

\- ¿Mikasa?

El pequeño rubio la hizo reaccionar y Mikasa pudo notar cómo sus compañeros la observaban con curiosidad. La azabache suspiró profundo y se levantó de su asiento, sintiendo cómo Eren la tomaba del brazo, impidiéndole irse.

\- Eren...

El castaño se mantenía cabizbajo, y Mikasa no entendía porqué justo en esos momentos tenía que retenerla, sabiendo que el director necesitaba de su presencia.

\- Volveré en unos minutos.

La azabache se soltó del agarre del castaño y salió apresurada del salón, dejando al par de amigos con miradas llenas de preocupación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el mal presentimiento que tenía se convirtió en nerviosismo; tanto Levi como Hanji estaban ahí, pero ellos dos no eran los únicos profesores en el instituto. Aquello le daba muy mala espina, y sólo aumentó cuando llegó a la oficina y escuchó al otro lado de la puerta un montón de voces elevándose cada vez más. Fue en ese momento que Mikasa tocó a la puerta y el ruido del otro lado se desvaneció.

- _Adelante._

La voz del director se hizo presente y Mikasa entró con lentitud a la oficina. La escena con la que se encontró fue algo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar; Hanji estaba entre dos hombres tratando de separarlos, Erwin sentado frente a su escritorio frotándose el rostro, Levi sujetaba el cuello de la camisa del hombre frente a él y aquel hombre imitaba su acción. No fue hasta que aquel hombre se giró cuando Mikasa lo reconoció y su respiración se cortó.

\- ¿Papá?


	28. Capítulo 28: Decepción

_2 horas antes._

Eren Jaeger llegó temprano a la escuela, mucho más temprano que de costumbre. Estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de que Mikasa volviera a su lado y nunca pensó que la oportunidad perfecta estaba justo a unos cuantos pasos. Escuchó la voz de Mikasa, lo que le sorprendió ya que la pelinegra solía llegar un poco más tarde, y para su asombro su voz se fue elevando a tal grado que el castaño podía entender lo que decía.

\- ¡Escúchame, maldito enano!

El castaño nunca había escuchado a Mikasa así de molesta, ni siquiera cuando se molestaba con él. Y al decir ''enano'' seguramente se refería al profesor Ackerman, ¿otra vez se estaban peleando? La curiosidad le ganó a Eren y se asomó procurando no ser descubierto, alcanzando a visualizar cómo Mikasa acorralaba al profesor en la pizarra.

''Esto se pone interesante...'' pensó el castaño, y no fue hasta que Levi se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra que el chico sacó su teléfono móvil y esperó a tener un mejor ángulo, pero lo que siguió después no lo esperaba: el mayor y la menor unieron sus labios de forma tan natural que la sorpresa en Eren provocó que presionara la pantalla de su móvil, tomando una foto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

 ***click***

Luego de aquello, el castaño se alejó del aula siendo sorprendido por el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el pronto inicio de clases. Eren caminó inconscientemente, sus pies lo llevaron hacia la oficina del director, pero su mente estaba hecha un caos; nunca pensó que realmente Mikasa y el profesor tuvieran una relación, ¿o el profesor había sometido a Mikasa para besarlo? No estaba seguro, pero lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre ellos, el director debía saberlo.

Llegó con prisa a la oficina de Erwin, tocó a la puerta y después de que le respondieran con un ''adelante, Eren se adentró en esa gran oficina y los nervios comenzaron a surgir en él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿De verdad iba a delatar a Mikasa?

\- Ah, Eren, toma asiento.

La voz profunda de Erwin lo hizo tragar saliva, obedeciendo sin chistar; después de Levi, Erwin era a quien más respetaba y temía el castaño en ese instituto. Una vez que tomó asiento frente al director, Eren bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono.

\- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Eren?

Erwin miraba con curiosidad al chico, había estado tantas veces en esa oficina y nunca lo había notado así de nervioso, ni siquiera cuando el padre del castaño estuvo presente el día de aquel 'incidente'.

\- Verá, director... Estaba caminando hacia mi salón, cuando escuché a Mikasa gritar...

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- No estoy seguro, el profesor Levi estaba ahí con ella... yo me asomé un poco a ver y el profesor...

Al ver cómo calló el chico de repente, Erwin se inclinó hacia él tratando de ver lo que Eren tanto observaba en su móvil. La confusión y sorpresa llego al rostro de Erwin al identificar que eran Levi y Mikasa los que estaban en la foto.

\- ¿Qué pasó?

Eren cerró los ojos apretándolos bruscamente y le entregó el teléfono a Erwin, cubriéndose el rostro una vez hecha esta acción. Erwin no podía creer lo que veía, después de todo, Levi Ackerman no parecía ser un tipo que se aprovechara de las alumnas. Cerró los ojos dejando ver la decepción en su rostro, y se recargó sobre su asiento, pensante. Lo primero que pudo pensar, fue llamar al padre de la chica. Eren aún seguía en su lugar, petrificado, y el miedo comenzó a invadirlo cuando se dio cuenta de a quién había llamado el director; definitivamente había metido a Mikasa en un lío.

Los minutos pasaron y tanto Erwin como Eren se mantenían en silencio, esperando la llegada del señor Ackerman. Unos fuertes golpes comenzaron a sonar en la puerta y el director nuevamente dejó pasar al visitante. Era un hombre alto, castaño, con la misma mirada fría y asesina que tenía en ocasiones Levi. Erwin se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a aquel hombre extendiéndole la mano, mientras que Eren palidecía en su asiento.

\- Bienvenido, señor...-

\- Kenny Ackerman, un placer.

El hombre castaño le extendió la mano de igual forma y la apretó con fuerza, desviando la mirada hacia Eren después del saludo.

\- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niña?

\- Véalo usted mismo, Kenny.

El director le extendió entonces el teléfono del chico y Kenny lo apretó en sus manos al ver la foto que se había tomado.

\- Dígame, señor director, ¿quién es esta rata enana que está sobre mi hija?

\- Es el profesor Levi Ackerman, es muy curioso porque cuenta con el mismo apellido que usted.

\- Así que éste es el famoso Levi Ackerman...

La fría y punzante sonrisa de Kenny se hizo presente en sus labios al escuchar el nombre del individuo de la foto. Tanto Erwin como Eren lo veían con curiosidad, y después de tomar asiento y dejar el móvil a un lado, el director Smith se atrevió a preguntarle.

\- ¿Lo conoce?

\- No en persona, pero tuve una charla con este hijo de puta hace unos años.

La temible voz de Kenny hizo que hasta a Erwin le diera un escalofrío. Eren se mantenía cabizbajo esperando que el señor Ackerman no le hablara directamente y Erwin hizo entonces su segundo llamado del día.

\- Profesora Hanji, ¿podría venir a mi oficina, por favor?

\- ¿Y esa mujer qué tiene que ver en todo ésto?

\- Es una amiga cercana al profesor, probablemente sepa algo, aunque espero que no sea así...

Las últimas palabras Erwin las dijo más para sí mismo que para los demás. No pasó mucho cuando Hanji llegó casi corriendo a la oficina, tocando a la puerta frenéticamente.

\- Adelante...

\- ¡Hola Erwin! ¿Qué necesitas?

La profesora estaba muy animada, y al ver a las personas dentro de la oficina se llenó aún más de alegría y energía.

\- ¡Eren! Así que estás aquí. ¿Faltarás a clase? ¡Oh! Un gusto, señor.

Hanji extendió ambas manos hacia Kenny y tomó una de sus manos sacudiéndola rápidamente, y tanto Erwin como Eren se frotaron la frente esperando que la reacción de Kenny no fuera negativa.

\- Hanji, por favor siéntate.

\- ¡Sí, señor!

La castaña obedeció al instante y se sentó a un lado de Eren, mirando a Erwin con alegría. El director tomó entonces el móvil y repitió el mismo proceso que hizo con Kenny.

\- ¿Sabías algo de ésto?

El tono de voz de Erwin se había suavizado bastante al dirigirse a la castaña, y Hanji mantuvo su sonrisa hasta darse cuenta de quiénes se encontraban en la foto y la posición en la que estaban. La sorpresa se hizo presente en sus ojos así como su rostro comenzó a tomar color y su respiración comenzó a hacerse agitada. Erwin se mantenía firme y serio frente a ella, Kenny miraba de un lado a otro en la oficina y Eren se mantenía igual de petrificado y cabizbajo.

\- Ay enanín, ¿en qué te has metido?

\- Hanji, dime que no lo sabías...

El tono suplicante que adquirió Erwin en su voz sorprendió a la castaña, y por más que negó con la cabeza, Erwin la conocía bastante bien, y sabía que le estaba mintiendo por el bien de su amigo. Cerró los ojos con tristeza y se alejó para recargarse en su asiento.

\- Sabes que no está permitida una relación amorosa entre profesor-alumna en este instituto, ¿y aún así me lo ocultaste?

\- Erwin...

La voz quebrada de Hanji llegó a romper incluso el corazón de Eren, nunca había visto a su profesora actuar de esa manera, siempre se mantenía alegre y positiva ante todo, pero ante Erwin parecía como una niña pequeña.

\- Eren, tú ya puedes retirarte, gracias. Ah, y me quedo con tu móvil unos minutos más, sino te importa.

\- N-No, señor director.

Eren se alejó apenado de aquel lugar y cerró la puerta de la oficina, dejando a los adultos en un ambiente lleno de tensión. Fue entonces cuando Erwin hizo un llamado más.

\- Levi Ackerman, necesito que vengas a mi oficina, ahora.

\- Erwin... no...

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Hanji.

Sin decir nada más, Erwin Smith desvió la mirada y esperó pacientemente a que Levi llegara. Hanji temblaba en su lugar debido al esfuerzo que tenía que hacer por no dejar escapar lágrimas de sus ojos y Kenny seguía en su actitud de no importarle nada, al menos hasta que nuevamente los golpes en la puerta sonaron.

\- Ese tipo de mierda...

\- Señor Ackerman, le pido que mantenga la cordura.

Respirando hondo, Erwin repitió la misma palabra que tantas veces dijo en el día y enseguida entró Levi, con una expresión de aburrimiento total.

\- ¿Para qué me llamaste?

El profesor miró alrededor y levantó una ceja al encontrarse con una cara desconocida. Kenny Ackerman lo veía con furia y hacía todo lo posible por no saltar sobre él y ahorcarlo ahí mismo.

\- Levi, siéntate.

\- No se me antoja, sólo dime qué mierda quieres que haga.

\- Que te sientes, Levi.

El tono demandante que utilizó Erwin obligó a Levi a obedecerlo, no sin antes rodar los ojos con fastidio. Al ver la expresión de Hanji, el azabache se preguntó si algún conocido habría muerto o algo parecido. Erwin, por última vez, volvió a hacer un llamado.

\- Mikasa Ackerman, ¿podrías venir a mi oficina? Lo antes posible.

\- ¿Qué demonios pasa, cuatro-ojos?

\- Lo mismo debería preguntarte a ti, enano.

Kenny se había levantado de su asiento y se acercó amenazante a Levi, quien sólo le miró confundido y con la misma expresión aburrida en el rostro.

\- ¿Y usted es...?

El castaño tomó a Levi por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó de su asiento, llevándolo hacia la pared. Hanji reaccionó enseguida y se interpuso entre los dos, tratando de separarlos con toda la fuerza que tenía disponible en esos momentos, la cual no era mucha.

\- Creí haberte dejado en claro que dejaras en paz a mi hija, que no quería ningún tipo de contacto tuyo con ella.

\- Ah, si. Sus amenazas se las puede meter por el-

\- ¡Por favor, cordura señores!

 ***toc toc***

 _Presente._

 _-_ ¿Papá?

Tanto Kenny como Levi se soltaron, y Mikasa no hizo más que palidecer. Los habían descubierto, no había otra explicación. Kenny se acercó a su hija con rapidez y la abrazó fuertemente, casi dejándola sin oxígeno.

\- Mikasa, ¿estás bien?

\- C-Claro que estoy bien... ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Viendo sobre el hombro de su padre, Mikasa pudo ver cómo Hanji sostenía a Levi del brazo y éste mantenía los ojos cerrados, como intentando controlarse.

\- ¿Te hizo algo más ese maldito? ¿Estás bien?

Con éso, Mikasa confirmó su peor miedo. Erwin señaló el teléfono que tenía en la mano y la azabache lo identificó enseguida: ¡Era el móvil de Eren!

\- Papá, Levi no me hizo nada.

\- El profesor Ackerman, hija. Y claro que sí, pero me aseguraré de que no vuelva a acercarse a ti.

\- ¡¿Y tú quién eres para creerte con el derecho?!

Mikasa elevó la voz repentinamente haciendo que los presentes, a excepción de su padre y Levi, pegaran un brinco.

\- ¿Cómo que quién soy? ¡Soy tu padre y harás lo que yo diga!

\- ¡Nunca estás en casa! ¡Ni siquiera podría considerarte mi padre!

\- ...

Levi sólo miraba con odio a Kenny, Hanji seguía luchando contra sus emociones y Erwin no sabía qué hacer, más que mirar estupefacto la escena que se había formado frente a ellos. Kenny aflojó su agarre y se separó de Mikasa, con el rostro lleno de decepción. Mikasa evitaba a toda costa que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos sin quitar la mirada de su padre, y Levi hacía todo por ir con ella y consolarla, pero el agarre de Hanji se lo impedía.

 _No podía hacer nada, ya no._


	29. Capítulo 29: La verdad

La oficina del director Erwin Smith se encontraba en un silencio absoluto, donde los presentes no hacían más que verse unos a otros; dos de ellos queriendo asesinarse entre sí, y el resto pensantes y con las miradas perdidas, absortos en lo que les decían sus propias mentes.

Mikasa Ackerman no podía dejar de lamentarse por lo que estaba ocurriendo, y al mismo tiempo se sentía decepcionada de Eren; no podía creer que cuando le dijo que sería capaz de ''recuperarla cueste lo que cueste'' se atrevería a arrebatarle la felicidad por la que tanto había esperado y luchado. El castaño, por otro lado, no se atrevía ni siquiera a verla. Se sentía una basura, un ser insignificante que en esos momentos debía simplemente tropezarse, golpearse la cabeza y morir, su plan no salió como él lo esperó, pero... ¿realmente esperaba que al deshacerse de Levi recuperaría el amor que alguna vez Mikasa le brindó? Claro que no, las cosas serían peores para Eren debido a eso.

El tenso silencio que los envolvía se convirtió en algo tan incómodo que Erwin decidió ponerle fin, dirigiéndose primero a Kenny.

\- Señor Ackerman, lamento mucho las molestias que le hemos hecho pasar, y le aseguro que Mikasa será quien saldrá beneficiada de todo esto.

Kenny Ackerman se limitó a dar un movimiento de cabeza, poniendo fin a su charla con Erwin, por lo que el director se dirigió ahora hacia el profesor Levi.

\- Es increíble que el muchacho talentoso y responsable que conocí en sus años de preparatoria sea ahora un pedófilo.

\- Disculpe, director Smith... pero tengo 18 años...

La interrupción que dio Mikasa al parecer molestó en gran magnitud a Kenny, porque ni siquiera había terminado de decir su frase cuando el mayor elevó la voz, provocando un saltito en los demás presentes.

\- ¡Tú hablas cuando te lo pidan! ¿Qué no te enseñé que no debes interrumpir a tus mayores?

El jalón de brazo que le hizo Kenny a su hija fue el detonante para que Levi se soltara del agarre de Hanji y saliera disparado hacia aquel hombre, enfurecido por el trato que le estaba dando a Mikasa. Tanto Erwin como Hanji se apresuraron para separarlos una vez más.

\- ¡A quien deberían separar de Mikasa es a usted! ¡Maldito viejo aprovechado!

Por más que Hanji le sujetaba, Levi no dejaba de apretar el cuello de Kenny, provocando una risa un poco escalofriante en el hombre de cabello castaño.

\- ¡Yo sólo quiero lo mejor para ella! Pero si ahora quieres convertirte en un asesino, no te detengo.

\- ¡Levi!

Mikasa se había unido a ayudar, al principio sin saber de qué lado ponerse, pero al notar cómo la mirada fría del azabache se intensificaba y el agarre al cuello de su padre incrementaba en fuerza, el miedo la hizo apartar a Levi del castaño con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Basta! Por favor...

Levi reaccionó a los pocos segundos de sentir las suaves manos de Mikasa sobre su brazo, ablandando su agarre sobre Kenny. Grave error.

El hombre castaño aprovechó y le propinó un golpe en la cara al azabache, dejando a Levi aturdido por unos segundos y a Mikasa cubriéndose con ambas manos para evitar que un gritito de angustia saliera por sus labios. Erwin, cansado del comportamiento que estaban teniendo ambos hombres, se paró entre ellos y elevó la voz lo más que pudo.

\- ¡Así no llegaremos a ningún lado! ¡Levi, está más que claro que estás despedido! Y señor Ackerman, le pido que por favor controle su enojo.

Tanto Hanji como Mikasa clavaron la mirada en Levi, llenas de preocupación. La azabache, importándole muy poco lo que su padre o el director dijeran o hicieran, corrió hacia su amado envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo y descargando las lágrimas que hasta ese momento había retenido. Kenny estaba furioso, pero al parecer Erwin les había permitido al menos tener ese último momento entre ellos, bloqueándole el paso al castaño que en esos momentos parecía querer degollar a todo ser viviente ahí. Hanji sonrió con tristeza y se alejó de ellos para darles un momento de ''privacidad'', posicionándose a un lado de Erwin, cabizbaja y sin atreverse a mirarlo; por otro lado, Erwin soltó un suspiro y la miró de reojo, sintiéndose mal por cómo la había tratado minutos antes, pero desgraciadamente era parte de su trabajo.

Mikasa no se atrevía a soltarlo, y mucho menos al saber que probablemente sería la última vez que estaría en sus brazos; y al parecer, Levi se sentía de la misma forma, porque con cada segundo que pasaba, el cálido abrazo se volvía más y más fuerte. El mayor susurraba cosas que la menor no alcanzaba a escuchar con claridad, debido a que la voz de Levi sonaba bastante quebrada; quizás luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no descontrolarse, incluso para no llorar. Sólo atinó a escuchar dos palabras que para cualquier otra persona no habrían significado gran cosa, pero para Mikasa significaría la respuesta a muchas de sus dudas.

\- Las cartas.

¿Qué demonios le importaban las cartas ahora? Los iban a separar.

\- Mikasa, lo siento pero debes soltar al profesor...

\- ¡No!

Las palabras de Erwin sólo hicieron que la azabache se aferrara con mayor fuerza a Levi, pero él ya la había soltado, y al no sentir más sus brazos alrededor de ella, su corazón comenzó a dolerle aún más de lo que ya hacía. Con tristeza, se soltó del hombre que amaba y fijó su vista en él, aún con lágrimas saliendo por sus ojos. Levi sólo podía sentir un nudo en la garganta debido al estado en el que se encontraba su amada mocosa, pero sabía que todo tenía un límite y que había llegado el momento de desistir, al menos por ahora.

Kenny se acercó a su hija y poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros la alejó del azabache con brusquedad, lo que volvió a despertar la ira de Levi, pero Erwin fue esta vez más rápido y continuó su discurso.

\- Levi, tienes hasta mañana para recoger tus cosas y sacarlas de aquí. El examen final de los alumnos podrás enviármelo por correo, de todos modos esta semana que queda de clases es solamente para repasar. Mikasa, el castigo que debería darte a ti lo pensé mejor, ya que si bien es merecedor que te corra de la escuela, has sido una alumna ejemplar todos estos años e incluso eres la presidenta estudiantil, además de que estás a una semana de graduarte. Sería una pena que todo tu esfuerzo se fuera a la basura por este inconveniente, por lo que espero que cumplas esta semana con el castigo: ningún tipo de comunicación con Levi. Esto implica el siquiera estar a unos metros de distancia. No pueden volver a verse, ¿queda claro?

Levi mantenía su expresión lo más neutral posible, asintiendo con la cabeza sin siquiera pronunciar palabra. Mikasa estaba estática, sin poder atreverse a hacer algo más. Kenny se sentía más que satisfecho con las condiciones que le había impuesto Erwin a Mikasa, y Hanji, por alguna razón, observaba a Erwin con mucha curiosidad, como si hubiera escuchado algo que los demás no alcanzaron a captar.

En fin, el azabache salió de aquella oficina sin decir nada más, echándole un último vistazo a Mikasa con tristeza. Kenny agradeció a Erwin por la comprensión y el apoyo y unos minutos después salió con su hija de la oficina, en dirección a su hogar.

Mikasa se mantuvo callada durante todo el trayecto, y Kenny por algún milagro no le hizo ninguna pregunta o comentario al respecto, sino que se concentró en llegar a casa lo antes posible, ya que había un asunto pendiente que quería tratar con su hija. En cuanto llegaron, Mikasa se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación y tumbarse en la cama, desobedeciendo desde ya a la condición que le había puesto Erwin y mandándole un mensaje a Levi.

 _Encontraremos la forma de vernos, no puedo dejar que me separen de ti después de todo el tiempo que te estuve esperando.. te amo, Levi._

 _-_ Mikasa, ¿puedo pasar?

La repentina voz de Kenny del otro lado de la puerta hizo que Mikasa diera un respingo, ocultando su móvil debajo de su almohada y dándole la espalda a la puerta, sin responder. Kenny, del otro lado de la puerta, suspiró y abrió la puerta con precaución.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo.

\- ¿No puedes dejarme sola un momento?

Al parecer, Mikasa había comenzado a llorar. Después de todo, no podía seguir soportando el peso que sentía en sus ojos después de la dura despedida que tuvo con el azabache.

\- Es sobre tu madre... Querías hablar de ella, ¿recuerdas?

\- Ahora no...

El móvil de Mikasa comenzó a vibrar debajo de la almohada, lo que hizo que el corazón de la azabache se acelerara y que la adrenalina aumentara; Levi le había respondido. Por fortuna, tener siempre el teléfono en vibrador había servido de algo y Kenny no notó nada.

\- Es importante, en realidad debí hablarte de esto hace mucho tiempo...

Kenny Ackerman entró en la habitación con lentitud esperando que Mikasa no lo corriera a golpes, pero la azabache estaba tan indefensa en esos instantes que el castaño logró llegar hasta el borde de la cama y sentarse, donde comenzó con su relato.

\- Cuando tu madre enfermó, tú estabas muy pequeña aún, tenías 3 años de edad. Eras una niña muy dulce, y te gustaba mucho jugar con mi sombrero, tsk, era lo primero que hacías cuando te sostenía en mis brazos cada que iba a visitarles.

El solo recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa llena de nostalgia a Kenny. Mikasa trató de analizar sus palabras pero aún tenía en mente todo un remolino de ideas. ¿Cómo que visitar?

\- Un día, tu madre empeoró... Estaba tan enferma que no podía ni siquiera levantarse de la cama. Tu padre después de mucho tiempo encontró por fin dónde había medicina que podría curar a tu madre, así que viajó hasta un bosque lejano donde unos médicos preparaban esa medicina. Como tu madre no podía cuidarte, te llevó con él. Yo me ofrecí, pero supongo que tu padre sabía que yo siempre fui malo para cuidar mocosos...

La confusión en Mikasa no hizo más que ir en aumento, por lo que giró su cuerpo para encarar a Kenny y de pronto, como si de un flashback se tratara, comenzó a imaginarse las escenas que el hombre le explicaba.

\- En fin, el caso es que tu padre me avisó que si no regresaba después de determinado tiempo, fuera a buscarlos. Pues eso hice, ya que pasaban las horas y no regresaban. Cuando llegué al bosque, creo que fue tu llanto el que me guió. Estabas muy asustada, y cómo no.. después de haber visto a tu padre en ese estado deplorable..

La azabache recordó entonces el sueño que tuvo unos días antes, y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse nuevamente, provocándole más ganas de llorar. Kenny había ensombrecido su mirada y al parecer estaba concentrado tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas qué decirle.

\- Sus últimas palabras fueron que te cuidara. Y eso hice, eso he hecho desde entonces. Sé que no he sido mejor padre que él, pero hago lo que puedo.

\- Papá...

\- Tu padre fue atacado por unos maleantes que desgraciadamente habían ido a asaltar el mismo lugar al que él iba, y fue una fortuna que tú no estabas con él en esos momentos, no sé qué hubiera sido de ti...

De pronto, Mikasa pareció recordar un poco de aquel día, ya que la imagen de su padre apareció en su mente.

 _Aquel hombre había dado unos golpes a la puerta de una cabaña donde se suponía que se encontraban los doctores, y al abrir la puerta, se quedó estático donde estaba. Fue entonces cuando pronunció las siguientes palabras:_

 _\- Mikasa, ve a jugar un rato, pero no te alejes mucho, ¿si?_

 _La pequeña Mikasa obedeció y se_ _alejó de su padre, sin darse cuenta que pocos segundos después era apuñalado por dos hombres a la vez que le quitaban su cartera y demás objetos de valor. Pasaron unos minutos, cuando Mikasa se aburrió de jugar con las ramas que se iba encontrando al caminar y regresó con alegría._

 _Pero esa alegría desaparecería muy pronto._

\- Después de eso, regresamos con tu madre... ella fue quien más sufrió con todo esto, porque además de no haber podido conseguir su medicina, había perdido a su esposo. Yo no sabía qué más decirle, sólo que mi hermano me había encargado cuidar de ustedes.

\- ... ¿Qué?

Mikasa ya no podía más, eran demasiadas emociones juntas en un sólo día. ¿Kenny en realidad era su tío?


	30. Capítulo 30: El culpable

\- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, no creí que sería necesario...

\- Está bien.

Mikasa Ackerman jugueteaba con las sábanas de su cama mientras Kenny se disculpaba de la manera más honesta posible con ella. Como es lógico, la azabache no tenía intenciones de perdonarlo, y mucho menos después de lo ocurrido en la escuela pocas horas antes, pero Kenny Ackerman no se rendiría tan fácil.

\- Entiendo que quieras estar sola, pero sólo quiero que sepas que siempre he hecho lo que creo que es mejor para ti.

Sin más, Kenny salió de la habitación y por fin dejó a su sobrina en paz, ocasión que aprovechó Mikasa para sacar su teléfono de la almohada y verificar el mensaje que le había llegado; lastimosamente, no era de Levi, sino de Jean. ¿Qué quería ese cara de caballo? La verdad, no tenía muchos ánimos de abrir el mensaje de su amigo, así que hizo a un lado su móvil y permaneció en la cama largo rato, mirando hacia el techo. De pronto, como si una luz en el cielo la iluminara, recordó que tenía tiempo queriendo hacer algo.

\- ¡Las cartas!

Como si la energía y el ánimo regresaran a su cuerpo, la azabache saltó de la cama con rapidez para dirigirse a su escritorio, donde guardó anteriormente el paquete que le entregó Kuchel así como las cartas de Levi. Por primera vez en el día, Mikasa sintió que algo bueno pasaría y el ánimo aumentó al momento de tener los sobres en sus manos; seguían muy bien cuidados y con un poco de polvo por el paso de los días. Lo que le pareció extraño a Mikasa, fue que la letra con la que al parecer se escribió la carta no parecía pertenecer al enano, por lo que leyó con mucha más curiosidad y nerviosismo que antes.

 ** _27 de Agosto, 2007_**

 _Hola,_

 _Sé que no me conoces, ni yo te conozco a ti, pero voy a pedirte que dejes de acosar a Mikasa con tus cartas. No me es nada grato el saber que una niña pequeña se asocie con un chico de tu edad, sobre todo porque ella no entiende que tus intenciones podrían no ser del todo buenas. Como ya he dicho, no te conozco y no tengo intención de hacerlo, lo único que te pido es que dejes en paz a mi niña. Ella se encuentra perfectamente, así que puedes dejar de preocuparte. Espero no tener que volver a comunicarme contigo, por tu bien y por el de Mikasa._

 _Atte: Kenny Ackerman._

Al terminar de leer, Mikasa no podía creerlo; después de todo, el culpable de todo era Kenny, Kenny, y seguiría siendo Kenny. Lo curioso era que en sus manos aún habían muchas más cartas, así que siguió leyendo aprovechando que su tío la había dejado sola por lo menos unas horas.

 ** _10 de Septiembre, 2007._**

 _Hola señor Ackerman,_

 _Primero que nada quiero que sepa que es un gusto el hablar con usted, quiero suponer que es el padre de Mikasa... Así que le dejaré bien en claro unas cosas:_

 _1.- Mi intención nunca ha sido hacerle daño a esa niña, sino todo lo contrario._

 _2.- No puede decirme que deje de hablarle cuando usted no es bueno para cuidarla, si esa niña sigue viva déjeme decirle que no es gracias a usted, sino a mí, ya que no es bueno ni para estar con ella cuando más lo necesita._

 _3.- Al demonio con sus amenazas, si quiero seguir en contacto con ella y ella conmigo creo que no habrá nada que pueda impedirlo._

 _Le pediré de la manera más cordial que deje a Mikasa recibir sus cartas, sé que no podré asegurarme de que las lea, pero al menos ahora estoy seguro de que no hay ningún problema con el envío de las cartas, sólo usted. Una vez más, métase sus amenazas por el culo._

 _Y que tenga una excelente semana._

 _Atte: Levi Ackerman._

Mikasa no sabía si reír o llorar mientras leía cada una de las palabras escritas por Levi, si Eren era un bastardo suicida como le decía Jean, Levi parecía serlo mucho más.

Y hablando de Jean...

Recordar que su amigo le había enviado un mensaje la llenó de curiosidad, si bien era sabido por todos que el cara de caballo solía mandarle mensajes a Mikasa para invitarla a salir, tenía bastante tiempo sin hacerlo, y aunque pareciera egoísta, la azabache se había acostumbrado a esos mensajes luego de haber recibido tantos diariamente. Tomó soltando un suspiro su móvil y abrió el mensaje, que para su sorpresa no contenía ninguna invitación para salir en una cita ''romántica''.

 _Hola Mikasa, espero que te encuentres bien. Desde que te llamó el director ya no supe de ti en el día y no sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Quisiera que al menos me contestaras para así saber que no pasa nada y que tal vez solo son imaginaciones mías. Por cierto, te veías linda hoy..._

''Como siempre, tenía que salir con algo así al final'', pensó la azabache luego de terminar de leer el mensaje. Sabía que las intenciones de Jean eran las mejores, era buen chico en el fondo y hasta se preocupó más por ella que el mismísimo Eren, quien tuvo la culpa de todo lo ocurrido ese día. Se decidió a responderle a su amigo con un corto mensaje y continuó leyendo las cartas, que ahora eran una conversación entre Levi y Kenny.

 ** _13 de Septiembre de 2007._**

 _¿Qué tal, mocoso de mierda insoportable?_

 _Mikasa no va a leer tus cartas hagas lo que hagas, pero si tanto insistes puedes hablar conmigo, así podemos empezar a conocernos más. Te voy a contar algo, así puedes dejar de acusarme como lo haces._

 _No soy el padre de Mikasa, soy su tío, hermano de su padre. El pobre hombre fue atacado por unos bandidos hace unos años, y me pidió hacerme cargo de la niña y mi cuñada, quien por cierto estaba en ese entonces muy enferma. La responsabilidad era demasiada para mí, y mientras veía cómo la mujer de mi hermano se desvanecía poco a poco, me daba cuenta de que tenía que aprender a ser un buen padre para esa niña. No quería causarle más traumas, ni su madre tampoco, por lo que fingimos que éramos una familia feliz y por eso Mikasa puede creer fácilmente que soy su padre. Sé que ni siquiera debería importarte ésto que estoy diciendo, pero al menos ahora sabes porqué me ausento tanto, quiero darle un buen futuro a mi sobrina, como el que mi hermano y su esposa hubieran querido darle._

 _No espero que entiendas, sólo quiero que esa niña deje el sufrimiento y por lo que he leído tú se lo darás si sigues en contacto con ella, dándole esperanza de que tal vez vuelvan a verse cuando sabes perfectamente que no es así. Podrías considerarlo, si realmente te importa mi sobrina._

 _Saludos._

 _Atte: Kenny Ackerman._

No sabía si era tristeza, coraje, o frustración lo que causó que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar por sus ojos, pero Mikasa no podía ni consigo misma después de aquello. Tenía que leer al menos una carta más, sólo una y encontraría la respuesta que estaba buscando. Quedaban muchas cartas más, pero se desanimó por completo después de leer la siguiente respuesta de su amado Levi.

 _ **26 de Septiembre de 2007.**_

 _Hola Kenny,_

 _Lo he pensado bien y he decidido hacerte caso, Mikasa no merece que le haga ésto. No volverá a saber de mí, así que no se preocupe. Y por lo que me ha contado, sigo diciendo que no tiene justificación para abandonarla, pero éso ya es problema suyo._

 _Lamento el inconveniente que le hice pasar._

 _Atte: Levi Ackerman._

¿Éso era todo? ¿Así de fácil ganó Kenny? No podía ser cierto. Aunque, realmente eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Mikasa, sino que Levi sabía que Kenny no era su padre, Levi estaba consciente todo ese tiempo de que Mikasa había vivido engañada durante varios años, y el habérselo ocultado se convertía en un engaño también. ¿Qué más le podía pasar?

Pues al parecer mucho, porque cuando estuvo a punto de enviarle un nuevo mensaje al azabache pidiéndole una explicación, se encontró con lo que una chica con el ánimo por los suelos quiere a toda costa evitar, aquello que ha sido el causante de conflictos entre parejas desde su existencia.

 **Visto.**


	31. Capítulo 31: Sigue adelante

Mikasa se fue a dormir ese día con la esperanza de que al despertar se encontraría con la sopresa de que su amado Levi le habría respondido los mensajes, pero desgraciadamente la luz del sol la obligó a despertarse para que un golpe a la realidad le cayera como un rayo: Levi Ackerman al parecer leía sus mensajes, pero no se dignaba a responderlos.

La depresión acumulada del día anterior se hizo presente en la azabache y se unió a la actual logrando que Mikasa comenzara su día con lágrimas gruesas saliendo de sus ojos y escurriéndose por sus rosadas mejillas. No podía dejar de pensar en aquel día donde Levi le entregó las cartas, y las palabras que pronunció que en un principio parecieron no tener ningún sentido ahora le abrían los ojos como si le echaran una cubeta de agua helada en la cara.

 _''Muchas explican el porqué nunca las recibiste. Cuando las leas, espero que puedas perdonarme''._

¿Así que de eso se trataba? Claro que lo perdonaba, después de todo Levi no tiene la culpa de que Kenny le haya ocultado la verdad. Lo que sí no podía perdonarle era la actitud que tenía ahora, ¿qué pretendía con ignorarla? De por sí su relación se había vuelto más complicada de lo que ya era antes, y con esas acciones sólo lograba empeorar todo aún más.

 _—_ Maldito enano...

Con el ánimo por los suelos, Mikasa salió de su hogar en dirección hacia el instituto con un plan en mente; hablaría con la profesora Hanji y la convencería de prestarle su teléfono para así lograr comunicarse con Levi. Era una idea brillante, según Mikasa, y Hanji no podría negarse _._

El día en el instituto transcurrió con mayor normalidad de lo que la azabache pensaba, y justo al salir el grupo de amigos se reunió para planear estudiar para los últimos exámenes en casa de alguno de ellos -exceptuando a Sasha, ya que fue en su casa donde se reunieron la última vez-. Mikasa _,_ como ya era costumbre, se excusó con que su ''padre'' estaría con ella estos días después de todo lo ocurrido y que no podría salir con ellos -a pesar de que no era cierto, ya que Kenny volvió al trabajo como si nada hubiera ocurrido-. Tanto Armin como los demás traían una curiosidad y preocupación inmensas debido a lo acontecido el día anterior, pero se notaba en el rostro de Mikasa la angustia y no querían que su amiga se mortificara aún más, por lo que decidieron no preguntarle, por el momento.

Una vez que sus amigos se marcharon, la azabache se encaminó a toda prisa hacia la sala de profesores y afortunadamente encontró a la mujer de anteojos y aspecto desaliñado que tanto quería ver.

— ¡Hanji-san! Qué bueno que la encuentro..

Pero Hanji no parecía la misma de antes: su aspecto parecía aún más descuidado de lo que ya era y la sonrisa tan característica con la que siempre recibía a todos había desaparecido. Debajo de sus ojos se podían notar unas enormes ojeras causadas por el insomnio y el rojo cristalino que cubrían sus orbes cafés delataba que la mayor había estado llorando recientemente. Era una visión lamentable.

Mikasa sintió cómo el poco ánimo que le quedaba se alejaba poco a poco de ella, como si hubiera sido absorbido por una fuerza invisible, y lamentó haber interrumpido a su profesora en su momento de privacidad. Sin embargo, Hanji se frotó los ojos y mostró su mejor intento de sonrisa para su alumna.

— Dime Mikasa... ¿Qué se te ofrece?

— Lo siento, tal vez deba volver en otro momento...

La azabache dio media vuelta y se dispuso a salir de ese lugar, pero una mano se posó sobre su hombro obligándola a detenerse y voltear de nuevo; Hanji se había acercado para evitar que se fuera.

— Sé que no es fácil después de todo lo ocurrido, pero tú sabes bien que si necesitas algo puedes decírmelo, que no te dé pena.

La triste sonrisa que mostraba su profesora caló muy hondo en el corazón de la pelinegra. Inhalando profundo antes de hacer su petición, Mikasa acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja debido al nerviosismo que tenía.

— Verá, Hanji-san... Tal vez no debería pedirle ésto, pero quisiera hablar con Levi aunque sea una vez más...

La chica de ojos grisáceos bajó la mirada y esperó con impaciencia la respuesta de su profesora, quien mantenía su sonrisa y la miraba comprensiva; se acercó a la chica de cabello azabache y le dio un cálido y confortante abrazo, el cual logró que el corazón de Mikasa doliera aún más.

— Ya lo sé, Mikasa. Pero no puedo ayudarte, el director me echaría a mi también...

— Por favor...

Nuevamente, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes y la angustia se apoderó del pecho de la menor, causándole un nudo en la garganta y temblores en descontrol por todo su cuerpo. Hanji comprendía a la perfección la angustia que sentía su alumna, pero era verdad que Erwin no volvería a perdonarle su puesto de trabajo si se enteraba de aquello.

—Escucha, Mikasa... Le di a Levi tu número hace un tiempo, imagino que ya se han comunicado antes...

— ¡Pero no me responde!

Mikasa se separó de su profesora y la observó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, con una mirada llena de furia combinada con frustración. La imagen que tenía Hanji ante sus ojos la hizo sentir lástima por la chica y rebuscó en su bolsillo sacando su móvil y entregándoselo a la llorosa azabache.

— Sólo una llamada.

El rostro de Mikasa se iluminó con la esperanza en sus ojos y sin perder más el tiempo abrazó a su profesora en forma de agradecimiento para después marcar el número de su amado Levi. Esperó unos segundos -que le parecieron eternos- hasta que su corazón se detuvo cuando escuchó la voz del enano azabache.

— _¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?_

Por un momento, Mikasa se sintió ofendida ante el tono de voz que Levi había utilizado, pero recordó que el teléfono del que le estaba marcando era el de Hanji, y suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que había logrado su objetivo.

— _Hola, Levi._

A pesar de que estaba molesta en la mañana, el haber escuchado la voz del azabache la había hecho olvidar todo sentimiento negativo hacia él y en ese momento no podía dejar de sonreír. Sin embargo, al otro lado de la línea dejó de escucharse hasta el sonido de la respiración de Levi, probablemente sorprendido al escuchar la voz de su mocosa. El silencio comenzó a volverse incómodo, tanto que hasta Hanji pudo sentir la tensión que se había formado. Unos segundos más tarde -que parecieron horas- Levi se dignó a responder.

— _Mikasa..._

 _— No sé porqué dejaste de responderme, así que tenía que intentar ésto... Por favor, necesitamos hablar..._

 _— No podemos._

 _— He leído las cartas..._

A pesar del tono frío que utilizaba Levi, Mikasa sabía que sólo era para intimidarla y hacerla ceder, pero no lo lograría; hablarían a como dé lugar, no se podía escapar tan fácil de ella. Mikasa pudo escuchar cómo Levi soltaba un largo suspiro e incluso se lo imaginó frotándose su frente y cerrando los ojos, como solía hacer cuando empezaba a rendirse.

— _Escucha, debes seguir tu vida. Por algo pasan las cosas y aunque lo quieras no se puede forzar lo que no está destinado a ser. Déjalo así._

— _Pero-_

— _Y no vuelvas a obligar a Hanji a llamarme, o dejaré de responderle también a ella._

 _— ¡Levi-!_

Y colgó. El maldito enano colgó el teléfono y dejó a Mikasa con las palabras en la boca. La azabache no podía hacer más que quedarse petrificada en su lugar con el móvil en la mano pegado a su oreja y la mirada perdida aguantando más lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Hanji volvió a acercarse y extendió su mano en espera de que le devolviera el teléfono, alzando la mano unos segundos hasta que Mikasa salió de su trance.

— Lo siento mucho, Mikasa...

La pelinegra ya no podía soportarlo más, dió media vuelta y salió corriendo de la sala con toda esa maraña de emociones atormentándola; Levi ignorándola, una y otra vez, así como el hecho de lidiar con la verdad sobre sus padres. ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

Nada. Ya nada podría afectarle.

Ya era algo tarde y lo más posible era que el instituto se encontrara casi vacío a excepción de los alumnos que se quedaban a clases particulares o extracurriculares, y para fortuna o desgracia para Mikasa, como prefiera verse, uno de esos alumnos era Jean, quien al verla pasar veloz como un rayo, se apresuró a alcanzarla al notar que algo andaba mal.

— ¡Mikasa! Creí que estarías con tu padre...

La azabache no tenía intención de detenerse para hablar con él, así que ni siquiera ella entendió cómo sus pies se detuvieron al escuchar su nombre y la voz de su amigo, dejándolo alcanzarla. Frotó sus ojos antes de voltearse hacia Jean y se aclaró la garganta lo más que pudo.

— Y yo pensé que estarías estudiando con los chicos, Jean.

—Si... la verdad... es que...

El chico cara de caballo se había sonrojado tanto como un tomate y bajó la mirada rascándose la nuca, algo que ya era muy común de ver para Mikasa. Un tanto tartamudo, el chico prosiguió.

— M-Me quedé porque pensé que sería mentira lo de tu padre... Y pensé que tal vez necesitabas a alguien con quien hablar...

La sorpresa inhundó a Mikasa, si bien sabía que Jean se sentía atraído por ella desde hacía años, jamás imaginó que el chico fuera capaz de descubrir cuándo mentía y cuando no, ya que éso era algo que sólo Armin podía lograr, además de Levi, claro. Jean aprovechó el momento de silencio para continuar y pedirle por enésima vez -quizás más- lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

— Si quieres... podríamos ir a dar una vuelta y hablar...

Y lo que tanto esperaba Jean que sucediera, finalmente ocurrió. Mikasa accedió con un simple movimiento de cabeza y un intento de sonrisa, para después dar media vuelta y alejarse hacia la salida. Jean, aún con la sorpresa en sus ojos, se apresuró a seguirla para alcanzarla y caminar junto a ella.

Mikasa haría lo que Levi le había pedido, _seguir adelante con su vida._


	32. Capítulo 32: Distracción

En un pequeño local de repostería cerca de la preparatoria, Mikasa y Jean esperan por los bocadillos que pidieron sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El castaño observa a la pelinegra sintiendo cómo el sonrojo en sus mejillas se hace cada vez más evidente, como sucedía siempre que hablaban a solas -cosa que no ocurría muy seguido-, mientras que la pelinegra, absorta en sus pensamientos, dirige su mirada hacia la concurrida calle sin prestar atención a lo que su amigo hacía a la vez que coloca de mejor manera la roja bufanda que apreciaba más que ningún otro obsequio en el mundo.

Jean se preguntaba una y otra vez qué era lo que le había pasado a Mikasa, ya que no era muy común encontrársela en los pasillos con una mirada que advertía a los curiosos que serían asesinados si se atrevían a tocarla siquiera, y ahora que se lo preguntaba, cayó en cuenta de que la chica frente a él aceptó salir con él aún en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, lo que provocó que su sonrojo aumentara y la esperanza que mantenía dentro de él se extendiera.

Por su parte, Mikasa no podía dejar de pensar en la discusión que había tenido con Levi, causando que sus ojos se cristalizaran, acto que Jean no pasó desapercibido luego de observarla durante varios minutos.

— Mikasa, ¿qué sucede?

El castaño extendió su mano con precaución al ver que Mikasa no reaccionaba y rozó sus dedos con los de ella, ocasionando un respingo en la pelinegra y que su mano se alejara, para frustración de Jean.

— Eh, sólo estoy algo cansada...

Mikasa evitaba a toda costa mirar a los ojos a Jean, ya que sabía que en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaran ella sentiría arrepentimiento por estar en ese lugar, y todo por un impulso por culpa de Levi; pero mejor éso a nada, ya que si quería lograr superarlo debía empezar a salir con otros chicos, ¿y quién mejor que Jean? Él siempre estuvo interesado en ella y a pesar de todas las veces que lo rechazó ahí estaba, tratando de distraerla de todo lo que le ocurría. La azabache apreciaba ese tipo de acciones.

El chico castaño sabía que le resultaría difícil hacerla hablar, pero no se daría por vencido; conocía a Mikasa y sabía que era una chica reservada con la mayoría de las personas, pero una vez que consiguiera su confianza, se aseguraría de que la chica azabache no se arrepintiera por haber confiado en él. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, una mujer de cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar se acercó a ellos con la orden ya lista.

— Aquí tienen, disfruten...

Mientras acomodaba los pastelillos con su respectivo dueño, la castaña miraba fijamente a Mikasa, quien sintió la intensa mirada de esa mujer sobre ella y se volteó para verificar que no se estaba imaginando cosas, pero lo que definitivamente nunca imaginó fue encontrarse cara a cara con...

— ¿Petra?

—¿Mikasa? ¡En serio eres tú! Y...

La gran sonrisa que se había formado en el rostro de la mujer disminuyó al notar a la persona que se encontraba con Mikasa, y un tanto confundida los miró alternativamente esperando a que uno de los dos hablara y le explicara la situación.

— Jean Kirschtein, mucho gusto.

El chico extendió su mano hacia la camarera y esperó, con una congelada sonrisa. Petra le dió el debido apretón de manos aún con la confusión en su rostro y se apresuró a seguir la conversación; necesitaba respuestas.

— Igualmente... ¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos! Mikasa, ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida?

La azabache comprendió enseguida por la expresión de Petra que seguramente estaba pensando en Levi, y a decir verdad aquello incomodó a la chica de oscuro cabello, ya que el último encuentro que tuvieron no fue el más grato para ninguna de las dos. Respondió de la manera más tranquila y amable que pudo.

— Justo ahora sólo quisiera distraerme, quedan dos exámenes y después sólo esperar por los resultados... y la graduación.

Dicho ésto, bajó la mirada hacia su pastelillo y tomó su tenedor para cortar un pedazo antes de meterlo de lleno en su boca para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar en algo más para decir. Mientras tanto, Jean miraba a ambas chicas con su mejilla recargada sobre su puño, en señal de que había comenzado a aburrirse por sentirse de alguna manera ignorado o, más bien, fuera de lugar en una conversación donde no parecía ser invitado a participar. Petra seguía sin comprender qué había sucedido o porqué Mikasa al parecer estaba en una ''cita'' con un hombre que no era Levi, y de pronto una idea cruzó por su mente.

— Bueno, si quieres distraerte... Hace unas semanas abrieron una academia de música a unas pocas cuadras de aquí y justo hoy creo que contrataron a alguien para dar clases de piano. Sé que de pequeña te gustaba... Tal vez podrías darle de nuevo la oportunidad, dan clases de prueba gratis. Podrías llevar a _tu amigo_ también, así los dos se distraen de ese estrés que tienen por los exámenes.

La idea no le desagradaba para nada a Mikasa, aunque tampoco le animaba mucho, pero qué va, desde lo ocurrido con Levi ya nada parecía animarle. Aunque bueno, ya no tenía nada más qué perder. Antes de que pudiera responder, Jean se enderezó en su asiento como queriendo hacerse notar y se aclaró la garganta, buscando la atención de ambas chicas.

 _—_ No es que me guste mucho el piano, pero si Mikasa quiere ir... Con gusto la acompaño.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelinegra, y aunque no era la sonrisa más animada del mundo, se notaba la gratitud que sentía hacia él. Ésto hizo que el corazón de Jean se volcara de emoción.

 _—_ Creo que no es mala idea...

— ¡Perfecto! Podrían ir hoy mismo, les doy la dirección y...

Parecía como si Petra fuera la más entusiasmada por aquello que ellos dos, y Mikasa sólo pudo interpretarlo como un acto de compasión. Después de todo, a ambas les rompió el corazón el mismo hombre amargado y frío.

— Gracias Petra, eres muy amable...

— Oh, no me agradezcas, quien me debería agradecer después es ese nuevo profesor por conseguirle alumnos.

Nuevamente la amplia y amable sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de la castaña, y Mikasa pudo sentirse un poco más tranquila al saber que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor. Jean se notaba un poco nervioso, jugando con su pastelillo y balanceándose de un lado a otro en su lugar, ya que temía hacer el ridículo en esas clases frente a Mikasa después de lo que le costó conseguir una ''cita'' con ella, pero realmente cualquiera dudaría que Mikasa se fijara en ese tipo de cosas.

Una voz desde la cocina llamó a Petra repetidas veces hasta que la castaña reaccionó; una nueva orden estaba lista y ella era la única camarera del lugar. Con prisa, se despidió de los chicos y se apresuró a la cocina, dejando a Jean y Mikasa solos de nuevo.

— Entonces... ¿nos vamos?

— Pero Jean, no has terminado tu postre...

— Lo podemos pedir para llevar, vamos antes de que cierren la academia.

El chico cara de caballo se levantó de su asiento y dejó algo de dinero para pagar por la comida para después tomar el plato con el resto de su pastelillo y llevarlo hasta donde se encontraba Petra. La chica azabache se sintió entonces nerviosa, ¿desde cuándo no tocaba el piano? Desde que su madre murió, y éso era porque su tío se deshizo del piano que tenían el día de su muerte. Claramente había olvidado cómo tocar, pero aquello no era una limitante para ella; después de todo, era una clase de prueba gratis, si no le terminaba de convencer podría intentar otra cosa.

Con esto en mente, la pelinegra se acercó a Jean y lo tomó del brazo, para sorpresa del atontado chico, quien definitivamente no podría deshacerse de su sonrojo en largo rato. Se alejaron del pequeño local y tomaron el camino que Petra les había indicado, guardando silencio durante el camino -ya sea porque Jean estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar o porque Mikasa no tenía mucho qué decirle-.

Unos minutos después, encontraron la academia y entraron; Mikasa con la ilusión y nerviosismo en los ojos y Jean volviéndose cada vez más pálido por el temor a hacer el ridículo, siendo coloreado solamente por el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Pidieron informes y les dieron las indicaciones necesarias, llevándolos hacia el salón donde tomarían la clase. Al parecer Petra tenía razón, el profesor debía agradecerle por llevarle alumnos, ya que al ser nuevo no muchas personas estarían interesadas en tomar clases con él, por lo que el salón estaba totalmente vacío a excepción de un majestuoso piano negro en el centro.

Mikasa se acercó con cierto sigilo hacia el instrumento, sintiendo la suave madera y las teclas, como si estuviera teniendo algún tipo de reencuentro con un viejo amigo.

 _Pero vaya reencuentro..._

 _—_ Mocosos, no se acerquen al piano si yo no les he dado instrucciones.

— ...


	33. Capítulo 33: Lazo roto

Esa voz grave y fría que a cualquiera le enchina la piel, ese odioso apodo, esas inmensas ganas de llorar de nuevo en Mikasa fueron razón suficiente para voltear y enfrentarse cara a cara con, efectivamente, Levi Ackerman.

¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Tenía que estar ahí justo cuando quería distraerse de su reciente discusión? Mikasa comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que estaba sufriendo era alguna etapa donde todo alrededor de ella le ocasionara mala suerte. Sin embargo, Levi parecía estar muy calmado e incluso no parecía sorprenderse por verla ahí, nuevamente como su alumna y, para rematar, con el mocoso de Jean Kirschtein acompañándola. Simplemente se limitó a observarla con sus penetrantes ojos azules esperando a que la mocosa reaccionara y se alejara del piano para poder comenzar con su clase de prueba.

Jean, por otro lado, sentía que se moriría de nervios debido a que ese profesor sería el instructor ese día, sabiendo lo estricto que era y cómo se llevaba con Mikasa desde el primer día de clases -porque claro, Jean no tenía ni idea de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos ni sabía que habían corrido a Levi de la escuela-. Tener a Levi como instructor podría ser un gran factor para que tanto Jean como Mikasa se negaran a seguir tomando clases, pero el chico castaño decidió darle una oportunidad tanto al piano como al profesor, dejando a Mikasa sin más opción que acompañarlo porque, después de todo, era por ella que él estaba ahí y sería bastante descortés de su parte el dejarlo solo en esos momentos.

Luego de unos instantes de _shock_ , Mikasa se alejó del piano y dejó que Levi iniciara con su clase, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada que era una combinación entre tristeza, enojo y súplica.

—Ésto será mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé, como ya nos conocemos no hará falta hacer las presentaciones ridículas. Primero quiero saber si tienen algún conocimiento previo sobre este instrumento.

Mikasa se mantuvo en silencio, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza mientras Jean hacía todo lo contrario, sudando por el temor. Levi rodó los ojos en señal de desaprobación y se cruzó de brazos, la postura que tanto le gustaba hacer cuando se sentía tenso.

— Entonces supongo que tendré que empezar contigo, Jean. Mocosa, tú puedes sentarte a esperar en-

—P-profesor Ackerman, Mikasa es quien quería venir a tomar las clases en primer lugar, yo sólo vine a acompañarla... Creo... Creo que es mejor que empiece con ella.

El chico castaño se rascó la nuca bajando la mirada como modo de disculpa, y Mikasa terminó por sonrojarse a causa de volver a tener la completa atención de Levi en ella; le era muy difícil a la azabache actuar como si nada, y más porque notaba a Levi de lo más normal, como si a él no le hubiera afectado en nada la llamada telefónica que le hizo unas horas atrás y la breve pelea que tuvieron a través de un teléfono. Poco a poco la desilusión volvió a surgir en Mikasa, y estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando la grave voz de Levi la llamó repetidas veces hasta que sintió la mano de Jean apretando la suya, causándole un nuevo y leve sonrojo que el mayor no pasó desapercibido.

— Tsk, baja ya de las nubes y siéntate frente al piano para que me enseñes lo que sabes, mocosa.

El tono de voz de Levi se había vuelto un poco más duro, y Mikasa pensó que lo mejor sería evitar algún conflicto entre ellos por lo que obedeció sin chistar sentándose de inmediato evadiendo a toda costa la mirada del mayor, pero él ni siquiera le prestaba atención en esos momentos, sino que no apartaba su mirada asesina del pobre Jean.

—B-bueno, yo iré al baño... y regreso.

Y veloz como un rayo, el chico cara de caballo huyó del posible asesinato que cometería su profesor, y Mikasa sólo pudo maldecir su suerte; ahora estaba sola con Levi, quien no parecía tener intenciones para charlar. La azabache soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos ocultando parte de su rostro con la bufanda, haciendo memoria de la melodía que su madre solía tocar cuando Mikasa era pequeña. Sintió las teclas como si tratara de familiarizarse con ellas y, sin más, comenzó a tocar _Kiss the rain_ de Yiruma con suma perfección y nostalgia.

Era la primera vez que tocaba esa canción desde que su madre falleció, o más bien era la primera vez que tocaba el piano desde que su madre falleció, por lo que escoger a Yiruma para revivir esos días ''felices'' con su madre pudo ser la peor elección en esos momentos de tristeza para ella, provocando que unas cuantas lágrimas se mostraran, a pesar de haberlas querido ocultar desde el momento en que pisó ese lugar.

Levi sabía que Mikasa no se sentía para nada bien, aunque ella ocultaba su rostro bajo su bufanda roja. Mientras ella tocaba la melodía, terminó por pasarle la nostalgia que sentía a él, como si en las notas de la canción expresara toda su tristeza, y Levi no pudo evitar acercarse y sentarse a un lado de ella mirándola con melancolía, pero ella no lo notó al estar tan concentrada en no llorar y en no fallar la canción. Las manos de la pelinegra comenzaron a temblar y Levi le pidió que parara, pero Mikasa parecía no escucharlo o, si lo hacía, parecía ignorarlo completamente; quería terminar la canción y así demostrarle a ese enano idiota que ella se encontraba perfectamente bien, a pesar de todo.

— Mikasa... para ya.

El azabache acercó su mano con precaución hacia la temblorosa mano de la menor y el sólo roce de ambas manos fue suficiente para que Mikasa estallara en lágrimas y se levantara de su asiento, dejando a Levi congelado en su lugar sin saber qué demonios hacer.

— ¿Por qué, Levi? ¿Por qué me haces ésto?..

Levi se mantuvo firme, pero en sus ojos se podía notar el dolor que sentía; Mikasa no era la única que se sentía mal por la situación que estaban viviendo. Se levantó también y lentamente caminó hacia ella, extendiendo una mano buscando calmar a la azabache, quien no dejaba de frotarse los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

— Perdóname, Mikasa. No debí hablarte así, pero debes entender que es lo mejor...

Mikasa no supo si fue un ataque de ansiedad, de frustración, angustia o valor, simplemente se abalanzó sobre Levi aferrándose a él lo más que pudo y, como el día de su cumpleaños, dejó salir todo el dolor que sentía sobre el pecho del mayor, siendo nuevamente recibida por el cálido abrazo -aunque de manera inconsciente- que él le brindó.

— Por favor, yo... te extraño, Levi. No me importa lo que digan Kenny o Erwin... Yo no quiero separarme de ti.

Aquellas palabras eran como un duro puñal en el corazón de Levi, y un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse seguido del temblor de su cuerpo por el control que debía tener sobre sí mismo para no cometer un error.

—Mika..-

Pero el azabache fue interrumpido por el beso lleno de necesidad que Mikasa le entregó al levantar el rostro, para frustración y felicidad del mayor. Quería a esa mocosa, y por lo mismo cada cosa que ha hecho fue pensando en la felicidad de ella, aunque ella no lo viera de esa forma. No les tenían permitido estar juntos, éso lo sabían desde un principio, pero ocultarlo siempre podía llegar a ser desgastante y en algún punto el azabache pensaba que Mikasa se cansaría y buscaría la felicidad en otro lado. Lo único que él trataba de hacer era evitar lastimarla y aún así lo hacía. Qué ironía, ¿no?

Y aún así ahí estaba él, dejándose llevar por ese beso que si bien por un momento le causó felicidad, llegó a sentirse culpable nuevamente y tuvo que parar usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse. Mikasa, como es lógico, sintió el rechazo a flor de piel y se alejó del mayor empujándolo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Una vez más, Levi tenía que fingir que no le importaba.

— ¿Ya ves por qué no podemos vernos?

— Eres un maldito idiota...

Mikasa salió del salón sin decir nada más ocultando su rostro nuevamente con su bufanda, aunque se detuvo por un momento al darse cuenta de que la bufanda le perteneció en algún momento a Levi, y el coraje la hizo quitarse la prenda y tirarla al piso, deshaciéndose así del único lazo que podía quedar entre ambos Ackerman.

Se dirigió al baño para lavarse a cara y al salir se encontró con Jean, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué era lo que hacía ahí cuando recordó que él se había ofrecido a acompañarla a las clases. El ''incidente'' con Levi la había hecho olvidarse por completo de él.

— Hey, Mikasa... ¿estás bien?

— Sí, creo que ya he terminado las clases así que me voy...

— Entonces te acompaño, la verdad no quiero quedarme aquí solo con el profesor Ackerman...

—Perfecto.

La azabache tomó la mano del castaño provocándole un sonrojo, y salieron juntos del lugar a toda prisa, dejando atrás a la bufanda y a cierto azabache que observaba la escena a lo lejos, con el arrepentimiento mostrándose en sus brillantes ojos.

—Idiota, imbécil, estúpido... ¡MIERDA!

Se acercó al lugar donde su preciada bufanda se encontraba, tomándola y envolviendo su cuello con ella, inhalando el aroma que su querida Mikasa había dejado en ella como si fuera un regalo de despedida para él.


	34. Capítulo 34: Malas noticias

El cielo esa tarde comenzó a tornarse de una tonalidad anaranjada, cubriendo toda la ciudad con esa calidez que a cualquiera en esos momentos le parecería bella, a excepción de cierta azabache que no hacía más que sentir frío dentro de ella a pesar del contacto que tenía con la mano de su compañero castaño.

Ninguno pronunció palabra durante el camino a casa de la pelinegra, ya que la última conversación que tuvieron pocos minutos atrás no salió tan bien como cierto chico con cara alargada esperaba.

 _— Mikasa, el profesor Ackerman y tú siguen sin llevarse muy bien, ¿verdad?_

 _— ¿Qué importa?_

 _—Tengo curiosidad..._

 _— Pues ese enano imbécil me tiene sin cuidado, ni siquiera me importa ya._

 _— Pero..._

 _—Déjalo así, Jean._

Las palabras de Mikasa eran como pequeñas dagas para Jean; la voz de la chica azabache repentinamente se había vuelto dura y temblorosa, haciéndolo entender que debía dejar de lado el tema para bien.

Por fortuna para Jean, la pelinegra no se negó cuando el castaño apretó con ternura su mano, pero seguía absorta en los recuerdos de esa misma tarde, con el rostro de Levi apareciendo una y otra vez entre todas las imágenes que atravesaban su mente. Le dijo que lo extrañaba... incluso lo besó... ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Nuevamente se había dejado llevar por sus emociones y ella sabía perfectamente que actuar de esa manera nunca la había llevado a nada bueno, y esta vez no fue la excepción. Levi prácticamente la rechazó, aún después de todo lo que vivieron juntos, seguía haciendo a Mikasa a un lado y alejándola de su vida.

 _''Qué patético eres, enano. Pensé que eras alguien que luchaba por lo que quería''._ Pensó la azabache, pero ese insignificante pensamiento la llevó a pensar en algo mucho más grave: ¿realmente Levi la quiso alguna vez?

Claro que sí, o al menos así lo sintió ella cada momento que pasó a su lado. El comportamiento de Levi hacia ella era incoherente en exceso si es que era verdad que la quería, ya que conociendo al azabache, Mikasa estaba casi completamente segura de que el enano habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de estar con ella, y de ejemplo perfecto estaban todas las veces que la jalaba a los salones de clases cuando estaban vacíos para poder pasar un rato a solas con su querida mocosa. Sí, Levi la quería con cada parte de su ser, y la seguía queriendo, pero a veces al querer proteger a una persona sólo terminas haciéndole mucho más daño del que podría recibir, y ése era el caso de Levi con Mikasa.

En menos de lo que pensó, la azabache ya se encontraba frente a su casa con Jean a su lado sintiéndose un poco nervioso, pero manteniéndose firme en todo momento.

— Bueno Mikasa... supongo que te veré mañana en clases.

—Si...

Mikasa lo dijo casi en un susurro, aún vagando por la laguna de sus recuerdos, cuando sintió que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder; Jean se acercó para plantarle un beso en la mejilla, y la reacción que tuvo Mikasa lo hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja.

—Lo pasé bien hoy, ojalá pudiéramos hacerlo más seguido.

Jean se alejó poco a poco sin esperar respuesta por parte de Mikasa, ya que no hacía falta; a veces una expresión dice más que mil palabras. La azabache, por otro lado, sintió de pronto un impulso enorme que la hizo casi gritar.

— ¡Jean!

El chico cara de caballo no pudo hacer más que detenerse y ampliar esa sonrisa que ya traía consigo al escucharla decir su nombre, le parecía hermoso al salir de sus labios. Se dio media vuelta para quedar nuevamente frente a la chica y esperó a que hablara. Mikasa se sentía avergonzada, pero tenía que decirle lo que pensaba o no podría descansar esa noche. Bajó la mirada con un ligero sonrojo aún presente en sus mejillas y sacó lo que tanto había querido decirle en el día.

—Gracias por acompañarme hoy... Significa mucho para mí que estuvieras conmigo en estos momentos... Yo también lo pasé muy bien contigo.

Qué vergüenza, era bien sabido que la forma de expresar su sentir no era la mejor y probablemente Jean pensaría que se comportaba como alguna chiquilla tonta en esos momentos, pero para su fortuna, no era así. Al contrario, Jean la miró con ternura infinita y volvió a acercarse a ella para después envolverla en un torpe, y sin embargo, cálido y confortante abrazo. La azabache no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de sus ojos, devolviéndole el abrazo a su querido _amigo._ Porque éso es lo que Jean era para ella, un amigo al que le había tomado un gran cariño y más ese día que la ayudó a no desmoronarse por un rato.

— Siempre que lo necesites aquí estaré para tí, no lo olvides, Mikasa.

Y se fue. Era un poco extraño para Mikasa el sentirse de esa forma, como si muchas emociones se apoderaran de ella a la vez, lo que la hacía sentirse confundida. Entró a su casa (:v) y se encontró con Kenny leyendo un libro en la sala de estar. Mikasa pasó de largo y se dirigió a su habitación para encerrarse, ya que aún no podía perdonarle a Kenny nada de lo ocurrido. Y Kenny lo entendía, dejó de insistirle a Mikasa y decidió darle un tiempo para asumir la realidad de las cosas, aunque eso implicara perder comunicación con su sobrina en ese tiempo.

Una vez en la tranquilidad de su habitación, Mikasa abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó todos aquellos sobres que procedían de Levi Ackerman. Uno por uno, fue sacando las cartas que contenían dichos sobres y, con lágrimas en los ojos, rasgó una parte del papel para romperlo de a una, dejando los restos en el cesto de basura. Así pasó el resto de la tarde, eliminando cada indicio de Levi de su vida, mas no de su corazón, aunque ella así lo quisiera en ese momento.

.

.

.

.

Lejos, en un apartamento bastante bien aseado, el sonido del teléfono fijo de cierto azabache irrumpió en el lugar, incomodando la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba al ojiazul.

 _— ¿Diga?_

 _— ¿Hablo con el señor Levi Ackerman?_

 _— Si, ¿quién es y qué quiere? No tengo tiempo para-_

 _— Me temo que le tengo malas noticias, señor Ackerman..._

 _— Hable de una maldita vez._

 _— Es sobre su madre Kuchel..._

 _— ..._

Lo que le faltaba _._

 _— ¿Qué pasa con mi madre?_

 _— Recibimos una llamada de emergencia proveniente del número de su casa, la señora decía que se sentía muy mareada y con dolor de cabeza, justo en ese momento dejó de escucharse su voz y enviamos rápidamente una ambulancia, ahora mismo se encuentra en terapia intensiva y pensamos que lo mejor sería avisarle-_

Pero Levi ya no escuchaba, dejó el teléfono colgando de la mesa y salió veloz como un rayo en su auto hasta el hospital. ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

Por primera vez en años, Levi sintió miedo. No podía perder a su madre, su corazón no se lo permitiría. Sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó a la primera persona que cruzó por su mente.

Pero no contestaba. Y era obvio después de todo lo que pasó, pero Hanji no podía ponerse de cautelosa justo cuando más la necesitaba, simplemente no podía. Siguió intentando, insistió hasta que por fin la castaña le respondió de mala gana.

 _— Levi, ¿qué sucede? Mikasa no está aquí, para que sepas..._

— _Hanji... ¿tienes tiempo?_

La castaña se paralizó al escuchar que su amigo la llamaba por su nombre con ese tono de voz lleno de angustia, y su intuición la llevó a la conclusión de que algo muy grave había ocurrido. Se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos y tras pensarlo detenidamente respondió.

 _— Siempre tengo tiempo, enanín._

 _— Te veo en el hospital general en un rato._

 _— ¿Hospital? ..._

Pero Hanji no supo más, Levi cortó la llamada y aceleró para llegar cuanto antes a su destino. No podía llegar tarde, no se lo permitiría.


	35. Capítulo 35: Hospital

Mikasa Ackerman se preguntó una y otra vez en cada clase por qué seguía asistiendo al instituto si lo único que hacían ahora era esperar por los resultados de los exámenes, terminar los que faltaran y hacerse tontos el resto del día con el profesor que les tocara. Era bastante aburrido, o al menos hasta que llegó la hora de la clase de Biología y la profesora Hanji no apareció ni siquiera después de los 10 minutos de tolerancia que se le permitía a los alumnos. Unos 5 minutos después de la hora de tolerancia, apareció por la puerta el director del instituto, Erwin Smith, por lo que los alumnos presintieron que algo malo había sucedido. El hombre alto y rubio observó con detenimiento a los alumnos centrándose en Mikasa, quien pudo visualizar un brillo extraño en los ojos del director, como si la angustia lo carcomiera por dentro, ¿qué era lo que había ocurrido? ¿Dónde estaba Hanji?

—Sé que esperan a la profesora, pero vengo a darles una noticia que tal vez les termine agradando ya que saldrán temprano el día de hoy...

Ni siquiera terminó aquella frase, cuando Connie ya se había levantado de su asiento con aire victorioso y su mochila sobre la espalda, listo para partir. Sus compañeros soltaron risitas silenciosas y murmullos haciendo notar la torpeza del chico calvo. Erwin lo miró con seriedad y demasiada dureza, por lo que Connie se apresuró a sentarse de nuevo.

Mikasa tenía un muy mal presentimiento, el director se notaba nervioso y hasta preocupado, probablemente por Hanji. No era secreto que de todos los profesores en el instituto, la ''loca cuatro ojos'' era la más cercana al director, además de Levi. Suspiró intranquila y aguardó a que el director terminara de darles la noticia.

— La profesora Hanji tuvo una emergencia que atender desde ayer y me pidió que le diera el día de hoy para poder arreglar ese... asunto. Y como ya lo deben saber, Levi Ackerman no trabajará más en este instituto ya que sólo era un profesor suplente y las clases con él ya terminaron, así que... disfruten el resto de su día, ya pueden irse.

Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de la pelinegra, como si el director estuviera ocultando algo más pero sólo a ella, ya que desde su llegada centró sus ojos en ella, ¿o era su imaginación?

Tal vez lo mejor sería averiguarlo por sí misma e ir a interrogar a Erwin, pero...

— Mikasa, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?

Desde el día anterior, Jean había estado mucho más insistente que nunca y aunque Mikasa le agradecía de corazón que la haya apoyado en un momento de necesidad, se sentía presionada.

— No, gracias Jean. Tal vez la próxima...

A lo lejos, un pequeño rubio los observaba en silencio y con curiosidad, ya que no era común ver a esos dos juntos. Se acercó con sigilo, y a pesar de no ser una persona que escuchara conversaciones ajenas, en ese momento no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la tentación de escuchar.

— Te noto preocupada, ¿pasa algo?

— Sólo quisiera ir a ver al director a su oficina... necesito preguntarle algo.

El rostro de Jean se transformó enseguida en un rostro lleno de confusión, y sabía que Mikasa le estaba ocultando algo, pero decidió no insistir; después de todo, le había costado mucho el acercarse un poco más a la azabache como para arruinarlo todo ''acosándola''.

— Está bien, entonces nos veremos mañana...

Armin fingió estar buscando algo en su mochila cuando los chicos se voltearon para salir del aula, pero Mikasa, como lo conocía tan bien, se dio cuenta de inmediato de sus intenciones, por lo que se despidió de Jean dejando que saliera solo y se paró junto a su más querido amigo.

— Armin...

—Oh, ¡hola Mikasa! Hace mucho que no hemos hablado tranquilamente, ¿no crees?

El chico sonreía más de lo normal, producto de su creciente nerviosismo, y Mikasa levantó una ceja mostrando así al rubio que lo había descubierto.

— He estado ocupada, y he visto que tú también, desde que te hiciste muy amigo de Christa no te separas de ella...

No, no eran celos, Mikasa no estaba interesada de esa forma en él, y sabía que su amigo Armin merecía ser feliz con alguien que se mereciera realmente su cariño, no como la nariz de tucán de Annie, pero la pequeña ''diosa'' -como solían llamarla entre todos los chicos- no parecía estar muy interesada en el pequeño ''cabeza de coco'', o en alguien que no fuera su querida amiga Ymir. Pero bueno, a los chicos es difícil de hacerlos entender este tipo de cosas, y se comprobó cuando Armin se ruborizó sin control y negó con la cabeza tartamudeando sin poderse entender ni una palabra de lo que decía.

— Mi-Mikasa n-no es l-lo qu-que crees... C-Christa es s-sólo una amiga...

— Sólo no quiero que vuelvan a lastimarte, así que procura tener cuidado esta vez, Armin.

La pelinegra se acercó para despeinar juguetonamente el cabello de su amigo, y hecho ésto dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la oficina del director, no sin antes escuchar que su amigo le gritaba paralizado en su lugar.

— ¡Tú me tienes que contar algo también, así que más te vale que me respondas cuando te llame!

Mikasa soltó una risilla y se despidió con la mano, saliendo al fin del aula y casi volando hacia la oficina del director. Con cada paso que daba, su corazón se iba acelerando más debido al nerviosismo que sentía; el mal presentimiento no se iba tampoco.

Estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de la puerta, y cuando llegó respiró profundo antes de tocar y ser recibida con el típico ''pase'' que le daba el director.

— Mikasa... ¿qué necesitas?

La azabache se adentró a la oficina y sin preámbulos atacó al director con preguntas.

— ¿Qué pasó con la profesora Hanji? ¿Por qué no vendrá el día de hoy? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Erwin se frotó los ojos con cansancio y se acomodó en su silla, señalando la que se encontraba frente a él para indicarle a Mikasa que se sentara. Cuando ésta obedeció, el mayor comenzó a explicarle.

— Hanji está bien, sólo fue a ayudarle a un amigo al hospital...

Un momento, ¿un amigo? ¿hospital? Cada vez empeoraba el mal presentimiento con el que Mikasa tenía que lidiar, e inevitablemente la imagen del rostro de Levi apareció en su mente, haciéndola palidecer.

— Director Smith, dígame que ese amigo no es...

— Sea como sea la situación, Mikasa, sabes bien que tu padre ha sido muy estricto respecto a la relación que han tenido quien antes era el profesor Levi y tú. Y aunque fuera él quien estuviera en estado crítico en ese hospital, sabes que si tu padre llegara a enterarse de que fuiste a verlo haría cualquier cosa con tal de-

— ¿¡Estado crítico!?

Ahora sí que estaba preocupada, si algo le había pasado a ese enano Mikasa en ese mismo instante saldría corriendo a verlo sin importarle las consecuencias; a pesar de todo, a pesar del día anterior haber discutido con él por doble ocasión y a pesar de los tratos que el mayor le había dado desde su despido, ella aún lo amaba y no podía permitir que algo malo le pasara.

— Tranquila Mikasa, Levi está bien... a quien hospitalizaron fue a su madre y Hanji hace lo posible porque Levi no termine colapsando por la preocupación.

— Kuchel...

Fue en ese momento que Mikasa se levantó de su asiento y dio media vuelta para salir, pero la estridente voz de Erwin la hizo detenerse, paralizándose del miedo.

— Mikasa, tu padre...

— Kenny no es mi padre, y yo ya soy mayor de edad, ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA NADIE ENTIENDE ESO?

Definitivamente el comentario de Mikasa tomó desprevenido a Erwin, pero lo que Mikasa no esperaba era que pronunciara las siguientes palabras.

— Iré al hospital cuando el resto de las clases hayan terminado, y me refiero a las clases extracurriculares. Éso será dentro de unas 5 horas, así que espero que al llegar al hospital no te vea ahí.

¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir?

— Señor director...

— Ya pasó un minuto, te quedan 4 horas con 59 minutos y 45 segundos, 44, 43...

Erwin miraba su reloj y dejó un billete sobre el escritorio, y Mikasa comprendió entonces la indirecta, sonriendo casi con lágrimas en los ojos por el agradecimiento que sentía en esos momentos. Tomó el billete, se alejó a toda velocidad y dejó al director con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

— Ánimo Levi... Tu mocosa va en camino.

.

.

.

.

Mikasa tomó un taxi hasta el hospital general, pagó con el dinero que Erwin le dio y se apresuró hasta la recepción, donde preguntó por el nombre de Kuchel para después seguir las indicaciones que le dieron, llegando al quinto piso del enorme edificio.

Era un lugar bastante limpio, mucho más que el apartamento de Levi; había demasiado silencio, y un olor extraño se apoderaba de los pasillos, como a creolina mezclada con alcohol. Alrededor había personas tanto llorosas como nerviosas, caminando de un lado a otro, y entre esa pequeña multitud se encontró con su profesora Hanji, quien se sorprendió bastante al ver a su alumna.

—¿Mikasa? ... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La pelinegra corrió hacia Hanji y la abrazó con fuerza, preguntándose dónde estaba ese maldito enano y si él la recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

— ¿Dónde está...?

Hanji la miró con ternura y señaló hacia un cuarto alejado, casi al final del pasillo a un lado de una gran ventana.

— No se ha separado de su madre desde que ayer le dieron acceso al cuarto, yo sólo estoy aquí por si necesita algo.

La castaña lucía unas ojeras enormes, nada comunes en ella, así como su cabello estaba despeinado y sus gafas algo torcidas. En verdad se había quedado con Levi sin darle tiempo de descansar.

— Hanji-san, si gusta puedo quedarme yo un rato, vaya a descansar...

— Creo que Levi se pondrá muy feliz de verte, Mikasa.

Tomó las manos de la pelinegra y las apretó con suavidad, logrando que Mikasa se sonrojara ya que en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que Levi se sintiera justo así, feliz de verla. Hanji soltó entonces sus manos y con una última mirada de ternura dejó a Mikasa sola, saliendo por el elevador.

La azabache se sentó en uno de esos sillones no tan cómodos que se tenían en los hospitales, y debido a todas las emociones acumuladas en los últimos minutos, se decidió a descansar un rato, recargando la cabeza en una parte cómoda del sillón y cayendo dormida en segundos.

Un escalofrío cruzó por su cuerpo, y Mikasa no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero lo que sí supo es que ese olor a criolina y alcohol fue reemplazado por un aroma familiar que la hizo relajarse por completo, así como sentía un poco más de calor en su cuerpo y cómo alguien le alborotaba cariñosamente el cabello.

A pesar de estar en un hospital, esa sensación que de pronto se apoderó de ella la hizo sentirse como en casa después de mucho tiempo.


	36. Capítulo 36: Incómodo

El cielo se nubló repentinamente y comenzó a caer lluvia a cántaros, provocando que Mikasa sintiera muchos más escalofríos que antes y que abriera los ojos con pesadez. Aparentemente el hospital se había quedado vacío, ni siquiera había señales de las recepcionistas y el lugar se había vuelto mucho más macabro con la ausencia del sonido de las voces así como de la presencia de personas deambulantes en espera de buenas o malas noticias; el hospital se había convertido en el típico escenario para una película de terror, donde los protagonistas deben esconderse mientras que el asesino destripador los busca con tijeras, jeringas llenas de anestecia, bisturís, entre muchos otros instrumentos que pueden encontrarse en un quirófano.

Todo era muy extraño, pero lo que más sorprendió a Mikasa fue cuando la puerta a lado de la gran ventana se abrió con lentitud y salió de ella una figura demacrada, con el cabello largo y descuidado, un camisón arrugado y con la piel más blanca de lo que una persona viva podría tener. Parecía una mujer, o más bien, el cuerpo de una mujer, ya que difícilmente podría estar con vida, a pesar de que se movía y caminaba hacia la azabache, quien por el miedo se había paralizado.

El olor a creolina con alcohol se hizo presente una vez más, pero ahora mezclado con el amargo aroma de sangre, sangre que caía ligeramente por las piernas de esa tenebrosa mujer.

Mikasa reaccionó entonces, dando media vuelta a toda prisa para ponerse a correr. Aquello no podía estar pasándole, ella ni siquiera creía en los fantasmas. Pero se detuvo a los pocos metros que alcanzó a avanzar, ya que nada de aquello le cuadraba: ¿desde cuándo un hospital se hallaba vacío en su totalidad? Todo debía ser un sueño, o mejor dicho, una terrible pesadilla.

Dicen que cuando te das cuenta de que estás dentro de un sueño, debes ver tus manos y de esa forma tendrás el poder de controlar lo que sea que estés soñando. Pues éso hizo Mikasa, y para su sorpresa y algo de desagrado, se encontró con que tenía seis desfigurados dedos en una sola mano. Definitivamente estaba soñando, y ahora la azabache podría controlar ese mal sueño.

Fue así como pensó en la única persona que podría ayudarla y ''salvarla''.

 _Levi Ackerman._

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando detrás de ella apareció la figura del azabache, moviendo a Mikasa y colocándola detrás de él de forma protectora.

— _Mocosa, ¿qué siempre tengo que salvarte el trasero?_

De pronto su aroma se apoderó de ella, desapareciendo por completo el detestable olor del hospital. Ese aroma que minutos atrás se había apoderado de ella, antes de adentrarse en ese maldito sueño.

— _Levi..._

Su voz parecía lejana, como un eco. El azabache continuó protegiéndola detrás de él, y Mikasa no hizo más que seguir pronunciando su nombre con necesidad a la vez que apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, evitando mirar a esa desfigurada mujer a toda costa.

 _— Levi..._

 _—_ ¿Qué demonios sueñas, mocosa?

 _— ..._

La voz del azabache también se escuchó bastante lejana, pero al abrir los ojos Mikasa, se encontró nuevamente en ese incómodo sillón, al parecer con una chaqueta sobre ella y con su cabeza recargada sobre el hombro de alguien. Rápidamente se incorporó y olfateó aquella fina chaqueta -que por cierto tenía un olor muy peculiar y que a Mikasa le parecía bastante familiar-, hasta que nuevamente una voz la hizo dar un salto por la sorpresa.

— ¿Estás bien?

La pelinegra volteó entonces hacia el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, y el sonrojo incontrolable que le ocasionaba el propietario de aquella melodiosa voz no tardó en hacerse presente. Levi la miraba ceñudo y con un brillo peculiar en los ojos, y Mikasa se giró inmediatamente al notar la poca distancia que tenían.

— Estoy perfectamente...

— Entonces, ¿por qué demonios me llamabas como si estuvieras en una situación de vida o muerte?

Para desgracia de la azabache, había hablado dormida, pronunciando únicamente el nombre de aquel enano. ¿Qué más podía pasarle donde él estuviera involucrado?

— No recuerdo, pero si estuviste tú en mi sueño, entonces fue una pesadilla.

Mikasa sintió que había sido brillante la forma en la que le respondió, pero rápidamente se arrepintió ya que, ¿qué se ganaba con pelear? Ahora no era el momento apropiado para comenzar una discusión con el mayor y menos porque al parecer estaba indefenso. El azabache miró entonces a sus manos, cubiertas con unos guantes negros que alguna vez la mocosa le regaló en agradecimiento por ayudarle a buscar a su mugroso conejo.

— Tsk... mocosa.

Fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de girarse de nuevo y cruzarse de brazos, cubriendo su rostro con la bufanda roja que el día anterior Mikasa se había atrevido a abandonar. La escena conmovió a la ojigris, ya que no esperaba para nada que Levi conservara la bufanda y mucho menos que la usara; no recordaba el hecho de que le había hecho algún regalo anteriormente por lo que al verlo con los guantes ni se inmutó. Quería seguir la conversación con él, ya que le parecía bastante incómodo estar ahí después de todo lo ocurrido, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando corrió a buscarlo?

— ... ¿Cómo está Kuchel?

Tenía que saberlo, después de todo la razón de estar ahí era la salud de esa mujer a la que le había tomado cariño desde el día que Levi las presentó nuevamente.

— Estable.

— Éso es bueno, ¿no crees?

— Supongo.

El tono frío en la voz de Levi regresó, y con razón: la mocosa que tanto quería se había aparecido en ese momento de necesidad y sin embargo el ambiente entre ambos seguía siendo muy tenso, ¿cómo podría cambiar las cosas? Actuando de forma fría y seria, no, pero Levi no era el mejor utilizando el tacto. Mikasa se quitó la chaqueta que al parecer el azabache le había puesto para que no pasara frío, y la extendió hacia él evitando mirarlo a los ojos lo más posible.

— Gracias... fue muy amable de tu parte prestármela...

— Así como mi hombro para que no te torcieras el cuello, mocosa. De nada.

El mayor acercó su mano hacia la chaqueta para tomarla, pero sus dedos rozaron con los de la menor provocándole un cosquilleo que definitivamente se negaba a desaparecer por más que intentara controlarlo, incluso debajo de la fina tela de los guantes. Tanto Levi como Mikasa sintieron un rubor en sus mejillas, y como si de imanes se tratara, sus dedos evitaban a toda costa separarse; Levi no pudo evitar sostener la mano de Mikasa aunque fuera por última vez, aunque la respuesta por parte de ella fuera probablemente un alejamiento instantáneo de su mano. Para su fortuna, y causándole una gran sonrisa que le fue difícil ocultar, Mikasa no se negó sino que incluso apretó con fuerza la mano del mayor, completamente sonrojada.

— Veo que conservas la bufanda...

— Tsk, es preferible a dejarla toda sucia en el suelo. Aunque si ya no la querías, podrías habérmela mandado por correo junto a los guantes que te dí.

Los guantes... A decir verdad, Mikasa nunca usó esos guantes que Levi le obsequió el día de su cumpleaños. Sí, eran muy bonitos y finos, pero por éso mismo la azabache tenía miedo de que algo les pasara, como ensuciarse con algo imposible de quitar o rasgarse con algún filo. Los tenía guardados en la misma caja donde se los obsequió, y hasta ese entonces había olvidado que los conservaba.

— No te preocupes, puedo devolvértelos si quieres para que se los regales a tu próxima novia.

Aquel comentario fue la gota que derramó el vaso, por lo que Levi se levantó del sillón soltando la mano de Mikasa y comenzó a alejarse, pero la pelinegra lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca con fuerza.

— Levi, yo...

El azabache se zafó rápidamente de aquel agarre provocando que Mikasa retrocediera unos pasos, aterrada por la mirada asesina que le daba el hombre.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué más quieres decirme? ¿Y para qué demonios viniste? ¿Para reclamarme mientras me lamento por lo que pasa con mi madre y sentirme aún más culpable de lo que ya me siento?

— No, Levi, escucha...

— ¡Lo siento mucho! Nunca quise que nos pasara ésto, pero pasó y se salió todo de mi control. ¡YO NUNCA QUISE SEPARARME DE TI!

Mikasa ya no sabía cómo calmar a Levi porque todos los presentes los miraban con enfado y curiosidad, pero en ese momento moría por sellar los labios del mayor con los suyos debido a esa repentina e inconsciente declaración. Sin embargo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer es acercarse a él y tomar su rostro con sus manos obligándolo a verla a los ojos.

— Yo no busco que te alteres, no sé qué pasa conmigo pero no volveré a decir algo así, lo siento... Será mejor que me vaya.

Y así, sin más, lo soltó y se giró dispuesta a alejarse hacia la salida, pero un agarre en su brazo se lo impidió; Levi la sostenía con fuerza y la hizo girarse de nuevo para que quedara frente a él, a pocos centímetros de su rostro. La azabache ya parecía un tomate de tanto que se había sonrojado, pero apartar la mirada no serviría de nada.

— ¿Por qué viniste?

Esta vez, el tono de voz de Levi se volvió mucho más suave, incluso tierno. Mikasa reaccionó a esas palabras con un ligero temblor por parte de sus labios y con un suspiró soltó las palabras que el azabache tanto quería escuchar.

— Porque me preocupé por ti, y obviamente por tu madre, pero sobre todo por ti... Quería asegurarme que estabas bien.

Eso fue suficiente. Levi fue ahora quien sostuvo el rostro de Mikasa con ambas manos y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, se acercó con cautela a esos labios que tanto ansiaba probar de nuevo, bajando la mirada a éstos mientras Mikasa sentía que se moría por dentro; ansiaba de igual forma ese beso, y cerró los ojos esperando que finalmente sus labios se unieran, sin importarle que un montón de personas los observaban aún.

— Señor Ackerman, su madre desea verlo.

Maldita suerte. Ni siquiera habían llegado a rozarse su labios cuando el médico los interrumpió, haciendo que Levi soltara el rostro de Mikasa y se alejara hacia la habitación de su madre, mientras que la pelinegra abría los ojos confundida y apenada, sintiendo cómo su corazón estaba a punto de explotar.


	37. Capítulo 37: ¿Trato?

— ¿Cómo sigues, mamá?

— He tenido peores, no te preocupes tanto por mí.

La sonrisa amable de Kuchel Ackerman no desapareció de su rostro a pesar del evidente cansancio y dolor que debía sentir en esos momentos. La mayor parecía un fantasma, su blanquecina piel apenas recuperaba el color que perdió y sus ojos difícilmente mostraban el brillo en ellos.

Levi sintió un escalofrío con tan sólo pensar que su madre estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, y se sentía culpable por no haber cuidado de ella como debió hacerlo años atrás. Se sintió culpable por haberla abandonado desde que entró a la preparatoria, y se preguntó si realmente valió la pena haber salido del país para estudiar la universidad en vez de haber pasado ese tiempo con su progenitora.

La débil y pálida mano de Kuchel apretó suavemente la de su hijo, causándole una punzada de dolor en el corazón. Levi correspondió aquel agarre y miró a su madre con la preocupación reflejada en sus ojos, provocando que Kuchel soltara una risa amarga.

— Levi, tarde o temprano ésto iba a pasar, no te presiones tanto, hijo.

— Pero, mamá...

— Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo con la preparatoria y Mikasa?

Y como si la mujer la hubiera invocado con aquellas palabras, por la puerta apareció una tímida y preocupada Mikasa, asomándose con precaución en espera de ser invitada a pasar. Levi dirigió la mirada hacia la mocosa azabache un tanto sorprendido pero permitió a Mikasa entrar y sentarse a su lado, en un extremo de la cama. La sonrisa de Kuchel se hizo aún más extensa cuando la menor hizo acto de presencia en el lugar y extendió sus temblorosos brazos hacia la chica con la intención de abrazarla.

— ¡Mikasa! Qué alegría verte.

Después del torpe y cálido abrazo que se dieron, Mikasa intentó con todo de ella ocultar la evidente preocupación de su rostro, así como Kuchel intentó hacer lo mismo con su dolor. Levi se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbajo mientras las dos mujeres charlaban animadamente y se ponían al día con sus vidas.

— ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes dos? Los noto algo... extraños.

Mikasa bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y contuvo las ganas de llorar que aparecieron al escuchar las palabras de Kuchel, pero para su fortuna fue Levi quien resolvió la duda de la mujer.

— Mikasa y yo no somos nada, mamá. Nos descubrieron en un salón de clases y...

Calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por contarle a su madre; él y Mikasa recostados en el escritorio, dándose caricias y besos en partes del cuerpo que sólo entre ellos habían sido visibles alguna vez... Mala idea. Se sonrojó de inmediato y desvió la mirada nuevamente hacia el piso, ganándose la mirada curiosa de Mikasa, quien al caer en cuenta de todo aquello también se sonrojó inevitablemente y dirigió la vista al piso.

Por fortuna, Kuchel comprendió todo sin ninguna explicación, por lo que le ahorró la vergüenza a su hijo y su 'ex nuera' y continuó hablando sin esperar a que él prosiguiera con su relato.

— Lamento mucho que les haya pasado lo que era obvio que pasaría, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que no fueran descubiertos al menos hasta después de tu graduación, Mikasa.

— Pero no tiene porqué lamentarse, todo tiene una razón de ser y tal vez ... Levi y yo no debemos estar juntos aún.

Dicho ésto la menor dirigió la vista hacia su amado, quien evitaba a toda costa cruzar sus ojos con los de ella. Kuchel pudo sentir cómo una energía se formaba entre ellos, y cómo esa misma energía rogaba por juntarlos, porque era destino que ellos dos estuvieran juntos, pasara lo que pasara. La mujer asintió comprendiendo la situación, y acercó su mano a la nuca de su hijo para acariciarlo y causarle un nuevo escalofrío por lo heladas que estaban sus manos. El mayor se giró para mirar nuevamente a su madre y sus ojos se cristalizaron al notar cómo con cada segundo se palidecía más.

— Mamá...

— Levi, ¿me permitirías unos minutos a solas con Mikasa? Tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

El azabache la miró con recelo, no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué querría hablar con Mikasa a solas? ¿Qué debía decirle que él no tuviera porqué saberlo? Era una extraña petición, pero para evitar una discusión con su madre en ese estado optó por obedecerla y salir de la habitación, no sin antes haberle echado una última mirada llena de confusión a Mikasa. Una vez que el azabache se marchó, Kuchel Ackerman se enderezó lo más que pudo -siendo auxiliada por Mikasa- y sonrió lo más convincente que pudo.

— Ahora que por fin estamos a solas, ¿vas a decirme lo que el tarado de mi hijo te hizo?

— ... ¿Qué?

La sorpresa inundó a Mikasa en cuanto se pronunciaron esas palabras, ¿Kuchel llamando 'tarado' a su querido hijo? ¿Y cómo es que ella sabía que Levi había hecho algo?

A veces, el sexto sentido de una madre puede llegar a causar un temor inexplicable.

— Sé que aún debes amar a Levi como para querer ocultar lo que pasó, pero conozco bien a mi hijo y sé que algo más pasó después, y quiero escucharlo de tus labios, porque sé que él es algo ... 'torpe', cuando se trata de la persona que ama.

Bueno, Mikasa no podía negar que Levi en efecto sí era bastante torpe para expresarse, pero no le gustaba la idea de acusarlo con su madre, porque, ¿qué clase de niña inmadura sería? La relación que ambos tenían y cómo se arreglaban entre ellos, con todo respeto para Kuchel, era sólo asunto de ellos.

— Kuchel, sólo pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Tarde o temprano nos íbamos a separar ya sea por la escuela o porque Levi es el enano más idiota del mund-

— ¿Ves? No pueden engañarme, Mikasa.

¡Maldita sea! O Kuchel era muy persuasiva, o Mikasa debía tener más cuidado a la hora de hablar. Sea como sea, ahora la ojigris debía dar una explicación, que terminó siendo un monólogo extenso y con detalles sobre lo que había sucedido. Kuchel sólo la observaba tranquila y comprensiva, cosa que volvió mucho más fácil la situación.

Por otro lado, Levi caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo, mirando de vez en cuando sobre el cristal de la habitación donde se encontraban Mikasa y su madre. Miles de pensamientos rondaban su mente en esos momentos, siendo el centro de todos 'Mikasa'. Después de todo lo pasado, la mocosa al enterarse de la situación de su madre fue a visitarlos, aún después de él no merecer su apoyo. Y luego estaba ese momento de debilidad que tuvo unos minutos antes, donde estuvo a punto de besarla, ¿no se suponía que se juró a sí mismo actuar racionalmente por el bien de ella?

No, no podía hacerlo. Él la necesitaba tanto como ella a él.

Sólo pudo encontrar una solución cuando atravesaron todo aquello, pero ahora que su mente estaba mucho más clara y su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, Levi encontró por fin la respuesta que tanto necesitaba. Decidido, se marchó del hospital con la cara en alto y encendió su auto para dirigirse a su destino, y a la última oportunidad que tenía de arreglar las cosas. Poco le importó que su madre y Mikasa terminaran de hablar antes de lo esperado; definitivamente debió haber hecho ésto mucho antes y ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Atravesó calles vacías, por suerte, y rápidamente llegó a un vecindario conocido. Aparcó frente a esa conocida casa, verificando que efectivamente había un auto estacionado en su debido lugar. Respiró profundamente antes de salir del auto y, con firmeza, se acercó a la puerta para tocarla un par de veces. Esperó y esperó, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y apareció detrás de ella un alto y delgado hombre con cara de pocos amigos.

— Vaya, vaya. Creo que ese comercial de veneno para ratas me estaba haciendo una advertencia sobre cierta rata enana.

— Kenny, vengo a hacer un trato contigo.

El viejo hombre arqueó una ceja y se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, acto que realizó debido a que Mikasa no se encontraba en el lugar en ese momento. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó sobre la pared, posición que curiosamente Levi adquiría en ocasiones.

— Habla rápido, enano.

Levi, nada intimidado por la posición que había adquirido Kenny frente a él, se acercó con paso seguro al hombre y habló con voz clara y elevada.

— Mikasa se queda conmigo.


	38. Capítulo 38: Mía

— ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te quedes con ella tan fácil, enano? ¿Y qué gano yo?

La áspera y fría voz de Kenny podría calar hasta los huesos a cualquiera, a cualquiera que no sea Levi Ackerman, por supuesto. El azabache sabía a la perfección que Kenny no permitiría que un tipo cualquiera le arrebatara a su querida sobrina, pero vamos, era Levi de quien se trataba.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados frente a frente en la pequeña sala de estar de aquella residencia, al parecer tratando de comportarse ''civilizadamente'' por primera vez desde su último encuentro. Ni uno ni el otro tenía pensado rendirse, y Levi se propuso que no saldría de ese lugar sin haber logrado su cometido: quedarse con Mikasa sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer. Se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó a Kenny la mirada más fría que pudo formar.

— La felicidad y emoción de ser tío abuelo de un montón de mocosos ruidosos, ¿o tú qué crees?

Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en los labios del azabache, algo un poco tenebroso para aquel que no conociera otro tipo de expresión en él que no fuera frialdad. Como es de esperarse, Kenny casi correspondió a aquella sonrisa, pero en sus ojos podía notarse cómo se encendía una llama de fuego, producto de la ira.

— No voy a dejar que mi pequeña sobrina esté en manos de un tipo tan desagradable como tú-

— Pues, ¿qué crees? Mis manos ya han podido sentir su piel, tan suave y delicada como una pluma...

Eso fue demasiado para Kenny. Rápidamente se levantó de su asiento y se abalanzó contra Levi, levantándolo del cuello de la camisa. El azabache rodó los ojos con impaciencia y sujetó a Kenny de las muñecas con fuerza, provocando en el mayor una mueca.

— ¿Qué dijiste, maldito enano repugnante?

— ¿Por qué? ¿La vejez te ha dejado sordo?

Y fue así como Kenny asestó el primer golpe, dejando a Levi en el suelo con su labio inferior sangrando. El azabache recorrió su labio con la lengua y con su dedo limpió el hilo de sangre que bajaba por su barbilla.

— Tsk, asqueroso...

Aprovechando que su oponente estaba en el suelo, Kenny se acercó dando zancadas al joven azabache y le propinó una patada en el estómago, sacándole el aire. Como si aquello no hubiera sido suficiente, el hombre castaño lo hizo voltearse con el pie para Levi quedar tirado boca-arriba, y una vez así, se arrodilló y con la mano hecha un puño la mandó directo al rostro del azabache, quien fue mucho más rápido y detuvo el golpe sosteniendo el puño del mayor.

A pesar de haberse quedado sin aire para respirar momentos atrás, Levi aún conservaba la fuerza que poseía, la cual era bastante. Sin embargo, Kenny tampoco era un debilucho, y aunque Levi sujetaba su mano derecha evitando el golpe, aún quedaba la izquierda, la cual utilizó para rodear el cuello del azabache y apretarlo con la intención de dejarlo completamente sin oxígeno.

Levi mantuvo la calma a pesar de sentir cómo poco a poco sus pulmones dolían a causa de la falta de oxígeno y cómo su piel se palidecía cada vez más, y juntando toda la fuerza con la que contaba, logró cambiar de posición con el hombre sobre él, quedando Levi ahora encima y Kenny en el suelo. El castaño por un momento se sintió confundido ante la situación, suavizando el agarre que tenía en el cuello de Levi, y el azabache aprovechó para quitar esa mano asesina de su cuello y mantenerla alejada, en el piso.

— ¿Qué se supone que harías después de matarme? ¿Decirle a Mikasa que me largué de la ciudad otra vez? Para tu desgracia en estos momentos no tengo pensado hacer ningún viaje y ella lo sabe, así que tendrás que buscarte otra mejor excusa, viejo.

La voz de Levi estaba rasposa y apenas audible a causa del reciente acto de Kenny contra él, y el mayor ante sus palabras no pudo evitar soltar una risa amarga y para nada agradable, poniendo a Levi en guardia por si el mayor tenía planeado algo desconocido en mente.

— Aunque no lo creas, puedo hacer que la muerte de alguien parezca un maldito accidente trágico, así que ten cuidado, enano.

Levi arqueó una ceja y escupió algo de sangre que comenzaba a salir de su boca en la cara del mayor, provocándole una nueva mueca de asco. Antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo más, se escuchó cómo la puerta de entrada se abría y unas voces inundaban la casa. Levi reconoció enseguida la voz de Mikasa, pero, ¿quién era la otra persona?

Tanto Levi como Kenny se levantaron y sacudieron sus ropas lo más que pudieron, pero todo fue en vano; Mikasa entró a la sala de estar y para su sorpresa se encontró con la escena que habían causado ambos hombres. Detrás de ella apareció un sonriente Jean quien de inmediato apagó su sonrisa al notar a los hombres frente a ellos. Todo se tornó incómodo, hasta que Kenny se acercó a su sobrina y le dio un fuerte abrazo a modo de bienvenida.

— ¡Mikasa! Al fin llegaste.

— Levi... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La azabache evadió el abrazo de su tío y se acercó al joven ojiazul, quien evitaba mirarla. Al notar el estado en el que estaba, Mikasa llevó sus manos al rostro del azabache provocándole un escalofrío y no precisamente porque sus manos estuvieran frías.

— ¿Qué pasó..?

— Tsk, nada, estoy bien.

Kenny tuvo que aguantar el no volver a ir a golpear a Levi, ya que trataba de mejorar la relación con su sobrina y sabía a la perfección que para lograrlo debía dejarla ser feliz con él, pero no podía permitirlo, simplemente no podía.

Jean, por otro lado, por fin comprendió que el corazón de Mikasa le pertenecía a otro hombre, aunque sinceramente el chico lo supo desde esa fallida clase de piano, pero no quería aceptarlo. La poca esperanza que tenía de conquistar a Mikasa algún día comenzó a destrozarse en pedacitos con tan sólo ver a la chica de sus sueños preocuparse de esa forma por alguien más, pero logró manejarlo y se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

El verdadero problema en esos momentos era Levi, quien no podía controlar cada emoción que cruzaba por su cuerpo. Con tan sólo tener a Mikasa de esa forma provocaba en él querer dejarlo todo y salir con ella de allí, sin importarle que Kenny o ese mocoso estuvieran ahí en esos instantes. Pero a la vez la duda atravesó la mente del azabache, ¿por qué ese mocoso había llegado con ella?

En su mente se formó una escena donde se encontraban ellos tres en un salón de música. Probablemente Mikasa y el mocoso tenían algo más que una amistad y si era así, él ya no podía hacer nada, había perdido su oportunidad. Tenía que despejarse, calmarse y una vez logrado éso hablar con Mikasa en un ambiente mucho más tranquilo. Para ello, apartó las manos de la azabache y las sostuvo con las suyas.

— Mejor me voy.

— Pero, Levi...

— Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar y yo debo cuidar a mi madre.

Y sin más, soltó las manos de su amada mocosa y se dirigió con paso decidido a la puerta, pasando a un lado de Kenny y Jean, quienes lo miraban con furia y angustia, respectivamente. Al salir, dio un portazo y entró a su auto, donde pudo dejar salir la frustración que sentía a través de golpes a su asiento.

Lo que no esperaba, era que Mikasa saliera en su búsqueda y lo viera en esa situación. La azabache golpeó con suavidad el vidrio de la ventana provocando un pequeño salto en Levi, quien no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al verla. Sin más opción, le quitó el seguro a la puerta y dejó que Mikasa entrara y se sentara en el asiento de acompañante.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí, ¿por qué no regresas con tu noviecito y tu adorable tío?

— Porque me preocupas, Levi.

Aquellas palabras no causaron el efecto que Mikasa esperaba, porque Levi ensombreció su mirada a tal punto de provocarle un escalofrío a la pelinegra y su voz se tornó tan fría como se sentía su corazón en esos momentos.

— Sal del auto.

— Pero, Levi... ¿Qué pasa contigo?

— Te he dicho que salgas del auto.

— NO hasta que me expliques qué mierda te pasa-

— ¡No lo volveré a repetir! ¡SAL DEL MALDITO AUTO, MIERDA!

Pero Mikasa no se sintió intimidada, ni siquiera le importó si Levi se molestaba con ella o si la odiaba, pero ella quería de una vez por todas arreglar las cosas y no dejaría que ese enano se saliera de nuevo con la suya.

— No.

Levi no podía creer lo testaruda y obstinada que era esa mocosa, pero ya no había marcha atrás; ese intento de control se había ido al caño, y ahora se encontraba encendiendo el auto y alejándose de aquella residencia con una sorprendida Mikasa a su lado.

Pero ella se lo buscó.


	39. Capítulo 39: Reviviendo recuerdos

— Levi, detén el auto.

— ...

— ¿Me escuchas? Por favor, detén-

— Debiste hacerme caso cuando te pedí que te bajaras.

La sombría mirada de Levi se mantenía fija hacia adelante, mientras aceleraba inconscientemente a causa del enojo que le provocaba el sólo pensar en la escena vivida pocos minutos antes. No podía sacarse de la cabeza el hecho de que Mikasa haya llegado a su hogar a lado de Jean, y si bien puede que los chicos se hayan encontrado por casualidad y hayan decidido llegar juntos, la idea de ver a Mikasa con alguien más a Levi le parecía sumamente desagradable e imperdonable.

Debía admitirlo, fue culpa suya el que Mikasa haya dejado que Jean se le acercara de esa manera, pero su orgullo era tan grande que prefería creer que la mocosa azabache lo esperaría hasta que se hubieran arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes para poder vivir felices y sin molestias.

Y después estaba Kenny. Ese hombre siempre le dio muy mala espina, pero ese presentimiento aumentó en gravedad con las recientes palabras que el mayor le había pronunciado sin una gota de arrepentimiento:

 _Aunque no lo creas, puedo hacer que la muerte de alguien parezca un maldito accidente trágico..._

¿Qué demonios significaba éso? ¿Acaso Kenny lo había hecho anteriormente? Y si era así, ¿Mikasa lo sabía? No, seguramente no. Ni siquiera sabía que ese detestable hombre era su tío hasta hace pocas semanas. Tal vez todas esas dudas ni siquiera tenían respuesta y Levi exageraba, pero el mal presentimiento ahí permaneció durante el resto del trayecto.

Mikasa, por su parte, decidió rendirse y dejar que el hombre a su lado continuara su rumbo hacia quién rayos sabe dónde, y se acomodó sobre su asiento de tal manera que se sintió muy cómoda hasta sentir poco a poco pesadez en sus ojos y cerrarlos para entrar en un sueño profundo y tranquilo.

El azabache estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Mikasa se había dormido hasta que volteó a verla por unos segundos. Levi deseaba tanto el poder regresar en el tiempo a aquellos días donde todo era mucho más simple, cuando Mikasa solamente era una mocosa de 7 años y él un próximo universitario. Inevitablemente recordó aquel día en el que se despidieron en el parque y cómo, con la más dulce inocencia, Mikasa había sellado su promesa con un tímido y torpe beso en los labios del mayor.

 _Te quiero._

 _Cuando sea grande y tú regreses de nuevo, ¡me casaré contigo!_

— Tsk... Mocosa, más te vale que cumplas con tu promesa.

No podía dejar que un mocoso como Jean o como Eren se quedara con Mikasa, simplemente no podía permitirlo; debía ser él, Levi Ackerman, el propietario del corazón de la dulce y hermosa Mikasa Ackerman. Así es como terminan siempre las historias de amor en esas películas que le parecían demasiado cursis al azabache, y por más cursis que le parecieran, ahora él quería un final de ésos con su amada mocosa.

Sintiendo un repentino cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo, disminuyó la velocidad del auto y llevó una temblorosa mano hacia Mikasa. Rozó con cuidado de no despertarla la pierna que se interponía entre su mano y la de ella, y por fin llegó a su destino cuando pudo sentir la suavidad de la blanca piel de su amada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y apretó con delicadeza su mano, sin despegar ni un momento la vista del camino frente a él.

La verdad, extrañó sentir ese tipo de contacto con ella, y aunque fuera porque ella no lo notaba, Levi se sentía feliz y a la vez frustrado por tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de él. Deseaba que la azabache despertara y lo notara, que notara la unión de sus manos y lo aceptara. Pues al parecer, su deseo se hizo realidad, ya que sintió cómo su suave apretón era ligeramente correspondido por ella, aún sin despertar. Ese acto hizo sonrojar a Levi, a la vez que su corazón se aceleró por unos segundos.

¡Mierda! ¿Cuándo dejaría de provocarle ese tipo de cursilerías estúpidas con acciones como ésa?

Respiró profundo y se dedicó a seguir manejando hasta su destino, lugar que Mikasa ya conocía y que sin embargo no esperaba volver a pisar después de todo lo ocurrido. Justo cuando sintió que el auto se detenía, la azabache abrió los ojos y se llevó la grata sorpresa de ver a su mano entrelazada con la de Levi. Aquel acto la hizo sonrojar sin remedio y sin control, convirtiéndose en la imagen de un tomate humano, y sin embargo, no apartó su mano de la del mayor.

— Levi... ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

El gran edificio frente a ellos que alguna vez le causó temblores de piernas a la azabache, nuevamente le provocó temblores incontrolables en todo el cuerpo, y a pesar de que la última vez que estuvo en ese lugar pasaron una noche única e inigualable, Mikasa sabía que esta vez todo había cambiado y lo más seguro era que Levi simplemente pasara a recoger algo.

Al parecer, la azabache no se equivocó.

— Puedes quedarte en el auto si quieres, yo sólo voy por unos papeles que me pidieron en el hospital para mi madre.

Mikasa sinitó que el agarre de Levi se suavizó, y su pecho comenzó a dolerle debido a la creciente decepción y tristeza que se acumulaban en su corazón, provocando que se escaparan unas cuantas lágrimas rebeldes de sus ojos. ¿En qué momento las cosas se habían complicado tanto? De seguro su tío estaría buscándola como loco, y el primer lugar al que iría a buscar sería definitivamente ese limpio apartamento, ¿qué demonios planeaba ese enano?

Si quería averiguarlo, debía bajarse del auto y seguirlo hasta el apartamento. Después de todo 'el mal' ya estaba hecho, ¿qué más podría pasar que no esperara?

Decidida, lo siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la soledad del amplio y pulcro apartamento, ese lugar que le traía tantos recuerdos de los cuales no se arrepentiría jamás.

El azabache fue quien se adentró primero, sin esperar a que Mikasa entrara con él. Se dedicó a buscar esos papeles que tanto necesitaba en un cajón y, una vez que los encontró, los dejó sobre la mesa del comedor y observó a la azabache frente a él por unos segundos, con esa mirada neutra que a Mikasa aún le costaba descifrar.

Esa mocosa había mordido el anzuelo.

— Kenny va a matarme después de ésto, y a tí te encerrará en una torre custodiada por un dragón, aunque con él bastaría.

Aquel comentario provocó una involuntaria risa en la azabache, no podía creer que después de todo Levi pudiera mantener ese maldito humor sarcástico.

— Soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca. Éso ya deberías saberlo, Levi.

— No mientras vivas bajo el mismo techo de ese anciano.

Y así, con esas simples y poderosas palabras, Mikasa llegó a la respuesta que ya conocía antes, manteniéndola en su mente.

— Tienes razón, mientras viva con él debo obedecer sus reglas.

La azabache se acercó con lentitud al pequeño hombre frente a ella, quien se mantuvo firme en todo momento a pesar de la cercanía que iban adquiriendo.

— Y es por éso que nuestra relación no podrá funcionar, no hasta que-

— Hasta que me mude contigo, ¿no es así, Levi?

Un pequeño escalofrío recorrió tanto a Levi como a Mikasa cuando la menor pronunció estas últimas palabras, y aunque el corazón del mayor se desbocara de la felicidad, debía ser prudente. No podían mudarse juntos, no aún, Mikasa debía graduarse primero, y para éso sólo quedaban algunos días más. Podrían soportarlo, ¿cierto?

Pues no.

Sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más, Mikasa fundió sus labios con los de su amado en un cálido beso lleno de necesidad que tanto ella como él sentían. Ya no podían seguir fingiendo fortaleza cuando los dos sabían perfectamente que estar separados no les funcionaba. En primer lugar, Levi odiaba ver a Mikasa con otros, y Mikasa no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza ni estando con otra persona. Y así se lo hacían saber, con un beso donde dejaban fluir todas esas emociones que sentían, incluso la tristeza se hizo presente y las lágrimas de Mikasa volvieron al beso uno húmedo y un tanto amargo, provocando que Levi perdiera la razón por completo ya que odiaba que su mocosa llorara. El mayor se separó del beso y llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de la menor, acariciándolas con ternura mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas que caían sin control.

Mikasa, por otro lado, no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad que tenía; llevó sus manos a la camisa del mayor y se la levantó un poco para poder meter su mano debajo de la prenda y sentir el fornido abdomen del hombre. Levi sabía que aquello terminaría muy mal, que probablemente Kenny los encontraría en la peor de las circunstancias, que los separarían de nuevo, pero a decir verdad, él también deseaba que sucediera, por lo que mandó todo al carajo y se dedicó a amar a esa mocosa como quería hacerlo desde hace tiempo atrás.

Después de todo, las paredes de ese apartamento habían sido testigo de su primer noche juntos, y ya era hora de que guardaran un nuevo secreto: esa tarde, ambos Ackerman hicieron una nueva promesa donde ambos unirían sus vidas, pero esta vez no la sellaron con un inocente beso, no. La sellaron con algo más profundo, con la pasión que quedó desatada en las limpias sábanas que pronto quedaron hechas un desastre, un sucio y excitante desastre.


	40. Capítulo 40: Plan

Después de una larga y satisfactoria siesta, Mikasa abrió los ojos y se encontró con un fuerte brazo que le rodeaba la cintura, impidiéndole levantarse. La azabache sintió un repentino calor en todo su cuerpo, y los recuerdos de esa tarde se hicieron presentes causándole un muy evidente rubor en sus pálidas mejillas.

Con cuidado de no despertar al hombre que dormitaba a su lado, Mikasa se giró hacia él y, como era de esperarse, al ver la perfección del rostro de Levi mientras dormía la azabache no pudo hacer más que sentir a su corazón acelerarse y a su sonrojo aumentar sin control. Fue en ese instante en el que Mikasa confirmó que realmente deseaba una vida junto a él, ser el primero en ver al despertar y el último al dormir.

Sabía que lo que hicieron les traería severas consecuencias, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarles en el momento; lo único que querían era desatar esa pasión que tenían acumulada dentro.

En realidad, el verdadero problema en esos momentos era Kenny. Mikasa no estaba segura de porqué aún después de tantas horas su tío no aparecía o ni siquiera la había llamado, pero en cuanto la posibilidad de que Kenny aceptara la relación que han mantenido los azabaches se cruzó por su mente, Mikasa la rechazó enseguida; era imposible que de un segundo a otro ese hombre recapacitara y los dejara ser felices.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que Kenny estaba esperando? No se sabía, pero Mikasa no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo. Quería pasar todo el tiempo que se le permitiera con Levi, y si por ella fuese se mudaría con él esa misma noche, pero a petición del azabache, se juntarían después de la graduación, que sería llevada a cabo dentro de pocos días.

La sola idea de vivir con él le emocionaba en exceso, tanto que deseó adelantar el tiempo y así llegar más rápido a ese día, pero por desgracia, aún quedaba poco menos de una semana para culminar con sus estudios y ser oficialmente graduada de la preparatoria.

Mientras todos estos pensamientos atravesaban la mente de Mikasa, los azules ojos de Levi se abrieron con pereza y se encontraron con la mirada perdida de su amada mocosa. Le pareció extraño verla de esa forma, pero no pudo negar que un sentimiento de felicidad se hizo presente en él gracias a que su deseo se había cumplido: despertar una vez más a lado de la persona que amaba, Mikasa. El brazo que sujetaba a la pelinegra suavizó su agarre y una mano recorrió con descaro el cuerpo de la chica hasta llegar a posarse sobre la sonrojada mejilla de ésta, quien al sentir el contacto de aquellos dedos con su piel salió de su ensimismamiento y enfocó su mirada en los penetrantes ojos de su amante.

— Te fuiste a Mikasalandia por un momento.

— Lo siento, Levi... sólo estaba pensando.

— ¿En...?

Tenía que ser discreta, no quería que el azabache pensara que estaba muy emocionada por el plan que tenían —aunque fuera verdad—. De inmediato su mente se fue directo a la razón de sus preocupaciones.

— ¿Qué harías si Kenny llegara en este mismo instante y nos viera así?

— Llamaría a la policía porque un sujeto no esperado ni deseado ha irrumpido en la tranquilidad de mi hogar.

Mikasa rodó los ojos provocando una media sonrisa en el mayor, y al ver este gesto la azabache no pudo evitar devolverle una radiante sonrisa; ese enano la traía loca.

— Creo que estamos abusando de nuestra suerte, mocosa. Lo mejor será que te vayas, y ni se te ocurra volver aquí si no lo hemos hablado antes, ¿entendido?

No era una petición, no era una sugerencia, era una orden directa y aunque Mikasa odiaba que le dieran órdenes de esa manera, en el fondo sabía que Levi tenía razón: o se iba ahora, o su tío los encontraría en esas condiciones y se encargaría de hacer desaparecer a Levi sin dejar rastro alguno.

La azabache suspiró, y sin muchas ganas asintió y se levantó de la cama para ser llevada de nuevo al colchón por el fuerte agarre que tenía la mano del mayor sobre su muñeca.

— Mierda, enano... ¿Ahora qué?

— ¿Ibas a irte sin despedirte de mí?

Wow. Déjà vu. Pero en vez de un salón de clases, una cama y sábanas sucias de por medio.

Aguantando las ganas de reír, Mikasa acercó su rostro al de su amado Levi y depositó un suave y cálido beso en sus labios, pero el azabache no permitiría que el beso se quedara así; llevó una mano a la nuca de la pelinegra y la obligó a mantenerse de esa forma, uniendo sus labios hasta que les faltó el aire en sus pulmones.

Una vez se separaron, Mikasa no pudo despegar la vista de la de Levi, olvidando por unos segundos que debía irse. Se mantuvieron así varios segundos, hasta que el móvil de Levi comenzó a sonar, haciéndolos pegar un salto por la sorpresa. El mayor puso cara de fastidio y se separó de Mikasa para tomar su móvil, y al ver de quién se trataba, frunció el ceño y se llevó el móvil a la oreja.

— Espero que tengas una muy buena excusa para interrumpirme.

Mikasa casi pudo ver la reacción de la persona al otro lado de la línea, imaginando que sería Hanji, ¿por qué? La expresión de Levi y su tono de voz lo decía todo, además de...

— Cuatro-ojos de mierda, ¡no puedes hacer nunca nada bien! Te dije que yo- ¡NO, que ni se te ocurra!

Intentando adivinar de qué demonios estaban hablando, Mikasa se acercó con sigilo hacia el mayor y logró captar unas cuantas palabras del otro lado de la línea.

— . _.. listo el sábado de la próxima semana..._

— ¡No tengo hasta el sábado!

— _Pero es la única opción..._

— Tsk, más te vale arreglarlo o desearás no haber nacido, cuatro-ojos.

Y colgó. Mikasa se incorporó de inmediato y se dedicó a analizar la expresión en el rostro de Levi, que permanecía neutro pero con una mirada asesina que no indicaba nada bueno. La pelinegra esperó a que él dijera algo, pero el silencio se mantuvo firme, así que decidió romperlo.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

El azabache giró el rostro hacia ella una vez más y, en lugar de responderle, dejó el móvil a un lado y llevó sus manos hacia las mejillas de la chica, aprisionándola una vez más en sus labios.

Si bien Mikasa extrañó aquellas muestras de cariño repentinas en el azabache, le pareció extraño que ignorara su pregunta y más porque se notaba que irradiaba mal humor en cada parte de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, prefirió no atocigarlo con preguntas y dejarse llevar por las caricias que comenzaba a ofrecerle, correspondiendo a cada beso y a cada gesto que el azabache hacía.

— Mikasa, quiero que me prometas algo.

El corazón de la azabache comenzó a acelerarse de forma descontrolada por la intensidad con la que habían sido pronunciadas aquellas palabras, ella sabía que las promesas se las lleva el viento y sin embargo, desde que tiene memoria, ha formado todo tipo de promesas con el hombre frente a ella. Asintió levemente y esperó a que el azabache continuara, pero al parecer Levi había desviado la mirada y se había sumido en sus pensamientos, por lo que la pelinegra habló para captar su atención.

— ¿Si?

Al escuchar la dulce voz de su amada, Levi regresó la vista hacia ella y se acercó lo más posible, quedando a tan sólo unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro. Esto provocó en la azabache un ligero temblor en sus manos, ya que los nervios presentes en esos momentos comenzaban a controlarla.

— Pase lo que pase, nos iremos juntos la noche de tu graduación, y no dejaremos que nos vuelvan a separar un montón de reglas sin sentido, ¿de acuerdo?

Reglas. Las causantes de todos sus problemas.

— Levi, para el amor no hay reglas. Claro que me iré contigo, pase lo que pase.

Y así, volvieron a sellar una promesa más con un último beso. Para ellos, era el plan perfecto: Mikasa llegaría el viernes a la graduación y a mitad de la noche Levi iría a recogerla, para después escaparse juntos y dar comienzo a una nueva vida juntos.

Era el plan perfecto, y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

Ni siquiera Kenny.


	41. Capítulo 41: Mareos

Los días pasaron y Mikasa no hacía más que soñar con el día en que por fin ella y Levi se mudarían juntos. Esperó durante mucho tiempo este día y por fin había llegado: las clases terminaron y la graduación del último curso se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

Por fortuna, Kenny no hizo mención de la pequeña 'escapada' que tuvieron los azabaches, aunque a Mikasa le parecía extraño ese repentino comportamiento tranquilo hacia ellos, pero debía aprovechar ahora que su tío parecía un poco más comprensivo.

Cuando Mikasa se levantó de su cama para inciar el nuevo día, sintió un ligero mareo, probablemente producto de la rapidez con la que se había levantado, y lo dejó pasar ya que no duró mucho.

El verdadero problema en esos momentos era conseguir un vestido, ya que de los pocos que tenía, ninguno parecía adecuado para la ocasión. Se dedicó a buscar uno que fuera suficientemente bonito y lo único 'decente' que pudo encontrar fue un vestido azul cielo que solía usar para dar algún paseo por el parque. Conclusión: no tenía vestido para la graduación.

Su salvación llegó en forma de mensaje de texto de parte de su amiga Sasha, quien la invitaba a salir junto con las demás chicas para escoger los vestidos que usarían esa noche en una tienda que parecía de buena calidad. La azabache no pudo negarse, así que quedó de verse con ellas al mediodía. Se arregló un poco con algo de maquillaje y terminó con el vestido azul puesto junto con unas cómodas zapatillas negras, tomó su bolso, verificó que tuviera consigo suficiente dinero y salió de su habitación.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, se encontró con su tío esperándola recargado en la puerta, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa un tanto macabra. Mikasa sintió un escalofrío y se preparó para lo peor.

— Buen día, Mikasa. ¿Vas a algún lado?

La pelinegra se armó de valor y permaneció de pie frente a su tío, lanzándole una mirada desafiante que Kenny no pasó desapercibida.

— Iré con las chicas a comprar un vestido para la graduación.

—Ah, ¡es verdad! La graduación es esta noche.

El mayor se dio un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano, como si realmente hubiera olvidado un evento tan importante como ése. Mikasa entrecerró los ojos y se aproximó más hacia la puerta, quedando tan cerca de su tío que podía percibir el olor a tabaco mezclado con alcohol, un aroma bastante desagradable para la menor, quien volvió a sentirse abrumada y mareada a causa del terrible olor que emitía su tío. Se alejó un poco cubriendo su boca con el brazo y respiró profundo.

— Sí, pero no estás obligado a ir, así que no te preocupes si lo olvidaste.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta, Kenny se le adelantó y colocó su mano evitando que la azabache abriera la puerta. Mikasa sospechó que su tío tramaba algo y que probablemente no la dejaría ir a la graduación, pero le prometió a Levi que pasara lo que pasara, se encontrarían a medianoche y se irían de ese lugar, por lo que si no salía por la puerta de enfrente, saldría por la ventana de su habitación.

Sorprendentemente, Kenny soltó la perilla y se alejó de la puerta en cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó por la mente de su sobrina.

— Muy bien, diviértete escogiendo un vestido, aunque no entiendo cómo es que las mujeres se tardan tanto eligiendo. Como sea, toma algo de dinero, que sea mi regalo de graduación.

El mayor sacó de su bolsillo un manojo de billetes y se los entregó a Mikasa, quien no podía creer que su tío le proporcionara tal cantidad de dinero sólo para comprarse un vestido.

— Tío Kenny... No es necesario, yo tengo dinero ahorrado-

— ¡Insisto! Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi sobrina consentida a la que amo y adoro como si fuera mi propia hija. Después de todo he cuidado de ti desde los 4 años, ¿no es verdad?

Mikasa asintió más por el hecho de querer salir de allí cuanto antes que por estar realmente de acuerdo con Kenny; si bien era verdad que él se ''hizo cargo'' de ella desde el fallecimiento de sus padres, sabía muy bien que en realidad fueron Levi y Petra quienes cuidaron de ella durante parte de su niñez.

Incluso ahora, Levi hacía lo posible por mantener a Mikasa sana y salva, y la idea de mudarse juntos no fue sólo por el simple capricho de estar con ella. Había algo en Kenny que a Levi no le gustaba, y tenía la ligera sospecha de que ese hombre acabaría con la felicidad de Mikasa en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La azabache soltó un suspiro y salió por la puerta, dejando a Kenny atrás. Echó un último vistazo a la casa y comenzó a idear cómo demonios le haría para sacar sus cosas de la casa una vez que se haya mudado con Levi, ya que salir con una maleta esa noche no sería la más brillante de las ideas.

Caminó varias cuadras, deteniéndose en un puesto de jugos y frutas para desayunar algo ligero primero, hasta que llegó por fin al lugar que Sasha le había indicado, y al asomarse por la puerta se encontró con 4 chicas entusiasmadas por el baile de graduación: Christa, Sasha, Ymir, y para su sorpresa, Annie.

¿Quién demonios invitó a la nariz de tucán?

— ¡Oh! ¡Mikasa! ¡Por aquiiiii!

La animada voz de Sasha inundó el local, y las otras tres chicas dirigieron su mirada a la azabache que acababa de entrar, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos dirigida especialmente para la chica rubia 'nariz de tucán'.

— Qué bien que pudiste venir, pensamos que tu padre se pondría histérico.

Ah, ahora que lo mencionaba, sería buen momento para aclarar las cosas con ellas.

— Chicas, hay algo que-

— Mikasa, no es por nada, pero ese vestido que traes puesto no te favorece en nada.

De todas las chicas del mundo, Sasha era la menos indicada para hablarle de vestimenta favorable, pero ahí estaba, jalándola hacia un vestidor lleno de atuendos de diversos colores. La azabache sólo pudo mostrar confusión mientras sus amigas la atocigaban con qué ponerse y qué no, y al final decidió ceder con tal de conseguir un vestido decente para la graduación.

Se probó un vestido tras otro, y si por ella hubiera sido habría salido de ahí con el primero que se puso, pero a ninguna de las chicas le parecía y tuvo que acabarse casi toda la tienda, hasta que encontró un vestido rojo el cual moldeaba muy bien su cadera, cintura y hasta sus pechos, con un ligero escote que la hacía lucir bastante femenina y sexy.

— Wow, ede vetido es befeto bara di, Bikasa.

Sasha, al parecer, había salido a la tienda en uno de los cambios para ir a comprar un emparedado de carne, por lo que estaba comiéndolo, ¿qué digo comiéndolo? Devorándolo, por lo que no se entendió nada de lo que dijo cuando habló.

Mikasa percibió enseguida el aroma de la jugosa y grasosa carne, causándole un retortijón en el estómago para nada agradable. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y apretó los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor y el asco pasaran pronto, pero por desgracia el jugo que desayunó esa mañana parecía querer salir como un ácido de su boca, por lo que salió corriendo hacia el único baño disponible en el local, dejando a sus amigas confundidas y preocupadas.

Una vez dentro del baño, se arrodilló frente a la taza y esperó a que saliera el vómito, pero se pasó en cuanto el olor a carne desapareció. Todo era muy extraño, y era imposible que le hiciera daño el desayuno ya que fue de lo más sano que pudo encontrar. Entonces, otra posibilidad cruzó por su mente, y no era tan descabellada.

Recuerdos de los anteriores días se posaron en su cabeza, y palideció con un momento en específico, donde cierto azabache embestía contra ella en la suavidad de la cama y le advertía que en cualquier momento se dejaría venir dentro de ella. Ninguno de los dos se opuso, ambos querían que sucediera, y ahora debían afrontar las consecuencias.

Claro que sólo podía ser una posibilidad, no tenía asegurado nada y sólo podría verificarlo con una prueba, y ni siquiera esa prueba era 100% confiable.

Trató de tranquilizarse y permaneció en el baño varios minutos, hasta que escuchó cómo alguien al otro lado tocaba la puerta con suavidad.

— Mikasa, ¿te encuentras bien ahí dentro?

De todas las chicas ahí presentes, fue Annie quien se tomó la molestia de ir a checar a la pelinegra. Si el día había sido extraño, aquella acción lo volvió aún más.

La azabache se incorporó con suavidad y trató de hablar lo más audiblemente posible.

— Estoy bien, creo que el desayuno me hizo daño y ya.

Con una mano temblorosa abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a Annie, quien no dejaba de observarla con recelo. La rubia no era tonta, y sospechaba que algo malo le ocurría a la azabache. Sin embargo, se encogió de hombros y la dejó salir, no sin antes murmurarle algo de tal forma que sólo Mikasa la escuchara.

— Sé que debes odiarme, y lamento haberte bajado al novio, pero te recuerdo que yo no lo obligué a nada.

Mikasa se detuvo por un momento. ¿Hace cuánto había sucedido aquello? Tenía ya unos meses, y la azabache ya lo tenía más que superado. No odiaba a Annie, de hecho debía agradecerle porque de no ser por ella, probablemente las cosas serían muy diferentes.

— Yo no te odio.

Fue lo único que Mikasa pronunció antes de llegar a lado de sus demás amigas y formar la mejor de sus sonrisas para evitar preocupaciones innecesarias hacia su persona.

El resto de la tarde fue amena para las chicas, y hasta salieron unas cuantas confesiones por parte de Christa en las cuales estaba involucrado el pequeño cabeza de coco y amigo de Mikasa, Armin. A pesar de que a Mikasa no le agradara mucho, sabía que Christa era una chica dulce e inocente, al igual que Armin, por lo que dejó pasar una reprimenda que claramente quería hacerle a la pequeña rubia.

Y hablando de confesiones, Mikasa aclaró a sus amigas la relación que llevaba con Kenny, lo que les llevó unas cuantas horas debido a las mil preguntas que surgieron por parte de todas, incluída Annie.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, tanto que llegaron las 5 de la tarde y las chicas seguían cómodamente hablando, ahora en un café bar donde comían. Al notar la hora, se apresuraron a llegar a sus casas para arreglarse debidamente y llegar puntuales a su fiesta de graduación.

Armin pasaría por Christa, Eren por Annie, Connie por Sasha, Bertholdt por Ymir (para sorpresa de todos) y Jean por Mikasa, aunque ella le dejó claro al castaño que irían como amigos.

La azabache se arregló lo mejor posible, y no sólo con su vestimenta sino que también hizo su maleta guardando lo esencial. Cuando creyó haberla terminado, la escondió debajo de su cama, y una vez lista, bajó nuevamente las escaleras para, una vez más, encontrarse a Kenny esperándola en la puerta.

— Te ves muy bien, Mikasa.

— Gracias, tío.

La voz de Mikasa se tornó fría y cortante, pero a Kenny poco le importó. Es más, tenía una muy amplia sonrisa, parecía de muy buen humor.

— Cuídate mucho, y más le vale a ese mocoso de Jean traerte sana y salva, ¿de acuerdo?

— ...

Una sonrisa. Tenía que fingir una sonrisa y lograr pasar el obstáculo más difícil. Una vez en la fiesta, sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Desafortunadamente, un nuevo mareo se hizo presente en Mikasa, haciéndola tambalearse. Kenny se apresuró a sostenerla y la preocupación en él se hizo presente.

— Mikasa, ¿estás bien? Tal vez no sea buena idea que salgas en ese estado...

No. Ella iría a la graduación, pasara lo que pasara. Se incorporó nuevamente y le dedicó a Kenny una débil sonrisa.

— Estoy bien, sólo algo nerviosa. Nos vemos luego, tío.

Sin más, salió de la casa y para su suerte llegó Jean, demasiado puntual. La azabache agradeció en sus adentros que el chico llegara en auto, y aunque sólo haya sido para impresionarla, a Mikasa le convenía no caminar mucho si quería disimular sus crecientes mareos.

.

.

Lejos de ahí, en la comodidad de su apartamento, Levi Ackerman se miraba en el espejo y rehacía una y otra vez el nudo de la maldita corbata que no se dejaba arreglar.

— ¡Corbata de mierda!

La dejó a un lado, furioso, y se acomodó el cuello de la camisa antes de vestir un elegante saco negro que lo hacía lucir un poco más mayor de lo que era.

Tomó los tres boletos de avión que tanto le costaron a Hanji conseguir, y recordando lo que le dijo a su madre unos días atrás, se decidió a salir de su hogar.

 ***Unos días antes***

— Levi, ¿en verdad quieres hacerlo?

— Tú y Mikasa son lo que más me importan en la vida, y si para curarte tenemos que irnos de aquí, que así sea.

— Pero Levi, ¿hablaste con ella al respecto?

— Prometimos estar juntos luego de ésto, así que no me pongas objeciones, madre.

El azabache había hablado con el médico de su madre y encontró en otro país a alguien que podría ayudar de mejor forma a Kuchel, pero debían irse a más tardar el viernes, llegar el sábado y encontrarse con ese médico ese mismo día. De lo contrario, tendrían que esperar varios meses para que los atendiera, y Levi no podía esperar tanto.

 ***Presente***

10:00 pm, era una noche fría para ser verano, pero aquello a Levi no le importó; llegaría al lugar de encuentro y se llevaría a Mikasa y a su madre sin importar las consecuencias.

Escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente de algún arbusto a los costados del mayor, pero pensando que sería algún animal, le restó importancia y se dirigió a su auto.

Sintió un terrible dolor de cabeza, una punzada de dolor que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos; algo le había golpeado la cabeza y lo había obligado a tumbarse en el suelo.

Pisadas. Era lo único que el mayor podía escuchar. Unas cuantas pisadas que lo rodearon antes de que su vista se oscureciera y perdiera el conocimiento.


	42. Capítulo 42: Fiesta de Graduación

El camino al instituto fue como una tortura para Mikasa. Tener que soportar esos repentinos mareos y además a un muy conversador Jean terminaría por volverla loca.

Sin embargo, el chico cara de caballo pareció comprender que su amiga necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad, por lo que ese pobre intento de mantener una conversación con la azabache fue inútil y prefirió permanecer callado el resto del camino, de tanto en tanto viendo que Mikasa se encontrara bien.

Por la mente de la azache cruzaron mil y un pensamientos sobre lo que podría ser: si realmente estaba embarazada, debía ocultarlo al menos hasta que se deshiciera de Kenny, y éso sería cuando ella y Levi huyeran juntos. Pero también sabía que el viajar largas distancias sería peligroso para el bebé, por lo que habría que posponer la huida al menos hasta que el peligro haya pasado, y Mikasa sabía que a Levi le urgía irse, por lo que pedirle que esperara podría no resultar muy bien.

Aunque también estaba la opción de que sólo fueran mareos por cualquier otra razón que nada tendría que ver con un embarazo.

Tanta maraña de ideas en la mente de Mikasa también eran las causantes de sus terribles dolores de cabeza, por lo que el resto del camino se dedicó a tratar de dormir, aunque sin mucho éxito. Los mareos que tanto la atosigaron durante el día fueron desapareciendo poco a poco conforme los minutos pasaron, algo que la azabache agradeció profundamente.

Una vez que llegaron al instituto, Jean se portó como todo un caballero y ayudó a Mikasa incluso a caminar, procurando que en caso de sentir un nuevo mareo estuviera él para que se apoyara sobre su brazo. Por fortuna, los mareos no duraron mucho, así que Mikasa pudo disfrutar de la velada en compañía de sus amigos sin ningun inconveniente.

La música animaba bastante el ambiente, algunos de los chicos ya bailaban en grupos mientras que otros se dedicaban a husmear en las mesas por bocadillos. A lo lejos se encontraban los profesores, quienes a pesar de ser una fiesta para los alumnos de último curso, estaban invitados ya que sería probablemente la última vez que los verían y, quieran o no, le tomaron cariño a ese grupo de mocosos a lo largo de los años.

Hanji y Erwin eran los únicos que parecían estar arrinconados de los demás, discutiendo al parecer algo muy importante, porque no dejaron de murmurarse cosas ni de echarse de vez en cuanto miraditas de complicidad.

Ese tipo de comportamiento provocó algunas risillas entre los chicos que los notaban, abriendo paso a nuevos rumores donde el director Erwin por fin correspondía los sentimientos ''secretos'' de la profesora Hanji hacia él. Lo que los chicos no sabían, era que el director estaba al tanto de aquello desde mucho antes de que los alumnos se enteraran, pero aquella era una historia en la que tanto Hanji como Erwin habían decidido dejar transcurrir el tiempo para ver ''qué sucedía'', sin lograr obtener nada más que un fuerte lazo de amistad entre el rubio y la castaña.

Ya era casi medianoche, y Mikasa volvió a sentir un retortijón en el estómago pero no eran náuseas ni nada parecido. No, era más bien un sentimiento de nerviosismo, emoción, alegría y miedo al mismo tiempo. Faltaba poco para su reunión con Levi, unos minutos más y se iría de ese lugar quizás para siempre, pero ella sabía que el hombre con el que huiría lo valía. Después de todo, fue el hilo rojo del destino el que decidió reencontrarlos y unirlos, a pesar de cada obstáculo que han tenido que enfrentar.

Por si fuera poco, en ese instante comenzó a escucharse _Kiss the rain_ de Yiruma, y todos entraron en algo así como una depresión, ya que comenzaron a despedirse y a agradecer por todos los años juntos, efecto de la música y posiblemente del alcohol -a excepción de cierta azabache que repentinamente había decidido no tomar aquella noche-.

Para Mikasa significaba mucho más que tristeza por no volver a ver a sus compañeros o profesores: esa canción tenía un significado especial por dos personas igual de especiales; significaba el recuerdo de una pérdida y el recuerdo de un rompimiento.

Unas lágrimas rebeldes amenazaron con hacer aparición en sus ojos, por lo que se frotó con brusquedad aquella zona y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

De pronto, un par de elegantes zapatos se posicionaron frente a ella y una larga mano fue extendida hacia su rostro, haciéndola mirar hacia el dueño; Jean giró su rostro hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su evidente sonrojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

— M-Mikasa, ¿m-me concederías esta pieza?

A diferencia de la pelinegra, Jean definitivamente no podía ocultar su nerviosismo cuando estaba frente a ella, y mucho menos al invitarla a bailar un vals. Mikasa sonrió comprensiva y tomó su mano, causándole un cosquilleo en el estómago; a pesar de que Jean sabía que el corazón de la chica pertenecía a otra persona, se conformaba con poder estar cerca de ella aunque fuera de esa forma.

Ellos dos no eran los únicos en la pista de baile: Armin y Christa seguían el ritmo de la música uno con torpeza y la otra con cierto toque de elegancia, Sasha y Connie habían creado su propia coreografía de baile, y Annie y Eren se notaban algo incómodos al bailar, aunque a Mikasa poco le importó ese par en esos momentos.

Respiró hondo y colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Jean y la otra la mantuvo en un apretón con la de él, mientras que el castaño colocó su mano libre sobre la cintura de la pelinegra y acortó la distancia que tenían, balanceándose de un lado a otro al ritmo de la melodía.

Se miraron a los ojos durante escasos segundos, ya que la valentía de Jean no lograba superar más de los 2 segundos y Mikasa se sentía demasiado deprimida como para soportar mirar a alguien sin sentir ganas de llorar; era como si al ver a los ojos a alguien se delatara a sí misma. Para evitar mirarse, la azabache recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del castaño y se mantuvo así varios minutos, murmurando en su oído dos palabras que hicieron estremecer de alegría al chico.

— Gracias, Jean.

El castaño cerró los ojos tratando de memorizar por siempre aquellas palabras y aquella voz que tanto le gustaba, y sin responderle, siguió bailando con ella al mismo ritmo, disfrutando de cada segundo. Como es de esperarse, no duraron mucho bailando ya que Mikasa sintió de nuevo un mareo que probablemente fue provocado por tantas vueltas, y afortunadamente Jean fue comprensivo y la acompañó a sentarse.

En su lugar, aparecieron en la pista Hanji y Erwin, este último con la mirada perdida. Aunque no era la primera vez que bailaban un vals juntos, esta pareja denotaba a gritos que necesitaban un momento así entre los dos. Varios de los alumnos se quedaron anonadados al ver a sus profesores, incluso un grupito de chicas les silbaban y aplaudían; era una escena conmovedora.

Mikasa miró el reloj, 11:57 pm. El momento se aproximaba pero, ¿qué tenía pensado hacer exactamente? ¿Salir del instituto así como así y subir al auto con Levi para alejarse hacia el horizonte? Sí, tal vez ésa era la idea desde un principio, pero ahora que estaba a punto de ejecutarse temía que algo pudiera salir mal.

Pues no se equivocaba. Cuando dieron las 12:00 y Mikasa salió a buscar a su amado, se encontró con la sorpresa de que no había nadie esperándola como habían acordado.

La había plantado. La había ilusionado. Le había mentido.

Oscuridad. Humedad. Frío. Levi abrió los ojos con pesadez y lo primero que vió fue al sucio suelo y un montón de insectos pasearse por ahí, así como percibió un asqueroso olor, como si estuviera dentro de una alcantarilla.

Levantó la vista y echó un vistazo alrededor: parecía una bodega abandonada, llena de graffiti en todas las paredes y unas cuantas goteras que lo sacaron de quicio. A lo lejos, se percató de dos figuras que estaban sentadas sobre unas sillas de plástico, frente a una pequeña mesa.

Intentó levantarse, pero lo habían amarrado a una incómoda silla y le cubrieron la boca con cinta. Cerró los ojos e intentó acordarse de lo que había sucedido, pero su mente estaba en blanco; lo último que recordaba era a una estúpida corbata que no quería acomodarse como debía.

El sonido de una puerta abrirse lo sacó de sus pensamientos y fijó la vista en el lugar de donde provino el ruido, alerta a todo. Por la puerta apareció la figura de un hombre al que ya había visto antes, un hombre al que odiaba con todo su ser: Kenny Ackerman.

— Oye, Iván... ¿Ya despertó nuestro invitado?

Uno de los hombres que se encontraba en la mesa se levantó de su asiento y se apresuró hacia donde estaba Levi, deteniéndose a tan sólo unos cuantos pasos. Era un tipo enorme, bastante robusto y apestaba a sudor, o eso pudo percibir el azabache cuando se acercó. A pesar de su gran tamaño, en los ojos del hombre podía notarse un terrible miedo, provocado probablemente por el arma que sostenía Kenny en su mano.

— Si, señor.

Dicho ésto, se alejó lo más posible de Levi y volvió a lado de su compañero, quien parecía divertido observando la escena. Kenny hizo girar el revólver que traía en su mano con un dedo y se acercó con pesadez al azabache, sonriendo triunfante.

— Hola, rata de mierda.

— ...

Levi le echó la peor mirada que pudo, lleno de rabia. Kenny frunció el entrecejo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. A lo lejos, los otros dos tipos observaban con atención y en silencio la escena, casi sin atreverse a respirar. De pronto, como si hubiera sido iluminado por una luz divina, Kenny abrió demasiado los ojos y sonrió con malicia.

— Ah, claro, no puedes hablar con esa cinta en la boca, discúlpame.

Llevó su índice y pulgar hacia un extremo de la cinta, y bruscamente tiró de ella para separarla de la boca del azabache, provocándole un insoportable dolor que duró tan sólo unos segundos. Levi soportó, y no dejaría que Kenny se burlara de él.

Mantuvo la mirada fría sobre el hombre y permaneció en silencio, algo que al parecer le pareció muy divertido al mayor, porque no paraba de reír como un maniático.

— ¿Sabes algo, enano? Es de mala educación no saludar de vuelta.

De su bolsillo sacó una navaja y se la mostró al azabache casi pegándola a su nariz, con el filo entre sus cejas. La llevó entonces hacia su mejilla izquierda y le hizo un pequeño corte, logrando que espesas gotas de sangre se deslizaran hasta su barbilla y cayeran al mugriento suelo. Sin embargo, Levi no mostró signos de dolor, y permaneció firme y con su mirada llena de odio hacia Kenny.

Sonriendo aún más ampliamente, el hombre castaño sacó del otro bolsillo un pequeño frasco con un líquido transparente, casi imperceptible. Se lo mostró a Levi por unos segundos y habló con voz rasposa.

— ¿Sabes qué es ésto?

La curiosidad en uno de los hombres fue tanta que se acercó con sigilo a su líder, observando con atención el pequeño frasco que sostenía aún frente a Levi.

— ¿Agua, señor?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Kenny se apagó de inmediato y rodó los ojos mostrando su fastidio, acción que notó el hombre a su lado, quien no dudó en alejarse unos pasos con discreción y el terror en su rostro.

— No, André pedazo de inútil. Arsénico.

Levi levantó una ceja al escuchar aquello, y el hombre llamado André frunció en entrecejo claramente confundido. Kenny comenzó a sentirse impaciente y levantó el frasco en lo alto.

— ¡Arsénico! ¡El rey de los venenos! ¡Con él Napoleón Bonaparte falleció!

— Sé qué demonios es el arsénico, viejo de mierda.

Levi habló por primera vez desde su estancia, con voz algo ronca. Kenny Ackerman dirigió su vista hacia él y pareció perder la paciencia completamente.

— ¡No te lo dije a ti! Tsk, son un dolor de cabeza.

Llevó dos de sus dedos a su sien y comenzó a frotarla suavemente, mientras que el hombre llamado André se regresó a su lugar con su compañero Iván y esperaron todos a que Kenny recuperara la calma. Pero a Levi poco le importó.

— ¿Piensas matarme con éso, viejo?

— Oh, no. Sería una muerte muy rápida y no tan dolorosa como quisiera que la tuvieras. No, el arsénico no es para ti, enano.

Una sonrisa bastante malévola se formó en los labios del mayor, lo que a Levi le dio muy mala espina. El azabache entrecerró los ojos y trató de zafar sus manos de aquel amarre que tenía, pero fue completamente inútil. Mientras tanto, Kenny se paseó por el lugar y se detuvo frente al pobre hombre al cual llamaban André.

— Hay una bella dama en el hospital a la que le gustaría mucho una visita, André. ¿Por qué no te das una vuelta y le alegras la noche? Sé que el hospital a estas horas no permite visitas, pero estoy seguro de que sabrás cómo arreglártelas.

A Levi le dio un vuelco el corazón. Definitivamente el mal presentimiento crecía con cada palabra dicha por Kenny. El hombre castaño sacó un cigarro y encendedor y y se dedicó a fumarlo mientras hablaba, así como dejaba el frasco de arsénico en manos del tímido hombre frente a él.

— Asegúrate de que sea la habitación correcta, la paciente creo que se llama... ¿Kuchel?

— ¡NO!

Era imposible, ¿cómo demonios sabía Kenny el nombre de su madre? ¿Y cómo demonios sabía que se encontraba en el hospital? Sabía que ese viejo estaba loco, pero fue hasta ese momento que comprendió cuánto.

Al escucharlo gritar de esa forma, el hombre lo miró triunfante y se acercó al azabache hasta quedar a pocos pasos. Se inclinó hacia él, inhaló un poco del humo de su cigarrillo y exhaló en la cara de Levi, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y toser.

— ¿Qué dices? No te entiendo.

— Le haces algo a mi madre... Y juro que la pagarás, Kenny...

El azabache habló con voz entrecortada debido a la tos, y Kenny no hizo más que sentirse victorioso por primera vez ante Levi, riendo nuevamente sin control.

— Tus amenazas me tienen sin cuidado, enano de mierda. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo una bella sobrina que estará esperándome en casa cuando llegue de su fiesta de graduación.

Sonrió de medio lado y le dio la espalda, saliendo de la bodega dando zancadas. André miró con pánico a Levi y, antes de que pudiera hablar, salió presuroso detrás de su líder, en dirección a su destino. Iván permaneció con Levi para vigilarlo, pero el azabache en realidad ya no pensaba con claridad.

Cualquiera alrededor de Kenny corría peligro, éso era seguro. Levi tenía que hacer algo o perdería a las personas que más amaba.

 _Pero ya era tarde._


	43. Capítulo 43: Búsqueda

El frío comenzó a apoderarse de Mikasa mientras esperaba fuera del instituto a que llegara Levi, o al menos que alguna señal se apareciera y ella pudiera comprender la razón de su tardanza. Desgraciadamente, lo único que aparecía por el camino era el viento que con el paso de los minutos se volvía más y más helado, por lo que la azabache dió media vuelta para volver a la calidez del salón donde se celebraba la fiesta, pero una figura detrás de ella la sorprendió haciéndole dar un salto de la impresión.

— ¡Hanji-san! ¿Qué... Qué hace aquí?

La mujer de coleta y anteojos soltó una risilla nerviosa y se rascó la nuca avergonzada, como queriendo ganar tiempo para responderle de forma convincente.

— ¡Ah! Mikasa... Sólo venía a tomar un poco de aire jajaja, jaja... ¿Y tú? ¿Planeas huir a alguna parte?

En el rostro de la profesora se formó una sonrisa pícara, y Mikasa supo de inmediato que Hanji ya sabía acerca del plan que habían creado ella y Levi, por lo que no dudó en decirle lo que realmente ocurría.

— Hanji-san... Levi aún no aparece...

— Me doy cuenta, pero es extraño, él suele ser muy puntual...

La visible preocupación de Hanji hizo recapacitar a Mikasa, arrepintiéndose por haber pensado que el mayor realmente la habría plantado así como así. De pronto sintió muy mala espina, y se acercó más a su profesora con la esperanza de que de esa forma sus mentes se conectaran, ya que el repentino silencio de Hanji también la ponía de los nervios.

Sintiendo la cercanía de su alumna, Hanji la miró con la mirada perdida y, sin más, dio media vuelta, sacó su móvil del pequeño bolso que traía consigo y regresó casi corriendo al interior del instituto, dejando a Mikasa confundida y sin más remedio que regresar detrás de ella.

La profesora llegó lo más rápido que pudo a lado de Erwin, y comenzó a murmurarle cosas tan rápido que el rubio apenas podía entenderle. Cuando Mikasa llegó con ellos, se apartaron para hacerle un lugar y que se uniera a la conversación.

— ¡Te digo que no responde su teléfono! ¿Y si algo le pasó? ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer, Erwin?!

— Primero debes calmarte...

— ¡Es mi mejor amigo, tarado! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme?!

— ...

El director alzó una mano como queriéndose defender de algún repentino golpe propinado por Hanji, y ésta trató de calmarse como se lo había pedido al darse cuenta de que estar así no ayudaría en nada. Mikasa los observó por un momento y comenzó indagar sobre dónde podría estar Levi, o qué pudo haberle pasado. Pensó en un posible choque, en que tal vez se haya desmayado en su casa, y más, hasta que Erwin se llevó todas sus posibilidades por el caño.

— Definitivamente no está en su casa, o al menos, su teléfono no lo está.

La azabache levantó la vista hacia el director con un brillo de preocupación en sus ojos y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Si Levi no estaba en su casa, probablemente ya estaba en camino.

— ¿Eh...? ¿Cómo lo sabe...?

Erwin mostró su móvil y en la pantalla apareció un pequeño mapa de la ciudad con un punto rojo vibrando sin parar.

— La tecnología de ahora te permite encontrar un teléfono móvil con el sólo número, así que si nuestro amigo está a lado de su móvil, entonces está en un lugar para nada seguro...

— ¡Erwin! ¿Dónde está? ¿Y si está herido?

Hanji era la que más demostraba su preocupación hacia Levi, pero Mikasa traía una lucha interna que no le permitía ni hablar, tan sólo escuchar y estar atenta a cualquier posibilidad de recuperar a su amado Levi.

La profesora intentó por todos los medios arrebatarle el móvil al director, pero éste mantuvo su brazo en lo alto impidiéndole a la castaña alcanzarlo, causando un puchero cómico en su amiga y que le diera una leve patada en la rodilla con fastidio.

— Ya deja de jugar... La vida de Levi podría estar en peligro y tú no haces nada más que preocuparnos diciendo que está en un lugar peligroso pero sin decirnos dónde es ese lugar...

Las palabras de Hanji hicieron despertar dentro de Mikasa a un ser que buscaría proteger a sus personas amadas costara lo que costara, y sin más se acercó al director y en un instante de distracción le arrebató el móvil de las manos con algo de brusquedad.

— ¡Auch! Mikasa... no porque te hayas graduado significa que puedes tratarme así-

— Conozco ese lugar.

Veloz como un rayo, la azabache dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida, ignorando a sus profesores y a las miradas atentas de los curiosos, ella sólo quería asegurarse de que Levi se encontrara bien.

Por desgracia, su camino fue bloqueado por Jean, impidiéndole avanzar y sacándola así de quicio.

— ¡Jean! ¡Por lo que más quieras, hazte a un lado!

Pero entre sus emociones mezcladas y la fuerza que reunió para decir aquello, fue suficiente para que la azabache ya no pudiera mantenerse en pie, ya que un nuevo mareo se apoderó de ella y le nubló la vista por unos segundos, sus piernas flaquearon y cayó directo en los brazos de un aturdido Jean. El chico utilizó su fuerza para cargar a Mikasa como toda una princesa, provocando las miradas pícaras de sus compañeros -a excepción de Eren, quien no dudó en lanzarle una mirada amenazante-.

Tanto Hanji como Erwin se apresuraron hacia el chico para ayudarlo, pero Mikasa no tardó en reaccionar y abrir los ojos. En cuanto pudo enfocar su vista, a quien vio primero fue a un preocupado Jean, sorpresivamente a pocos centímetros de su cara, causándole un leve sonrojo y un rápido desvío de su mirada. De inmediato posó la vista sobre sus profesores, y no dudó en zafarse de los brazos de Jean para poder incorporarse.

— Tenemos que irnos ahora.

— Mikasa...

— ¡Es ahora o llegaremos muy tarde!

Jean no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sabía que le brindaría su apoyo a Mikasa a pesar de todo, y fue así como reunió toda la valentía disponible en su interior para tomar su mano y apretarla con fuerza, dándole a entender así que estaría con ella en lo que sea que decidiera hacer.

Mikasa correspondió al apretón de su mano y volteó a verlo agradecida, para fijar de nuevo su mirada en los profesores, quienes negaban con la cabeza alternadamente.

— Mikasa, tú deberías ir a casa con tu tío, es muy peligroso y además no puedes mantenerte en pie tú sola.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Erwin, lo mejor será que esperes en casa, te avisaremos cuando tengamos noticias-

— ¡No! Quiero verlo... Necesito verlo...

La desesperación en la voz de Mikasa no tardó en hacerse notar, y con lágrimas en los ojos se cubrió el rostro. Jean no sabía qué hacer, debatió consigo mismo si abrazarla o simplemente darle unas palmaditas en el hombro, pero todo fue mucho más sencillo cuando al sentir el roce de su mano Mikasa lo abrazó con fuerza, para sorpresa de todos.

— Por favor... Ayúdame...

El castaño miró alrededor y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada asesina de Eren, pero poco le importó. Le devolvió el abrazo a su azabache amiga y miró a los profesores con súplica.

— ¿No hay nada que Mikasa pueda hacer?

— No, Jean. Por su bien, debe irse a casa.

Jean asintió y por primera vez se opuso a Mikasa, separándose un poco de ella y sosteniéndola de los brazos con suavidad para tratar de charlar con ella.

— Mikasa, deberías hacerles caso, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien-

Pero Mikasa se zafó de su agarre y se cruzó de brazos, dándoles la espalda. Al final, terminó cediendo y fue Jean quien la llevó a casa, pero en el camino Mikasa no le dirigió la palabra y ni siquiera una mirada.

Mientras tanto, Hanji y Erwin salieron a toda prisa en el auto del rubio hacia la dirección que indicaba en el móvil.

— ¿Qué haría Levi en un lugar como éste...?

— Estoy seguro de que no vino por su cuenta, Hanji. Tengo muy mala espina de este lugar...

Erwin disminuyó la velocidad de su auto mientras más se acercaban al lugar, y se detuvo por completo frente a una bodega que parecía bastante oculta a simple vista, pero sabiendo que está ahí, se encontraría con facilidad.

— ¿Estará ahí dentro?

— Sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo...

.

.

Harto de no poder hacer nada, Levi se arrastró con la silla por el lugar haciendo demasiado ruido, provocando que el hombre llamado Iván se irritara y se levantara de su asiento para caminar en dirección hacia él, deteniéndolo con firmeza.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto? Hagas lo que hagas nadie podrá escucharte.

— Tsk, a un lado.

El azabache le escupió en la cara, logrando así que Iván lo soltara y llevara sus manos a su rostro para limpiarse. De esa manera, Levi aprovechó para volver a moverse una vez más hacia el filo en la mesa que encontró minutos antes.

Pero un sonido extraño llamó su atención.

Entre los lloriqueos del hombre que se limpiaba, Levi pudo escuchar a la perfección el rechinamiento de la puerta, provocándole un escalofrío y nerviosismo descontrolado. Si era el chico llamado André, significaría que sería ya demasiado tarde para su madre.

Para su sorpresa, vió cómo Hanji tomaba un pedazo de madera del suelo, al parecer bastante pesado, y lo azotaba contra la cabeza del hombre, haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

— ¡Hanji! ¿QUÉ CARAJO...?

— A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver, enanín.

Una sonrisa de alivio se posó sobre la castaña, y sacudió su vestido al darse cuenta de que lo había ensuciado con el polvo que inundaba el lugar.

Erwin entró enseguida, vigilando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo o que no hubiera nadie más en el lugar, y Levi no hizo más que abrir y cerrar la boca en busca de las palabras adecuadas para decir, pero no fue necesario, porque Erwin se adelantó a liberarlo de su amarre.

— Tenemos que sacarte de aquí.

— Erwin, tenemos que ir al hospital... mi madre corre peligro-

Pero el monólogo de Levi fue interrumpido por el repentino abrazo que le dio su amiga Hanji. En cualquier otra circunstancia la habría alejado a empujones, pero por primera vez le devolvió el cálido abrazo sin necesidad de utilizar la fuerza bruta para alejarla.

— Todo saldrá bien, Levi. Lo prometo.

La tensión en el azabache disminuyó poco a poco, pero regresó en cuanto un nuevo pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

— ¿Cómo está Mikasa?

— Está bien, la mandé a casa con su tío-

— ¿QUÉ?

El repentino grito de Levi hizo dar un salto tanto a Hanji como a Erwin, quien ya estaba amarrando a Iván con la soga que tenía Levi. El azabache se levantó de inmediato y salió presuroso, con Hanji y Erwin pisándole los talones.

— Levi... Levi... ¡Levi! ¿Qué ocurre?

— Mikasa está en peligro. ¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre mandarla con ese maldito viejo?

Sus amigos se miraron asustados y se apresuraron a alcanzarlo, ya que se había metido al auto y lo había encendido, capaz de abandonarlos ahí.

— Levi... Nosotros iremos a buscar a tu madre, te prometo que te la llevaremos sana y salva.

— ¡ENTREN MALDITA SEA!

No dudaron ni un segundo y se adentraron en el auto. Mientras lo hacían, el azabache se apresuró a enviarle un mensaje a Mikasa. Levi aceleró a toda velocidad y, por fortuna, el hospital quedaba camino a la residencia de la pelinegra, por lo que a pesar de la angustia que lo carcomía por su madre, confió en sus amigos y se apresuró a llegar a la casa de la mocosa.

— Estaré pronto ahí... aguanta, Mikasa.

.

.

Cuando Jean dejó a Mikasa en la seguridad de su hogar, se despidió con desánimo y se fue, dejando a la azabache con un sentimiento de frustración. ¿Habrían encontrado a Levi? ¿Estaría bien? Miles de dudas se posaron por su cabeza, pero fueron disipadas en cuanto abrió la puerta de su hogar y se encontró con la luz encendida.

— ¿Hola?

Recibió una respuesta en la cocina, donde el sonido de unos cubiertos se hizo presente. Mikasa se acercó con sigilo y, al entrar, se encontró con su tío Kenny disfrutando de su cena.

— Oh, hola Mikasa, ¿te divertiste?

— Kenny...

El hombre frente a ella se limpió los labios con una servilleta y se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a su sobrina y abrazarla. Mikasa se mantuvo tiesa ante el tacto, y de nuevo el olor a tabaco y alcohol la marearon al punto de tambalearse y tener que recargarse sobre la pared.

— Oye, creo que necesitas un vaso de agua, éso podría relajarte un poco y quitarte ese mareo.

— No... estoy bien...

Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de su sobrina, Kenny se acercó a la jarra y sirvió el vaso de agua que ''tanto necesitaba'' Mikasa, y para cuando se volteó de nuevo, la pelinegra ya se había sentado y acomodado de forma que pudiera calmar ese mareo.

— A ver... dale unos tragos a ésto. Te sentirás mejor.

— Tío...

Kenny insistió hasta que Mikasa tomó en su mano el vaso, y se sentó frente a ella esperando a que su sobrina comentara algo, pero como no fue así, fue él quien habló.

— Me preocupas, Mikasa. Cuando tu madre enfermó, también sentía esos mareos inexplicables.

Mientras lo escuchaba, Mikasa daba pequeños tragos al agua y trataba de respirar con normalidad, pero le fue imposible.

— Aún recuerdo el día que enfermó. Fue en una cena familiar. Tu padre me había invitado porque tenía una excelente noticia: lo habían ascendido como jefe de la empresa. ¡Imagínate!

Kenny contaba aquello como si fuera la anécdota más graciosa, porque soltaba risillas que a Mikasa llegaron a irritar.

— Tu madre estaba muy orgullosa, y también tu mismo padre. Tú tenías apenas 4 años, así que no creo que recuerdes mucho. El único que no se sentía tan emocionado con esa noticia, era yo.

La mirada de Kenny se tornó sombría. Mikasa se sintió de pronto muy cansada, y a pesar de las palabras que su tío le confesaba, su cerebro parecía no captar muy bien las ideas.

— Me molestó, él siempre había sido el centro de atención, nuestros propios padres lo adoraban más, incluso la chica de la que me enamoré le prestó más atención a él...

Mikasa sintió pesadez en sus ojos, pero no dejaba de escuchar lo que su tío decía, pero.. ¿qué decía?

— Así que, me ofrecí a llevarle un vaso de agua, y ella aceptó. ¡Qué inocente mujer era! Después de ese vaso de agua comenzó a sentirse mareada, así como tú. Tu padre no sabía qué hacer, al principio pensaron que podría estar embarazada, pero claro que no fue así, y como tú eras tan pequeña... tuvo que contratar una niñera para que te cuidara mientras él salía a trabajar. A veces yo las visitaba a ti y a tu madre, y cuando parecía mejorar, volvía a tener esos mareos, y cada vez peores.

El teléfono móvil de Mikasa comenzó a vibrar en su bolso, y la azabache utilizó toda la fuerza que le quedaba para sacarlo y ver qué ocurría. Tenía un nuevo mensaje. ¿De Levi?

— Lo que sigue ya lo sabes, tu padre salió de viaje y unos delincuentes se hicieron cargo de él. Eran tan sólo unos mocosos en ese entonces, pero con el tiempo terminé encariñándome con ellos, resultaron ser muy útiles.

 _Mikasa, sal de ahí. ¡Ahora!_

Levi...

— Y cuando tu madre murió, el doctor me avisó a mí que encontraron en su sangre restos de veneno, por lo que me advirtieron que venían contra nuestra familia... ¡Qué suerte que nada pasó! ¿Verdad?

Las manos de Mikasa comenzaron a temblar, y su vista comenzó a nublarse cada vez más, al punto de sólo ver un montón de manchas irreconocibles.

— Te pareces mucho a tu madre, Mikasa. Cada día que pasa te pareces más.

Kenny sonrió de medio lado al notar cómo Mikasa cerraba poco a poco sus ojos. La azabache perdió la poca fuerza que le quedaba y soltó tanto su móvil como el vaso, escurriendo todo en el piso. La pesadez de su cuerpo la hizo caer al suelo, y Kenny suspiró satisfecho.

— Igual de inocente que esa mujer, ¿quién lo diría?

El hombre se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa. Se agachó con la intención de levantarla y llevársela de ahí, pero un estruendo proveniente de la puerta de entrada lo hizo detenerse.

— Ah... ya comenzaba a pensar que me dejarías en paz después de lo de tu madre-

No le dejó más tiempo para hablar. Levi se abalanzó sobre Kenny dispuesto a acabar con su vida de una buena vez, rodeando su cuello con sus manos, asfixiándolo sin piedad.

Le había advertido que se las pagaría.


	44. Capítulo 44: Adiós

Hanji y Erwin llegaron casi volando a la recepción del hospital, donde una de las enfermeras hacía anotaciones sobre diferentes diagnósticos de los pacientes. Cuando la mujer los vio entrar, se apresuró hacia ellos con las manos en alto y negando frenéticamente.

— Lo siento, la hora de visitas ha terminado, y si necesitan que los atiendan deben ir a la sala de urgencias-

— ¡La madre de mi mejor amigo está en peligro! ¡Muévase!

La fuerza con la que Hanji empujó a la otra mujer parecía sobrehumana, pero la adrenalina del momento podía provocar hasta imposibles. La enfermera sintió cómo su espalda golpeaba la pared y cómo el montón de papeles llenos de diagnósticos caían revolviéndose contra el piso. Vió cómo Erwin pasaba a su lado disculpándose y cómo a toda velocidad se alejaba siguiendo a su amiga Hanji, y aterrada por la situación se acercó al teléfono y tecleó con desesperación en busca de ayuda.

La velocidad con la que Hanji caminaba parecía ir en aumento con cada paso que daba, y por fortuna ella sabía exactamente la ubicación de la habitación de Kuchel gracias a que fue a visitarla días atrás. El rubio miraba de un lado a otro en busca de cualquier movimiento extraño proviniente de cualquier lugar, ya que si había un intruso en el edificio, lo más probable era que se estuviera escondiendo.

Giraron en una esquina y el corazón de ambos se detuvo por un momento: la puerta de la habitación de Kuchel estaba entreabierta, las cortinas cerradas y la luz apagada. En cualquier otra circunstancia, habrían pensado que sería algo normal, pero un muy mal presentimiento se apoderó de los dos enseguida, acelerando el paso y entrando con rapidez. Ahí se encontraba André, el joven que había enviado Kenny a ser el verdugo de Kuchel. En su mano tenía una jeringa llena de un líquido transparente el cual estaba siendo adherido al suero de la mujer que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama, sin tener conciencia de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El pánico se hizo presente en el rostro del joven, quien olvidó por completo el ser delicado con la administración del veneno y lo inyectó de una vez en el suero, causando espasmos en la mujer que yacía a su lado en la cama y que en el electrocardiograma se mostrara cómo el corazón de la paciente comenzaba a detenerse.

— ¡NO! ¡KUCHEL!

El grito provocado por Hanji pudo ser razón suficiente para despertar a medio hospital, pero aquello poco le importó a la castaña, abalanzándose sobre el joven seguida de Erwin, quien cuidaba de que su amiga no sufriera algún daño ya sea provocado por la jeringa que tenía consigo André o por cualquier otro motivo.

Fuera, en las calles, el sonido de patrullas de policía se hizo presente y un par de oficiales salieron del auto con sus armas en alto, entraron al edificio y por más que el joven André intentó escapar, ni Hanji ni Erwin se lo permitieron.

— Por favor, no tenía opción. Si no lo hacia, Kenny me matar-

— Cállate, escoria. Si Kenny no te mataba, lo hacía yo.

El tono de voz que utilizó Hanji causó un escalofrío en el joven, quien comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza sin control. Soltó la jeringa haciéndola caer al suelo y mantuvo sus manos en lo alto, a modo de rendición.

La policía llegó a los pocos minutos, y al ver la escena uno de los hombres sacó su radio para solicitar refuerzos.

.

.

.

En la residencia Ackerman, dos hombres luchaban por sus vidas uno contra otro, sin detenerse ni un segundo para respirar siquiera. El cuerpo inconsciente de Mikasa seguía sobre el suelo, perdiendo color a cada segundo, pero el vaivén de su pecho indicaba que aún seguía con vida, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Levi era ahora quien se encontraba en el suelo, siendo sostenido por Kenny de tal forma que no pudiera moverse. Los puños del hombre asestaban una y otra vez golpes en el rostro del joven, causándole un nuevo sangrado en su labio y moretones en todos lados, hinchando su cara. Levi, por otra parte, se aferraba de tal manera a los brazos de Kenny que parecía clavarle los dedos como cuchillas, causándole un inmenso dolor al hombre.

— Es una lástima que no vivirás para ver ésto, me encantaría ver tu cara cuando le diga a la policía que un tipo extraño entró a mi casa y mató a mi sobrina después de haberse aprovechado de ella. Claro que el tío Kenny llegó demasiado tarde luego de un día cansado de trabajo, y para cuando entró en casa el tipo ya había hecho de las suyas, por lo que tuve que matarlo ya que quiso atacarme también a mí. Lo merecía, nadie diría que yo hice mal.

— Estás enfermo, Kenny. Me das asco.

— Te diría mis razones pero ya se las dije a Mikasa, y la verdad no tengo ganas de repetirle todo a un mocoso que no tiene porqué importarle lo que haga con mi vida.

— Tu vida me viene valiendo 3 kilos de mierda, es por Mikasa que estoy aquí, y mi madre...

— Ya fue. Te lo dije, enano, que pagarías si te metías con mi sobrina.

La cercanía del rostro de Kenny con el de Levi le hizo percibir el olor a tabaco al azabache, provocándole una nueva mirada de asco que si bien ya la tenía, mezclado con ese fuerte aroma le provocaba náuseas. Giró el rostro para evitar seguir oliendo y pudo ver a Mikasa, inmóvil en su lugar, lo que le dio la fuerza suficiente para propinarle un rodillazo en el estómago a Kenny y apartarlo. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y continuó con sus golpes al estómago del mayor, dando patadas llenas de furia y dejándolo sin aire.

Kenny parecía un maniático, con cada golpe que Levi le daba, una risa descontrolada salía de su boca, como si disfrutara de todo aquello, pero a Levi la locura de aquel hombre le importaba poco; sólo quería terminar de una vez con esa escoria.

Por desgracia para el azabache, el sonido de las patrullas de policía y el de una ambulancia se hicieron presentes fuera de la casa y nuevamente oficiales entraron tal cual lo hicieron en el hospital. Hanji y Erwin estaban con ellos, al igual que André, éste esposado y siendo vigilado por los otros dos. Separaron a los hombres y se llevaron a Mikasa en una camilla, causando que la histeria de Levi aumentara.

— ¡Llévenme con ella!

— No podemos hacer éso, debe venir primero con nosotros...

— ¡Ustedes no entienden! Mikasa-

— Levi, nosotros la cuidaremos...

— ¿Y mi madre, Hanji? ¿La cuidaste igual? ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON MI MADRE?!

— ...

La castaña no pudo decir nada más, y su rostro lleno de tristeza fue suficiente confesión para que Levi cayera en cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Por escasos segundos dejó de hacer fuerza para zafarse del agarre de los policías, y fue suficiente para que lo metieran a una de las patrullas, donde se mantuvo en silencio y con la cabeza gacha.

Metieron a Kenny junto a André en una de las patrullas, Hanji y Erwin acompañaron a su amigo en otra y Mikasa fue trasladada al hospital desde la ambulancia.

El recorrido a la estación de policía fue bastante silencioso. Erwin intentaba consolar a Hanji, y ella a su vez intentaba hacer reaccionar a Levi, pero al parecer nada surtiría efecto en él. Asesinaron a su madre y él había jurado que lo pagarían.

Fue un largo proceso lleno de preguntas el que se llevó a cabo en la estación, pero por fortuna dejaron ir a Levi poco menos de una hora después, llegando a la conclusión de que él era inocente, así que el azabache se dirigió al hospital sin importarle lo que sus amigos le dijeran; él vería a Mikasa y se aseguraría de que nada ni nadie le hiciera más daño del que ya había sufrido.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el azabache llegó al hospital, la misma enfermera que se había ''enfrentado'' a Hanji y Erwin se encontraba nerviosa moviéndose de un lado a otro, y cuando Levi entró ni siquiera se atrevió a decirle algo, pero fue él quien le dirigió la palabra, haciéndola dar un pequeño salto del susto.

— ¿Dónde está la habitación de Mikasa Ackerman?

— Mikasa...

— No se haga la desentendida conmigo, ¡acaban de traer a una chica inconsciente! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

— E-En el quirófano, pero no puede-

Sin dejarla terminar, Levi salió veloz como un rayo hacia el lugar, donde estaba la puerta entreabierta, y podía escucharse el sonido de varios instrumentos así como de voces que no paraban de hablar con desesperación.

— _Su ritmo cardiaco está aumentando cada vez más._

— _Las muestras de sangre que le extrajimos muestran una considerable cantidad de veneno..._

— _Debemos limpiar su sangre, si no queremos que su corazón se detenga en cualquier momento-_

El azabache se acercó cada vez más a la puerta, y cuando se asomó, pudo ver el rostro pálido de su mocosa. Le ponían oxígeno cada dos por tres y le inyectaban a cada segundo diferentes sustancias que el mayor no pudo comprender si eran necesarias o no. Esa escena lo había destrozado, Mikasa estaba a tan sólo unos pasos de él y no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, debía confiar en los doctores que la atendían.

Pero...

— Carguen el desfibrilador, la perdemos.

Al ver cómo uno de los médicos traía consigo el aparato para reanimar, sintió a su propio corazón detenerse. Mikasa no podía morir, simplemente no podía.

— 1, 2... despejen.

Inconscientemente Levi dio un salto al ver cómo intentaban reanimar a su amada, además de que el sonido del desfibrilador era muy fuerte. Quiso intervenir, tenía que asegurarse de que lo hacían bien, tenía que lograr que Mikasa abriera una vez más los ojos.

— Vamos, mocosa... Me hiciste una promesa.

Pero Mikasa no lo escuchaba, y por más que el desfibrilador tocó su pecho, no reaccionó.

Levi no estaba listo, había perdido a su madre, ¿ahora perdería a Mikasa? No podría soportarlo. No podría decirle adiós.


	45. Capítulo 45: Despierta

\- Encontraron al chico Iván huyendo en carretera y ahora lo están interrogando junto a Kenny y el otro chico...

\- Me importa una mierda, Hanji.

\- Levi, lo siento muchísimo...

\- Largo.

La habitación del hospital era mucho más acogedora que cualquier otra habitación en el lugar. Un pequeño sillón oscuro adornaba el lugar en una esquina, a lado de la ventana cubierta con las persianas, logrando que los rayos del sol atravesaran ligeramente iluminando el pálido rostro de Mikasa Ackerman, quien yacía en la cama conectada al monitor de funciones vitales y un respirador, inconsciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Levi se mantuvo con ella desde que permitieron visitas para la azabache, únicamente saliendo para asistir al funeral de su madre contando con el apoyo de Erwin y Hanji, quienes permanecieron con el azabache en todo momento.

Los dos amigos desde lo ocurrido se habían jurado mutuamente que no importaría lo que pasara, siempre podrían contar con su apoyo en cualquier situación, lo que volvió el lazo de estos dos mucho más fuerte de lo que ya era.

Hanji, consciente de que su amigo necesitaba un poco de privacidad con su amada mocosa, asintió con tristeza y antes de salir de la habitación pronunció unas últimas palabras.

\- Si tengo alguna noticia, te lo haré saber.

Y salió de la habitación, dejando que Levi se encerrara en un círculo lleno de tristeza y odio, donde sus pensamientos sólo lo guiaban a conclusiones bastante precipitadas las cuales le generaban más enojo del que ya sentía. ¿Y si Mikasa no despertaba nunca más? Definitivamente Kenny lo pagaría caro, y para Levi la cadena perpetua le parecía bastante poco, ya que esa condena no traería de vuelta ni a su madre, ni a su amada mocosa.

Pero no podía ser tan pesimista, Mikasa había caído en un shock hipovolémico por tanta extracción de sangre que se le hizo, pero los médicos aseguraron que en cualquier momento podría despertar gracias a la limpieza que se le hizo sin ningún rastro del veneno en su cuerpo.

 _Sí, claro, han pasado tres días y no hay señales de que Mikasa despierte._

Levi tomó entonces la frágil mano de la azabache y sintió que el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él; la mano de Mikasa estaba endemoniadamente fría, y de no ser porque en el monitor mostraba que el corazón de la mocosa seguía latiendo, Levi habría entrado en pánico al segundo.

Llevó esa delicada mano hacia la comisura de sus labios y depositó un beso en ella, esperando brindarle algo de calidez y con eso hacerla despertar. A ese punto de desesperación había llegado el más frío hombre, Levi Ackerman.

\- Mocosa, debí darte esto hace mucho tiempo.

Su voz era rasposa, producto del nudo en la garganta que se le había formado por aguantar las lágrimas. De su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño empaque y lo abrió, mostrando así un brillante y sencillo anillo con un pequeño diamante en el centro, lo sacó con cuidado y lo colocó en el dedo anular de Mikasa.

\- ¿Aún recuerdas esa promesa que nos hicimos hace ya más de 10 años? No quiero que la rompas.

Levi estaba consciente de que probablemente Mikasa no lo escuchaba, pero aún así pensó que sería buena idea deshacerse de todas esas emociones que lo embriagaban y la mejor manera era sacándolas a la luz.

\- Tienes que despertar, Mikasa. Tienes que despertar y así largarnos de este lugar de mierda, empezar de cero en otro lugar. Quién sabe... formar una familia luego...

Resultó ser que la causa de los mareos y nauseas de Mikasa se debían al veneno que Kenny utilizó, vertiéndolo en un vaso de jugo que la azabache se tomó como cena el día anterior al baile de graduación. Algo así como sucedió con la madre de Mikasa en el relato del hombre. Parece extraño que Kenny haya actuado de esa manera después de lo sobreprotector que había sido con su sobrina, pero para él, el que Mikasa se fuera de su vida con otro hombre le causaba repudio, por lo que llegó a esas medidas tan drásticas.

Kenny lo sabía todo: que se escaparían, que la madre de Levi estaba enferma en el hospital, que tenían planeado verle la cara, pero él no iba a permitir que se salieran con la suya. ¿Y cómo lo sabía? Las cartas. O al menos, las que no fueron rotas. Mikasa no las escondió lo suficientemente bien, y muchas de ellas tenían detalles sobre Kuchel y su enfermedad ya que Levi en cada una de ellas mostraba su preocupación hacia su madre, y además en los sobres venía la dirección de la mujer, por lo que fue muy fácil ir y hacerle una visita logrando así que fuera internada. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

El plan que tenían Levi y Mikasa fue descubierto porque vamos, Kenny no era ningún estúpido. A pesar de que el móvil de su sobrina contaba con contraseña, el mayor conocía métodos para desbloquearlo y leer así los mensajes que se mandaban de vez en cuando los azabaches.

Toda esta información salió a la luz por el mismísimo Kenny en una confesión hacia la policía, ya que al parecer la condena que le dieron no podría empeorar si decía unos cuantos detalles más sobre lo que sucedió. La confesión del chico André lo dejó también tras las rejas, y aunque no fue la misma condena que Kenny, el chico permanecería en la cárcel durante 20 años por haber sido cómplice del homicidio del señor Ackerman así como por haber asesinado a Kuchel, por más que lo haya hecho para salvarse él. Iván, tal como lo dijo Hanji, fue encontrado a media carretera mientras huía gracias a la confesión de su hermano. Sí, hermano. La única diferencia entre ellos era que Iván contaba con sangre fría y poco le importaba lo que hacía, mientras que André lo hacía por cobardía.

Levi no podía controlarse, su odio hacia esos hombres sólo lograba incrementar con el paso de los segundos y únicamente porque no quería dejar sola a Mikasa se mantuvo con ella y dejó que los oficiales hicieran su trabajo.

De pronto, unos golpes en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y cuando levantó la cabeza para ver qué ocurría, se encontró con la larga y afilada cara de caballo de Jean, quien le devolvía la mirada con tristeza. En sus manos traía un arreglo de flores pequeño, el cual fue suficiente para ganarse la mirada de odio de Levi, pero a los pocos segundos su semblante se relajó y regresó la mirada hacia Mikasa con dolor. El chico castaño dejó las flores en la cómoda y se acercó al azabache con precaución, tomando una silla y sentándose junto a él.

\- Profesor... ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- No ha despertado en 3 días.

Su voz afilada como un daga le causó un escalofrío a Jean, pero rápidamente se enderezó y volvió a hablar con valentía.

\- Me refiero a usted, profesor.

\- Tsk, ¿te importa?

\- Si.

El mayor miró al chico con el ceño fruncido sin poder comprender, y Jean soltó un suspiro antes de revelarle a su ex profesor algo que ni en un millón de años tenía pensado confesarle.

\- Profesor, yo siempre supe que entre Mikasa y usted había algo extraño, el ambiente entre ustedes tanto en el salón de clases como en el cuarto de música se volvía un poco incómodo para todos los demás, como si sobráramos... Entonces me di cuenta de que ustedes dos se aman y que yo sólo hacía un mal tercio. Me preocupa porque no quiero que Mikasa despierte y usted sea ahora el que esté en su lugar... No quiero que Mikasa sufra más. Además... es culpa mía que ella se encuentre en ese estado.

En el rostro de Jean se podía entender el dolor que sentía y el mar de emociones que tenía dentro; era claro que sentía algo por Mikasa, pero sabía a la perfección que el corazón de su chica le pertenecía al hombre que tenía a un lado. Sin embargo, sus palabras seguían sin tener sentido para Levi, sobre todo su última oración.

\- ¿Cómo que culpa tuya, mocoso? Deja de decir idioteces...

\- Es mi culpa porque yo llevé a Mikasa con su tío... La puse en peligro.

El castaño llevó sus manos a su rostro para ocultarse y lamentarse por lo ocurrido, pero Levi no lo culpaba, para nada. Él estaba consciente de que Jean sólo quería lo mejor para Mikasa, y le estaba sumamente agradecido por eso a pesar de haber querido robársela tiempo atrás. Le dio unas confortantes palmaditas en la espalda con la mano que tenía libre y pronunció las siguientes palabras con su típica frialdad, pero extrañamente era una confortante frialdad.

\- Hiciste lo que creías mejor para ella, deja de lamentarte.

Jean descubrió su rostro, el cual aún tenía señales de dolor, y al ver las manos entrelazadas de Levi y Mikasa se fijó en el pequeño anillo que el azabache le había puesto a su querida Mikasa, por lo que una sonrisa amarga se formó en sus labios.

\- Si, tiene razón. No servirá de nada estar aquí y lamentarme. Será mejor que me vaya.

El chico hizo ademán de levantarse y Levi le sujetó el brazo con fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente y ahora él escuchar lo que tenía que decirle. Pero, ¿por dónde empezar?

\- Mocoso, gracias. Es por ti que Mikasa mantuvo su alegría y carácter el tiempo que me alejé de ella... Me arrepiento de lo que hice, y sé que tú te esforzaste por hacerla feliz ese tiempo, por eso, te agradezco...

Levi no supo si fue la emoción del momento o algo real, pero pudo sentir cómo la mano de Mikasa le apretaba débilmente, lo que lo hizo voltear a verla con el corazón acelerándose sin control, mientras que Jean aún digería las palabras de agradecimiento que el mayor trajo consigo.

\- No tiene que agradecerme, profesor. Lo hice por ella, no por usted...

Calló de pronto al darse cuenta de sus palabras, y conociendo a Levi sabía que lo asesinaría de un momento a otro, pero sorprendentemente, no fue así.

El azabache nuevamente parecía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba atentamente a Mikasa, y Jean aprovechó que su agarre se suavizó para alejarse como tenía planeado y poder irse a la tranquilidad de su hogar. Levi no lo notó, esperaba algo más por parte de Mikasa, un movimiento de cabeza, que sus ojos se abrieran, algo. Apretó con más fuerza la mano de la mocosa dándole a entender que estaría con ella y recibió a cambio un nuevo apretón. Esta vez seguro de que lo que sintió fue real, el azabache se acercó al rostro de Mikasa con lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos y depositó un nuevo beso en su frente.

\- Tú puedes... Por favor, despierta.

Un nuevo apretón fue al respuesta de Mikasa, y Levi no pudo contener por mucho más las lágrimas que tanto había guardado. Las dejó correr y caer sobre el rostro de su amada y se recostó sobre el pecho de la misma, escuchando los débiles latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

.

Todo estaba oscuro, y algunas voces se escuchaban de pronto a lo lejos, pero aún así, Mikasa podía entender lo que decían y a quiénes pertenecían.

Quería intervenir, sabía que Jean y Levi estaban juntos y lo único que ella quería era volver a verlos, sobre todo a cierto azabache. Quería asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo, y después de varios intentos decidió sólo escuchar lo que las voces decían. Cada palabra de ambos le llegaban directo al corazón, estaban preocupados por ella, pero ella estaba ahí, ¿qué no podían verla?

Con toda la fuerza disponible en ella trató de moverse, solamente logrando que su mano apretara algo que la sostenía. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Una vez más intentó moverse, pero un roce cálido en su frente la tomó por sorpresa así como algo pesado se posaba sobre su pecho, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara por alguna razón. Tenía que abrir los ojos, calmar el llanto que repentinamente escuchó cerca de ella. Tenía que decirle a esa persona que todo estaría bien.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, levantó su mano libre y la posó sobre aquel bulto que descansaba sobre su pecho, pudiendo sentir una suavidad conocida mientras sus dedos se enredaban en cabello. A su vez, un aroma conocido para ella se hizo presente, y a su mente llegó la imagen de la persona que más quería en el mundo.

\- Levi...

.

.

.

.

\- ¿Mikasa?

El azabache levantó el rostro en cuanto sintió cómo le acariciaban el cabello, y su corazón comenzó a dar brincos de alegría al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica. Se incorporó como pudo manteniéndose cerca del rostro de su amada y le acarició la pálida mejilla que poco a poco comenzó a cobrar un ligero color carmesí.

\- Aquí estoy...

Los párpados de Mikasa comenzaron a moverse de tal forma que parecían querer abrirse poco a poco, y Levi esperó pacientemente a que lo hicieran hasta que los ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos grises. Una sonrisa llena de alivio se formó en el rostro del mayor, y de inmediato fue correspondida por la azabache. Embriagado por la alegría, se abalanzó hacia ella abrazándola con fuerza para sorpresa de la menor, quien lo rodeó con sus brazos débilmente y sin embargo apretándolo con ternura. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de tener nuevamente a su amado con ella.

\- Pensé que no te volvería a ver, enano...

\- Tsk... sigues siendo una mocosa impertinente.

Una risilla salió de Mikasa mezclada con un tipo de tos seca, provocando que Levi se separara del abrazo con angustia.

\- ¿Estás bien? Debería llamar al médico para que te revise, avisarle que despertaste...

\- Levi...

La azabache llevó su mano hacia la mejilla de su amado y la acarició débilmente, pero enseguida paró al encontrar en su dedo un objeto muy peculiar que no recordaba tener. Acercó su mano hacia su rostro y se fijó en el anillo que adornaba su mano, y su corazón se aceleró tanto que el monitor se puso como loco, atrayendo a la enfermera.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿La paciente se encuentra bien-?

Al ver a Mikasa despierta, la enfermera salió corriendo en busca del médico, tardándose varios minutos en volver.

Mientras tanto, Levi regresó la mirada a Mikasa, quien seguía sin despegar los ojos del anillo.

\- ¿Qué te parece?

\- L-Levi... Yo...

\- Dime que aún mantienes la promesa que me hiciste cuando eras una mocosa inocente.

Las mejillas de Mikasa se sonrojaron tanto que fue imposible poder ocultarlo, mientras que Levi le mostró una media sonrisa esperando su respuesta, un poco impaciente. Al no obtener más que una Mikasa sonrojada como tomate, el azabache se bajó de la cama y se arrodilló, apenas pudiendo asomar la cabeza sobre la alta cama en la que estaba Mikasa. La visión provocó una nueva risilla en la azabache, pero tenía que controlarse ya que no quería arruinar el momento y sabía que Levi podría ser muy... ''sensible'', a la hora de ser interrumpido de esa forma.

El azabache respiró hondo varias veces antes de hablar. Una vez más, le era complicado expresarse y más porque apenas y podía ver a Mikasa, pero no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad que había tenido. Claro, una propuesta de matrimonio en el hospital no era lo más romántico y cursi del mundo, pero Levi tampoco lo era.

\- Mikasa, hace 10 años antes de irme, me dijiste que te casarías conmigo cuando volviera y tu fueras lo suficientemente mayor. Tal vez me pasé porque apenas eres mayor de edad, pero... Quiero compartir el resto de mi vida contigo, y éso ya lo sabes... Así que... ¿Te casarías conmigo?

La emoción en Mikasa no tardó en evidenciarse con lágrimas de alegría, quería abrazarlo, besarlo, no separarse nunca más de él. Sin embargo, la poca fuerza que tenía no le permitía moverse, así que tuvo que mantenerse recostada donde estaba.

\- Ven aquí... quiero verte mejor.

El azabache obedeció, levantándose y acercando su rostro al de su mocosa. Mikasa aprovechó ahora que lo tenía cerca para posar su mano en la nuca del mayor y atraerlo a ella para fundirlos en un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que cruzaban por su cuerpo en esos momentos. Levi no tardó en corresponder el beso y sentir por fin la felicidad que tanto tiempo esperó. Cuando se separaron, la respuesta de Mikasa se hizo presente.

\- Si, Levi. Recuerdo que te hice esa promesa y aún la mantengo. Yo también quiero compartir mi vida contigo, y no me importa lo que piensen o digan los demás. Levi... te amo y si, si quiero casarme contigo.

Los corazones de ambos azabaches latieron con fuerza y nuevamente se fundieron en un beso que desgraciadamente fue interrumpido por el médico y la enfermera, apresurándose a revisar que Mikasa se encontrara bien.

La noticia de la recuperación de Mikasa Ackerman llegó pronto a los oídos de todos, así que ese mismo día recibió visitas de todos sus amigos así como felicitaciones por el compromiso de ambos Ackerman.

A partir de ese día, estaban seguros de que nada ni nadie los separaría, y que sin importar los obstáculos lograrían permanecer juntos hasta el final de sus días.

 **FIN.**


End file.
